Something Between Us
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kau tidak mengerti, Miyuki Kazuya." Katanya dengan begitu getir, serak, tercekat air mata. "Rasa sakit itu ada. Rasa sakit tanpa henti di ulu hatiku yang tak mau hilang bahkan ketika aku berlutut di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin mengigit, muntah-muntah tanpa ada yang keluar."
1. Prolog

**.**

 _I wondering why Aphrodite and Eros_

 _make me love the kind of person like you_

 _Billions people in the world,_

 _then, why you?_

 _Did I do something wrong?_

 _Is it a joke?_

 _a punishment?_

 _But then I realize,_

 _loved you, is not a punishment._

 _It's a give._

 _And I'll be the most lucky one in the world_ _—_

— _if only you could love me back._

* * *

 **.**

 **Ace of Diamond /** ダイヤのA **  
** _belong's to_ **  
** **Terajima Yuuji**

 **.**

 _ **Aiko Blue**_

 _Proundly Presents_

 _ **a fanfiction of Diamond no Ace**_

 _ **.**_

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kita mungkin bisa jadi _pathner_?"

"Aku menolak."

"Dasar bangsat, sebenarnya kau bisa sampai sesombong apa?"

"Ah.. Selamat malam. Maaf, kupikir kau anakku."

"KENAPA KETAWA?! Apa yang lucu, _Kuso Megane_?"

"Aku carikan pacar!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan temanmu yang barusan itu? Apa kau sanggup?"

"Aku Takigawa Chris Yuu."

.

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Miyuki Kazuya**_

 _ **Sawamura Eijun**_

.

"Tersenyumlah, Bodoh!"

"Aku benci senyummu itu."

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada _adik kecilmu_ itu, _ne_ _Mochi-niisan_?"

"Titip salam untuk Furuya."

"Jalan pikiranmu itu benar-benar unik, ya?"

"Sawamura- _senpai_."

"Perkenalkan, ini Okumura Koushuu."

"Kalian akrab, ya?"

"Aku senang kalau kau berpikir demikian."

.

 _ **Me before you**_

 _ **And everything you left behind**_

 _._

"Kau habis mengunjungi pesta pernikahan mantan pacarmu atau bagaimana?"

"Melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi rindu masa-masa yang lalu."

"Tidak penting. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Aku membunuhnya."

"Kau ingin aku minta maaf?"

.

 _ **One day in the end of spring...**_

 _ **We me**_ _ **et**_

 _._

"Ayo kita kencan."

"Aku bukan Sanada Shunpei."

"LALU KAU HARAP AKU MENJAWAB APA?!"

"Aku muak denganmu."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun sejak kali pertama ia datang ke Tokyo."

"Eijun menghamili anak perempuan?"

.

 _ **And since the beginning,**_

 _ **I can feel there's...**_

.

"Saya punya seorang wanita yang begitu saya cintai.."

"BERENGSEK!"

"Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Aku serius, Eijun."

"Kazuya, apa kita akan berpisah lagi?"

"… _arigatou_."

.

" _ **Something Between Us**_ _ **"**_

.

 **[Comming Soon...]**

* * *

a/n: Sebenarnya pingin bikin prolog ala trailer film gitu, tapi kok malah aneh gini, orz.  
 _Jaa_ , sampai ketemu di chapter 1!

 _Anyway, let's be friend (ig: aikoblue1)_


	2. Partner

**.**

 **Ace of Diamond / ダイヤ の A  
** _belong's to_ **  
** **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Aiko Blue** **  
** _Present_ _'_ _s_

" **Something Between Us** **"**

 **.**

— _There comes a time when you meet someone  
and you just want to make them smile for the rest of your life_ _—_

* * *

Kali pertama Kazuya melihatnya adalah sekitar akhir musim semi di tahun ketiga masa kuliahnya. Kazuya ingat saat itu adalah sekitar pukul dua siang, jam kuliahnya dibatalkan karena dosen punya keperluan mendadak. Dan ia berakhir dengan menyeret langkahnya bersama tiga buku tebal ke dalam gimnasium kampus yang kosong.

Bahkan ia nyaris tak menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda yang tertidur di deret ketiga tribun penonton. Tak merasa terusik akan kehadiran Kazuya sama sekali. Awalnya Kazuya memilih mengabaikan, sibuk menekuri tumpukan tugas kuliahnya di deret ke lima tribun. Tapi tiga puluh menit kemudian, perhatiannya mulai teralihkan.

Pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu tampak terlelap damai. Pakaiannya setara dengan mahasiswa biasa. Celana jeans biru gelap, kaus Levi's putih, dan kemeja denim yang digulung sampai batas siku, serta sepasang converse merah untuk kakinya. Memiliki warna rambut lebih gelap dibanding Kazuya sendiri. Helaian coklat lebat yang tertumpuk berantakan hingga menutupi sepertiga bagian wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya terlipat, menjadi bantalan kepala, satu tangan lainnya tersimpan di atas perutnya. Deru napasnya halus dan teratur. Kaki kiri naik, tertekuk membentuk sudut siku-siku, sementara yang kanan dibiarkan berselonjor. Ranselnya tersimpan di dekat kepala, dan Kazuya menyadari keberadaan satu topi bisbol putih yang terongok bisu di dekat ransel.

Kemudian sosok itu mengeliat kecil, dilanjut dengan membuka matanya, dan berakhir duduk di atas tribun sambil menguap lebar juga menggosok matanya khas orang bangun tidur. Belum menyadari keberadaan Kazuya di sana sama sekali, dan Kazuya tak berniat memberi tanda.

"Ugh, jam berapa sekarang?" Suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit linglung sebelum kemudian menarik keluar ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

" _CHIKUSO_ _ **!**_ " Teriakannya datang sebelum Kazuya sempat menutup telinga, terpantul dan bergema nyata ke segala penjuru gimnasium. Kazuya tak menyangka orang yang baru bangun tidur punya kemampuan berteriak sedahsyat itu. "Aku ketiduran, lagi-lagi melewatkan kelas si Mata Empat!"

 _Dia cukup menarik_ , pikirnya, memilih untuk tetap mentutup mulut dan menjadi pengamat. Tetap membisu di tempat kala pemuda itu meraih ranselnya dengan agak terburu, memakai topi bisbol putihnya, dan bangkit berdiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, dan reaksi yang dihasilkannya luar biasa. Ia terkesiap, mundur, dan nyaris saja jatuh terjungkal.

"APA-APAAN?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SANA?!" Ia berteriak dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Kazuya tanpa sopan santun. Kazuya mendengus kecil, sebongkah seringai muncul perlahan di bibirnya, dengan santai menumpuk semua buku dan memakai ranselnya pada sebelah bahu dan lekas berdiri.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar teriakan _megasonic_ bangun tidurmu." Jawabnya kalem, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan memikmati bagaimana pola keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas pada mimik lawan bicaranya.

"Cih," Ia tampak marah. "Biasanya tak ada orang di sini. Aku hapal betul, hari Senin pukul dua belas siang sampai tiga sore lapangan ini selalu kosong. Hari Rabu, pukul satu sampai dua siang, ruang 427 yang kosong. Kamis, pukul satu tiga puluh sampai lima dua puluh atau sebelum pengurus club musik datang, ruang musik tidak akan terkunci dan kosong."

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat naik. _Apa anak ini menghapal semua jadwal ruangan kosong hanya untuk keperluan tidurnya?_ Kazuya lagi-lagi dibuat tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah berbagi informasi padaku." Ia memulai. "Mungkin aku bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu sesuai jadwal demi menghindari gangguan tari temanku atau kejaran para gadis-gadis yang menggila."

"Hah?!" Lagi-lagi ia berteriak. Sepertinya anak itu memang suka sekali menimbulkan suara berisik dan menghebohkan.

Terkekeh kecil, Kazuya menyahut ringan. "Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kita mungkin bisa jadi _partner_?"

Respon lawan biacaranya terlihat kebinggungan. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat dan melompati tribun untuk menghampiri Kazuya hingga mereka benar-benar berdiri berhadapan. Cukup dekat untuk membuat Kazuya menyadari betapa berkilau sepasang netra emasnya, tebal alisnya, juga wajahnya yang masih menyisakan kepolosan khas anak SMA.

"Wah!" Ia memandang Kazuya seolah terkesima. "Dari bawah sana kau terlihat culun, tapi begitu mendekat ternyata kau bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku."

Pelipis Kazuya berkerut tak suka. Apa semua orang berkacamata benar-benar menyandang predikat abadi sebagai orang culun?

"Hmm..." Ia mengamati Kazuya seolah sedang membaca buku menu. "Bahumu juga lebar, hehe." Tertawa seolah sedang mengobrol dengan teman lama dan menepuk bahu Kazuya dengan gestur begitu bersahabat. "Dan wajahmu..." Ia mendekat, memajukan wajahnya dan itu sukses membuat Kazuya nyaris lupa akan cara kerja sistem respirasi. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut lima sentimeter. Cukup dekat bagi Kazuya untuk bisa menghirup aroma lemon segar serta sisa samar cairan kumur ketika ia bernapas. "Kau tampan juga. Mungkin cocok jadi modelku." Tersenyum begitu inosen kemudian kembali mundur.

"Sawamura Eijun." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kazuya dengan penuh percaya diri lengkap dengan senyum yang sama sekali tak memudar. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan _partner_?"

* * *

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Pemuda berambut coklat; jatuh halus dan sedikit acak, serta beraroma _wax_ samar, dengan kemeja pendek abu terang serta bingkai kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya itu menoleh. Sontak mengerutkan kening lalu menghembus napas loyo. Sosok Kazuya yang berdiri tenang, berpijak pada sepatu adidas putihnya. Menatap datar dan sedikit malas ke arah Eijun yang kini setengah berlari menghampiri.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan lugas dari Kazuya begitu mereka berdiri berhadapan membuat Eijun mengerutkan alis. "Ih, galaknya." Ia mencibir kecil, tapi kemudian kembali mamasang senyum sejuta watt. "Kau baca _line_ ku, kan?" Tanya Eijun penuh harap, menunggu dengan sabar kala tatapan Kazuya menembaknya tanpa emosi.

Detik berikutnya, Kazuya tersenyum. Ruas gigi yang menyembul kecil dari balik bibir tipisnya, juga delikkan mata yang berkilat menghina. "Oh, _line_ yang itu?"

 _Senyumannya sungguh bikin jengkel_ , Eijun berani bersumpah akan hal itu. Berusaha menepis rasa kesal juga mengabaikan garis senyum aneh seorang Miyuki Kazuya, Eijun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat. Ia masih membutuhkan Kazuya, jadi untuk saat ini lebih baik sedikit bersabar menghadapi sifat buruknya. "Jadi kalau kau baca, kenapa tidak kau balas?"

Kazuya melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menyahut. "Tidak penting. Aku lapar." Lantas berbalik, dan berlalu begitu saja.

Eijun nyaris tersedak, satu bulan lebih mengenal sosok Miyuki Kazuya masih saja tidak membuatnya terbiasa akan sikapnya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Furuya Satoru atau juga Kanemaru Shinji. Tapi ia tetap mesti bersabar. Bersama satu helaan napas, mengikuti alur yang dibangun Kazuya, menyamai langkah kakinya yang panjang.

"Kompetisinya seminggu lagi, Kazuya." Ujar Eijun merasa tak perlu untuk berbasa-basi . "Kita harus mulai bergerak."

Ia melihat Kazuya menghela napas, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya atau bahkan melirik. "Harus berapa kali aku menolakmu sampai otak bodohmu itu mengerti?" Berbelok tepat menuju kafetaria, memasuki koridor, melewati segerombolan pemain _rubgy_ bertubuh besar yang nyaris menghimpit tubuh Eijun ke tembok. Kazuya tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berminat pada percakapan. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

Eijun nyaris saja terdorong jatuh kerena ranselnya tertarik oleh salah seorang pemain yang bertubuh sangat besar. Tapi ia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri dan mengejar langkah Kazuya yang entah mengapa jadi lebih gesit menjauhinya. "Tapi aku tidak sedang memberimu penawaran, Bakazuya!" Katanya penuh semangat, tangan sibuk bergerak heboh demi membuat efek dramatis yang meyakinkan. "Aku sedang _memintamu._ Meminta bantuanmu, mengerti?" Satu tinju ia berikan secara gratis di lengan atas Kazuya. "Kau bilang sendiri kita _pathner_ , kan?"

"Aku menolak." Sejenak langkah Kazuya terhenti, ia memincingkan mata mengamati kafetaria kampus yang cukup ramai, kemudian memutuskan untuk mendatangi salah satu meja kosong yang berdiri di dekat kedai nasi kari.

Eijun mengikuti tanpa menyurutkan niatnya untuk merekrut Kazuya menjadi model, melompat ke bangku yang berseberangan dengan posisi Kazuya duduk, melempar ranselnya begitu saja ke atas meja dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas meja serta menatap teguh ke spasang netra dibalik lensa Kacamata pemuda di hadapannya. "Ayolah, ku mohon—"

"Bibi, aku pesan satu porsi." Kazuya memotong ucapannya dengan mengangkat tangan dan memesan menu makan siang.

Eijun selalu benci diabaikan, tapi kali ini harus diakui bahwa perutnya mulai meronta minta diisi. Jadi alih-alih marah, ia justru ikut mengangkat tangan dan menoleh ke arah kedai dan berkata. "Tambah satu lagi, Bi. Juga satu botol air mineral dingin."

"Dua. Dua botol."

"Aish, Kazuya. Aku tidak datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama, tau!" Sedikit frustasi dan gusar, Eijun melepas topinya dan menggunakannya sebagai kipas yang tidak terlalu efektif. Menyugar helai rambutnya yang tebal ke belakang hingga menyisakan tatanan rambut yang jatuh berantakan dan menumpuk tak seimbang di bagian ujung keningnya.

"Kau ini keras kepala, Sawamura."

"Hah?"

"Dan berisik."

"Apa?!"

"Juga bodoh."

"HEY!"

"Tidak sopan."

Meja dipukul dengan cukup keras hingga berhasil menyita perhatian dan membungkam kebisingan sekitar. Sawamura Eijun berdiri gusar menatap pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya. Terbakar tanpa bisa dicegah. "Miyuki Kazuya- _teme_!" Ia menggeram tertahan, tekanan telapak tangan pada permukaan meja yang keras mlai membuat tangannya memutih dan terasa kebas. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi modelku, kenapa kau harus menghinaku seperti itu, huh?"

Kazuya mendengus angkuh, menatap lurus ke netra emas Eijun yang terbakar kemarahan. "Justru itu masalahnya, Bodoh." Kazuya menarik napas sejenak dan mengamati sekeliling, memilih berbicara dengan nada yang lebih rendah demi menjaga nama baik dan reputasinya. "Kau terus memintaku untuk menjadi model telanjang, dasar gila."

"Hanya setengah!" Protes Eijun tak mau Kalah. Memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursinya dan bicara dengan normal. Kazuya berkali-kali dibuat takjub akan cepatnya perubahan emosi serta raut wajah Eijun. "Tidak masalah, bukan? Toh nantinya fansmu akan bertambah jika aku berhasil memenangkan kompetisi itu, Kazuya. Ayolah... aku kan tidak memintamu berpose yang aneh-aneh." Nada bicaranya setengah memohon dan setengah sisanya adalah memaksa.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menambah jumlah fansku." Kazuya berkata dengan lelah. Dan sebelum Eijun sempat memprotes lebih jauh, pesanan mereka sudah lebih dulu datang sehingga perhatian keduanya segera teralihkan begitu saja. Setelah mengucap terima kasih dan meminum seteguk airnya, Kazuya kembali menatap Eijun. "Itu merepotkan."

Eijun malah sudah menyuap setidaknya tiga sendok kari hingga mulutnya penuh dan pipinya menggelembung lucu. Susah payah ia berusaha menelan sebelum akhirnya menyahut. "Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Kazuya- _senpai_." Ia memelas, yang membuat Kazuya nyaris saja tersedak.

"Tidak usah coba memikatku dengan iming-iming _senpai_ segala." Kazuya menyuap sendok kari pertamanya, mengunyah dan menelan. "Sejak awal juga kau tidak pernah menghormati statusku yang lebih tua darimu, kan?" Ia menyuap lagi, sejenak terpikir; jika ibunya tahu bahwa ia makan sambil berbicara, telinganya pasti sudah merah karena dibantai habis dengan jeweran dan ceramah tentang etika dan sopan santun.

Membuang napas kecil, Kazuya beralih menatap dengan pandangan mencela ke wajah Eijun. Tersenyum dingin. "Lagi pula, semangatmu yang berlebihan itu membuatku jengkel. Terus-menerus mengejarku dan mengirimkan puluhan pesan ke ponselku sama sekali tidak akan membuatku bersedia melirik penawaranmu. Kau harus punya lebih dari sekedar mulut besar, dan tatapan berkerasmu itu jika ingin menggapaiku." Kazuya menatapnya telak, menyeringai penuh kesombongan. "Ah, tapi mungkin kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kata-kataku, hm?" Mengambil jeda, menatap lurus ke sepasang netra emas Eijun, seringai Kazuya menjadi lebih mengancam. "Begini sederhananya, _menyerah saja_. Kau tidak punya peluang."

Eijun menggenggam sendok di tangannya terlalu erat. Menekan semua rasa jengkel yang memanas dan nyaris meledak di dalam hatinya. _Kazuya sedang mengujiku_ , ia menanamkan pemikiran itu lekat-lekat di benaknya. Jika ia murka, maka tamatlah sudah. _Tenang_ , perintahnya kepada diri sendiri. Kazuya akan senang jika berhasil memancingnya meladak. Menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya cepat, Eijun balas menatap Kazuya dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa. "Yosh! Ku rasa kau memang benar." Kelakarnya ceria. "Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kata-katamu, Kazuya." Ia terkekeh geli, dan berhasil membuat Kazuya mengerutkan alisnya tanda kebingungan. "Jadi mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti adu mulut dan mulai bekerja sama? Bagaimana? Bukankah gagasan itu terdengar bagus?"

Kazuya terpenjarat. Sawamura Eijun benar-benar _lebih_ dari yang ia bayangkan. Kata-kata tidak akan menyakitinya, atau melemahkan semangat ekstranya. Mental dan hatinya terlalu kuat unuk digoyahkan. Mendengus kecil, mengakui dalam hati kalau ini berjalan lebih menarik dari yang ia bayangkan, Kazuya kembali menatap wajah Eijun yang masih memamerkan cengiran bodohnya. "Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padaku? Memangnya kau tidak punya teman?"

Eijun mengusap kuah kari yang menempel di dagunya kemudian mendesah. "Tidak ada yang postur tubuhnya cukup bagus untuk dijadikan model." Katanya dengan jujur. Meski ia benci pada kelakuan Kazuya, namun harus ia akui bahwa Kazuya adalah kandidat visual yang paling mendekati kriteria modelnya sampai saat ini di banding teman-teman atau kenalannya yang lain. "Harucchi terlalu pendek dan canggung. Furuya tinggi, tapi terlalu kurus. Kanemaru tidak akan membantu sama sekali, kali terakhir aku memotretnya hasilnya benar-benar tidak bagus. Koushuu bahkan tak punya ekspresi. Argh! Kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang seperti itu?"

Eijun mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya dengan gusar. Berpura-pura tidak tahu saat Kazuya melayangkan tatapan risih ke arahnya. Peduli amat, ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. Isi kepalanya nyaris sama berantakannya dengan nasi kari yang teraduk di piringnya. Mencari model dalam waktu singkat jelas bukan hal yang mudah.

"Hey,"

Suara berat Kazuya membuatnya pikirannya sejenak teralihnkan. Mendongak kecil, dan bertemu langsung dengan wajah datar Miyuki muda, Eijun mengangkat alis tanda menanti kelanjutan ucapannya.

Senyum licik itu muncul kembali. "Apa keuntungannya jika aku bersedia memenuhi permintaanmu?"

 _Sudah kuduga_ , batin Eijun sontak berkata. Ia tidak mungkin menang dengan skor unggul jauh dari seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Otak licik Kazuya tidak akan mengizinkannya. Jadi, sekalipun ia berhasil membuat Kazuya menyerah, Kazuya pasti akan melancarkan gerak tambahan yang membuat skor di antara mereka tetap berimbang. Memasang senyum miring, berdecak kecil, dan meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Eijun menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau perhitungan sekali, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Ini namanya simbiosis. Dan aku cuma menginginkan bentuk mutualisme." Kata Kazuya dengan santai. "Jadi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

Keraguan merayap perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba berpikir. Apa yang dibutuhkan seoarang Miyuki Kazuya? Apa yang bisa ia berikan? Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu nyaris punya segalanya. Otak yang gemilang, visual yang rupawan, gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di sekelilingnya, bahkan juga kaya. Sial, Eijun tak dapat menemukan jawaban.

Satu-satunya cela yang dimiliki Kazuya hanyalah sifat buruknya. Tapi anehnya, selama nyaris satu bulan mengenal Kazuya, justru sifat buruk itulah yang menjadi daya pikatnya di kalangan gadis-gadis. Eijun tidak mengerti akan selera para perempuan. Kenapa para gadis baik menyukai cowok berengsek?

Mendesah berat, Eijun terpaksa merelakan skor seri. "Terserah kau saja." Helaan napas dan delikkan bahu ringan. "Selama itu masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum, akan ku lakukan."

Dan seharusnya Eijun lebih cepat menyadari, bahwa ketika Kazuya menatapnya dengan seringai aneh menghiasi setiap sudut bibirnya, juga kilat mata licik, dan sekulum anggukan serta uluran tangan sambil mendeklarasikan kata _sepakat_ , adalah awal dari bencana besar yang akan melanda hidupnya.

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

a/n: Haiiii, makasih udah baca, maaf kalau terlalu OOC wkwk

 _Review please?_


	3. The Edge of You

**.**

— _ **aku merasa,**  
 **aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah** —_

 **.**

* * *

"Lepas kacamatamu, dan sibak rambutmu ke belakang."

Kazuya memutar bola mata jengah, nyaris putus kesabaran menghadapi segala titah seseorang yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Pertama-tama kau menyuruhku melepaskan kemejaku, dan sekarang kacamata juga, bahkan kau mengatur rambutku. Jangan katakan kalau sebentar lagi kau akan memintaku menanggalkan semua pakaianku."

Eijun memijit pelipisnya, tak menyangka akan jadi serepot ini menjalin kerjasama dengan Kazuya. Melepaskan kamera dari lehernya, lalu menyimpannya di atas meja, Eijun berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang kini berdiri tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh bagian atasanya.

"Begini, Miyuki Kazuya- _san_." Katanya dengan sabar. "Percaya saja padaku dan, _ugh_..." Eijun tanpa sadar menggit lidahnya. Menghampiri hingga bisa mengamati dalam jarak sedekat ini tubuh atletis Kazuya tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

" _Ugh_?"

Eijun cepat-cepat menggeleng, mencoba untuk tidak berfokus pada bahu lebar dan perut penuh otot Kazuya. Ia sendiri juga punya enam kotak _abs_ di perutnya, demi Tuhan. Tak ada alasan untuk merasa terkesima sama sekali. "Pokoknya, cuma sebentar. Permisi yaa.." Melepas perlahan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Kazuya dan melipat bingkainya dengan hati-hati.

"Hey, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Kazuya jelas protes, tapi Eijun dengan sigap mengamankan kacamatanya dari jangkauan sang pemilik.

"Sebentar saja, aku janji." Eijun mengangkat dua jarinya sebagai bentuk mempertegas. Kemudian ia merogoh _waistbag_ nya dan mengeluarkan sekaleng _wax_ , mengolesnya pada tangan lalu berjinjit dan menyibak helaian poni Kazuya ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam sebentar." Eijun masih berusa sedikit menata rambutnya, mengabaikan desir aneh yang menguncang perutnya ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan rambut Kazuya. "Selesai." Ia mundur satu langkah dan tersenyum puas.

" _Sugoii_.." Eijun mendesah panjang. Berdiri dengan gaya berkecak pinggang menatap hasil pekerjaannya dalam mendandani Kazuya secara singkat. "Kau bahkan kelihatan lebih profesional dibanding beberapa model yang pernah kupotret."

Alis Kazuya berkerut. "Jadi kau sebenarnya punya model lain?"

Gelengan cepat dan gelak tawa datang untuk memenuhi jawabannya lebih dulu. "Bukan modelku." Ia meyakinkan dengan segenap kesungguhannya. "Sekarang, kita mulai saja sesi pemotretannya. Aku ingin kau bergaya senatural mungkin."

"Sudah ku duga, menyetujui permintaanmu adalah keputusan yang salah." Kazuya menggaruk ceruk lehernya dengan malas. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi model."

"Aish, berhentilah merendah, sama sekali bukan gayamu." Mengepalkan tangannya dan memberi satu tinju di sebelah dada Kazuya, dan menahan sensasi asing ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Eijun tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Keluarkan saja sorot matamu yang jahat, juga senyum licik nan menyebalkanmu. Jadilah bangsat seperti biasanya!"

Kazuya mendengus dan tertawa hambar. Kata-kata yang keluar dari belah bibir Eijun akan selalu terdengar tak biasa dan diluar ekspetasinya. Mana ada fotografer yang mengatai modelnya bangsat untuk memotivasi? Menepis pelan tangan Eijun yang masih bertengger di dadanya, Kazuya menyeringai. "Sudah sana, cepat potret. Aku bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama begini."

Eijun mendongak tipis hanya untuk menunjukkan cengiran lebar penuh percaya dirinya sebelum berbalik kembali mengambil kamera. Dan Kazuya diam-diam memperhatikan —meski dengan pandangan yang tidak terlalu fokus akibat kacamata yang ditarik begitu saja— adanya dedikasi penuh yang terpancar begitu nyata saat kamera mulai berada dalam genggamannya. Caranya membawa kamera, mengusap serta mengatur fokus, dan tatapan matanya yang berkilat lebih dalam seolah menunjukkan ikatan batin tak terelakkan . Eijun memperlakukan kamera sebagai benda hidup, menghormatinya sebagai rekan, bukan hanya sekadar alat untuknya menciptakan sebuah potret.

"Yosh, kita mulai!"

"Hey," Kazuya menegakkan posisi, mengusap dagu runcingnya dengan ibu jari kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau berani memanggil dirimu seorang Fotografer, kau seharusnya bisa membuatku bersinar sangat terang sebagai seorang model."

Sorot mata Eijun terbakar, seolah melebur dan berubah menjadi lelehan emas panas dan bercahaya. "Dasar bangsat," cebikan yang berganti cepat menjadi seringai. "Sebenarnya kau bisa sampai sesombong apa?"

Mereka melakukan sesi pemotretan sekitar satu jam. Eijun mengatakan bahwa itu cukup singkat, tapi jelas pemuda itu tidak merasakan seperti apa rasanya menjadi Kazuya yang harus bertahan tanpa pakaian atas serta terus melakukan pose selama satu jam. Sampai akhir, Eijun tetap menolak dengan tegas ketika Kazuya menyatakan keinginannya untuk melihat hasil pemotretan.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Eijun berjanji, tanggannya kini tengah sibuk memasukkan kembali kamera ke dalam tas khusus. Sementara Kazuya sendiri sibuk memakai kembali kemejanya. Aroma _wax_ Eijun masih terasa di rambutnya. Tercium tiap kali ia menarik napas. Ketika sampai pada kancing terahir kemejanya, akhirnnya Kazuya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat pada Eijun yang bahkan telah disibukkan dengan hal lain, ponselnya.

"Kacamataku?"

Eijun yang sedang mengetik _chat_ balasan untuk seseorang segera menoleh dan berkedip. "Eh?" Ia memiringkan kepala, membaca segaris ekspresi letih di wajah Kazuya. Buru-buru tersadar, ia merogoh saku hodienya dan mengeluarkan kacamata Kazuya dari sana. " _Sorry_ ," Cengiran yang lebar dan tangan yang terulur. Kazuya mendengus kecil, menerima kembali kacamatanya dan langsung memakainya.

Kazuya memilih untuk tidak segera bergegas, lagi pula ia tak membawa banyak barang bawaan untuk dibereskan. Memilih untuk mengetukkan jemarinyadi atas permukaan meja tinggi yang menempel pada sisi ruangan. Kazuya mulai menjadi pengamat. Eijun bilang, ini bukan studionya. Dia hanya kebetulan mengenal sang pemilik, dan diberi izin untuk memakai salah satu ruangannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa di ruangan ini, mirip studio foto biasa. Hanya saja sebelumnya sudah Eijun hias sedikit sesuai konsep yang diinginkannya.

Eijun menghela napas panjang, dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar dan kepala terkulai pada sandaran serta mendongak ke atas seolah menggambarkan keletihan. Fokus matanya kini ada pada cahaya lampu di langit-langit, tampak lebih menyilaukan karena semua lampu blizt telah mati. Dan entah atas dasar apa namun Kazuya lagi-lagi harus dibuat takjub akan betapa memukaunya bola mata emas itu.

Kazuya berdeham, menegakkan diri dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Eijun. "Seberapa sering kau melakukan hal ini?"

Sebelah alis Eijun terangkat naik, menolehkan kepala ke arah Kazuya tanpa menghilangkan sandarannya pada sofa. "Memotret dengan model maksudmu?"

Kazuya mengangguk, memilih untuk mencoba lebih rileks dengan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar. Kehadiran lengan Eijun di sana menjadi peyangga bagi tulang lehernya, yang anehnya terasa cukup nyaman. Sementara Eijun sendiri tidak menarik tangannya. Membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Namun ia memilih untuk kembali menatap ke arah lampu. "Sejujurnya aku jarang memotret dengan model." Eijun meniup poni yang menjuntai di keningnya. "Aku lebih suka memotret pemandangan atau momen, bahkan kesibukan hiruk pikuk kota. _Street Photographer_? Terserah apa namanya, aku memotret untuk menangkap sebuah momen. Menyimpannya untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan di sana." Eijun berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, dan kala Kazuya menoleh pemuda itu kini sedang memejamkan matanya damai, lengkungan kurva di bibirnya terasa begitu tulus. Seolah berpusat langsung dari hatinya dan dialirkan ke segala pembuluh darahnya lalu tertuang dalam garis senyumnya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa segala hal di dunia ini sejatinya selalu berubah dalam setiap detik? Bahkan jika kau berkedip, dunia ini juga telah berubah. Tak ada yang benar-benar sama. Dan menurutku, memotret adalah satu dari sedikit cara yang dapat dilakukan untuk menjaga suatu momen itu tetap ada."

Eijun membuka mata, kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas seolah bergerak menggapai udara. Kemudian setiap jari menekuk kecuali ibu jari dan telunjuk untuk masing-masing tangannya. Ia menyatukan jari-jarinya yang terbuka, membentuk bingkai persegi panjang, kemudian menangkap langit-langit serta berkas cahaya lampu. Selanjutnya ia beralih pada wajah Kazuya, satu mata dipejamkan seolah benar-benar sedang memfokuskan diri pada lensa kamera. Eijun membingkai wajahnya dalam ruang persegi itu. Kazuya disambut oleh binar menakjubkan dari netra emas Eijun bersama lengkung senyum tanpa perlawanan. Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam segaris udara. Menyatu dan melebur bersama dua napas berbeda. Kazuya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang membuatnya seolah sedang ditarik masuk dalam bingkai jari-jari itu. Ia merasa berada di sana, dalam delusi ruang potret yang diciptakan Eijun. Terperangkap, juga membeku. Sementara tatapan Eijun lurus ke arahnya. Hanya kepadanya, dan saat itu pula suara yang ke luar dari mulut Eijun adalah...

"Dan aku ingin menyimpannya terus, di dalam hatiku."

Iris karamel Kazuya bergetar kecil. Napasnya tertahan. Kalimat itu masuk dan membius terlalu jauh sampai ke setiap sel dalam darahnya. Ada termor asing yang merambat dari dasar perut sampai ke ruas iganya. Mirip rasa cemas yang bercampur dengan bahagia, perpaduan dari emosi-emosi aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Kazuya menggeleng dan mulai bernapas.

"Kita sudah selasai. Bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kazuya bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah." Suaranya terdengar bersemangat. Eijun bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas kameranya. "Ayo pulang." Kazuya menoleh ke arah Eijun, mendadak satu pemikiran bagus muncul dalam kepalanya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Sementara Eijun yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengernyit dalam. "Kenapa cengar-cengir?"

Alis Kazuya terangkat sementara seringainya kian melebar. " _Simbiosisnya_." Kata Kazuya dengan lugas. "Aku ingin kau menanggung makan malamku."

* * *

 _Kazuya bisa memasak_. Harus diakui kenyataan itu membuat Eijun cukup terkejut, takjub, dan sedikit sebal karena seorang Miyuki Kazuya makin terlihat tak bercela. Mahasiswa berkacamata dan bermulut pedas itu kini tengah sibuk di dapurnya. Mengocok telur, menumis, memotong sayuran, menggoreng, dan yang lainnya. Keterampilan memasaknya membuat Eijun hanya sanggup berdiri diam sambil mengenggam serbet tanpa berani menyela.

"Kau benar-benar bisa memasak!" Eijun berseru takjub. Bagaimana bisa Kazuya bermain di dapur apartemen Eijun yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dimasukinya, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat asing?

Kazuya menoleh padanya singkat hanya untuk menunjukkan dengus kecil. "Ini jelas _simbiosis parasitisme_." Ia menekan kata _parasit_ dengan begitu tajam sambil mendelik ke arah Eijun. Tapi Eijun sama sekali tak merasa terbebani. "Aku memintamu menanggung makan malamku, dan kau malah membawaku ke sini."

Sebelah alis Eijun terangkat tinggi. "Tapi kan aku tidak menyuruhmu memasak."

"Lantas apa? Kau berniat menyodoriku masakanmu?"

Eijun meringis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yah, aku memang bisa memasak, kok... _sedikit_."

Kazuya berdecak, sementara bau harum bumbu yang ditumis mulai menguar dan memenuhi seisi apartemen. Membuat Eijun tanpa sadar meneguk ludah. "Dari caramu memegang pisau saja, aku langsung tahu kalau kau amatir. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko keracunan hanya karena makan masakanmu."

"Nah, inilah dia! Miyuki Kazuya dan mulut bangsatnya!" Eijun melebarkan tangan seolah memberi sambutan, tapi ia tak merasa tersinggung, bagaimanapun Kazuya kini ada di dapurnya dan memasak untuk mereka berdua. Ia rela menahan sakit hati demi untuk menikmati makan malam. "Atau harus ku panggil _Chef_ Miyuki?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Kata Kazuya datar. "Ambil saja piringnya dan buat dirimu berguna."

Eijun mendenguskan tawa, tapi tetap mematuhi kata-kata Kazuya. Ia membuka lemari piringnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lalu disusun di dekat kompor. Tak berapa lama kemudian, setiap piring terisi dengan hasil masakan Kazuya yang terlihat lezat.

Mata Eijun berbinar, satu piring disangga pada masing-masing tangannya sementara ekor matanya menangkap Kazuya sedang mematikan kompor lalu mencuci tanga di wastafel. Eijun nyengir lebar memandang si pemuda berkacamata. "Ayo makan di depan!" Katanya bersemangat, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan angkuh.

Eijun meletakkan masing-masing hidangan yang dibawanya tepat di atas meja. Kemudian pemuda itu mendudukkan diri, melipat kedua kakinya agar bersila dengan nyaman sementara Kazuya tampak menyusul dengan membawa dua piring kosong di tangan kanannya, dan satu hidangan lain di tangan kirinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku yang harus mengambil nasinya."

"Oke, oke, tidak perlu marah-marah." Eijun lekas berdiri, membiarkan Kazuya duduk dengan nyaman dan menunggu. "Akan aku ambil." Dan dengan itu ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil nasi dari mesin penanak. Saat itulah telpon berdering nyaring. Kazuya melirik pada alat komunikasi yang tergeletak cukup dekat dengannya, mengernyitkan alis dan berpikir mengapa Eijun membutuhkan telepon rumah dalam apartemen sewaannya, jaman apa sekarang? Bukankah pemuda itu punya ponsel sendiri? Lagipula ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di sini.

"Hey! Bisa tolong angkat teleponnya untukku?!" Suara Eijun terdengar sedikit keras dari arah dapur. Kazuya menghela napas kecil, merangkak ke arah telepon dan memposisikannya di sebelah telinganya.

" _ASTAGA! Kemana saja, Eijun?!"_

Kazuya sontak menjauhkan gangang telepon dari telinganya. Pekikan itu cukup untuk membuat ruang dengarnya berdenging ngilu.

" _Halo? Eijun?"_

Suara seorang wanita, Kazuya menarik napas dan membuangnya cepat, kembali menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya. "Selamat malam." Sapa kazuya sopan.

" _Eh? Siapa ini?"_ Suara wanita disebrang sana terdengar bingung.

"Ah, maaf.. Eijun sedang ada di dapur, saya temannya. Mau saya panggilkan?"

" _He? Ah.. Selamat malam. Maaf, kupikir kau anakku."_

 _Anak?_ Satu alis Kazuya terangkat naik. Jadi ini ibunya Eijun?

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya sopan. "Kalau begitu, akan saya panggilkan Eijun sekarang—"

" _Eh, tunggu sebentar!"_

"Ya?"

Ada hela napas yang dihembus kecil dari sebrang telepon. Kemudian nada suara yang berubah rendah dan serius. _"Apa Eijun baik-baik saja?"_

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kali ini, Kazuya sukses dibuat bingung. Namun demikian, ia tetap berusaha menjawab. "Ya, saya rasa dia baik-baik saja."

" _Apa dia tidak melakukan hal aneh hari ini?"_

 _Dia selalu melakukan hal aneh setiap saat._ Kazuya ingin menjawab demikan, namun urung. "Rasanya dia seperti biasanya."

Kemudian Kazuya mendengar gumam kecil dari sebrang telepon _. "Kenapa ponselnya tidak bisa dihub_ _u_ _ngi..."_

Mengulas senyum kecil, Kazuya melirik pada ponsel Eijun yang dalam posisi _charger_ di dekat televisi. "Ia lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya. Dia baru mengisinya saat kami sampai di sini." Jelas Kazuya tanpa diminta. Lantas, ada jeda hening yang tercipta sebelum ia kembali mendengar hela napas lega dari wanita di ujung telepon.

" _Anak itu benar-benar..."_ Hembusan napas panjang. _"Ah, apa kau bersamanya seharian ini?"_ Nada suaranya terdengar lebih hangat dan ceria.

Kazuya berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak, aku bersamanya setelah keluar dari kampus."

" _Sou ka.._ "

"Maaf, apa ada masalah?"

Suara tawa lembut menyahut. _"_ Iie _, hanya lega rasnya mendengarmu mengatakan dia bersikap seperti biasanya, dan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini."_ Ada sebersit perasaan asing yang menyusup dalam suara itu, Kazuya tidak mampu mendeskrisikannya. Seolah ibu Eijun merasa khawatir dan lega di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Ah, bagaimanapun, aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah bersama anakku hari ini."_ Kali ini suaranya terdengar tulus, mengalir langusng dari perasaan terdalamnnya _. "Tidak perlu memberi tahunya kalau aku menelepon, katakan saja orang salah sambung, oke?"_

"Eh?"

" _Kuharap kau bisa menjadi teman baiknya. Selamat malam."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Menyisakan Kazuya yang berkedip-kedip kebingungan menatap gagang telepon dalam genggamannya. Percakapan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan ibu Eijun tadi? Rasanya aneh dan tidak terlalu masuk akal. Dan kenapa juga ia harus merahasiakan ini dari Eijun. Apa Eijun punya masalah keluarga?

"Siapa?"

Suara Eijun menyentaknya. Kazuya mendongak, mendapati Eijun berdiri dengan kedua tangan memegang mangkuk berisi tumpukan nasi yang mengunung dan berasap. Tatapannya polos, dan murni rasa penasaran seperti anak kecil. Berpikir singkat, lalu menghembuskan napas, Kazuya meletakkan kembali teleponnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Akhirnya memilih untuk patuh pada ibu Eijun. "Cuma salah sambung."

Eijun mengernyit sejenak seolah berpikir, tapi kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat dan segera duduk di hadapan meja yang telah tersusun hidangan makan malam. Menyerahkan satu mangkuk nasi kepasa Kazuya lantas duduk bersila dan bersiap makan. Dan dengan begitu kazuya memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan telepon sebelumnya. Lagipula ia tidak punya hak untuk tahu lebih jauh. Juga tidak punya minat untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang kehidupan pribadi laki-laki berisik ini.

Pada suapan pertama, Eijun sontak membelakkan mata takjub. "GILA! Ini benar-benar enak!"

Kazuya membalasnya dengan senyum mencela. Tapi Eijun tak berdusta, rasa masakan Kazuya mungkin sama enaknya dengan masakan _okaa-san_ di Nagano sana. Hal yang saangat mengherankan, karena selama ini yang Eijun pikir, Kazuya hanya salah satu orang paling menyebalkan yang hanya punya kelebihan otak jahat dan sedikit tampang di wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memasak?" Eijun akhirnya tak menahan diri untuk bertanya. Ia nyaris mendesah nikmat dalam tiap kunyahan yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Kazuya diam sejenak dan menelan makannya. Kemudian menyumpit sejumput nasi dan memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik seolah sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sejak kelas empat? Atau lima?" Ia mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Entahlah, rasanya sudah lama sekali." Kemudian pemuda itu menyuap nasinya.

Eijun memandangnya dengan kepala miring sedikit dan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi. "Sekecil itu? Kau bercita-cita jadi juru masak atau apa?"

"Tidak juga." Gelengan samar, Kazuya mendongak dan menatap tepat ke netra emas Eijun yang menyorotkan tatapan introgatif penuh rasa penasaran. "Tak berapa lama sejak _Okaa-san_ meninggal, aku mulai belajar memasak sendiri."

"Ah, begitu..." Eijun tanpa sadar merapatkan bibir dan menggigit ujung lidahnya. _Jadi ibunya sudah pergi?_ Ia tanamkan ingatan itu sedalam mungkin dalam benaknya. "maaf soal itu." Apologinya begitu tulus dan murni. Tapi raut datar Kazuya sama sekali tak mendukung suasana.

Kazuya kemudian bergumam sejenis _bukan masalah_ atau itu _sudah lama sekali._ Kemudian membuang napas kecil, dan kembali buka suara. "Pada akhirnya aku memang mendapati kesenangan tersendiri ketika memasak." Katanya seraya mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Cukup seru."

Eijun mengangguk seraya mengunyah mekanannya. "Aku suka memancing." Tuturnya kemudian, memberi cegiran kecil pada Kazuya yang kini memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan memintamu memasak hasil pancinganku." Timpalnya seraya terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rasanya lebih masuk akal membayangkanmu memancing keributan alih-alih memancing ikan."

Eijun melipat bibirnya sambil bergumam kecil tentang betapa menyebalkannya mulut seorang Miyuki Kazuya, namun tak lantas menyuarakannya karena meresa mereka sudah terlalu banyak saling mengumpat seharian ini. Jadi selama beberapa saat, hanya ada denting dari peralatan makan serta suara kunyahan yang melingkupi. Eijun terlalu bodoh dan canggug untuk mencairkan suasana. Pada menit ke enam, akhirnya Kazuya tidak tahan, ia menatap langsung ke wajah Eijun dan menunjuk dengan sumpitnya. "Apa itu sulit?"

"Hah?" Mulut Eijun terbuka, menampilkan makanan setengah terkunyah yang membuat Kazuya mengernyit jijik.

Sumpit Kazuya menunjuk tepat ke tangan kirinya. "Menjadi kidal, apa sulit?"

Eijun bekedip tiga kali, kemudian menyadari maksud ucapan Kazuya. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan kunyahannya kemudian menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku sudah begini sejak kecil." Tanpa sadar ia menatap tangan kirinya sendiri seolah berpikir sambil menggali berkas-berkas memori. "Tapi semenjak SMP, ibuku mulai menyuruhku berlatih menggunakan tangan kanan juga." Katanya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kazuya. "Kau tahu, seperti untuk berjabatan dengan orang lain, menerima sesuatu dari orang lain, dan sejenisnya." Eijun menghela napas. "Karena yah... sebagian orang mungkin tidak akan mengerti dan menganggapku tidak sopan jika menggunakan tangan kiri."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau bisa mengulurkan tangan kananmu ketika kita pertama bertemu?"

"Yep!" Eijun mengangguk mantap, tampak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali meneruskan makannya. "Kesan pertama itu penting, kan?" Katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan sok keren.

Kazuya hanya mendengus geli. "Kesan pertamamu sudah terlanjur berantakan karena kau teriak-teriak heboh di gimnasium." Cemooh Kazuya dengan seringai merekah usil di bibir tipisnya. Eijun menghembuskan napas kasar guna menekan segala emosi. _Orang ini benar menjengkelkan, astaga._ Ia membatin, seraya mengunnyah dan berpikir kemana baiknya ia berguru agar mulutnya bisa mengalahkan mulut tajam Miyuki Kazuya?

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pikirannya menghambur berantakan akibat suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras dan kasar. Baik Eijun maupun Kazuya sama-sama menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dengan raut wajah kaget dan waspada.

"Oi, Sawamura! Apa kau punya pasta gi— _Miyuki_ _?!_ Ngapain kau di sini?"

Kuramochi Youichi muncul dari balik pintu dengan kaus hijau lusuh dan celana pendek khaki sebatas lutut. Rambutnya mencuat berantakan dan wajahnya sedikit berminyak. Keningnya kini berkerut ganjil menatap Kazuya yang sepertinya sama herannya.

Eijun adalah yang pertama tersadar, ia meletakkan dengan kasar sumpitnya di atas meja dan mendelik tak suka ke arah Kuramochi. "Mochi- _niisan_! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan masuk apertemenku!"

Kuramochi mengabaikan, sama sekali tak tertarik pada Eijun atau terlihat berminat menanggapi ucapannya. Pemuda berambut hijau gelap itu justru melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Kazuya yang masih tak bergeming. "Kau," Kuramochi menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kazuya. "Sedang apa di sini?" Katanya dengan alis terangkat begitu tinggi. "Kau kenal Sawamura?"

Menatap bergantian pada Eijun dan Kuramochi, Kazuya akhirnya menghela napas. "Dunia ini sempit sekali." Katanya ringan. "Jadi kau bertentangga dengan Eijun?"

Alis Kuramochi kini berkerut sangat dalam. " _Eijun_?" Ia menekan kata itu penuh curiga. Selanjutnya beralih menatap Eijun seolah meminta penjelasan. "Sedekat apa kalian sampai memanggil nama depan?"

"DEKAT APANYA?!" Jerit Eijun tak terima. Menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sebagai wujud rasa depresi. "Kazuya ini modelku." Eijun memberi jeda, menatap lagsung pada sepasang bola mata Kuramochi. "Dan kami hanya melakukan sejenis _simbiosis_. Tidak lebih."

Tapi Kuramochi masih saja menatap penuh kecurigaan, terlebih ketika Kazuya justru mendengus dan tersenyum licik. " _Simbiosis parasitisme_."

Eijun beralih pada si pemuda berkacamata dan mencebik kesal. "Haruskah kau mengatakannya?" Nadanya kental akan sarkasme. "Sudah diam saja dan lanjutkan makanmu, kita bahas simbiosis ini nanti." Sambungnya dengan tegas, kemudian beralih lagi pada Kuramochi. "Dan kau, Mochi- _niisan_ , apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Kuramochi masih tak ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tapi pergerakan waktu yang nyaris menunjukkan pukul delapan malam membuatnya tak berdaya ataupun bisa mendesak lebih jauh. Maka dari itu ia hanya mendesah berat. "Pasta gigi." Katanya pada Eijun. "Apa kau ada pasta gigi?"

"Ambil saja di kamar mandi." Jawan Eijun ringan, jelas sudah kembali asyik dengan makan malamnya. Kuramochi menjadi kian terabaikan, berdiri bodoh layaknya obat nyamuk di antara kedua orang super ganjil yang sedang menikmati makan malam. "Tunggu apa lagi, sih? Cepat ambil saja yang kau butuhkan, dan keluar dari apartemenku, Mochi- _niisan_!"

Kuramochi nyaris menggeram marah. "Sopan sekali kau, Bakamura!" Katanya menggebu-gebu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah dihentak-hentak layaknya akan kecil. "Lihat saja nanti..." Ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, dan muncul beberapa saat kemudian sambil mengenggam pasta gigi di tangan kiri. "Dan kau, Miyuki!" Kazuya menoleh dengan wajah datarnya, Kuramochi bersumpah akan mencakar wajah itu kapan-kapan jika punya kesampatan. "Aku akan tanyakan ini nanti padamu di kampus!" Ia bersumpah.

"Berisik," Tanggap Kazuya tak acuh. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Aku tahu kau ada janji dengan Ryou- _san_. Ingin kena hajar karena datang terlambat?"

"Bangsat," Kuramochi mengumpat, Kazuya menyeringai licik, sementara Eijun mengangkat sebelah alis sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Lihat saja nanti!" Peringatan terakhir, dan Kuramochi berlari pergi meninggalkan aparetmen Eijun dengan wajah panik yang lucu.

"Ryou- _san_?" Eijun menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan, mendongak kecil sehingga matanya bisa kembali bertemu dengan Kazuya yang mengunyah dengan tenang. Makanan di piringnya nyaris habis, mungkin hanya tinggal tiga sampai empat suap lagi. Sementara piring Eijun sendiri telah kosong. Ia menanti dengan sabar ketika akhirnya Kazuya selesai menelan dan balik menatapnya.

"Kominato Ryousuke." Kazuya menjawab. "Kau tidak kenal?" Kembali menyuap makannya dan mengunyah dengan santai.

Eijun mengernyitkan kening, mencoba berpikir dan mengingat. Satu tangannya kini bertumpu pada meja, menekuk dan menjadikan siku sebagai poros, kemudian menyimpan dagunya di atas telapak tangan. "Kominato... Ryousuke? Rasanya pernah dengar." Alisnya kini menukik sangat tajam, memaksa setiap sel memori dalam otaknya untuk bekerja dan bergegas menemukan dokumen apapun yang menautkan nama itu. "Kominato?!" Eijun langsung terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan duduknya menjadi tegak juga kaku menatap Kazuya. "Maksudmu Kominato Ryousuke _yang itu_? Yang rambutnya merah muda? Mata sipit dan senyum mengerikan? Jurusan kedokteran dan dua tingkat di atasku?"

Kazuya menyelesaikan suapan terakhir makan malamnya dan menatap Eijun dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ciri-cirinya sih benar. Tapi kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

"Astaga, dia itu kakaknya Harucchi!" Eijun memukul meja sebagai bentuk penegasan, yang membuat Kazuya sedikit berjengit. "Ada apa antara dia dengan Mochi- _niisan_?"

Alis Kazuya makin terangkat tinggi. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Eijun mengumpat jengkel. "Katakan saja padaku, dan hentikan wajah menjengkelkan itu, Miyuki Kazuya- _teme_!"

Kazuya memilih untuk meraih gelas lebih dulu dan meneguknya hinga habis. Jelas menikamati raut wajah Eijun yang termakan rasa frustasi karena penasaran kelewat tinggi. Kazuya mengusap bibir bawahnya yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja dan menghela napas, menatap Eijun dan menjawan dengan datar. "Mereka berpacaran."

"HAH?"

"Kuramochi dan Ryou- _san_ , mereka sepasang kekasih." Kata Kazuya kalem. "Kau tinggal di sebelah Kuramochi, dan bahkan beteman dengan adiknya Ryou- _san_. Tapi sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Ini terlalu mendadak. Terlalu absurd. Terlalu gila untuk dapat diterima dengan otaknya. Eijun kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada satu katapun yang behasil keluar. Kuramochi, tetangga sebelah apartemennya, bertampang _yankee_ dan berkelakuan kasar itu punya pacar? Seorang laki-laki, dan lagi Kominato Ryousuke? Kakak dari Haruichi? Cinta itu anugerah atau bencana, sih?

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin—"

" _Stop_." Kazuya mengangkat satu tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Eijun, hingga Eijun dengan reflek menghentikan ucapannya dan merapatkan bibir. "Aku tidak mau bergosip denganmu. Cepat cuci saja piringnya, dan aku mau pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar." Kazuya bangkit berdiri tanpa menunggu Eijun menyahut langsung berjalan begitu saja memasuki kamar mandi. Membuat Eijun lagi-lagi harus mendesah menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia ragu malam ini bisa tidur nyenyak setelah mengetahui berita menghebohkan tadi. Sambil merapikan semua piring kotor, Eijun bertanya-tanya apakah Haruichi tahu akan hal ini?

.

* * *

 **.**

"Tidak sudi." Kazuya berkata absolut, nenatap keji pada pemuda yang kini berdiri sambil melayangkan tatapan memohon.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!"

Sawamura Eijun, pada jam 11.45 siang muncul tiba-tiba usai kelas bahasa Inggrisnya. Tanpa peringatan menarik sebalah tangan Kazuya dan menyeretnya, kemudian dengan kasar menghimpitnya di antara loker.

"Tidak mau."

Tentu saja, tidak lain, tidak bukan, dan tidak salah lagi pemuda _brunette_ itu kembali meminta Kazuya menjadi modelnya. Dan kali ini ia datang dengan alasan seorang temannya yang memiliki sebuah distro baru saja kehilangan seorang model karena berhasil ditarik agensi ternama. Praktis, posisi model kosong dan sangat dibutuhkan.

"Sekali saja."

"Tidak."

"Ku mohon?"

"Tidak."

"Ku traktir onigiri, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Satu lusin onigiri kalalu begitu? Bagimana? Mau kan?"

Kazuya mendesah. "Dasar keras kepala." Ia mincibir jengah. "Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Eijun mengacak rambut frustasi. Kemudian kembali menatap dengan mata memelas belas kasih. "Ayolah, Kazuya..."

"Pergi sana."

"Aku carikan pacar!"

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi. Kernyitan mulai tercetak memenuhi dahinya.

"Ya! Benar! Seorang pacar! Aku akan mencarikanmu seorang pacar! Bagimana?"

Dengusan geli berhasil lolos. "Kau saja jomblo, ngaca sana."

Eijun balas mengeratkkan gigi menahan emosi. "Aku jomblo karena pilihan!"

"Cih, alasan klasik." Kazuya mencibir dengan jahat. Matanya tak lepas mengamati bagaimana Eijunberusaha menahan tanganya untuk tidak meninju.

"Oke, terserah kau mau menyebutku apa." Tandas Eijun akhirnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuan—"

"Sawamura- _kun_?"

Keduanya kompak menoleh. Eijun menelan kembali ucapannya dan memasang senyum tulus begitu mendapati seorang gadis berparas manis kini berdiri dua langkah di dekat Eijun. Kazuya memilih menjadi pengamat; rona samar yang mencoret kedua rahang gadis itu serta bagaimana ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya malu-malu ke belakang telinga ketika menatap Eijun adalah hal-hal yang tak mungkin lolos dari pandangan matanya.

"Ah, Haruno?" Kelakar Eijun ceria dan ramah, membuat Kazuya nyaris saja mendengus. "Ada apa?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno menunduk malu sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak bento dari tasnya, lalu mengulurkannya ke arah Eijun. "Itu... Aku barusaja mencoba resep baru dari klub memasak. Silakan dicoba jika kau tidak keberatan."

Miyuki Kazuya menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum. Sementara itu Eijun tampak berkedip bingung kemudian segera tersadar dan tertawa renyah seraya menerima bento dengan senang hati. "Wah, kau baik sekali, Haruno!" Sahut Eijun antusias menatap bentu yang kini ada di tangannya. "Kau sering sekali memberiku makanan setelah mencoba resep baru."

Wajah Haruno merah padam, Kazuya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. _Bakamura Idiot Eijun_ , sembur Kazuya dalam hati. _Apa si bodoh ini tidak peka?_

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa." Haruno tampak salah tingkah, kemudian gadis itu memilin helai rambutnya gelisah. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sawamra- _kun_. Aku harap kau suka." Ia pamit dengan begitu terburu-buru, kemudian mundur dengan lucu dan berlari menjauh.

"Eh?" Eijun masih terbengong, kemudian segera menggeleng dan berteriak dengan keras. "Haruno!" Gadis itu membeku di tempat, berbalik dengan kaku dan balik menatap dengan wajah semerah tomat. Eijun memberinya ceringiran lebar super polos dan mengangkat bentonya tinggi-tinggi. "Sekali lagi terima kasih! Aku pasti memakannya!"

Haruno mengangguk cepat kemudian segera berbalik untuk berlari kabur. Dan Kazuya tak lagi dapat menahan tawanya. Ia terpingkal-pingkal, memegangi perutnya, bahkan melepas kacamatanya karena terlampau geli.

"KENAPA KETAWA?!" Eijun menarik bagian atas bajunya dengan kesal. "Apa yang lucu, _Kuso Megane_?"

Kazuya menepiskan tangan Eijun dari bajunya kemudian balik menatap tepat ke sepasang netra emas Eijun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Ah, kau ini tidak pernah gagal menghiburku." Ia berterus terang, masih berusaha agar tidak terpingkal.

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa sih? Bicara yang jelas, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya mengusap setitik air mata di ujung matanya, kemudian memakai kembali kacamatanya sambil berusaha mengatur napas. "Tadi kau bilang mau mencarikanku pacar, kan?" Tersenyum licik nan usil, Kazuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membayangkan satu ide menakjubkan dalam otaknya.

Eijun terbelalak lebar. "Kau setuju?"

Senyum Kazuya melebar dan bertambah licik. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan temanmu yang barusan itu? Apa kau sanggup?" Tantang Kazuya, jelas tidak serius. Tapi sorot mata Eijun tampaknya berpikir sangat dalam ketika mendengarkan.

"Kau naksir Haruno?" Katanya tak percaya. "Pada pertemuan pertama?" Ia bertanya begitu polos, dan Kazuya sangat sukses dibuat gemas. Eijun sama sekali tak cemburu atau bahkan terusik, yang membuat deduksi sebelumnya bahwa Eijun sama sekali tidak peka akan perasaan Haruno kian menguat.

Eijun mengusap dagunya, tampak berpikir dengan serius. Kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas, dan meniup poninya. "Bagaimana ya?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Masalahnya Haruno pernah cerita kepadaku bahwa dia punya seseorang yang disukai." Celoteh Eijun dengan begitu lancar. Kemudian wajahnya berkerut kembali, seolah sedang berusaha keras menciptakan kalkulasi rumit juga pertimbangan hati-hati.

"Jadi?" Pancing Kazuya lebih jauh. _Ia benar-benar tidak peka_ , batinnya nyaris menjerit karena antusias dan geli.

"Yah, sayangnya.." Eijun angkat bahu ringan. "Orang yang disukainya itu sama sekali tidak sadar akan perasaannya. Jadi sejauh ini mereka hanya bisa berteman saja. Semacam itulah..." Kata Eijun dengan prihatin, dan Kazuya mulai bergetar karena menahan tawa. "Haruno itu gadis yang baik, bodoh sekali orang itu sampai tidak menyadari perasaanya."

Kali ini tawa Kazuya benar-benar pecah. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seperti Sawamura Eijun di muka bumi ini? Segala tanda sudah disampaikan dengan begitu jelasnya. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak mengerti? Apa hidupnya hanya berisi kamera, makanan, dan kuliah? Kazuya tak habis pikir. Gadis bernama Haruno tadi jelas-jelas menyukai Eijun. Segala perhatian dan tidak-tanduknya menyuarakan dengan jelas isi hatinya. Melihat sekali saja Kazuya langsung paham. Bagaimana mungkin Eijun justru melewatkannya?

"Kau tertawa lagi!" Tendangan pada tulang keringnya mebuat Kazuya meringis kecil. "Apa yang lucu?"

Mengabaikan tendangan Eijun sebelumnya, Kazuya menarik napas panjang dan menghentikan tawanya. Satu tangannya kini menepuk bahu Eijun dengan tegas, bibirnya masih berkedut geli tapi ia mencoba untuk terdengar serius. "Baiklah," Ia menghela napas. "Karena hari ini kau sangat menghibur, aku akan terima permintaanmu sebelumnya."

"SERIUS?!" Teriak Eijun antusias bercampur rasa tak percaya, Kazuya hanya menutup satu telinga, mengerutu _berisik_ , dan mengangguk diplomatis. "Ah, eh, etto.. baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan usahkan soal pacar—"

"Sudahlah," Kazuya mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Eijun seolah mengusir lalat. "Lupakan soal pacar. Aku tidak butuh."

"Hee? Terus yang tadi itu? Soal Haruno?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kazuya memberi tepukan ringan pada bahu Eijun, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali begitu serangan akan sensasi aneh itu muncul. "Jangan kebanyakan berpikir." Perintahnya begitu melihat ekspresi konyol Eijun. "Kelasku akan berakhir pukul empat lima belas sore nanti. Tunggu saja aku di parkiran, kau tahu mobilku, kan?"

Eijun mengangguk meski terlihat masih bingung.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sawamura- _kun_." Menekan intonasi nama juga suffiks yang dipilihnya dengan nada gembira. Kazuya menutupnya dengan lambaian kecil sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Eijun yang masih memiringkan kepala tak memahami perubahan kelakuan seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

"Perkenalkan," Eijun memberi dorongan kecil di balik pungungnya seraya berkata. Kazuya bisa merasakan telapak tangan Eijun yang hangat di balik kausnya, sungguh sensasi yang tak nyaman dan aneh. "Ini Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun mendorongnya lagi, kali ini bersama senyum lebar dan mata berbinar bangga. Senyum itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya, tapi kepada tiga orang yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua sambil memasang senyum penyambutan.

Kazuya akhirnya berdeham kecil, berusaha menepiskan tangan Eijun dari punggungnya dan mengulas senyum. "Selamat sore," Sapanya, sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda kesopanan.

Omong-omong, kali ini mereka baru saja memasuki sebuah toko di daerah Ginza. Eijun benar-benar serius soal distro dan model. Sore tadi, ketika Kazuya sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir, ia menemukan Sawamura Eijun sudah menunggu di sana. Bersandar pada pintu mobilnya sambil menyeruput sekotak jus jeruk dengan santai. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit bosan, _earphone_ menggantung pada sebelah telinga, juga topi bisbol putihnya yang sengaja dipakai terbalik. Ketika akhirnya Kazuya sampai di hadapannya, Eijun langsung tersenyum ceria, mengatakan dengan begitu lancar kalau mereka sebaiknya segara bergegas.

Dan sinilah ia berakhir, disambut oleh tiga orang pemuda yang tampak asing di matanya. Dalam sebuah studio foto dimana bayak terdapat busana-busana pria dengan _style_ yang tampak baru.

"Selamat datang," Seseorang di antara ketiga orang asing itu akhirnya menyahut. Tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan. Kazuya menjabatnya, merasakan betapa tegas jabatan orang itu ketika mereka bersalaman. "Aku Takigawa Chris Yuu." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan pancaran kharisma begitu dewasa. Kazuya bisa langsung menebak bahwa Takigawa ini mungkin berada satu sampai dua tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

Kazuya balas tersenyum dan jabatan tanganpun terlepas. Satu orang lainnya yang beralis runcing bergerak maju. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan serius, hingga Kazuya berpikir bahwa orang itu sedang merancang stategi untuk membuatnya skak pada permainan catur. Ia mengulurkan tangan "Yuuki Tetsuya." Dan Kazuya menjabatnya dengan senang hati. Lagi-lagi membatin, mengapa seorang Sawamura Eijun bisa tergabung dalam lingkup pertemanan yang berisi orang-orang yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan keperibadiannya?

Satu orang lainnya akhirnya mengulurkan tangan. Yang satu ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dibanding dua lainnya, dengan warna rambut mocca, dan mata sipit yang tajam, juga seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, ia menjabat tangan Kazuya dengan santai. "Isashiki Jun." Memperkenalkan diri dengan lugas, lalu mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi dan melirik ke arah Eijun. "Tidak ku sangka kau benar-benar berhasil menemukan model pengganti." Nada mengejek itu jelas sekali. Dan Kazuya bisa mendengar Eijun mendengus.

"Cuma sementara." Eijun akhirnya maju satu langkah, berdiri tepat di samping Kazuya. "Orang ini," Menunjuk Kazuya dangn jempolnya. "lebih rumit dari kelihatannya, percayalah." Perkataan itu membuat Kazuya mengernyit kecil. "Dan ini terakhir kalinya." Kata Eijun dengan tegas, matanya berkilat penuh kesungguhan dan tak tergoyahkan. " Mulai bulan depan aku sudah genap satu tahun bergabung. Jadi _senpaitachi_ tidak punya alasan lagi menyuruh-nyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan dadakan seperti ini." Eijun berkata dengan final dan begitu serius, tapi ketiga orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi geli.

" _Hai_ , _hai_." Yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Takigawa Chris Yuu akhirnya berkata, dengan gestur begitu natural ia merangkul Eijun dan tersenyum. "Kerja bagus, Sawamura. Sekarang persiapkan kameramu, biar aku yang memberi arahan singkat untuk Miyuki." Ia berkata dengan lugas namun begitu tenang. Melirik ke arah dua orang yang masih berdiri di sana lalu menyambung ucapannya. "Kalian juga sebaiknya bersiap, Tetsu, Jun." Dan kedua nama yang disebut itu memberi jawaban berupa anggukan kecil sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Kazuya kembali melirik pada Eijun yang kini menghela napas, kemudian mendongak kecil dan balas tersenyum kepada Takigawa. Pemandangan yang membuat mata Kazuya menyipit lebih awas. Ia menyadari adanya ikatan yang berbeda antara Eijun dengan orang itu dibanding dua orang lainnya. Ada sebentuk dedikasi dan penghormatan khusus yang terpancar dari sepasang netra emas Eijun ketika menatapnya.

"Baiklah," Eijun berujar, menyungigkan senyum kotak dan menoleh ke arah Kazuya. "baik-baiklah dengan Chris- _senpai_ , Kazuya." Katanya mencoba menyemangati, kemudian berlalu pergi menuju sudut ruangan yang berbada.

"Jadi, Miyuki?" Kazuya dengan cepat menoleh, mendapati sepasang biji mata amber Takigawa dan senyum menawannya. "Aku harap kau bisa lebih santai."

"Ah," Kazuya membuang napas pendek. "Aku tidak pernah pemotretan sebelumnya, Takigawa- _san_."

" _It's_ Chris."

Kazuya mengernyit. "Maaf?"

"Panggil saja Chris." Katanya dengan senyum lugas. Kazuya mengangguk paham. "Dan untuk perkataanmu yang sebelumnya, soal kau tidak pernah ikut pemotretan," Chris memberi jeda, dan Kazuya menyimak dengan seksama. "Itu tidak masalah." Kata Chris ringan. "Ini hanya bisnis kecil yang aku dan kedua temanku rilis sejak tiga tahun lalu. Jadi rilekslah, Miyuki." Senyum di ujung kalimatnya benar-benar meyakinkan. Kazuya mau tak mau turut tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita lihat beberapa produk terbarunya." Ia berjalan menuju sudut lain dimana terdapat banyak pakaian menggantung. Sementara nampaknya Kazuya tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti.

Chris memilihkannya beberapa produk yang benar-benar baru dan sangat bergaya anak muda. Cocok kira-kira dipakai oleh remaja kelas dua SMA sampai mahasiswa tingat akhir. Chris menuturkan bahwa desain-desain ini memang sengaja dibuat lebih kasual karena tema yang diasung adalah musim panas. Kazuya harus akui, ia bahkan menyukai beberapa desainnya.

Dari percakapan dengan Chris jugalah Kazuya mendapatkan fakta bahwa Eijun baru bergabung dengan mereka tahun lalu. Mengajukan diri sebagai seorang pemotret paruh waktu. Chris dan kedua temannya menerima Eijun karena anak itu begitu keras kepala, Kazuya tersenyum ketika mendengar hal itu, amat sangat bisa membayangkan betapa naifnya Sawamura Eijun yang mungkin akan datang setiap hari ke tempat ini dan memohon untuk diterima. _Tapi hasil fotonya memang bagus,_ Chris menimpali seraya tersenyum dan menyerahkan satu set pakaian kepada Kazuya.

Chris sendiri mengaku memegang peran di bagian desain dan pemasaran. Yuuki Tetsuya manajemen, dan Isasiki Jun adalah pemotret lainnya. Chris juga menuturkan bahwa model mereka yang sebelumnya memang berhasil direkrut oleh salah satu agensi besar, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengepakkan sayap karir individual meninggalkan mereka. Chris tidak terlihat marah atau gusar, pemuda itu justru terkekeh ringan dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menduga sang model akan mencapai sukses. Menginat betapa keras keinginannya selama ini.

* * *

" _Oke, nice_!"

Eijun menghela napas panjang. Mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya. _Lampu sorot benar-benar bisa terasa sepanas matahari,_ ia membatin. Pantas saja sejak tadi Eijun mendapati Miyuki Kazuya melempar tatapan membuhuh ke arahnya tiap kali ada kesempatan. Tak diragukan lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu pasti merasa jengkel karena sudah dua jam harus berpose dan berganti-ganti pakaian di bawah pancaran lampu sorot yang panas.

"Miyuki, kau boleh istirahat." Isashiki berkata dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya. Eijun perlahan berjalan mundur, menyadari bahwa kini Kazuya tengah berjalan dengan pelototan galak tepat ke arahnya. Ia pasti akan dicekik mati.

" _Bakamura_...!"

 _Nah, benar_ _kan?_ Pemuda itu sungguh berdiri amat dekat dengannya dan menggeram marah. Eijun berjengit ngeri, mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah dan berusaha melayangkan itikad damai lewat tatapan matanya. " _Peace_ , Kazuya. _Peace_!" Ia mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan. "Sebentar lagi selesai."

Kazuya masih menatapnya tajam selama beberapa detik. Setelahnya pemuda itu menghela napas, dan menarik handuk kecil yang menggantung di leher Eijun. Menggunakannya untuk menyeka keringat. Eijun meringis kecil, melontarkan beberapa ungkapan maaf dengan setengah berbisik sambil mengipasi Kazuya dengan sebuah tabloid lama guna meredakan emosinya.

"Sawamura!"

Eijun cepat menoleh, memiringkan kepala menatap Yuuki Tetsuya yang kini berdiri di dekat gantungan pakaian-pakaian lain yang tidak dikenakan Kazuya sebelumnya.

"Kemari, dan ambil beberapa pakaian."

Eijun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Untuk pemotretan selanjutnya, kau akan jadi model juga."

"APA?!" Eijun merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Tapi tepukan ringan pada bahu kirinya dan seulas senyum Chris yang ia dapat ketika menoleh seolah menegaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tak salah dengar.

"Bergabunglah dengan Miyuki, Sawamura."

"T-tapi—"

"Temanya musim panas. Menurutmu apa masuk akal jika semua koleksi musim panas hanya menampilkan satu orang? Musim panas itu biasanya dihabiskan dengan bersama teman, kan?"

Eijun kehabisan kata-kata. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Yuuki dan Isashiki guna meminta penjelasan. Dan kedua orang itu hanya memberi anggukan seolah membenarkan kata-kata Chris.

"Tapi aku tak pernah jadi model!" Eijun berkeras, masih setengah tak percaya dan berusaha keras menolak.

"Wah, tenang saja. Aku juga tidak pernah jadi model sebelumnya." Suara itu membuat Eijun menoleh cepat ke arah Kazuya. Dan ia bersumpah bisa melihat seringai yang sejuta kali lebih jahat terukir di bibirnya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Miyuki Kazuya—"

"Benar." Chris memotong cepat, membuat semua perhatian kini tertuju padanya. "Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, sudah malam sekarang." Ia menatap lurus ke mata Eijun. "Jadi cepat pakai bajunya dan berposelah bersama Miyuki."

Titah mutlak, nada begitu absolut, dan garis ekspresi yang tak memberi peluang untuk lolos. Hati Eijun mencelos, kedua bahunya mendadak lemas. Jika Chris sudah menunjukkan wajah yang demikian, artinya ia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk berlari kabur. Eijun membuang napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Menyerah, ia berjalan gontai ke arah Yuuki. Mencoba mengabaikan hasrat dan dorongan begitu kuat untuk menonjok senyum licik di wajah Kazuya saat ini.

* * *

"SAWAMURA!" Bentakan dari Isashiki Jun membuat Eijun berjengit.

"Mana ada sahabat yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu?!"

Menampilkan cengiran kecil sebagi wujud permohonan maaf Eijun mengarahkan sudut pandangnya ke arah Isashiki dan membungkuk. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, _senpai_!"

Isashiki menggeram tertahan dan mengacak rambut frsutasi sementara Chris dan Yuuki mencoba menenangkan. Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit merasa geliah dan takut. Sejak awal pemotretan rasanya ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang benar. Berdiri di depan kamera benar-benar tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Kini ia bisa memaklumi mengapa Kazuya begitu kesal padanya.

"Tersenyumlah, Bodoh!" Kata Isashiki gusar. "Kau berdiri terlalu jauh dari Miyuki, memangnya kalian itu apa, hah? Rival dalam memperebutkan cinta seorang gadis? Konsepnya adalah persahabatan yang hangat, jadi berdekatanlah! Tersenyum, dan tertawa bersama!"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!" Tanpa sadar, Eijun sudah berteriak. Segera mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa akrab bersama Kazuya." Menyikut perut Kazuya singkat. "Iya, kan?"

Kazuya memberinya delikan sinis yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Sementara Isashiki nyaris saja melempar kamera ke arahnya jikalau tidak dihalau cepat oleh Yuuki.

"Sawamura," Suara Chris memanggil, Eijun menoleh dan bersitatap langsung dengan senyum dan aura _sensei_ abadi seorang Chris. "Berusahalah lebih keras." Pupil Eijun membesar, membeku sesaat karena ia paham betul sebesar apa dorongan yang ada dibalik kata-kata itu.

Chris beralih pada Kazuya, dan menatap dengan sorot penuh harap. "Miyuki, aku mengandalkanmu. Arahkan Sawamura untuk berekspresi lebih rileks."

Eijun sontak melongo. Apa-apaan? Kenapa Chris-senpai justru mengandalkan Kazuya? Eijun mendadak sejuta kali lebih bersemangat. Segera ia menegapkan bahunya, dan menepuk pipinya dua kali untuk memasang wajah sungguh-sungguh. Kazuya mungkin tak bercela, tapi sudah jelas tak ada yang mampu menandingi seoarang Sawamura Eijun jika sudah sungguh-sungguh terhadap suatu hal.

"Akan ku lakukan!" Ia berteriak lantang, membuat ketiga _senpai_ nya juga Kazuya kini memandangnya tak berkedip. Eijun menatap berhgantian wajah _senpai_ nya denga kilatan tekad tak goyah. Berusaha keras meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia sanggup. "Maaf atas yang sebelumnya, Isashiki- _senpai_. Tapi aku berani jamin seribu persen bahwa sekarang aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kalian bisa mengandalkanku!"

Ia bisa melihat Kazuya mendengus geli, Chirs tersenyum dan mengangguk samar, Yuuki memberi gestur mendukung, dan Isashiki akhirnya memancarkan sorot mata puas. "NAH ITU!" Ia menjuk tepat ke wajah Eijun dengan cengiran lebar. "Itulah yang kutunggu sejak tadi, Sawamura! Kilatan mata itu! Semangatmu itu! Sekarang cepat mendekat pada Miyuki dan selesaikan pekerjaan ini!"

Maka Eijun melakukannya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya melangkah lebih dekat pada Kazuya. Membalas senyum arogan Kazuya dengan seringai tak mau kalah. Eijun sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada Kazuya, menatapnya seolah rival abadi.

"Wah... apa ini?" Kazuya tersenyum, mengusap sebutir keringat di dagunya. "Kau membuatku merinding." Terkekeh mengejek, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eijun, kemudian memasang pose senatural mungkin seolah mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

Eijun melirik ke arah Kazuya dengan senyum terhibur."Kau takut, Kazuya?" Ditutup apik oleh seulas seringai sarkas, dan Eijun sudah menghadap pada lensa kamera. Hanya berselang dua sekon, dan jepretan pertama datang membidik keduanya. Saat itu Eijun mencoba mengabaikan gelitik aneh di dasar perutnya kala meraskan napas Kazuya berhembus di kulitnya. Juga mengenyahkan mati-matian aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Kazuya yang menusuk indra penciuman hingga tembus ke sel-sel otaknya.

* * *

 _ **an inbox receive at 08.17 PM**_

 _ **sender : Takashima Rei**_

 _ **subject : none**_

 _ **message : Miyuki-kun, dua hari lagi upacara peringatan akan digelar.  
Ku harap kau bisa datang.**_

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

a/n: _First, big thanks and love for_ **kawaiikenma, Valkyrie Ai, koroshironekore, Wewu** , dan semua yang sudah _follow_ juga _favs_. Aiko sayang kaliaaaannnn/apasih. Maaf belum sempet bales _review_ nya satu-satu yaa, hehe.

sumpah beberapa minggu belakangan ini kesel banget sama manganya :) Terajima Yuuji- _sensei_ tolong, ini hati bukan tempe goreng, jangan dibolak-balik terus, hisk. Baru aja girang bukan kepalang di pas Eijun daper nomor Ace, sekarang malah _mental down_ lagi karea dia terlalu gugup. Heeeeeehh.. cape aku tu :( Cepet pulih yaa, Eijun sayang. Hebat dan ceria kembali, bungkam lawanmu!

Well, terima kasih sudah membaca. Review please?


	4. The Memory You Left Behind

**.**

— _ **there is a black hole inside my heart, a grave in the middle of my soul... save me** —_

 **.**

* * *

Kazuya hanya merapatkan bibirnya jengah. Berada di tengah-tengah dua upaya paling sulit sedunia; menyimak mata kuliah Kataoka Tesshin, sekaligus menghiraukan ocehan ribut Koramochi Youichi di sebelahnya.

"Oi Miyuki, sebenarnya mau sampai berapa lama kau mengabaikanku?"

Suara Kuramochi menggeram seasam racun, tapi Kazuya tak berniat melirik sedikitpun, terus saja mencatat.

"Hoy, Miyu—sakiit!"

Injakan pada kaki kiri itu setidaknya berhasil menghentikan rancauan panjang Kuramochi. Kali ini Kazuya menoleh, memasang raut wajah datar dan menghela napas. "Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya, Kuramochi, mau sampai berapa lama kau mengerecokiku?"

 _"_ Miyuki _-teme,"_ Kuramochi mendesis dengan mata memincing penuh peringatan. Melempar tatapan membunuh telak ke arah Kazuya. " Sudah satu minggu dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku, Bangsat." Frasa terakhirnya ditekan begitu kuat seolah dengan segenap keyakinannya Kuramochi ingin melabeli seluruh molekul atom dalam tubuh Kazuya atas nama bangsat.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu, sih?" Desah Kazuya jengah.

Kuramochi hanya berdecak, kemudian menghadap ke depan dan memutar pulpen di tangannya. Tanpa menaikkan oktaf suaranya, ia menjawab, "Kerana aku kenal kau, Miyuki Kazuya." Kuramochi menekan per pada pulpennya hingga menimbulkan suara klik-tack cukup nyaring. "Dan sepanjang ingatanku, satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggilmu dengan nama depan hanyalah si Brand Ambassador Kampus, pangeran sombong Narumiya Mei—Ah, tidak, tidak.." Ia menggeleng seolah mengoreksi kalimatnya sendiri. "Bukan Pangeran, si pirang itu justru malah mengiklarkan dirinya sebagai _Raja._ Ck, kalian benar-benar punya landasan gen kesombongan dalam petemanan itu, ya?" Katanya dengan nada sinis yang amat tajam, menekan kembali per pada pulpennya hingga ujung pulpen kembali tersembunyi. "Lalu tiba-tiba Sawamura?" Nadanya menuding tegas seolah Kazuya adalah pelaku kriminal yang sedang diintrogasi.

Kazuya mengedus dan mengulas senyum geli. "Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada _adik kecilmu_ itu, ne Mochi _-niisan?"_ Sindiran Kazuya sukses merubah warna wajah Kuramochi menjadi merah padam dan murka. Pulpen di tanggannya bahkan sudah patah menjadi dua bagian yang tak seimbang, dan Kazuya bangga akan hasil kerjanya.

Mencoba meredam amarahnya, Koramochi menarik napas panjang. Menahan dan menghitung sampai lima lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tatap mata berlapis lensa Kazuya dengan tenang dan tegas. "Dia mengataiku kepo." Kata Kuramochi dengan rahang menegang, Kazuya nyaris terbahak. "Dia menginginkan simbiosis." Desisnya pekat seperti racun. Kali ini Kazuya merasa tertarik dan mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Dia mau memberitahuku jika aku juga memberitahunya soal hubunganku dengan Ryousuke."

Kazuya sontak menunduk dan menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa. Segala tentang Sawamura Eijun selalu menghebohkan, pikirnya. Masih berusaha bernapas normal, Kazuya mengerling ke arah Kuramochi, "Dan apakah kau menyetujuinya?"

Kuramochi meatapnya dengan mata membeliak, _apa-kau-bercanda?_ Yang sukses membuat Kazuya kian menunduk dan memegangi perutnya geli.

"Katakan saja, Miyuki. " Suara Kuramochi begitu mendesak depresi. "Narumiya Mei adalah teman masa kecilmu, maka wajar kalian dekat. Tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Sawamura, huh?" Dengan alis berkernyit begitu dalam, dan mata menyipit tak percaya. "Dia begitu terang-terangan, mengatakan apapun yang dia ingin katakan, mengamuk, datang atau juga pergi sesukanya. Dia persis seperti badai. Sementara kau?" Kuramochi menuding sinis. "Kau terlampau licik. Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal, ekspresimu sulit dibedakan. Kau lebih mirip laut mati, terlihat tenang dari luar, namun menyimpan banyak hal jauh di kedalaman terbungkus dalam kegelapan. Kalian sungguh perpaduan yang ganjil."

Senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kazuya tampak merasa tersanjung. "Apakah kau baru saja memujiku?" Katanya retorik, sukses mengundang serangkaian gerutu juga umpatan Kasar dari belah bibir Kuramochi yang menghantam langsung ke gendang telinganya.

Setelah lima menit, dan sudah cukup merasa panas akan ocehan panjang Kuramochi, Kazuya akhirnya menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya memulai, sukses membungkam mulut Kuramochi dan menyita penuh perhatiannya. "Seperti yang dia katakan, aku hanya sekilas menjadi modelnya." Kazuya balik menatap mata sipit Kuramochi. "Alasan ia tidak mau memangilku Miyuki adalah karena itu nama pamannya yang tinggal di Okinawa." Jelas Kazuya singkat. "Kau pasti paham dengan jalan pikirannya yang unik, kan?" Bibir Kazuya menyungingkan senyum miring penuh arti. "Jadi dia memutuskan memanggilku Kazuya. Dan kau pasti mahfum, seberapa keras kepalanya dia sekalipun aku menolak. Maka sebagai balasan, aku turut memanggil nama depannya. Cerita selesai."

Kuramochi terbelalak. Seolah mendapati fakta bahwa kasus rumit yang berusaha keras ia pecahkan selama ini sebenarnya tidak berarti sama sekali. "Cuma itu?" Ia nyaris menjerit. "Cuma begitu?"

Kazuya terkekeh samar. "Tanyakan saja padanya kalau kau masih tidak percaya." Sahutnya ringan, jujur tanpa kompromi. "Lagi pula..." Kazuya sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menagambil jeda untuk bersitatap langsung dan mencari celah di sepasang manik mata Kuramochi. "Kenapa kau _begitu peduli_ padanya, heh?"

Sejenak, Kazuya bisa menagkap raut wajah Kuramochi yang tegang dan memucat. Hal yang membuat dahinya berkerut, karena ia arang sekali melihat Kuramochi berekspresi demikian. Tapi hanya selang beberapa sekon kemudian, berangsur-angsur ekspresi Kuramochi kembali melunak. Bahunya turun dengan rileks seiring hela naps panjangnya. Kuramochi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kazuya, lebih memilih untuk tak bersitatap dan pura-pura berfokus ke podium depan.

Kazuya jelas diabaikan. Pertanyaannya main-mainnya dibiarkan menggantung tanpa jawaban begitu saja. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit risau. Mencoba menyelami situasi yang sedang terjadi. Jarang sekali Kuramochi tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagi pula itu hanya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan bumbu candaan, sama sekali tak serius.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Kuramochi sudah sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya berfokus pada catatannya seolah tak pernah ada percakapan yang terjalin di anatra mereka sebelumnya. Kazuya bukan orang yang hobi mendesak, maka ia menghembuskan napas dan berpikir untuk menyerah saja.

Dan ketika akhirnya jam mata kuliah berakhir, Kuramochi tetap bungkam. Di sela-sela merapikan semua buku dan alat tulisnya, Kazuya menangkap bayangan Kuramochi yang bangkit berdiri. Berbisik dengan begitu halus namun berhasil masuk dan terekam amat jelas di telinganya.

 _"Jika kau pernah memergoki seseorang mencoba loncat dari atap gedung tingkat sebelas. Mustahil rasanya untuk tidak peduli."_

* * *

 _"Atsui ne..."_

Bersama hela napas panjang nan letih, Eijun membiarkan kepalanya tergolek lunglai di atas meja. Ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi terik matahari sudah membakar dan menyebarkan hawa panas yang menguras nyaris separuh nyawanya. Oke, mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi hari ini sungguh terasa melelahkan. Mungkin juga akibat kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang tidur semalam—ralat, tidak bisa tidur.

Semalaman, ia hanya berguling-guling gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Eijun mengetahui setiap detak pergerakan jam tadi malam. Tubuhnya lelah luar biasa, tapi matanya tak mau bekerja senada. Atau mungkin pikirannya yang membelot? Terserah, apapun itu ia yakin itu tidaklah bagus. Ia tidak biasanya mengalami insomnia. Tapi semalam, bahkan setelah semua dombanya habis, dan hitungannya sampai pada angka juta, alam mimpi tetap tak bersedia menjemputnya.

Eijun tentu saja memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata serapat mungkin. Namun tiap kali dunia mulai terasa sunyi, dan matanya tak melihat apapun selain gelap, maka ia juga akan mulai merasakan hembus napas hangat Miyuki Kazuya menerpa rahang sampai lehernya. Dan Eijun akan terbangun cepat, seperti kesetanan menyalakan semua lampu dan mendapati tak ada siapapun di sebelahnya. Tak ada Miyuki Kazuya juga deru napasnya yang begitu dekat. Semua itu tak lebih dari sekadar delusi tak masuk akal.

 _Pemotretan sialan!_ Tanpa sadar hatinya mengumpat. Begitu depresi dan marah, tapi bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa harus merasa marah, atau kepada siapa sebenarnya ia marah. Kepada Kazuya? Isashiki-senpai? Atau yang lainnya? Eijun tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang salah. Karena jelas, ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mendalami perannya menjadi model dadakan kemarin malam. Ia yang dengan begitu naifnya menantang Kazuya guna membuktikan diri di hadapan para seniornya. Ia sendiri yang pertama kali mendekat, ia yang memulai kontak fisik lebih, selebihnya Kazuya hanya menyambut dan berusaha mengimbangi.

Terhitung hanya satu setengah jam. Dan ia berhasil membuat Isashiki _-senpai_ memujinya habis-habisan, Chris- _senpai_ mengacungkan kedua jempolnya bangga, dan Yuuki- _senpai_ menepuk bahunya dengan sebongkah senyum langkanya. Hanya satu setengah jam, ia berdiri lebih dekat dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Merangkul, saling menempel, bernapas dalam satu irama, bersandiwara seolah sahabat dekat, berbagi senyum dan tawa.

Satu setengah jam, demi Tuhan! Sesingkat itu. Tapi bahkan sekarang, seandainya ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas. Ia bisa merasakan Kazuya di sebelahnya. Bayangan yang begitu nyata tentang tarikan dan hembus napas hangat Kazuya, juga aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya; semua itu menusuk, tertancap, lekat di dasar otaknya, mengendap, dan terasa menyebalkan.

Hela napas lagi, panjang dan begitu frustasi. Sawamura Eijun membenturkan keningnya ke permukaan meja hingga menimbulkan suara pelatuk yang lumayan keras, juga ngilu yang merayap di keningnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini, rasanya ia rela melakukan apapun, bahkan membedah isi kepalanya sendiri senadainya itu bisa melenyapkan bayang-bayang Miyuki Kazuya dari otaknya—shit! Kali ini Eijun membenturkan kepalanya lebih keras hingga sukses membuat beberpa pasang mata menoleh heran serta memasang mimik muka khawatir padanya.

"Eijun- _kun_?"

Suara Hariuchi, dan ia bahkan bisaa menebak bawa pemuda bersuarai merah muda itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan gurat muka terlampau bingung. Tanpa mengangkat kepala atau juga menoleh, Eijun merespon dengan, gumam "Hmm?" Sebagai isyarat bahwa ia masih mendengarkan.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Suara rendah Haruichi menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang hangat, tanpa sadar Eijun mengulas senyum kecil. "Apa ada masalah?" Tanya sang sahabat kemudian, nada kepedulian dan rasa ingin tahu tanpa menuntut paksa khas Kominato Haruichi.

 _"Iie, daijoubo."_ Dustanya kelewat lancar. "Hanya saja hari ini terasa panas sekali." Ia benci berbohong, dan ia tahu tidak pandai berbohong di depan sang sahabat. Maka dari itu Eijun tetap memilih untuk tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dangan sepasang manik delima Haruichi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini tampaknya Haruichi sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Eijun harus bekerja ekstra, maka dalam satu tarikan napas panjang diambil, dan dihembuskan cepat, Eijun mengangkat kepalanya dari permukaan meja. Menagakkan posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan sejajar dengan Haruichi, memasang cengiran lebarnya yang biasa dan menata ekspresi seceria mungkin.

"Tentu saja, aku baik!"

Tapi Haruichi tak lantas memercayainya. "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen." _Tidak yakin_ , Eijun tahu ia tidak boleh mengatakannya; tidak untuk saat ini. "Yakin!"

Sejenak ada bimbang terekam dalam gurat wajah Haruichi, tapi Eijun tak gentar mememerkan senyumnya guna menghalau pemikiran negatif dari kepala sahabatnya. Maka pada detik ke sepuluh, akhirnya air muka Haruichi menyiratkan kelegaan. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian mengulas senyum tipisnya yang khas, dan memberi anggukan kecil kepada Eijun.

"Sepertinya musim panas memang datang lebih awal." Tanggapnya atas konklusi Eijun tetang cuaca sebelumnya. Eijun mengangguk setuju, dalam hati menghela napsa habis-habisan karen berhasil meyakinkan Haruichi bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yeah.." Eijun mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendala. Cuaca bersinar terik di luar, begitu cerah seolah matahari telah menduplikat diri menjadi dua. "Itu menjelaskan mengapa Furuya lebih sering berada di perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini." Eijun kembali lagi pada haruichi seraya memasang senyum miringnya.

Anggukan setuju, dan senyuman yang dikulum maklum. "Furuya- _kun_ tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas di Tokyo."

"Makannya dia bersembuyi di perpustakaan yang memiliki pendingin ruangan jauh lebih banyak." Eijun mencebik, namun tersenyum jenaka. "Orang Hokkaido itu, dia pasti sedang tidur sambil bersandar di salah satu rak buku dalam perpustakaan sekarang."

Mengenyahkan hal-hal menyangkut Miyuki Kazuya dari otaknya, Eijun berusaha memikirkan gambaran-gambaran Konyol akan sosok Furuya Satoru yang terlelap seperti putri tidur di salah satu lorong perpustakaan. Jika kebetulan bertemu segerombolan gadis yang memuji jenis irit bicara sepertinya, ia pasti sudah jadi objek foto-foto curian saat ini.

"Mau menyusulnya?"

Kalimat introgatif Haruichi membuatnya menoleh dan berkedip tiga kali, kemudian tersadar dan menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku tidak cocok dengan perpustakaan, Harucchi." Cengiran dipasang lebar, Eijun terkekeh geli. "Juga dengan Furuya Satoru." Ia sengaja memberi gestur muak yang dibuat-buat, namun sukses membuat Haruichi tergelak kecil.

"Aku mau ke sana, Eijun- _kun_ tidak mau ikut?" Tawar Haruichi ramah, namun Eijun menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak." Katanya sangat lugas. "Perpustakaan saja sudah terasa tidak serasi denganku. Perpustakaan dan Furuya?" Eijun pura-pura bergidik. "Bisa-bisa aku mendapat serangan ensiklopedia terbang dari seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Haruichi terkekeh geli. Pemuda merah muda itu memberi anggukan tanda mengerti, lalu mulai merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Eijun hanya jadi pemerhati, sesekali iseng berkomentar tentang betapa beruntungnya ada Haruichi yang selalu menjadi penengah antara dirinya dan Furuya selama ini. Sulit dipercaya hubungan mereka masih bertahan, jika mengingat ia dan Furuya nyaris selalu berdebat dalam segala hal.

Selesai berkemas, Haruichi bangkit dari kursinya, dan Eijun mendongak untuk memberinya senyum lebar juga sebelah kepalan tangan sebagai ajakan melakukan _fits bump_ yang diterima Haruichi dengan senang hati.

"Titip salam untuk Furuya." Kata Eijun sebelum Haruichi benar-benar beranjak pergi. Haruichi menoleh, mengerjap seolah tak percaya, membuat senyum Eijun melebar otomatis. "Tapi salam tinju." Kelakarnya ceria yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan geli dan serentet ucapan pamit oleh Haruichi.

Begitu sosok Haruichi menghilang di balik pintu kelas, Eijun kembali membenturkan keningnya dengan keras ke permukaan meja. _Bagus_ , pikirnya. _Sekarang aku benar-benar berbohong pada sahabatku sendiri._

* * *

Miyuki Kazuya berusaha untuk memasang senyum ramah. Menahan kakinya agar tidak berlari menjauh, ataupun gestur tubuhnya agar tak menegang muak. Tiga orang gadis kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan terpukau. Bukan ia tidak suka, tapi tolong, hari ini rasanya ia benar-benar lelah dan tak punya tenaga untuk melayani gerombolan mahkluk beraroma menyengat dan beriasan wajah tebal itu.

"Miyuki- _kun_ , ayo makan siang bersama kami."

Salah satu diantara ketiganya, yang berawarna rambut pirang mencolok diikat tinggi hingga menunjukkan lehernya yang putih mulus dan jenjang, akhirnya membua suara. Tatapannya manis dengan mata bulat memohon.

"Ah, makan siang, ya?" Kazuya sengaja mengulang, memberi jeda untuk memberi otaknya waktu berpikir cara menolak.

"Hum!" Satu lainnya, yang memiliki warna rambut coklat gelap, dan memakai kemeja merah muda membingkai halus lekuk tubuhnya mengangguk penuh semangat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di depan dada. Dan Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak memandang ke arah garis kemeja di dadanya yang sengaja dikancing rendah.

Kazuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencoba memasang gestur canggung dan keren, lalu tersenyum lebar hingga bola matanya menyipit kecil dengan begitu manis. "sebenarnya aku mau sekali," Dusta Kazuya begitu lihai. "tapi..."

"Tapi?" Biji mata coklat terang yang berkilat penasaran dan penuh harap menatapnya tak berkedip. Kazuya menggit lidahnya. Tapi apa? Ia harus punya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk saat ini. Namun kerja otaknya macet seketika.

Kazuya mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, mencoba mencari jalan keluar, dan saat itulah ia melihatnya. Menandaskan rasa putus asanya yang semua hinggap. Kazuya tersenyum lebar, ganti memandang tiga gadis di depannya dengan cengiran mempesona juga tutur maaf yang terlihat setulus mungkin. "Tapi maaf aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku." Katanya dengan nada begitu pasti.

Sebelum salah satu di antar gadis yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama itu sempat membuka mulut. Kazuya lekas menoleh ke arah jam tiga, dan meneriakkan satu nama keras-keras. "Eijun!"

Pemuda itu, yang sedang berjalan sambil menguap malas. Dengan setelan kemeja hijau lime lengan pendek tanpa dikancing dipadukan dengan kaus putih polos dan celana jins hitam pekat. Rambut berantakan, dan kamera menggantung dilehernya; merasa terpanggil dan sontak menghentikan langkah serta menoleh. Terbelalak singkat seolah melihat Kazuya tak ubahnya bertemu dengan hantu. Lantas berkedip bingung dan menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. _"Aku?"_

Kazuya tersenyum bersahabat. "Kemari, Eijun!" Katanya dengan nada riang, Kazuya jelas bisa menangkap gurat terpana di wajah Eijun saat ini. Tapi ia tak berniat menjelaskan, hanya mengisyaratkan dengan tak sabar melalui gerak tangannya agar Eijun segera mendekat.

"Nah," Sebuah rangkulan erat. Eijun mengeluarkan suara mendecit kecil ketika Kazuya tahu-tahu mengguanakn satu lengan untuk merangkul lehernya. "Ini teman yang ku maksud tadi, namanya Sawamura." Kazuya memperkenalkan dengan wajah ramah natural. Mengabaikan delikan bingung Eijun di sebelahnya. "Maaf karena harus menolak ajakan kalian." Lanjut Kazuya diiringi nada bersalah yang palsu. "Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengannya."

"HEEEE?!" Eijun jelas langsung terbelalak, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengajukan kalimat kontradiktif, introgatif, atau juga protes, Kazuya dengan cepat mengeratkan rangkulannya. Hingga ia bisa melihat Eijun berjengit berusaha menyeimbangkan diri.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban atau respon lebih jauh, bahkan tanpa aba-aba, Kazuya bergegas pergi dengan menyeret serta Eijun bersamanya. Sama sekali cuek akan mulut berisik Sawamura Eijun yang meronta-ronata ataupun langkah kakinya yang berkali-kali nyaris tersandung. Kazuya menulikan telinganya. Menolak untuk melepaskan ragkulannya pada Eijun begitu saja.

Mereka sampai pada bagian barat halaman kampus yang cukup senggang. Pohon-pohon sakura sudah nyaris hijau sepenuhnya karena musim panas sudah datang. Kazuya merasakan panas menyengat tepat di ubun-ubunnya, dan serangan gelap singkat begit sampai diluar.

"Lepaskan!"

Kali ini Kazuya tak lagi menahan. Ia membiarkan Eijun terbebas dan mengambil dua langkah mundur. Lalu menunduk dan menopang kedua tangannya pada lutut seraya terbatuk kecil.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Miyuki Kazuya?" Eijun mendongak untuk menatapnya. Dan kantung mata hitam dibawah kedua matanya itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Kazuya. Garis ekspresinya keras serta keruh. Perpaduan yang terdiri dari delapan puluh persen jengkel dan dua puluh persen bingung. "Dasar aneh!" Dengusan penuh cela, dan bibir terpaku dalam garis emosi dingin.

Sejenak, Kazuya memilih untuk diam tak menjawab. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak sampai hati berniat menyeret Eijun sejauh ini. Bahkan meranggkulnya tanpa kompromi seperti tadi. Niat awal Kazuya hanya memakai Eijun sebagai alasan. Menjadikannya sebuah tameng dilapisi dusta untuk menghindari ajakan makan siang ketiga gadis itu. Jelas-jelas sebelumnya otak Kazuya hanya menyusun rencana agar membawa Eijun sampai ke belokan koridor kemudian berpisah.

Tapi gerak tubuhnya mengkhianati. Segala panca indra dan hubungan antar sendinya bergerak seolah punya kendali sendiri. Tangannya seolah berkata tak ingin melepaskan begitu berhasil membawa Eijun dalam rangkulan. Kedua kakinya tak bisa berhenti melangkah cepat membawa Eijun semakin jauh. Ada sekoloni keegoisan yang merayap subur dalam hatinya ketika ia berdekatan dengan Eijun. Membuatnya ingin terus berada dekat, dan pergi kemana saja. Dan terus terang saja, Kazuya tidak mengerti.

Berdeham canggung, Kazuya memarahi dirinya dalam hati karena harus merasa grogi. Mengambil satu tarikan napas dan menembok kembali benteng arogansi serta memakai perisai kewarasannya tebal-tebal. Ia mengulum tawa remeh yang sukses mendatangkan gurat ekspresi marah di wajah Eijun.

"Aku benci senyummu itu." Geramnya tajam, kemudian menegakkan kembali posisi berdirinya hingga bertumpu total pada kedua kaki dan menyilang tangan begitu defensif di depan dada. Untuk sejenak, seolah Eijun lupa akan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya, terhimpit di antara perut dan lipatan lengannya begitu saja. Hanya berfokus pada kilatan tak suka mutlak ke arah Kazuya.

Kazuya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi seolah merasa terhibur. "Kau marah?" Nadanya retoris dan sama sekali tak peduli. Kian melebarkan senyum di bibirnya kala ekspresi Eijun makin mengeras dan menengang kaku.

"Pikir sendiri!" Eijun menyahut ketus. "Biarpun bodoh aku masih punya harga diri. Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana tatapan semua orang ketika melihatku diseret tidak elit seperti tadi!" Katanya dengan bersungut-sungut. Bibirnya mengerucut maju, dan sorot matanya berubah sengit. Meski demikian, ia sama sekali tak terlihat menyeramkan berkat kedua pipinya yang penuh. Sebaliknya, di satu sisi justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Kazuya menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ah, mengapa rasanya ia bagahia sekali melihat Eijun seperti itu?

"Santai, _dude."_ Melayangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Eijun ringan. Lalu lekas menarik kembali tangannya saat merasakan gejolak aneh menguncang seisi lambungnya ketika merasakan hangat tubuh Eijun menyusup pori-pori kulitnya. Ia pasti sudah gila. Menepis kuat-kuat pemikiran tak masuk akalnya, Kazuya tersenyum miring. "Ini kan simbiosis, ingat?"

"Jadi kau memanfaatkanku untuk kabur dari gadis-gadis itu?"

"Wah, tumben pintar."

"Bangsat kau, Kazuya."

Kazuya menghela napas akhirnya, "Baiklah, maaf karena tanpa sadar aku menyeretmu tanpa sopan santun seperti tadi."

Eijun memberinya tatapan super galak, yang sama sekali tidak menakautkan bagi Kazuya. Samar-samar Kazuya mencatat, bahwa Sawamura Eijun adalah berkali lipat lebih menyeramkan jikalau tidak bereskpresi sama sekali. Sebaliknya, jika masih menunjukkan ekprsesi dengabegitu jelas, marah, atau bahkan mengamuk, itu justru bisa dibilang normal. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kuramochi tadi pagi, Eijun seperti badai, berisik, ribut, dan menghebohkan. Tapi itu memang identitasnya.

Dengan satu pelototan super galak lagi, lantas Eijun mendengus sebal kemudian mulai berbalik pergi. Tapi pergerakan kazuya bekerja lebih cepat sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna. Menahan laju kepergian pemuda brunette itu dengan kelima jemari melingkar di satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" Kata Eijun, masih menyisakan sedikit sengit. Tapi selain itu amarah di wajahnya berangsur pudar, gestur tubuhnya tak lagi kaku, dan urat-urat di wajahnya mengendur perlahan.

Kazuya berpikir sejenak, lantas menjawab lugas. "Makan siang."

Dengusan kecil, Eijun melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku masih ada kelas pukul tiga lima belas nanti." Katanya memberi informasi singkat. "Jadi tidak bisa pergi ke tempat yang terlalu jauh."

Bahu Kazuya berkedik ringan. "Terserah, kau pilih saja tempatnya. Asal jangan di kampus." Eijun menjawabnya dengan sebentuk gestur anggukan samar. Bersikap tanang sampai kemudian tiba-tiba memasang wajah seolah baru saja ditimpa truk beton. Kazuya ganti menatap penuh selidik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Sekarang wajahnya berubah seolah baru kena tinju di ulu hati. Ekspresi yang membuat Kazuya kian menyipitkan matanya. Sejurus kemudian, pipinya menggelebung lucu, membuang pandangan ke arah lain seolah enggan bertemu pandang dengan Kazuya. Eijun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ditangkap jelas oleh Kazuya, sontak ia mengeryit dan mendekatkan telinganya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Akumeninggalkandompetdanranselkudiatap."

"Apa?"Pelipis Kazuya makin berkerut dalam, gagal menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan seolah berkumur.

Eijun menggeram kesal, berlaih menatap Kazuya lekat di manik mata. "AKU MENIGGALKAN DOMPET DAN RANSELKU DI ATAP!" Jawabnya keras-keras kemudian wajahnya memucat dan berubah merah padam. "Tunggu saja di sini, akan segera ku ambil!"

Dan dengan begitu ia langsung tancap gas berlari meinggalkan Kazuya yang masing terbengong heran. Apa katanya tadi? Meninggalkan dompet dan ranselnya di atap? Kazuya mendengus, tak habis pikir akan tindakan kelewat ceroboh seorang Sawamura Eijun.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku terkejut, Sawamura Eijun." Gumam Kazuya singkat, lalu membuang napas dan melirik sekitar. Memutuskan untuk menunggu sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh darinya. Terlihat cukup sejuk berkat posisinya yang berada di bawah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di atasnya.

Kazuya menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas bangku. Merasakan semilir angin musim panas yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya, juga tiupan oksigen akibat respiarasi biologis pohon di atas kepalanya. Mendongak, Kazuya bisa melihat berkas cahaya matahari yang mencoba menyusup di anatra celah-celah daun yang rimbun. Cuaca yang bagus untuk menikmati tidur siang, pikirnya. Ia mencoba rileks sejenak dan memejamkan mata.

 _Jika kau pernah memergoki seseorang mencoba loncat dari atap gedung tingkat sebelas. Mustahil rasanya untuk tidak peduli._

Kazuya sontak membuka mata, napasnya terhenti seolah baru saja dicekik. Loncat dari atap? Bisikan samar Kuramochi tadi pagi menari-nari dalam kepalanya.

 _Aku meninggalkan dompet dan ranselku di atap._

Otaknya berkerja tak lazim, mulai menghubungkan rangkaian kejadian yang ada dan menyulam dalam pita-pita rajutan pemikiran negatif. Mendadak Kazuya merasakan serangan panik. Ada apa dengan atap? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Eijun punya kecenderungan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari ketinggian? Bagaimana kalau ia lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk megambil dopet dan ranselnya lalu memutuskan untuk melompat? Kazuya tahu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Namun semakin ia mencoba berpikir waras dan jernih, maka makin jelas kata-kata Kuramochi mencemari pikirannya.

 _Sial!_

Kazuya bangkit dengan begitu terburu. Memaksa kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju atap gedung kampus yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun dikunjunginya selama menjadi mahasiswa. Ia abai segala deru protes dari tiap mahasiswa yang tak sengaja ditabraknya sepanjang jalan. Ia lupa akan perutnya yang lapar, juga reputasi baiknya. Yang saat ini mengisi kepalanya hanyalah Eijun, juga gambaran mengerikan akan sosoknya yang melayang jatuh dari atap gedung tinggi dan menghempas permukaan tanah keras dengan rembesan amis darah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kazuya ketakutan. Pancaran matanya kini begitu liar. Ia buang semua kepeduliannya atas keadaan sekitar, juga khlayak yang menatapnya heran atau sekadar menderu protes maupun memperingatkan akan aksi larinya yang membabi buta. Peduli setan, teserah mereka mau berkata apa. Kazuya sendiri bahkan masih belum berani menarik kesimpulan mengapa dirinnya jadi begitu kacau.

Ia memencet-mencet tombol _lift_ tak sabar, menggeram marah tanpa bisa dicegah. Orang-orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Beberapa bahkan mencoba memanggilnya dengan ragu dan menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak baik-baik saja! Ingin rasanya Kazuya meneriakkan itu ke sepenjuru kampus. Meneriakan segala kegelisahan yang menelannya tak henti. Tapi ia tak punya waktu, habis kesabaran karena pintu _lift_ yang tak juga bergerak terbuka. Kazuya memutar haluan, menuju tangga. Menaiki anak tangga langsung dua-dua, dan lupa akan status sepuluh lantai bangunan kampusnya.

Menepiskan dengan kasar bayang-bayang mengerikan Eijun yang melompat dari atap. Tidak mungkin kan? Benaknya bertanya ragu, matanya sekilas menangkap papan informasi bahwa kini ia sudah memasuki lantai empat. Eijun memang bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi ia tidak akan seidiot itu untuk melompat turun dari atap kampus dan mengakhiri hidupnya kan? Kuramochi barangkali hanya bergurau soal ucapannya tadi pagi. Toh pemuda itu memang hobi melucu.

Sialnya Kazuya tahu, dan bisa membedakan dengan jelas kapan kalanya Kuramochi Youichi bergurau dan serius. Dan ekspresinya yang tadi pagi, nada suaranya, serta pancaran di kedua matanya, adalah lebih dari sekadar serius. Ada kejujuran mutlak di sana, seolah Kuramochi menggantungkan sebagian hidupnya di atas kata-katanya sendiri. Seolah Kuramochi juga mencoba memperingatkan Kazuya.

 _Lantai tujuh._ Kazuya mengumpat dalam hati. Memacu langkahnya untuk lebih cepat menapaki anak tangga. Terserah dengan paru-parunya yang mulai menjerit protes karena nyaris kehabisan udara, atau juga tubuhnya yang mulai basah karena bulir-bulir keringat.

 _Lantai terakhir._ Kazuya mendongak untuk melihat ke arah tangga besi menuju akses satu-satunya ke _rooftop._ Mempercepat lajunya, mengabaikan tanda larangan masuk begitu saja. Ia dobrak dengan keras pintunya, dan matanya langsung diserbu dengan silau cahaya matahari. Kazuya menyipit sejenak guna menghalau sinar yang teramat terang, kemudian segera bergegas mengecek sepenjuru ruang terbuka itu. Mencari-cari keping keberadaan Eijun tanpa memperdulikan senggal napasnya.

Tapi Kosong. Kazuya hanya menemukan kosong. Tak peduli ke sudut mata ia memandang, tak ada satupun partikel Eijun ada di sana. Kazuya menggacak rambutnya, napas memburu dan rasa putus asa menggerogoti setiap sel darahnya. Ia nyaris aja berlari ke arah pagar pembatas ketika sebuah teriakkan datang menghentikan lajunya.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Kazuya menghapal suara itu, maka ia segera berbalik dengan cepat. Membelalak lebar dan berderu syukur dalam hati ketika mendapati Sawamura Eijun berdiri dengan wajah kebingunan di dekat pintu masuk. Tak berpikir, Kazuya berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu—ssesaakkk!"

Kazuya memeluknya, tanpa terlebih dahulu menyaring kerja tubuh dan otaknya. Kazuya memeluknya, tanpa mau mencari tahu mengapa ia merasa perlu melakukannya. Kazuya memeluknya, tanpa peduli Eijun yang menegang kaku dan meronta. Kazuya ingin memeluknya, ingin menambatkan fakta dalam-dalam bahwa Eijun sungguh nyata ada di sini, serta baik-baik saja.

"Hey! Hey!" Eijun mencoba menguncang bahunya atau sekadar melongarkan pelukan. "Ada apa?" Nada suaranya adalah bingung dan sedikit gugup. "Kau oke?"

"Sebentar saja." Kata Kazuya cepat, dan ia bisa membayangkan kini Eijun tengah menatapnya sambil berkedip tak mengerti. "Tahan begini sebentar saja." Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan membiarkan wangi lemon dari tubuh Eijun mengisi penuh paru-parunya. Kazuya menolak menjadi waras, ia pererat pelukannya guna membayar semua serangan panik yang semula hinggap.

Eijun tak memprotes lebih jauh, namun juga tak membalas pelukannya. Kazuya tersenyum kecil, ia yakin betul setelah ini Eijun pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisaan bahkan bisa juga meninjunya karena bersikap semena-mena.

Pada menit ke-sekian, akhirnya Eijun berdeham, mendorong bahu Kazuya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Hey, di sini panas, tahu. Dan cangggung sekali rasanya berpelukan dengan sesama laki-laki. Terutama jika laki-laki itu adalah kau."

Kazuya terkekeh, dan menurut untuk melepaskan pelukan. Bersitatap langsung dengan raut wajah bingung Eijun. Netra Emasnya yang melayangkan sorot tak mengerti juga segaris kecemasan samar-samar. Gelombang ringan di jarak antar kedua alisnya, juga rambutnya yang jadi lebih berantakan akibat terhempas angin kencang. Kazuya tak lagi melihat kamera terkalung di lehernya, alih-alih ransel kini bertengger di balik punggungnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Eijun tak tahan, Kazuya hanya sanggup bernapas terengah. Baru menyadari betapa paru-parunya terasa mau meledak akibat aksi menaiki anak tangga secara serabutan.

"Miyuki Kazuya, aku bicara denganmu! Jawab!"

Masih berisik dan ngotot seperti biasanya, Kazuya mengulas senyum. Yang membuat air muka Eijun kian mengeruh marah.

"BaKazuya!" Geram Eijun tertahan, mata berkilat dengan tatapan membunuh. "Harus berapa kali ku katakan aku benci senyummu itu?"

Kazuya menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tergelak geli. Mendadak merasa konyol karena ia sempat merasa panik dan hilang kendali hanya karena memikirkan kemungkinan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu mencoba bunuh diri. Eijun terlalu bodoh, astaga. Saking bodohnya ia bahkan lupa mati seandainya dibunuh. Jadi kenapa pula Kazuya harus merasa sekalut tadi? Relung hatinya membisikkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban, tapi mentah-mentah Kazuya menolaknya. Menulikan telinga dan meminimalisir tingkat kepekaannya hingga batas akhir. Memilih untuk tidak ingin tahu.

Menarik napas, Kazuya mencoba mengatur ulang sistem respirasinya yang sempat kacau. Menyeringai ke arah Eijun yang masih menatapnya begitu sinis. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Dan bertanya dengan begitu ringan seolah tak pernah ada kejadian menghebohkan sebelumnya.

Eijun mengacak poninya dengan kesal. "Harusnya itu pertanyaanku, tahu!" Deliknya tak suka, membuang pandangannya sejenak ke arah lain dan menghembuskan napas. Ia kembali lagi menemui sepasang manik mata karemel Kazuya. "Begitu keluar dari lift, aku melihatmu berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju tangga." Eijun memulai, yang membuat Kazuya diam-diam mengumpat bodoh karena tak menyadari kehadirannya. "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau seolah kehilangan semua fungsi pendengaranmu dan hanya bernafsu menaiki tangga."

"Benarkah?" Aku tidak dengar sama sekali.

Eijun menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat sedikit. "Ku pikir kau pasti berniat menyusulku ke atap karena ada hal penting yang harus dikatakan atau apa." Katanya dengan dahi berkerut, lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Tapi lewat tangga?" Dengusan geli, Eijun tersenyum seolah meremehkan. "Dasar gila." Vonisnya telak, menatap Kazuya dengan ekspresi terhibur. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menuju lokerku dulu, menyimpan kameraku di sana, dan kususul kau menggunakan lift setelahnya."

Dasar bodoh, Kazuya memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai menyusun serangkaian nama yang mesti disalahkan. Dan Kuramochi Youichi masuk sebagai kandidat utama.

Agaknya Eijun menyadari adanya jeda hening terlalu lama yang melingkup keduanya akibat Kazuya masih saja bungkam dan membiarkan dirinya bicara sendiri. "Jadi?" Pancing Eijun lagi, mencoba bersabar sekaligus menekan rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi perihal sebat-akibat Kazuya berlari menghebohkan ke atap.

"Jadi," Kazuya mengambil napas, dan membuangnya cepat. "Ini sudah hampir pukul dua, ayo cari makan."

Dan dengan begitu Kazuya langsung melangkah pergi. Tersnyum geli dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya ketika Eijun berteriak kekanakan memaki-makinya bodoh, idiot, dan juga makhluk aneh.

* * *

Kazuya menghela napas bosan. Masih tersisa sekitar lima belas menit sebelum pukul tiga, dan makan sianganya pun telah ludes. Tapi ia masih terjebak di tempat ini. Sebuah kedai ramen yang berjarak dua blok dari kampusnya. Bersama Sawamura Eijun yang sejak tadi hanya berfokus ternggelam dalam ruang chat di ponselnya bersama seseorang yang enggan Kazuya cari tahu siapa. Asyik sendiri mengetik dengan mata berbinar-binar, sesekali bibir bergumam sibuk, tersenyum geli, maupun juga terkekeh ringan ketika membaca balasan, atensinya seribu persen kepada ponsel. Atau bahasa dramatisanya, Kazuya merasa terabaikan. Kazuya melirik, kali ini mendapati Eijun tengah bermonolog girang sambil mengetik dengan begitu ekspresif. Si bodoh itu, sebenarnya bersama siapa dia _chatting?_

"Eijun," Panggil Kazuya, meresa tak tahan. Tak pernah ada yang berani megabikannya selama ini. Kazuya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan tanpa repot-repot berusaha. Siapa Eijun berani mengabaikannya?

"Hm?" Jawaban irit, dan bahkan tanpa menoleh. _Astaga, sejak kapan bocah ini jadi sok keren?_

"Tatap lawanmu saat sedang bicara, dasar tidak sopan." Dengus Kazuya sebal, sukses membuat Eijun mendongak tipis dengan kernyitan di pelipis dan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

"Apa kau sedang merajuk padaku?"

"Jangan konyol." Kazuya mendengus, berusaha untuk bersikap cuek. Melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan menatap Eijun dengan kilat sinis yang samar. "Siapa sebenarnya yang kau ajak _chatting?_ Pacar?"

"Baru kemarin kau mengataiku jomblo dan menyuruhku berkaca." Kata Eijun. "Dan sekarang kau menudingku begitu judes kalau aku sedang _chatting_ dengan pacar." Eijun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, menumpu sikunya pada permukaan meja dan menyiman dagunya di atas kedua tangan yang saling bertautan. Memberi pandangan terpukau palsu ke arah Kazuya. "Jalan pikiranmu itu benar-benar unik, ya?"

Kazuya tersenyum miring, ikut menupukan sikunya pada permukaan meja, dan meniru pose Eijun dengan begitu apik. "Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja pagi ini ada seorang gadis yang membawakanmu sarapan, lalu kau jatuh cinta dengannya dan kalian secara resmi mulai berpacaran, nee Sawamura _-kun?"_

Air muka Eijun jelas melayangkan ekspresi terusik. "Bisa tidak, sih, sehari saja kau tidak bersikap begitu menjengkelkan?"

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau bersikap hormat padaku layaknya sikapmu kepada senpaitachi-mu di d'match kemarin? Aku kan juga seniormu."

Eijun tak menyahut, alih-alih segera mundur dan duduk bersandar di kursinya serta menyeruput minumannya dengan dongkol. Dan Kazuya nyaris saja terbahak, andai ia tak menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda dengan pandangan mata super tajam kini berdiri tepat di belakang Eijun. Refleks, ia menaikkan satu alisnya begitu tinggi. "Maaf, ada masalah apa—"

"Sawamura- _senpai_." Disela begitu cepat oleh si pemuda baru, Eijun sontak menoleh, dan senyumnya mekar otomatis begitu matanya bersilobok langsung dengan pemuda bertampang kaku yang kini sudah berdiri di antara Kazuya dan Eijun.

 _"Ookami Kozou!_ " Kelakar Eijun ceria, menarik satu kursi di dekatnya dan menepuk-nepuknya sebagai isyarat mepersilakan duduk.

 _Ookami Kozou?_ Benak Kazuya sontak bertanya. Bocah Serigala? Panggilan macam apa itu? Sementara yang dipanggil bocah serigala sepertinya tak memprotes, hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk di atas kursi yang telah dipersiapkan Eijun sebelumnya.

Kazuya mengamati sekali lagi, dan baru tersadar bahwa bocah serigala itu masih mengenakan seragam SMA. Juga menjinjing tas sekolah di sebelah bahunya. Wajahnya benar-benar datar, dingin, tak berkespresi. Rambutnya pirang platina dengan warna mata emerlad kebiruan yang cukup unik. Eijun kini tengah bicara dengannya dengan begitu seru—lagi-lagi— mengabaikan Kazuya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Uh, tunggu... kau tidak membolos sekolah, kan?"

Si Bocah Serigala mendengus kecil. "Tentu saja tidak." Ada nada ketus dalam suaranya meski samar-samar. "Hanya rapat untuk festival sekolah. Aku habis membeli perlengkapan yang diperlukan di sekitar sini."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Aku bersama teman-temanku tadi, kami makan di sudut ruangan sana. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah pergi."

Eijun tersenyum ceria. "Jadi kau lebih memilih ditinggal teman-temanmu ketimbang melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyapaku?"

Remaja pirang itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa _senpai_ sedang _menggodaku?"_

Lantas yang dipanggil senpai tertawa lepas. Sementara itu dari detik ke detik pelipis Kazuya makin berkerut dalam. Selang lima menit, akhirnya Kazuya tak tahan, ia sengaja berdeham cukup keras untuk menyita perhatian. Berhasil membuat Eijun lekas menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah seolah baru sadar Kazuya ada di sana. Sementara bocah SMA yang memanggilnya Sawamura-senpai itu hanya balik memandang datar.

"Ah, lupa." Kata Eijun tanpa dosa. Kazuya mendelik super sinis ke arahnya, dan Eijun balas dengan cengiran lebar. "Kazuya, perkenalkan ini Okumura Koushuu." Katanya seraya menunjuk anak SMA di sebelahnya. "Nah, Koushuu, dia itu Miyuki Kazuya. Seniorku di kampus."

 _Mereka tidak berjabatan._ Entah dalam gerak sinkron rahasia jenis apa, tapi sepertinya baik Kazuya maupun Okumura sepakat untuk hanya saling melempar anggukan tipis nan dingin sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Kazuya," Panggilan Eijun membuatnya menoleh, disambut langsung oleh garis senyum yang menyiratkan rasa bangga begitu kekananan. "Koushuu ini adalah model selanjutnya yang akan bekerja sama dengan kami."

 _"Sou ka."_ Kazuya memberi anggukan singkat sebagai respon. Berpaling sejenak ke arah Okumura Koushuu untuk sekadar membuktikan kualitas visualnya sebagai model. Selanjutnya ia mendesah, wajar saja, Koushuu memang cukup punya tampang. Mungkin tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi toh anak itu masih duduk di bangku SMA, ia bisa tumbuh dengan cepat. Belum lagi auranya yang dingin, juga dan sorot matanya yang ... Kazuya mendengus. Mengapa anak itu terus memberiku tatapan membunuh?

 _"Sou, sou!"_ Eiujun mengangguk penuh semangat, menggerakkan sebelah telapak tangannya begitu lihai hingga mendarat di puncak kepala Okumura. Mengacak surai platinanya dengan sedikit gestur gemas khas kakak laki-laki yang sebenarnya terasa sedikit ganjil dengan pribadinya. "Aku tahu Koushuu ini kurang bereskpresi, tapi itu pasti bisa dilatih!" Katanya dengan yakin.

"Sawamura- _senpai_." Koushuu sedikit berjengit seolah risih, berusaha menggapai dan mengenyahkan jemari Eijun yang menyusup di antara helai-helai rambutnya. "Kau membuat rambutku berantakan." Namun Kazuya tak menangkap adanya kemarahan di sana. Seolah Okumura hanya mengucapkannya sebagai wujud basa-basi namun sebenarnya tak sepeuhnya menolak perlakuan Eijun padanya.

Eijun tertawa renyah, makin mengacak gemas puncak kepala Okumura dengan kilat mata jenaka. Dan pemandangan itu entah bagaimana berhasil membuat Kazuya merasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih ketika ia melihat mimik wajah yang ditampilkan Okumura. Delik protes setangah hati, rengekan kecil, dan juga; _demi Tuhan, apa bocah itu merona?_

"Kalian akrab, ya?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Kazuya kembali membuatnya berhasil mengambil alih perhatian.

Eijun adalah yang pertama kali memberi respon dengan kekehan geli. Sementara Okumura sepertinya lebih tertarik menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Ini tidak terlihat sesederhana itu." Kelakar Eijun ceria. "Kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Koushuu, dia bahkan berani mengusirku, berkata dengan begitu sengitnya bahwa aku sebaiknya pergi." Binar di matanya jelas-jelas memantulkan kilas nostalgia. Tapi penjelasan singkatnya itu sukses membuat dahi Kazuya berkerut penasaran.

"Sawamura- _senpai_ ," Okumura benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Seolah dia malu mengakui atau bahkan sekadar mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Haruskah kau mengatakannya sekarang?"

Eijun tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja! Karena aku kaget sekali saat kau berani bicara seperti itu padaku dulu, Koushuu."

"Kebodohan jenis apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai diusir begitu, heh?"

Eijun berdecak, alis menukik runcing menatap Kazuya jengkel. Tapi selanjutnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan. "Koushuu bilang aku terlalu berisik."

Satu alis Kazuyamenukik tinggi. _Itu sudah jelas, kan?_ Namun entah kenapa penuturan sederhana itu mampu membuat Koushuu seolah sedang ditelanjangi. Kazuya, untuk kesekian kalinya, memilih untuk tidak ingin tahu. Percakapan itu kemudian berlanjut dengan dominasi dua arah, hanya antara Eijun dan Okumura, Kazuya terabaikan bersama tumpukan mangkuk kosong dan minuman di gelasnya yang tinggal menyisakan es batu.

Pukul tiga lewat lima, Kazuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat suara. "Eijun, bukankah kau masih ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi?"

Lalu dengan itu Eijun sontak terbelalak kaget, melirik ngeri ke arah jam tangannyaa, mengacak poninya kasar, berpamitan singkat pada Okumura, dan lari terbirit menuju kampus. Meninggalkan Kazuya bersama seoarang remaja berseragam SMA yang melemparinya dengan tatapan permusuhan telak.

Kazuya menghela napas, memutuskan sebaiknya ia pergi sebelum Okumura menikamnya. Maka ia bangikit berdiri, mengumamkan serangkaian kalimat pamit yang tak dijawab sama sekali, dan kembali ke kampus untuk mengambil mobilnya.

* * *

"Miyuki?"

Kazuya baru saja berniat membuka pintu mobilnya ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Menoleh, lantas mengerutkan dahi begitu mendapati Takigawa Chris berdiri dengan tas olahraga di sebelah bahunya juga beberapa map di sebelah tangannya.

Mengurungkan niat, Kazuya mengantungi kembali kunci mobilnya dan menghadap Chris sepenuhnya. "Chris- _san_ ,"

Chris tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Rupanya kau masih mengingatku. Sudah mau pulang, Miyuki?"

Anggukan samar datang sebagai balasan awal. "Aku sudah tidak ada kelas hari ini." Katanya. "Chris- _san_ sendiri kenapa bisa di sini?" Karena ia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Chris di parkiran kampusnya.

"Ah, apa Sawamura tidak cerita kalau aku juga mahasiswa sini?"

Jawaban itu membuat Kazuya menghela napas dan menggeleng. Terkadang anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa memilih mana yang harus diceritakan dan mana yang tidak. Ia bisa ngoceh panjang lebar mengenai cerita awalanya bergabung dengan Chris, tapi sama sekali tak menyinggung bahwa Chris adalah mahasiswa yang berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

"Dia memang sedikit unik." Kata Chris seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kazuya. Chris memberinya seulas senyum maklum dan memindahkan tumpuannya sejenak. "Aku mahasiswa sini, memang sudah jarang ke kampus, karena aku berada di semester akhir. Aku ke mari jika hanya ada keperluan mengenai tugas akhirku." Ia menjelaskan cukup singkat, tapi Kazuya bisa langsung memahaminya, juga menyimpulkan mengapa ia tak pernah melihat Eijun dan Chris berasama-sama di kampus jika mengingat hubungan mereka yang cukup dekat. Ia mengernyit, tiba-tiba terpikir; Kira-kira seberapa dekat?

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Miyuki?"

Kazuya berkedip dua kali. Sedikit terpenjarat karena tak biasanya seseorang menembaknya secara langsung. Bagaimana bisa Chris tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Chris tersenyum lagi, Kazuya harus akui bahwa senyumnya benar-benar khas seorang kakak tertua dalam sebuah keluarga, senyum bijaksana dan penuh bimbingan. "Kerena sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu." Ujarnya seraya mendelikkan bahu begitu enteng. "Tanyakan saja." Timpalnya.

 _Hebat_ , batin Kazuya. _Dia bukan orang biasa._ "Baiklah," Kazuya menghela napas, jelas tidak akan bisa bersikap denial, ia tahu Chris kelewat cerdas dalam membaca situasi dan keadaan serta emosi seseorang. "Aku hanya sedikit penasaran, apa kalian berdua sudah lama saling mengenal sebelumnya? Seperti satu sekolah saat SMA atau semacamnya?" Kazuya mengambil napas, angkat bahu ringan. "Karena, yah... sepertinya kalian cukup dekat." _Atau terlalu dekat._

Chris memulai jawabannya dengan kekehan ringan. Lantas pemuda itu menggeleng sebagai bentuk penyangkalan akan deduksi Kazuya sebelumnya. "Tidak sama sekali." Katanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Sawamura bersekolah." Nadanya jelas penuh kejujuran. "Dan soal kedekatanku dengan Sawamura," Lanjut Chris, matanya ambernya bertemu dengan sepasang mata karamel Kazuya. Dan Kazuya bisa tahu ada sebersit emosi kuat yang coba pemuda di hadapannya itu salurkan, tegaskan, dan tanamkan dalam-dalam untuk Kazuya. Cara bagaimana ia tersenyum, juga menatap, bahkan menjeda, bentuk intonasi yang diucapkannya—"Aku senang kalau kau _berpikir demikian_." Ada keserakahan dan rasa bangga yang melekat di sana. Semuanya terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan.

Kazuya mengulas senyum, entah kenapa ini jadi terasa semakin menarik baginya. Rupanya kau punya banyak orang yang terlalu peduli padamu, ya Sawamura Eijun?

"Ah, selagi aku bertemu denganmu di sini," Chris mulai buka suara lagi, Kazuya mengamati pergerakannya yang kini mulai membuka salah satu map yang ada di tangannya. Mencari-cari sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika berhasil menemukannya. "Kebetulan ada beberapa foto bagus yang sengaja kucetak." Katanya, menyodorkan dua lembar foto ukuran 4R kepada Kazuya yang diterimanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Itu memang tidak bisa kami pajang di situs kami. Karena fotonya cenderung close up, dan tidak menampilkan dengan jelas desain pakaian yang dikenakan."

Sejenak, Kazuya termangu memandangi dua lembar foto di tangannya. Keduanya adalah gambar yang sama. Namun ada sesuatu yang meletup hebat dalam dadanya ketika menatap potret itu.

"Tapi ekspresi kalian di sana benar-benar bagus. Jadi kupikir, kalian mungkin ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Adalah poteret dirinya dan Eijun. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru pucat dengan kerah hitam dan garis kantung berwarna senada. Sedang Eijun tampak kasual dengan kaus lengan panjang yang digulung sampai batas siku berwarna kuning terang dengan aksen garis-garis halus. Berdiri begitu dekat, bahkan bukan lagi sekadar bersentuhan, melainkan setengah masing-masing bahu mereka saling tumpang tindih. Lengan Kazuya di sekitar lehernya, merangkul sampai batas siku, sisanya dibiarkan menggantung di sekitar torso Eijun. Dan sebelah tangan Eijun terangkat naik, jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan lengan Kazuya yang merangkulnya. Jarak mereka teramat dekat hingga nyaris tak menyisakan spasi antar wajahnya dan Eijun. Rambut mereka saling bersentuhan, menyatu dalam dua warna yang berbeda. Juga, mereka berdua tertawa lepas, benar-benar tetawa. Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti gurat ekspresi palsu dan sejenisnya. Dengan mata yang menyipit kecil, mulut terbuka dan deret gigi menyembul, juga rona samar di wajah masing-masing.

Kazuya tertegun. Berusaha menepis kuat-kuat bahwa ada sesuatu yang _mengalir_ dalam dirinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya cuaca menjadi sangat panas dan lembap. Cukup panas untuk membuat pakaian Eijun menempel ke tubuhnya seperti pita perekat. Untungnya, ini hari Sabtu. Tidak ada kelas, dan tidak ada jam kerja juga. Maka seharian ini dihabisi Eijun dengan bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Berguling-guling di atas lantai, membaca komik, internetan, atau sekadar menelpon mengabari keluarganya di Nagano.

Sebenarnya, Eijun menyadari bahwa ia bukan tipikal orang yang betah berdiam diri saja di dalam satu tempat tanpa melakukan kegiatan apa-apa. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan selain mencicipi jejak sebagai penganguran. Haruichi sudah ada janji dengan Furuya, ia tak mungkin tiba-tiba datang dan menimbrung. Meski ia sendiri yakin bahwa Haruichi tak akan protes atau sampai hati tega mengabaikannya, tapi Eijun cukup sadar diri untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Furuya Satoru dan membuat keributan, terlebih saat kedua kawannya itu telah membangun janji sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Ia bisa saja datang ke kampus untuk sekadar mengusir kebosanannya, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa kampus bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia sempat terpikir untuk menghubungi Wakana dan mengajaknya janjian ke suatu tempat, tapi urung karena berbagai alasan. Omong-omong, Wakana memang gadis baik. Eijun harus mengakui, dan teman masa kecilnya itu memang sudah pernah mengutarakan perasaanya pada Eijun sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin gadis itu habis kesabaran karena Eijun terlalu lambat untuk menyadari perhatian, juga perasaannya. Jadi pada akhirnya Wakana memang menyetakan cinta secara terang-terangan. _K-kau apa? T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Ku pikir kita akan selamanya jadi teman!_ kata Eijun saat itu, ungkapan maha tolol yang dia ucapkan karena terlampau kaget dan tak tahu harus merespon apa. Eskonya ia sadar kalimat itu terlalu berengsek, tapi Wakana sama sekali tak menjauhinya atau juga memaksakan kehendaknya.

Eijun menghela napas panjang, meniup poninya sejenak dan menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap. Rasanya rumit. Ia memang menyukai Wakana, tapi tak yakin apakah rasa sukanya itu sama dengan yang gadis itu rasakan padanya. Bahkan satu kali ia pernah menjumpai Wakana saat gadis itu telanjang bulat di kamar mandi, dan sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Selama ini ia memang menikamati masa-masa kedekatannya dengan Wakana. Gadis itu selalu ada untuknya tiap kali Eijun butuh teman. Mereka tak jarang mengunjungi distrik-distrik terkenal di Tokyo untuk sekadar jalan-jalan guna melepas penat. Tapi Eijun sadar, bahwa ia tak bisa selamanya bersikap demikian, terlebih saat ia yakin tak merasakan sesuatu yang spesial ketika bersama Wakana. Ia jelas tidak bisa terus-menerus bersikap egois dan menggunakan Wakana hanya sebagai media untuk menghalau rasa bosannya. Maka dari itulah ia mulai menahan diri, mengurangi frekuensi jalan berasama Wakana, atau juga _chatting_ intensnya.

Lagi pula, Eijun tidak yakin siap membuka hatinya untuk seorang perempuan baik-baik seperti Wakana. _Tidak setelah apa yang menimpa Keiko._

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir, atau karena udara terlalu panas, atau mungkin juga semata-mata karena ia terlalu bosan, Eijun akhirnya jatuh tertidur di ruang tengah.

Pukul sepuluh malam, ia terbangun akibat ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Membuka mata dan mendapati keadaan apartemennya yang sudah gelap, tak menyisakan cahaya kecuali sinar bulan yang menyusup melaui cela jendela juga cahaya layar ponselnya yang berkedip akibat satu panggilan masuk.

Eijun sontak terbangun, duduk tegak, dan menguap lebar, menggasak posinya dan mengumpat kecil karena badannya terasa ngilu akibat tertidur di lantai untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Meraih ponselnya dengan mengucek sebelah mata, Eijun kemudian tertegun, berkedip-kedip konstan dan merasa heran akan satu nama yang muncul sebagai panggilan masuk untuknya.

 _Miyuki Kazuya_

Untuk apa dia menelponku malam-malam begini? Eijun menggeleng cepat, segera menggser layar ponselnya ke arah ikon telepon berwarna hijau, dan menempelkan poselnya ke telinga.

"Tumben kau—"

 _"Akhirnya diangkat!"_

— _suara seorang wanita._ Eijun tanpa sadar menahan napas, siapa pula wanita yang malam-malam begini memegang ponsel Kazuya? Sesuatu yang tak nyaman menyentak dadanya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan perihal apa yang sedang dilakukan Kazuya dengan seorang wanita malam-malam begini. Ada sesak yang tak dapat dijelaskan, dan berusaha keras ia abaikan.

 _"Halo? Apa kau masih di sana?"_

Eijun berhasil membuang napas, ia mengangguk, kemudian menyadari bahwa wanita di sebrang sana tak dapat melihatnya. Tarikan napas panjang, dibuang cepat, Eijun menjawab. "Ya, ada apa?"

 _"Yokatta.."_ Ada suara helaaan napas lega di ujung sana. _"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi nomormu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak mengangkat."_

 _Aku ketiduran._

 _"Maaf, tapi apakah kau mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?"_

Mengernyit kecil, Eijun ragu-ragu menjawab. "Ya."

 _"Ah, begini. Bisakah kau ke bar Ichiyoru, Kappabashi, sekarang?"_ Suara wanita itu terdengar cemas dan terburu. Eijun mengernyitkan alis bingung, kenapa pula Kazuya ada di bar Kappabashi pada jam segini? Bukankah Kappabashi itu terletak di Matsugaya?

 _"Aku menghubungimu karena nomormu adalah yang terakhir kali dihubungi oleh pemilik ponsel ini."_ Timpal wanita itu, dan memori Eijun sontak berputar, memang benar kemarin Kazuya sempat menelpon ke ponselnya guna menolong Eijun yang lupa dimana meletakkan ponsel.

 _"Anno... pemilik ponsel ini ada di bar kami sekarang. Kondisinya mabuk berat,"_ Jeda sejenak, Eijun bisa mendengar wanita itu meneguk ludah seolah gugup atau takut. _"Parah sekali, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Jadi, bisakah kau datang ke mari menjemputnya?"_

* * *

Eijun sampai sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Dan membuktikan bahwa wanita yang meneplonnya tadi tidak bercanda soal Kazuya yang mabuk berat.

"Ah, Sawamura- _san_?"

Eijun menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan dengan bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah menyala dan rambut disanggul tinggi berdiri di balik counter. Ia memberi anggukan kecil yang dibalas dengan hela napas lega oleh si wanita.

"Syukurlah kau datang." Wanita itu berujar. Memandang ke arah Kazuya yang kini kepalanya sudah tergolek lemas di atas counter. "Dia mulai hilang kesadaran sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia sempat membuat keributan dengan memukul beberapa pengunjung lain secara acak."

Eijun terbelalak tak percaya. Seorang Miyuki Kazuya berani memukul orang secara random?

"Dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan pihak kami juga tak bisa mengusirnya karena dia punya kartu pengunjung spesial. Etto... bagaimanapun, aku senang kau bersedia datang dan menjemputnya."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lain, juga penjelasan singkat seputar kronologi hingga Kazuya berakhir seperti sekarang. Wanita itu pamit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain. Perlahan-lahan, Eijun melangkah mendekati sosok Kazuya yang sama sekali lain dari yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Kazuya memakai setelan jas formal hitam pekat, kemeja putih, bahkan dasi meski kini sudah tak terikat sempurna lagi di lehernya. Kemejanya bahkan kini telah kusut, tiga kancing teratasnya lepas seolah habis dicengkram paksa. Rambut coklatnya berantakan, kacamatanya terpasang miring, dan wajahnya pucat dibasahi keringat. Dan jika Eijun mengamati lebih jeli, ia bisa melihat jejak air mata di sekitar pelupuk mata Kazuya. Jelas Eijun tak menyangka bisa bertemu Kazuya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Begitu kesepian dan lebih rapuh dari manusia manapun yang pernah ditemuinya.

Benarkan ini Miyuki Kazuya yang sama? Miyuki Kazuya yang dikenalnya selama ini? Yang selalu berkomentar pedas, berlidah tajam dan menampilkan senyum menjengkelkan serta arogan?

Menarik napas panjang, Eijun memberanikan diri untuk duduk di kursi berkaki tinggi tepat di sebelah Kazuya, menyentuh sebelah lengannya yang tergolek lunglai di atas counter. "Kazuya?" Panggil Eijun, meguncang kecil guna menarik kesadarannya.

Kazuya tidak mersepon. Eijun menguncang sedikit lebih kuat. "Oi, Kazuya?"

Kali ini Kazuya menggerang kecil, tapi matanya sama sekali tak terbuka. Seolah ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk membuka mata atau juga terbangun.

"Hei, kau sungguh tidak bisa bangun?" Tanya Eijun, menggosok tengkuknya canggung dan mulai berpikir bahwa besok tubuhnya akan benar-benar pegal karena mesti membopong Kazuya. Melirik pada arloji sejenak, Eijun mendesah berat. Nyaris pukul sebelas malam, jelas ia tak bisa menunggu Kazuya bangun, pilihan terbaik memang membopong Kazuya dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Dimana kunci mobilmu?" Eijun coba mengguncang bahunya, tapi Kazuya sama sekali tak menjawab selain dengan keluhan dan gerangan kecil. Menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, Eijun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeledah Kazuya. Ia berhasil menemukan kunci mobil di saku celananya.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, membulatkan tekadnya, Eijun mengapit kunci mobil Kazuya di mulutnya, membungkuk dan mengendong Kazuya di atas punggungnya. Menggerang kecil atas bobot tubuh Kazyuya yang sedikit lebih berat darinya, dan berjalan meninggalkan bar.

* * *

Eijun harus akui, bahwa ia tak terlalu pandai menyetir. Di Nagano, keluarganya hanya punya sebuah mobil Jeep, dan jelas Jeep sungguh berbada dengan Audi milik Kazuya. Jadi, setelah berhasil menemukan dimana mobil Kazuya terparkir serta meletakkan Kazuya di kursi penumpang, Eijun mendapati dirinya nyaris depresi karena harus menyetir. Taruhannya bukan hanya nyawanya, tapi juga nyawa seorang Miyuki Kazuya, dan tentu saja, pemuda itu pasti akan marah besar andai tak sengaja Eijun menambarkkan mobilnya ke pembatas jalan ataupun tiang lampu.

Lima menit, Eijun hanya duduk diam di balik kemudi. Sesekali melirik ke arah Kazuya yang tak merespon apa –apa selain bernapas atau merancaukan hal-hal tidak jelas dalam tidur hangover. Di menit ke enam, akhirnya Eijun mencoba menguatkan tekad, memantapkan niatnya, dan meraup habis semua keberaniannya. Ia menyalakan mobil, dan mulai melaju pelan-pelan.

Sebelumnya Eijun telah memeriksa dompet Kazuya hanya untuk mengecek dimana alamat pastinya. Karena ia memang belum pernah berkunjung ke apartemen Kazuya sejauh ini. Kenyataan itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa pedih. Menyadari fakta bahwa ia tidak cukup dekat untuk berkunjung maupun diundang ke apartemen si pemuda yang lebih tua. Dan perjalannan yang seharusnya hanya menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit itu akhirnya ditempuh selama empat puluh lima menit. Berterima kasihlah pada kegelisahan dan jantungnya yang nyaris sampai ke kerongkongan selama menyetir. Melalju tidak lebih dari enam puluh kilometer per jam, serta tak pernah sekalipun mencoba menyalip kendaraan macam apapun yang berjalan di depan mobilnya.

Kamar apartemen Kazuya terletak di lantai empat. Yang artinya menbuat pekerjaan Eijun kian bertambah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, ia harus menggendong Kazuya sampai ke lift, naik ke lantai empat, dan bersusah payah mencari kamar nomor 437. Begitu berhasil sampai di depan pintu kamar, satu lagi masalah muncul.

"Berapa kode masuknya?"

Hanya hembus napas hangat Kazuya di kulit lehernya yang datang sebagai jawaban. Ingin sekali rasanya Eijun membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar apartemen Kazuya sekarang juga. Karena di situasi sekritis ini, otaknya masih saja sempat memutar pemikiran-pemikiran ganjil tentang Miyuki Kazuya dan seberapa tipis jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tarik napas—"Kazuya,"—hebuskan. "Aku benar-benar butuh kau menjawab kode masuknya." Lirih Eijun, nyasir habis suaranya tertelan rasa putus asa dan sekelumit debaran aneh yang terus menghujam sekujur nadinya.

"Sembilan..."

Eijun tersentak kecil, berusaha menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kazuya dengan sudut teramat canggung. Iya yakin sekali yang barusan itu bukan sekadar delusi atau suara yang muncul akibat imajenasinya belaka. Yang barusan itu Kazuya benar-benar berbisik padanya.

"Ulangi." Pintanya. Dan dengan sabar memposisikan satu jari telunjuknya di antara tombol-tombol interkom, sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Sembilan..."

Eijun menangguk kecil, dan menekan angka sembilan dengan yakin.

"Empat..."

Dari sembilan, jarinya kini bergerak ke tombol dengan angka empat.

"Dua.."

Masih menurut, ia menekan dua. Dan jarinya terhenti menunggu angka selanjutnya. Tapi Kazuya tak lagi berbisik, seolah kembali pada masa hibernasi panjangnya. Tak bergerak, maupun berbicara, hanya berbapas.

"Ayolah, Kazuya.." Ujarnya nyaris memohon."Satu angka lagi. Katakan satu angka terakhirnya, please?" Kali ini Eijun sungguh memohon. Ia tak bisa menyerah sekarang, akan jadi terlalu konyol seandainya ia berakhir seperti ini, kan? Ia telah menghabiskan nyaris separuh nyalinya untuk menyupiri Kazuya sampai tempat ini, tidak mungkin semua usahanya berbuah sia-sia hanya karena kekurangan si angka misteri.

"Kazuya," Panggil Eijun lagi, menolak untuk menyerah. "Berapa angka terakhirnya?"

Ada jeda cukup panjang yang terasa bagai beban sejuta kilo tiap detiknya. Tapi Eijun mencoba menantang kesabarannya sedikit lebih banyak, menghiraukan sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai ngilu, atau juga tulang lehernya yang mulai terasa pegal. Sampai akhirnya momen itu terjadi, Kazuya kembali membuka mulutnya, berbisik begitu rendah di dekat telinganya.

"Strike out."

Sejanak, Eijun berkedip tak mengerti. Strike out? Kemudian otaknya bekerja cepat. Menarik beragam sudut pemikiran, dan menghubungkannya demi mencapai titik temu. Satu angka melintas cepat bagai bintang jatuh dalam kepalanya. Berkilap paling terang di antara angka-angka lain. Maka detik itu, tanpa setitikpun keraguan, ia menekan angka tiga. Dan pintupun terbuka.

Apartemen Kazuya bisa dibilang cukup mewah, tentu saja. Berbeda dengan mikik Eijun yang hanya berisi tiga petak terdiri dari satu ruang tidur, kamar mandi, serta dapur yang terhubung langsung ke ruang tengah. Milik Kazuya setidaknya terasa dua kali lebih luas. Tapi ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Segera saja menuju kamar tidur, menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan Kazuya hati-hati di atas ranjangnya.

Eijun menghela napas panjang, rasanya lelah luar biasa. Dengan gerak ringan memijit tengkuknya yang terasa kaku, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Kazuya. Merasakan kasur yang melesak kecil akibat menahan dua bobot tubuh. Eijun menarik napas panjang, yang langsung disesalinya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan aroma Kazuya. Mendesak ke setiap celah paru-parunya dan mengundang sensasi ganjil itu datang kembali. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Eijun kemudian berbalik menatap sosok Kazuya yang berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Hei, Miyuki Kazuya," Panggilnya, mendengus kecil dan memasang seulas senyum miring. "Rupanya aku memang benar-benar harus menanggalkan semua pakaianmu, ya?"

Karena tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Kazuya tertidur dengan kondisi pakaian berbau tajam alkohol, basah akan keringat, dan kotor seperti itu. Maka dengan tamparan keras di pipi kirinya demi menarik kesadaran dan menguatkan tekad, ia mulai melucuti Kazuya.

Pertama adalah kacamatanya. Eijun melepasnya perlahan, lalu menyimpannya di atas nakas. Kemudian ia bergerak ke ujung ranjang, melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Merasa sedikit kesal karena ia jadi terkesan mirip seorang ibu yang mengurus anaknya. Kemudian Eijun melepaskan jasnya. Menahan mati-matian serangan mual akibat bau tajam alkohol yang menusuk hidungnya. Selanjutnya ia menarik lepas simpul dasi Kazuya, begitupun ikat pingangnya. Eijun perlu beberapa sekon sebelum berlanjut untuk melepaskan kemeja putihnya. Tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika melihat jaringan otot lengan atas, torso, serta cetakan abs di perut Kazuya. Kulitnya berkilap karena keringat, dan Eijun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengigit bibirnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal ini kan? Ia sudah sering melihat laki-laki tanpa busana. Di ruang ganti, di kamar mandi kolam renang, ataupun di pemandian. Selama ini ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa tiap kali melihat Kazuya topless darahnya mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya?

Menggeleng cepat-cepat, Eijun kembali menguatkan tekad. Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Maka nyaris dalam satu sentakan, ia menarik celana panjang Kazuya hingga terlepas. Mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan lebih jauh ke arah celana pendek calvin kleinnya. Eijun menarik selimut, menutup Tubuh Kazuya sampai ke dagu, lalu keluar dengan mebawa pakaian kotornya.

Mengambil segelas air, dan bertopang pada counter, membuat Eijun tersadar bahwa kini jemarinya bergetar dan nyaris membeku. Padahal ini baru memasuki musim panas, tapi kenapa ujung-ujung jemarinya terasa sedingin es?

Eijun beranjak mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Merasakan dingin air menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, ia menatap pantulan bayangannya dalam cermin. Menampik keras-keras bahwa saat ini wajahnya telah berubah merah. _Sadarlah, ini bukan saatnya!_ Eijun memarahi dirinya sendiri, memutuskan untuk bergerak gesit mencari baskom dan handuk kecil. Mengisinya dengan air hangat, dan kembali lagi ke kamar Kazuya.

Mimik wajah Kazuya begitu gelisah. Kerutan muncul di sekitar alisnya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar seolah ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, dan urat-urat lehernya menegang. Eijun duduk di sisi ranjang. Dengan hati-hati ia menyibak helaian rambut Kazuya yang menutupi keningnya. Mengusap halus wajah Kazuya dengan handuk yang telah dibahasi sebelumnya. Gerakannya perlahan, dari kening, menuju pipi, turun ke rahang, sampai ke leher, dan berakhir di sekitar tulang selangka. Ketegangan dan kegelisahan di wajah Kazuya berangsur-angsur mereda. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih rileks seolah orang tidur pada umumnya. Eijun akhirnya menghembuskan napas.

Ia menyibak selimut Kazuya pelan, menelusurkan handuk yang basah itu ke sekitar tubuh Kazuya guna mengusir keringat dan menghapus jejak alkoholnya. Menahan napas berkali-kali akibat gelenyar aneh yang memaksa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan bahkan seolah ingin mendobrak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Begitu dirasa cukup, Eijun buru-buru meletakkan baskom di bawah ranjang. Berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Kazuya dan mengambil satu kaus lengan pendek, juga celana pendek, lalu dengan cepat memakaikannya ke tubuh Kazuya dan kembali menyelimutinya.

Eijun nyaris mencapai pintu ketika sensor pendengarannya menangkap Kazuya mengumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Ia menghentikan langkah, dan ketika ia menoleh, ia bisa melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Kazuya yang terpejam. Juga bagaimana bibirnya bergetar dan mengucapkan satu kata dengan begitu lirih.

 _"Gomennasai.."_

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

A/N: Mau bales review dulu, hehe

 **Kawaiikenma** ; terima kasih udah menunggu/bungkuk-bungkuk, **kuroshoronekore** ; wkwk, ratenya masih aman kok, kuro-chan. Nggak tau kalo besok, tunggu aja/ngesot, samaaa aku juga mau dimasakin sama chef Miyuki :( **Valkyrie Ai** ; Wkwk, jangan tertipu sama trailer/malu. Ini ga berat-berat banget kok, soalnya aiko ga tega sama dua orang ini, terlalu cinta sama mereka aku tu/hisk, **Wewu** ; makasih, aku uga sukak kamu/dibuang. Okay, I'll try to writing it 'till the epilogue, nymphs; emang, emang, emaaanggg sebel ih kenapa sih mulut azuya bangat banget? Dan ah, iyaaa.. skinship. Tiap kali dia pegang-pegang eijun, aku yang salting/terjun

Hmm.. chapter ini agak lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tadinya mau dijadiin 2 chapter, tapi bingung mau putus dimana XD


	5. Hide, Seek and Follow

**.**

— _ **If you walk away, I will walk after you** —_

 **.**

* * *

Kazuya tersadar keesokan paginya, menggerang dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kepala. Satu tanggannya meremas helaian surai _hazelnut_ nya kuat-kuat, berharap tindakan itu bisa mengangkat rasa sakitnya. Kazuya juga mulai merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit, lehernya kram, semua sendinya terasa kaku. Tambahan lagi, rasa mual yang hebat di perutnya. Mencoba menyalurkan segenap kekuatannya, pemuda itu memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka.

Kazuya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Sudah pagi. Dia tertidur di dalam kamar apartemennya. Dibungkus selimut sampai ke leher, dan memakai setelan kaus serta celana pendek begitu santai.

 _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai ke sini?_

Pemuda itu bangun, duduk dan bersandar pada ranjangnya. Melirik ke samping, dan mendapati ponsel, dompet, kacamata, serta kunci mobilnya tergeletak di atas nakas. Kazuya menunduk, dan melihat sebuah baskom berisi air dan handuk tergeletak membisu. Memijit keningnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Rasanya kemarin ia meninggalkan apartemennya sejak pukul sepuluh pagi. Berkendara menuju kediaman besar Miyuki untuk menghadiri upacara peringatan dua belas tahun kematian sang ibu. Usai acara, ia terpaksa harus bertahan di sana demi menyambut keluarga besar yang berdatangan. Sampai akhirnya, ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan sang ayah.

Kazuya mengacak rambutnya. Lagi-lagi pergi ke _rumah itu_ hanya membuatnya berakhir menyedihkan. Kembali mencoba mengingat, ia mengunjungi sebuah bar di _Kappabashi Street._ Memesan beberapa… ia mengernyit—oke, mungkin _cukup banyak_ — gelas _wishky_ dan meminumnya bersama pikiran yang kacau. Lalu ia mabuk, menjadi tak terkendali dan terlibat perkelahian dengan pengunjung yang lain.

" _Sial_!"Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kazuya merutuki diri sendiri. Tindakannya semalam sungguh memalukan, astaga. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya dan bahkan sudah berganti baju? Siapa yang membawanya pulang? Ingatan Kazuya menemui kegelapan di titik itu.

Menyerah untuk berpikir, Kazuya memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tiga langkah yang diambil dari pintu kamar, ia berhenti, lalu tertegun. Menemukan sosok Sawamura Eijun tertidur lelap di atas sofa panjangnya, dengan posisi serupa saat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

 _Dia yang membawaku ke mari?_ Rasanya sulit untuk percaya, Kazuya mengucek matanya berkali-kali, mendekat, bahkan menyipitkan mata guna lebih fokus. Tapi itu memang Eijun, bahkan tanpa kacamata Kazuya yakin kalau itu memang Eijun. Debar asing dalam dadanya _berkata_ _demikian_. Menepiskan hal itu, buru-buru ia tersadar lalu kembali ke kamarnya, mengenakan kacamata dan mengambil ponsel. Kazuya mengecek riwayat panggilannya. Mendesah berat begitu mendapati nama Sawamura Eijun ada di sana sebagai panggilan keluar pada pukul sepuluh lima belas malam.

Apa ia tanpa sadar menghubungi Eijun semalam? Apa ia yang meminta Eijun datang menjemputnya? Apa ia ditengah-tengah fase mabuk beratnya hanya memikirkan nama Eijun sebagai _emergency call_?

 _Sial, kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa?_

Menggerang frustasi, Kazuya memilih menuju kamar mandi. Melepas kacamata dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Merasakan tetes-tetes air yang dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Ia mendongak, menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin, pucat dan menyedihkan. Jika pagi ini saja ia terlihat separah itu, lalu bagaimana dengan semalam? Membenturkan keningnya ke cermin, Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan akan seperti apa Eijun memandangnya setelah ini.

Kazuya kembali ke sofa dimana Eijun masih terbaring pulas. Tampak lelah dan sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Mengabaikan letupan-letupan asing di dasar perutnya, Kazuya berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di samping sosok Eijun kini berbaring.

"Eijun," Panggilnya pelan, tak berani menyentuh. Eijun tak memberi respon apapun, masih tetap tidur.

"Eijun," Panggil Kazuya lagi, kali ini menggerakkan tangannya ragu-ragu untuk menguncang pelan bahunya.

" _Engh_..." Eijun menggerang kecil, alisnya mengernyit, namun tak terbangun.

Kazuya menarik napas, membuangnya cepat. "Hey, bangun. Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam?" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Eijun tak membuka mata, tapi pemuda itu bergerak kecil lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi miring, seolah justru berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk melanjutnkan tidurnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Kazuya sedikit kesal. "Oi, Bakamura!" Kali ini Kazuya menguncang bahunya cukup keras, bertekad kuat membangunkannya.

Eijun mendesis marah, menggeram tertahan, dan masih tanpa membuka mata. Ia mengumpat. "Kenapa kau berisik sekali?! Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi! Kau berat, tahu. Dan mendongmu membutuhkan banyak tenaga!"

Kazuya terbengong memandangnya, lalu ia berkedip, sekali, dua kali. Tersadar bahwa Eijun baru saja membentaknya dengan _kelewat manis_ di dalam apartemennya sendiri. Satu dengus geli keluar, Kazuya menghela napas setelahnya. Memilih untuk menyerah kali ini, dan membiarkan Eijun mengambil beberapa waktu lagi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya

* * *

Kazuya meletakan satu hidangan terakhir di meja makan. Menuang air dalam gelasnya, dan meminumnya hingga ludes. Lalu ekor matanya dapat menagkap sosok Eijun tengah berjalan mendekat. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, rambut mencuat sana-sini seperti anak-anak bangun tidur, dan pakaiannya kusut di segala tempat. Namun begitu, pemuda _brunnete_ itu berhasil berjalan mencapai ujung meja, menarik satu kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kazuya, siap menyantap sarapan.

"Kau punya penciuman serangga atau apa?" tanya Kazuya sarkas. "Susah payah aku membangunkanmu tapi begitu makanan matang kau langsung berjalan sendiri ke mari. Hebat." Pujinya tak tulus, menarik satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Eijun.

Eijun menguap lebar. Bergumam tak jelas soal _berhenti ceramah pagi-pagi_ , dan sebagainya, lalu meraih segelas air dan meminumnya sampai habis. Lantas ia membuka mata lebih lebar dan beralih menatap Kazuya dengan mata emasnya yang berkilauan. "Selamat pagi!" Sapanya ceria, lengkap dengan lengkungan senyum tak berdosa.

Kazuya lagi-lagi mendengus dengan kasar, namun setelahnya tak dapat menahan untuk tidak balik tersenyum. "Pagi."

Eijun mengangguk dan tersenyum puas, sebelum dengan penuh semangat menepuk telapak tangannya dan berseru, " _Ittadakimasu_!"

Meraih sumpitnya, Kazuya mengangguk kecil. " _Ittadakimasu_."

Tapi tepat satu sentimeter sebelum nasi menyentuh bibir Eijun, pergerakan pemuda itu berhenti. Suara notifikasi ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian. Kazuya hanya menyipitkan mata ketika Eijun meletakkan kembali sumpitnya, dan buru-buru merogoh saku untuk menarik ponsel. Kazuya mendapati dirinya mengamati dengan serius kala Eijun bergumam kecil sambil mengetik sebuah balasan di ponselnya.

 _K-ko?_ Alis Kazuya berkerut, sebeumnya ia tidak pernah memperhatikan. Tapi pada bagian belakang ponsel Eijun tersemat tulisan K-ko dengan warna merah terang, begitu kontras dengan warna dasar ponselnya yang hitam metalic.

"Apa itu Ka-ko? Semacam club yang kau ikuti?" Pertanyaan itu reflek terlontar bahkan sebelum Kazuya sempat berpikir.

"He?" Eijun berkedip, telah selesai mengetik balasan dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia ganti memandang Kazuya dengan bingung.

"Tulisan di ponselmu."

"Ah, maksudmu ini?" Tersadar cepat, Eijun segera membalikkan ponselnya dan menatap kata K-ko lantas menunjuk huruf-huruf merah menyala.

Kazuya hanya menanggukan kepala sebagai respon.

Eijun memberikan cengiran ringkas sebagai balasan seraya menggeleng kecil. "Bukan, kok. Sama sekali bukan club atau organisasi khusus." Terangnya, kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi. Masih menanti kelanjutan jawaban, namun terlalu malas untuk bertanya. Terlebih saat ia merasa bahwa Eijun justru sengaja membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Berpura-pura sibuk mengambil kembali sumpitnya, barulah bergumam kecil. "Sebenarnya itu dibaca Keiko."

 _Keiko_? Siapa Keiko? Kazuya ingin bertanya, tapi seluruh gerak Eijun sangat terlihat jelas berusaha menutup topik itu. Dan di samping itu, Kazuya sadar, ia tak punya hak untuk bertanya tentang nama siapa saja yang secara personal tercantum di ponsel Eijun.

Sementara Eijun sendiri sudah memulai suapan pertamanya. Begitu makanan itu sampai ke mulutnya, Kazuya mendapati mata Eijun membesardan berbinar takjub seperti kali pertama pemuda itu mencicipi masakannya. Reasksi alami yang membuat Kazuya tersenyum lembut dan melupakan masalah sebelumnya.

"Wah, enaknya seperti ini." Kata Eijun, menatap Kazuya yang baru memulai suapan pertama. Ia memiringkan kepala, dan memandang Kazuya dengan tatapan geli, membuat Kazuya merespon dengan satu alis terangkat curiga.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Eijun terkekeh samar. "Bukan apa-apa." Katanya seraya menggeleng kecil, lalu kembali menyuap dan mengunyah. "Tapi terbangun di pagi hari dengan seseorang telah membuatkanmu sarapan..." Eijun memberi jeda, jelas menikamati raut wajah penasaran yang Kazuya layangkan padanya. Ia terkekeh geli, dan kemudian berujar. "Rasanya seperti punya istri."

Kazuya terbatuk, sementara Eijun terpingkal puas. _Sialan_ , umpat Kazuya dalam hati sambil berusaha meredakan batuknya. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar wajah Sawamura Eijun nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini ada yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Maka Kazuya menarik napas, dan membuangnya cepat. Kembali menatap Eijun yang menyantap nikmat sarapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Eijun menatapnya sambil mengunyah. "Kau mabuk."

"Aku tahu aku mabuk." Kazuya mencoba bersabar. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa membawaku kemari?"

"Aku dapat telepon."

Kazuya menggelengkan kepala putus asa. "Aku tidak ingat menelponmu."

Eijun menyunyah makanannya lalu menelan, dan menatap Kazuya dengan wajah rileks namun juga tak bercanda. "Seorang pegawai bar menelponku dengan ponselmu." Ia mulai bercerita. "Dia menjelaskan kondisimu kepadaku lewat telepon, lalu memintaku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Kazuya memberi pijatan ringan pada tulang hidungnya guna mengusir pusing yang masih bersisa, juga mencoba menyegarkan ingatannya yang keruh. "Aku ingat aku terlibat perkelahian tadi malam." Katanya dengan lirih, dan Eijun mengangguk.

"Wanita itu juga bilang begitu." Ia mendelikkan bahu enteng. "Aku tidak tahu detailnya, saat aku sampai di sana kau sudah hilang kesadaran." Akunya, lalu menyuap lagi. "Tapi melihat dari kondisimu, sepertinya kau memang habis bertengkar."

Kazuya mengangguk, mati-matian menanggung malu karena sisi tak baiknya telah terbuka lebar di hadapan Eijun tadi malam. Ia yakin keadaannya semalam benar-benar buruk. Seorang pemabuk yang terlibat pertengkaran dengan pengunjung bar lain? Eijun mungkin sudah menempel cap khusus baginya sebagai seorang bajingan.

"Memang iya," Kazuya tersentak kaget, ucapan Eijun itu barusan itu seolah membenarkan pikirannya. Dengan sebentuk senyum kecil Eijun memandangnya lurus pada manik mata. "Kau kacau sekali, _man_." Tegasnya. "Aku nyaris tak percaya kalau itu memang kau. Memangnya apa yang terjadi, sih?" Suaranya mulai terdengar penasaran. "Kau memakai setelan jas formal, dan berada di bar dalam keadaan seperti itu." Kali ini Eijun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan alis terangkat tinggi. "Kau habis mengunjungi pesta pernikahan mantan pacarmu atau bagaimana?"

Kazuya butuh beberapa detik untuk berkedip dan mencerna kata-katanya. _Pesta pernikahan mantan pacar?_ Sontak ia tertawa. Ia suka sekali jalan pemikiran Eijun yang sedarhana dan blak-blakan itu, astaga. Sebelumnya ia sempat khawatir Eijun akan berkeras dan mendesaknya menceritakan setiap detail kejadian kemarin. Memposisikan dirinya sebagai narator akan kisahnya sendiri yang sejatinya tak ingin Kazuya bagi dengan siapapun. Tapi nyatanya Eijun terlalu polos.

"Kau tertawa lagi." Dengus Eijun, memasang raut wajah jengkel.

Kazuya tersenyum lebar. "Terserah saja." Katanya. "Yang jelas seorang mantan pacar tidak akan bisa membuatku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku sama denganmu, Bocah?"

"Kazuya- _teme_!" Eijun menggeram tertahan, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, dan menyuap sarapannya terburu. "Tapi baguslah, aku lega kau sudah menjadi bangsat lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah, Kazuya mendengarkan sambil menahan napas. "Kau yang semalam itu... _membuatku khawatir_."

* * *

Lima hari telah berlalu, dan Eijun masih tak dapat mengenyahkan ucapan bodohnya kepada Kazuya pagi itu. Sudah nyaris satu minggu ini, kata-katanya sendiri meracuninya seperti efek domino pada tiap kesempatan yang ada. _Membuatku khawatir_. Ia benar-benar merasa tolol sekarang, mengapa ia sampai kelepasan mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan Kazuya?

Mungkin memang terkesan melebih-lebihkan jika ia sampai semerana ini hanya karena kalimat yang sudah terlanjur terlontar. Tapi masalahnya, Eijun menyadari bahwa ketika itu—bahkan sampai saat ini—ada sesuatu yang tengah _mengalir_ di dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada ketegangan di antara dirinya dan Kazuya, dan mengucapkan kata sesakral itu tak ubahnya sebuah ledakan yang makin menambah ketegangan di antara mereka sejuta kali lipat lebih banyak.

Ia yakin, Kazuya juga menyadarinya. Cara bagaimana pemuda berkacamata itu tercengang atau menatapnya dalam beku selama beberapa sekon setelah Eijun mengucapkannya adalah cukup menjadi bukti yang akurat. Meski Kazuya jelas berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cara tertawa geli dan mengatainya konyol sesudahnya.

Senin hingga Jumat dihabisinya nyaris di dalam kelas setiap saat. Eijun bahkan membuat Haruichi dan Furuya menatapnya kawatir karena tak mau ke kantin, hanya menitipkan makan siang dan meminta mereka mengantarkannya ke kelas selanjutnya. Ia tak berkunjung kemanapun, sengaja datang ke kampus di detik-detik akhir sebelum kelas di mulai, dan pulang sesegera mungkin setelah kelasnya berakhir. Ia menghindar, seperti seorang pengecut, atau anak kecil yang bersembunyi saat main petak umpet.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri seperti orang kebingunan di dalam minimarket pada pukul tujuh petang. Menatap kosong ke arah rak minuman yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira Eijun tak ubahnya remaja labil yang kebingunan hendak memilih minuman jenis apa.

Mengacak poninya, Eijun menghembuskan napas keras. Mengambil dua botol air mineral berukuran enam ratus lima puluh mililiter, dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Bergabung bersama beberapa belanjaannya yang lain seperti _snack_ , permen, juga tiga kaleng kopi.

Eijun mengambil langkah mundur, berniat mengakhiri kekonyolannya, dan segera membayar di kasir ketika tanpa sengaja ia justru berbalik dan tersandung oleh sesuatu—

" _Itta_ ,"

—atau seseorang.

Eijun limbung. Tersadar cepat sebelum terjatuh, Eijun berusaha meraih besi peyangga rak, dan menopang bobot tubuhnya, lalu kembali berdiri tegak. _Apa itu tadi?_ Berbalik cepat ke belakang, dan nyaris saja melompat karena melihat Kazuya tengah duduk sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Miyuki Kazu—ssakiitt!"

Eijun meringis kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Kazuya menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar hinggga ia terpaksa ikut tertunduk jatuh di atas lantai.

" _Shhtt_.. Diamlah." Kazuya berbisik mendesak padanya lengkap dengan satu jari di depan bibir sebagai isyarat penegasan bahwa ia benar-benar harus menutup mulut sekarang. Dan masih dengan meringis menahan sakit akibat lututnya menghantam lantai dengan keras, Eijun menuruti kata-katanya. Mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, dan bahkan tak menyuarakan protes sama sekali atas jemari Kazuya yang masih melingkar hangat di pergelangan tangannya.

Kazuya kini tidak sedang menatapnya. Fokus pemuda itu sepenuhnya teralihkan ke arah lain. Mau tak mau Eijun penasaram, pasalnya Kazuya kini mirip sindikat teroris yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi. Berjongkok waspada dan mengamati melaui celah-celah rak makanan ringan.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa?" Eijun tak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan nada bisikan begitu rendah.

Kazuya balik memandangnya, mata meraka akhirnya benar-benar bertemu. Memicu sengatan listrik statis yang semu namun begitu terasa nyata. Kazuya membuang napas, telihat kelelahan.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang sepertinya kupukul di bar tempo hari." Ia membuka ceritanya dengan tenang, kemudian langsung tersenyum kecut. "Sialnya, dia tidak sendiri. Dia sedang bersama beberapa—ah, tidak, maksudku _selusin_ —temannya yang bertubuh besar-besar."

Netra emas Eijun sontak membola. Pikirannya berkejaran merangkai kesimpulan yang membawanya pada sebuah kenyataan yang sialnya terkesan kurang menyenangkan. Kazuya sedang bersembunyi, atau dikejar barangkali. Oleh sekumpulan orang yang—

"Mereka di sana, sedang berdiri di depan minimarket."

Eijun menoleh, lalu merasa napasnya terhenti—mereka lebih tepat disebut _yankee_. Ia kembali bernapas ketika mendengar hela napas panjang dari Kazuya.

"Ah, tidak ku sangka akan begini." Kata Kazuya, lalu bersandar pada rak dengan raut wajah letih. "Aku memang menghajarnya, tapi saat itu kondisiku tidak sadar. Dan sekarang aku sadar sepenuhnya, cukup sadar untuk mengerti bahwa aku tidak akan menang melawan tiga belas orang sendirian."

Keputus asaan Kazuya menular cepat padanya. Eijun nyaris tertunduk juga karena berpikir Kazuya bakal mati tidak berkelas atau setidaknya mengalami patah tulang karena dikeroyok sekumpulan preman hari ini. Tapi sedikit alam sadarnya kemudian meliejit begitu cepat, bersinar mempresentasikan sebuah ide yang sepertinya cukup bagus sekaligus berisiko.

"Aku ada ide." Katanya berusaha terdengar yakin. Kali ini ucapannya berhasil membuat Kazuya menoleh ke arahnya meski wajahnya masih terlihat cemas.

Eijun melepas topi bisbol putih kesayangannya, memakainkannya di kepala Kazuya hingga menutupi nyaris separuh bagian wajahnya. Sama sekali mengabaikan gurat keterkejutan mutlak di wajah Kazuya. "Kau harus menyamar." Ia menjelaskan singkat, mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya ketika menarik lepas kacamata Kazuya dari pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata." Kazuya mencoba protes, tapi Eijun buru-buru menyimpan kacamata itu di dalam sakunya.

"Aku akan—" _mengenggam tanganmu_. "—menuntunmu." Janjinya, kemudian buru-buru melepaskan jaketnya. "Cepat pakai."

Kazuya menerimanya dengan satu alis terangkat bingung. "kau benar-benar aneh." Ia mencibir sambil memakai jaket milik Eijun. "Mana ada orang memakai jaket tebal begini di musim panas?"

Eijun berdecak kecil. " _Yeah_ , aku memamg orang aneh. Berterima kasihlah kepada orang aneh ini karena bersedia menolongmu." Sindirnya telak, membuat Kazuya mengatupkan rahangnya dan tak lagi memprotes. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku mau membayar belanjaanku dulu." Timpal Eijun, ia menatap Kazuya tepat di manik mata, berusah menyalurkan semua keyakinannya. "Aku akan kembali."

Dan Kazuya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan patuh. Ia berdiam diri, berjongkok seperti pengecut sambil menurunkan topinya guna menghalau pandangan orang dari wajahnya. Tidak lagi mau berpikir mengapa belakangan ini ia justru terlihat semakin payah di hadapan Eijun. Kazuya tak pernah merasa _setelanjang_ ini sebelumnya. Kenyataan bahwa Eijun adalah orang yang bisa melihat nyaris seluruh sisi yang berusaha ia sembunyikan membuatnya merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

Tiga menit berselang, Eijun kembali ke hadapannya. Menatap lekat ke matanya, dan berkata. "Kita bisa lewat pintu belakang."

"Aku memarkir mobilku di depan toko olahraga, empat bangunan ke kiri dari sini." Kazuya menjelaskan situasi. Eijun hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Berikan kuncinya, biar aku yang bawa mobilmu. Kau tunggulah di belakang toko ini. Jangan kemana-mana, percaya saja padaku."

Kazuya menghela napas dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Selanjutnya mereka berdua bangkit berdiri, memutar haluan ke belakang. Kazuya mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik satu tangan Eijun dan mengenggamnya erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Eijun terlonjak kecil.

"Janjimu," Kata Kazuya dengan penuh intonasi. "Aku tidak bia melihat dengan jelas." Tambahnya, kemudian megeratkan genggaman. Ia bisa merasakan hangat tangan Eijun di kulitnya. Telapak tangan Eijun yang sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya membuatnya terasa begitu pas untuk digenggam. Dan ia menurut saja ketika Eijun menuntunnya menuju pintu belakang, lalu keluar dari minimarket.

 _Tujuh menit_ , Kazuya menghitung sampai mobil audinya berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sosok Eijun turun dari mobil, dan mengembalikan kacamatanya dengan segera.

"Mereka masih di sekitar sini. Tapi kurasa kau akan aman kalau naik mobil, mereka tidak mengenali mobilmu." Kata Eijun dengan nada terburu.

Kazuya memakai kembali kacamatanya, dan ia bisa menangkap jelas raut wajah panik dalam air muka Eijun saat ini. Kepanikan itu membuatnya merasakan kelegaan tak masuk akal layaknya tempo hari ketika Eijun mengatakan kekhawatirannya di apartemen Kazuya. Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan ungkapan terima kasihnya ketika seseorang datang di balik punggung Eijun. Sontak Kazuya menjadi waspada.

"Sawamura?"

Kewaspadaannya menurun, namun ada sebersit perasaan negatif lain yang tak bisa ia hindari ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka saat ini. Terlebih ketika Eijun berbalik, dan mengungkapkan ekspresi keterkejutan kemudian antusiasme kecil terhadap sosok itu.

"Sanada- _san_ , sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Eijun, ceria dan ramah seperti biasanya.

Diam-diam, Kazuya coba menghitung sudah berapa kali mereka terlibat situasi seperti ini. Sedang berduaan—oke, itu terdengar ganjil. Ralat saja; ketika ia sedang bersama Eijun kemudian ada pihak ketiga yang tahu-tahu muncul. Pertama adalah Kuramochi yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika ia dan Eijun sedang makan di apartemen Eijun. Kedua, adalah seorang gadis bernama Haruno yang memberikan makan siang pada Eijun. Ketiga... Kazuya mengingat ada Okumura Koushuu yang muncul tiba-tiba di kedai ramen. Dan sekarang, seorang pemuda tinggi bernama Sanada. Barangkali jika ada orang kelima, Kazuya harus melakukan pesta perayaan.

Yang dipanggil Sanada- _san_ itu terkekeh ceria, tapi Kazuya bisa manangkap kilat licik di sepasang matanya. "Benar juga," Pemuda itu berujar, mata Kazuya tak lepas mengamati bagaimana Sanada melayangkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap sebelah bahu Eijun dengan gestur yang aneh. "Melihatmu sekarang aku jadi rindu masa-masa yang lalu."

 _Twitch_. Kazuya mengernyit. Rindu masa-masa yang lalu? Ungkapan jenis apa pula itu?

"Eh, bisa saja. Hehe." Eijun tertawa cangung. Mulai tampak kurang nyaman berhadapan dengan sosok Sanada, dan kenyataan itu membuat Kazuya merasa senang. Kazuya mengambil langkah maju, mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Eijun hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, dan Eijun segera tersadar kemudian menunjuk Kazuya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ah, Sanada- _san_ , kenalkan ini Miyuki Kazuya." Katanya ringan, Kazuya hanya mengangguk kecil pada Sanada. "Dia seniorku di kampus."

"Dan, Kazuya.." Kali ini tatapan Eijun mengarah padanya. "Dia Sanada Shunpei, model yang dulu bekerja bersama kami di _d'match."_ Jelas Eijun, membuat Kazuya mengangguk paham dan memaklumi tampilan Sanada Shunpei yang terkesan terlalu mencolok.

"Apa kau model barunya?" Tanya Sanada, mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya berjabatan.

Kazuya mengulas senyum paksa menyambut jabatan tangan itu setengah hati. "Bukan." Jawabnya singkat, lantas buru-buru melepaskan jabatan tangan.

"Bukan?" Sanada menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Eijun.

"Ah, _etto_.. Kazuya memang sempat jadi modelnya. Kau pasti melihat situs kami minggu lalu ya?" Tapi hanya sementara, model baru kami sekarang adalah Okumura Koushuu." Jelas Eijun yang membuat Sanada mengangguk bersemangat, juga melebarkan seringai penuh arti.

"Hey, kau tahu?" kata Sanada Shunpei dengan mata berkilat jenaka namun licik. "Kau masih bisa memotretku." Lanjutnya, dan Kazuya mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju rahang pemuda itu ketika ia dengan leluasa menarik pinggang Eijun mendekat padanya, terlebih mendekatkan bibirnya ke sebelah telinga Eijun, dan berbisik rendah, "Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

Eijun berjengit tak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Ah, tidak perlu." Katanya masih berusaha sopan, meski jelas-jelas Kazuya bisa menangkap wajahnya seolah menahann muntah. "Aku tahu Sanada- _san_ sibuk sekarang."

Tapi Sanada Shunpei justru tertawa seperti seorang bajingan. Tak melepaskan Eijun sama sekali. "Kau benar, aku memang sibuk." Ia menyeringai lebar sekali sampai wajahnya justru terlihat mengerikan. "Tapi aku bersedia meluangkan waktu di tengah kesibukanku, jika kau yang memintanya, Sawa- _chan_."

Kazuya mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, sebelum akhirnya menguatkan tekad dan membuka mulutnya. "Eijun!" Ia memanggil dengan begitu pasti. Penuh ketegasan, serta pandangan mata tanpa kompromi. Membuat baik Eijun maupun Sanada kini menatap penuh perhatian ke arahnya. Dan Kazuya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Ia menarik satu tangan Eijun cukup kuat hingga berhasil terbebas dari perangkap Sanada Shunpei. Memposisikan dirinya di antara Eijun dengan Sanada, lalu menatap Sanada dengan senyumnya yang selalu dibenci Eijun setengah mati; senyum arogan dan meremehkan.

"Maaf, Sanada- _san_. Tapi kami masih ada urusan lain." Katanya dengan tegas. " Permisi." Dan tak mau menunggu jawaban lebih jauh dari Sanada. Kazuya berjalan membuka pintu mobilnya, sedikit mendorong Eijun untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu ia sendiri berputar dan masuk ke balik kemudi. Menyalakan mesin, dan memacu mobilnya cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sanada Shunpei tanpa niat melirik sedikitpun.

Lima menit kemudian, Kazuya mendengar Eijun menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik, dan menyadari bahwa masih ada segaris samar raut tegang di wajah Eijun. Kembali fokus pada jalanan, Kazuya memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang bertemu orang itu."

Eijun mendenguskan tawa ringan. "Memang iya." Akunya, kemudian bergerak membuka sekaleng kopi belanjaannya yang sudah lebih dulu ia simpan di atas _dashbord_ mobil Kazuya. "Dia membuatku tak nyaman." Lanjut Eijun, lantas menyuruput kopinya perlahan.

"Dia sepertinya..." Kazuya menjeda, mengingit bibir bawahnya, merasakan keraguan membayang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian ia menepisnya cepat-cepat. "punya _hasrat terpendam_ padamu."

Eijun tidak tersedak, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat duduknya menjadi menegak selama beberapa sekon. Tatap matanya kosong menatap jalanan di depannya, dan kaleng kopinya digenggam begitu erat.

"Kau sadar ya?" Kata Eijun akhirnya, mengulas senyum miring dan beralih menatap Kazuya.

Kazuya balas mengangguk. "Terlihat jelas." Katanya, mencengkram setir lebih kuat. Perasaan tak nyaman merambat di setiap organ tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Butuh waktu nyaris setengah tahun untukku sampai menyadari itu."

"Setengah tahun katamu?!" Sahut kazuya tak percaya. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau begitu lambat?"

Eijun balas menatapnya sengit. "Mulutmu, Miyuki Kazuya! Mulutmu!" Ia berseru jengkel. "Aku punya banyak teman, oke? Dan aku menganggap Sanada Shunpei sebagai temanku juga. Dan umumnya aku memang dekat dengan temanku, jadi mana aku sadar ketika dia mulai sering melakukan kontak fisik denganku? Itu wajar dalam pertemananku!"

"Oh, begitu?" Kazuya balas menyeringai angkuh. "Jadi lazimnya kau akan mengizinkan siapapun memeluk pinggangmu, atau berbisik di telingamu dan bahkan hampir menjilatinya asalkan kalian berteman?"

Kali ini, Eijun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau mengacaukan kalimatku, Kazuya! Siapa bilang aku mengizinkannya melakukan itu?!"

"Tapi dia memang melakukannya! Aku tidak buta, Eijun. Dia bahkan sampai berbisik sensual di telingamu. Ah, dia bahkan memandangmu seolah ingin memakanmu."

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar aku berusaha melepaskan diri?! Dan aku bukan apel atau apa, tidak ada yang bisa memakanku!"

"Oh, dia bahkan memangillmu dengan sebutan yang manis, Sawa- _chan_? Katakan, apa panggilanmu untuknya? Sanada- _chan_? Nada- _chan_? Ah, mungkin Shun- _chan_?"

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan panggilan-panggilan aneh itu padanya! Dan Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kita harus berdebat?!"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat kazuya bungkam. Benar, kenapa dia mesti berdebat? Kenapa hatinya mesti merasa gusar? Kazuya tidak menemukan alasan rasional tentang apa yang membuat perasaannya menjadi sekacau ini. Maka ia hanya diam, lanjut menyetir dengan tenang, kemudian menghela napas pendek dan berujar. "Benar, tidak perlu berdebat."

Dan mereka sama-sama membisu setelahnya. Sisa euphoria dari perdebatan sebelumnya mulai memudar seiring panjang perjalanan yang ditempuh. Beberapa menit berlalu, Kazuya akhirnya mendengar Eijun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau benar, aku memang lambat menyadarinya." Eijun mulai bercerita. "Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi aku mulai paham ada sesuatau yang _lain_ darinya ketika ia memintaku memotretnya tanpa busana."

"Apa katamu?!" Reflek, Kazuya menginjak rem tiba-tiba hingga tubuh keduanya terpaksa terdorong momentum ke depan.

Eijun kini sedang sibuk mengeluhkan bajunya yang basah akibat siraman kopi. "Kau ini!" Ia balas membentak, "Jangan mengrem tiba-tiba begitu, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Jalankan mobilnya."

"Jawab,"

"Jalan!"

"Jawab."

"Aish!" Eijun mendesis protes memandang Kazuya. "Dia memintaku memotretnya tanpa busana. Tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. _Puas_?"

"Kau menerimanya?"

Eijun membuang pandangan ke arah lain. "Tidak penting. Itu sudah lama sekali."

" _Kutanya_ , kau menerimanya?" Desak Kazuya tak mau kalah, Eijun menggeram, menatapnya dengan ekprsi keras. Dan selama sekon-sekon yang berlalu, mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan tak mau kalah. Sampai akhirnya Kazuya terpaksa menyerah karena deru klakson mulai menyerang dari belakang, memaksanya kembali menyetir.

Seratus meter melaju, Eijun menghembuskan napas pendek. "Sudah ku bilang, aku dulu sama sekali tidak sadar." Kazuya memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan patuh. "Untung ada Chris- _senpai_ yang selalu mengawasi. Chris- _senpai_ adalah pihak yang selalu bisa menggagalkan upaya Sanada untuk melakukan tindakan _aneh-aneh_ padaku." Jeda sejenak, Eijun menarik napas dan membuangnya melalui mulut. "Makannya aku sangat menghormatinya."

Kazuya mencoba untuk menghalau kegusaran dalam hatinya. Ada gelap yang merayap hebat di sana, sebentuk kemarahan mutlak nan mengerikan yang nyaris tak pernah ia rasakan kepada siapapun selain ayahnya selama ini.

"Omong-omong, Kazuya?" Panggilan itu membuat kegusarannya teralihkan, Kazuya melirik sekilas sebagai wujud kalau ia memperhatikan. "Kau turunkan aku di stasiun saja."

Alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa di stasiun? Kita searah, aku bisa langsung mengantarmu ke apartemen."

"Aku tidak pulang ke apartemen." Jawaban Eijun membuat Kazuya memandangnya keheranan. "Aku mau ke Nagano."

"Apa?"

Eijun mengulas senyum kecil. "Ini hari Jumat, dan kelasku dibatalkan di hari senin. Sementara Selasa aku hanya ada satu kelas, dengan catatan absen masih aman."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," Kata Eijun. "Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Nagano, dan akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo Senin atau Selasa sore."

 _Apa-apaan?_ Kazuya nyaris saja memekikkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ini terasa seperti bercanda. Lima hari ia sama sekali tidak menemukan eksistensi seorang Sawamura Eijun di dekatnya. Lima hari ini Eijun seolah lenyap ditelan bumi, tidak ada dimanapun. Kazuya tidak berpapasan sekalipun dengannya di kampus, atau juga di tempat lain. Seolah Eijun menghindarinya habis-habisan. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya pemuda itu mengatakan akan pergi ke Nagano sampai Selasa pekan depan? Yang benar saja!

Kazuya berbelok di pom bensin. Membuang napas begitu mobilnya berbaris di salah satu pom pengisian, ia menoleh ke arah Eijun yang masih duduk santai menyeruput kopinya. Berpikir, inikah alasan Eijun memakai jaket pada musim panas? Karena ia akan naik kereta malam ini juga Ke Nagano?

"Aku ikut denganmu." Kazuya memutuskan.

Eijun menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah terkejut mutlak. "Apa kau bilang?"

Kazuya menajukan mobilnya, membuka jendela dan memberikan lembaran yen kepada petuas pom seraya berkata. "Isi penuh."

"Hey, hey, Kazuya. Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini." Jawab Kazuya yakin.

Eijun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana dengan kelasmu?"

" _Skip_."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku punya nilai akademis yang bagus." Tandas Kazuya. "Absen dua hari tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali."

"Tidak usah mendebatku sambil menyombongkan diri segala!"

"Aku tidak menyombongkan diri. Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan."

 _Hebat_ , hanya kurang dari satu jam ini, mereka sudah berdebat tiga kali. Eijun menggerang kesal dan mengacak rambutnya depresi. Sementara tangki mobil Kazuya sudah terisi penuh, maka Kazuya mengambil uang kembalian yang disodorkan, kemudian menutup kembali jendelanya tanpa merasa perlu menghiraukan deru makian yang dilontarkan Eijun padanya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan, ditemani ocehan panjang juga tatapan galak Eijun yang menujam telak ke arahnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bawa pakaian ganti." Delik Eijun begitu sinis.

Kazuya balas tersenyum tak kalah sinis. "Aku selalu membawa cadangan pakaian di mobilku, asal kau tahu saja." Menunjuk dengan satu jarinya ke kursi belakang dimana sebuah tas kecil tergeletak bisu.

Eijun mencebik jengkel. Melayangkan _glare_ terbaiknya ke arah Kazuya yang sama sekali tak berefek apa-apa. "Kembalikan topiku!"

Bahkan Kazuya baru sadar kalau selama ini ia masih mengenakan topi juga jaket milik Eijun. Memelankan laju mobilnya, Kazuya melepas topi itu. Lantas matanya menangkap sederet tulisan pada bagian dalam topi Eijun. Buru-buru Eijun merenggut topi itu dari tangannya, tapi Kazuya terlalnjur melihat. Cukup jelas untuk diabaikan begitu saja. Tulisan _hiragana_ yang tercetak dengan spidol permanen.

 _ **daisuki**_

 _ **(Keiko)**_

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

a/n: Haiii~ selamat datang di chapter yang terlalu banyak debat/ngingg.. Maaf kalo Shunpei jadi bajingan banget di sini. Aiko pribadi suka kok sama doi, ganteng dan dia doang yang agak waras wkwk. Tapi yaa, ini demi menarik perhatian Kazuya semata, semoga dia cemburu XD

Dan yang tidak putus-putusnya, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Review dari kalian adalah vitamin khusus.

well, see you at next chapter

jangan lupa, favs, follow, and... review


	6. Keiko

**.**

— _ **Jika kau yang pergi,**  
 **kenapa aku yang merasa terbunuh dan mati?** —_

 **.**

* * *

Eijun mana pernah membayangkan, bahwa tiga setengah jam setelah ia kebingunan di dalam minimarket, ia benar-benar sampai di halaman rumah kedua orang tuanya. Tambahan lagi, bersama seorang Miyuki Kazuya; orang yang membuatnya ingin ke Nagono demi menghindar. Tapi justru malah menjadi orang yang menyopirinya sampai ke rumah.

Eijun memang sudah berencana mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya sebelum ini, tapi membawa serta Kazuya jelas melenceng jauh dari rencana awal. Ia menambatkan catatan tambahan tentang Miyuki Kazuya dalam otaknya; _keras kepala_ , dicetak tebal, miring, dan dengan tinta merah terang. Sebagai peringatan bahwa kali lain ia harus lebih berhati-hati jika tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali.

Beberapa _snack_ yang sempat dibelinya di minimarket sebagai bekal nyaris ludes. Satu botol air mineral untuk Kazuya, juga sekaleng kopi, satu set permen karet, satu onigiri, dan juga sebungkus _nori. Aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang,_ Kazuya berujar ketika Eijun menatapnya sengit. Yang membuatnya mau tak mau berbagi makanan daripada harus memikirkan konsekuesnsi Kazuya terserang busung lapar ketika sedang menyetir, dan membuat mereka kecelakaan.

"Kita kemana?"

Pertanyaan polos Kazuya mebuatnya menghembuskan napas. Menyenderkan pungungnya dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang. Tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis karena sepanjang perjalanan terus saja menceramahi Kazuya. Sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah rasa haus dan kantuk.

"Lurus saja," Jawabnya. "Kira-kira lima ratus meter lagi." timpalnya memberi petunjuk, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan khidmat oleh Kazuya.

Eijun membuang pandanganya ke luar jendela. Kali ini mereka sudah memasuki kompleks persawahan. Yang terhampar di kanan-kiri mereka saat ini tak ubahnya ladang pertanian dengan cahaya remang. Bahkan jika Eijun memejamkan mata, dan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, ia yakin bisa mendengar suara jangkrik dan tongeret yang bernyanyi dalam harmoni alam.

"Belok kiri di depan." Eijun memberi informasi begitu bangunan tingkat dua sudah terlihat oleh matanya. Ah, rasanya rindu sekali. Ibunya pasti kaget mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba pulang begini, apalagi sampai membawa seorang teman segala. Haruichi dan Furuya yang sering dibahasnya bersama sang ibu saja tidak pernah dia bawa ke Nagano. Kira-kira akan bagaimana respon ibunya nanti ketika melihatnya membawa Kazuya?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pekarangan rumahnya. Kazuya mematikan mesin mobil lalu menghela napas panjang. Tampak sedikit kelelahan. Semenatara Eijun hanya memandangnya seraya tersenyum miring.

"Kau boleh langsung pulang ke Tokyo." Katanya sarkas, jelas mengabaikan dengusan kasar dari Kazuya. "Yah, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mampir."

"Oh, kau murah hati sekali." Kata Kazuya seraya melepas _seat belt._ Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi belakang demi meraih tas yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya berisi baju ganti. Melihat itu membuat Eijun memutar bola mata, _Orang ini serius mau ikut menginap_ , pikirnya. "Tapi tidak, terima kasih." Kata Kazuya lagi, kali ini kembali betatapan dengannya. "Aku tidak repot sama sekali, dan aku berencana untuk mampir." Senyum di ujung kalimatnya benar-benar senyum khas seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu sukses membuat Eijun ingin menghantamnya dengan—sekurang-kurangnya—novel seri Harry Potter edisi _hardcover._

Kazuya keluar dari mobil, dan Eijun menyusul kemudian setelah mengambil topinya yang tersimpan di atas _dashboard_ , memilih untuk tidak memakainya. Hanya menekuknya di dalam saku belakang celana. Setelah berdiri diam dan menghitung sampai tiga, ia akhirnya mengambil langkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Membatin bahwa bangunan itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat terakhir kali. Memang tak akan ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi jika kau tinggal di desa. Ia melirik Kazuya singkat melalui ekor matanya, dan bisa melihat binar ketertarikan samar dari sepasang mata Kazuya ketika melihat rumahnya. Maklum, bangunan itu masih terasa _Jepang sekali_. Dominasi material kayu juga pintu geser, halaman yang cukup luas juga dengan banyaknya _bonsai,_ tanaman hias, juga tanaman obat-obatan.

Menarik napas, Eijun berdiri di depan pintu utama bersama Kazuya di sebelahnya. Dengan yakin, ia menggeser pintu hingga berderit terbuka. Dengan ceria berujar, " _Tadaima_!"

Hanya selang beberapa sekon sejak Eijun megucap salam sampai Kazuya mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan sesosok wanina anggun muncul dengan raut wajah terkejut. Hanya sejenak, lalu rautnya berubah hangat, lengkap dengan senyum lembut yang menengangkan. Menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan kasih sayang.

" _Okaeri_."

Kazuya melirik pada Eijun yang kini tengah terkekeh lugu, melepas sepatunya cepat dan menghambur ke pelukan wanita yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah ibunya.

"Rasanya setiap kali pulang, Eijun jadi semakin besar saja." Wanita itu berujar dengan senyum tak lepas. Sementara Eijun nampak begitu nyaman ketika rambutnya diacak lembut oleh sang ibu. Pemandangan itu membuat Kazuya mau tak mau tersenyum. Tak menyangka ia bisa melihat Eijun bersikap begitu manis.

"Ah, Eijun bawa teman?" Sang ibu bertanya, melirik dari bahu Eijun untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kazuya yang membalasnya dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Eh?" Eijun rasanya baru tersadar Kazuya ada di sana. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan nyegir lebar. "Ah, iya. Ini seniorku."

" _Konbanwa_ , Miyuki Kazuya _desu_." Kazuya membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Ah, selamat malam, Miyuki- _kun_." Wanita itu menyambut dengan hangat. "Kenapa berdiri di sana saja? Kemari, masuklah." Kazuya lagi-lagi mengangguk kecil. Melepas sepatunya dan mengambil langkah mendekat. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu mendamaikan ketika Kazuya sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada tatapan memandangnya secara asing atau hal-hal negatif lainnya.

"Miyuki- _kun_ punya nama yang sama dengan pamannya Eijun di Okinawa, ya." Wanita itu bergumam, yang membuat Kazuya tersenyum tipis namun jujur adanya.

"Eijun juga pernah bilang begitu. Anda boleh memanggil saya Kazuya saja." Tawarnya sepenuh hati, lagi pula ia tak merasa bangga ketika nama sang ayah melekat padanya.

"Eh, boleh?" Wanita itu berkedip seolah tak percaya, dan Kazuya hanya balas mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_." Eijun menimpali sebagai bentuk persetujuan. "Aku juga memanggilnya Kazuya—" Menggantung sejenak kalimatnya, Eijun belarih menantap Kazuya dengan sebelah alis terangkat ganjil "— _senpai_." Timpalnya yang sukses membuat Kazuya ganti memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Menyadari respon itu, Eijun lalu tertawa cangung. "Bohong deng, tidak pakai _senpai_."

"Eijun, tidak sopan." Kata ibunya Eijun lagi, menjewer pelan sebelah telinganya. Kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu mari masuk, Kazuya- _kun_. Kalian pasti lelah."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, ketika Kazuya membuka mata ia mendapat kesan bangun tidur yang cukup menyenangkan. Ia berbaring nyaman dalam salah satu kamar tamu di lantai dua, dengan jendela besar yang langsung mendapat peniynaran matari pagi, juga berkas-berkas kehangatan memeluk kulitnya. Kazuya bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa rileks, seolah semalam tidurnya benar-benar berkualitas. Sega pegal atau juga kram, dan kesemutan yang semula hinggap kini lenyap sama sekali.

Pemuda itu sengaja tak langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Memilih menghitung waktu mundur sambil menikati betapa nyaman rasanya jika ia memiliki konsep _rumah_ seperti saat ini. Dengan dapur yang selalu hangat, aroma harum dari masakan, juga suara berisik kesibukan pagi hari. Kazuya mencoba mengingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendapatkan kenyaman jenis ini di kediaman orang tuanya? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Sebelas tahun yang lalu? Ia tak bisa mengingat. Tiap kali kenangan itu datang padanya, bukan lagi manis atau hangat yang dirasa, namun juga ada kegetiran dan sekelumit kegelapan menyertai. Seolah menamparnya dengan realita keji bahwa keharmonisan macam itu tak akan bisa lagi menggapainya.

Kenangan itu terkunci dalam sebuah gelembung. Mendiami salah satu ruang kelam di dalam sudut memorinya. Kebahagiaan yang terkunci dalam memori itu terkubur begitu jauh dalam tumpukan es. Beku, dan mematikan. Dan jari-jarinya tidak cukup hangat untuk menggali kuburan es itu. Hingga rasanya, sampai kapanpun, Kazuya tak akan bisa memecahkan penyegel itu, kebahagian yang terkurung di dalamnya akan tetap disana. Terkunci dalam gelembung.

Menarik napas panjang, dan mengulet kecil, Kazuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan menghirup udara pagi kampung halaman Eijun dalam-dalam. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari bawah. Kazuya menanjamkan telinganya, dan ia bisa mendengar nyona Sawamura sedang bicara kepada seseorang yang Kazuya kenali dari suaranya adalah ayahnya Eijun.

Omong-omong, kemarin malam ia disambut oleh tiga penghuni rumah ini. Di antaranya nyonya Sawamura yang punya senyum hangat, Kepala keluarga yang tak lain adalah ayah Eijun; sebagai catatan, pria bergaya _Elvis_ itu sungguh membuatnya melongo. Tidak menyangka seorang Sawamura Eijun mempunyai ayah se-nyentrik itu. Dan terakhir adalah kakek Eijun. Pria tua dengan penuh semangat, mengingatkannya langusng akan sosok Eijun yang selalu berisik dalam tiap situasi dan kesempatan yang ada. Dan sepertinya karena kemiripan itu, mereka banyak bersilisih.

Merapikan sejenak bantalnya, juga melipat selimut, Kazuya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Sekilas ia melongok ke kamar di ujung lantai dua, masih tertutup. Kazuya menduga Tuan Muda itu belum bangun.

"Sudah bangun, Kazuya- _kun_?"

Senyum yang dikulum ramah juga hangat. Mata yang menatapnya dengan begitu teduh, juga suara lembut penuh kasih sayang adalah yang pertama kali menyambutnya ketika sampai pada anak tangga paling bawah.

Kazuya mengulas senyum, mengangguk tipis. "Selamat pagi."

Nyonya sawamura mengangguk balik. "Pagi, Kazuya- _kun_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak.?"

Masih tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, Kazuya mengangguk. "Ya." _Sangat_. Ah, bahkan ia tak ingat kapan kali terakhir paginya terasa sehangat ini. Hatinya meleleh hanya karena sapaan seorang yang menayakan kualitas tidurnya.

Wanita itu kemudian melongok ke arah tangga di balik tubuh Kazuya. Menatapnya seolah sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Setelahnya, kembali lagi pada sepasang manik mata Kazuya. "Apa Eijun belum bangun?"

Kazuya menggeleng tipis. "Sepertinya tadi saya lihat pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat."

Nyonya Sawamura menghena napas kecil seolah mahfum dengan kelakukan putranya. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak menampilkan gurat muak, hanya ada pancaran ksaih sayang yang tak teralakkan. Saat itu, Kazuya merasa iri dengan Eijun. Ia nyaris lupa ada seseorang yang pernah memberinya kehangatan jenis itu.

Berdeham kecil, Kazuya mencoba untuk menarik dirinnya dari jeratan perasaan itu. "Maaf, saya butuh ke kamar mandi."

Nyonya Sawamura mengerjap sesaat, kemudian tersadar dan mengulas senyum anggun. "Ah, tentu." Katanya seraya mengagguk. "Di lantai dua kamar mandi hanya ada di kamar Eijun. Kazuya-kun bisa pakai kamar mandi lantai satu." Wanita itu menoleh ke arah jam tiga, lalu menunjuk dengan tangannya. "Lurus saja ke sana."

Kazuya sedang membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ketika suasanya mendadak sedikit gaduh. Baik Kazuya dan nyona Sawamura sama-sama menoleh kini. Dari arah ruang tengah, ayah dan kakek Eijun muncul bersamaan sambil berdebat kecil entah mengenai hal apa. Meski begitu, kedunya sama-sama terlihat sudah rapi dan bersiap pergi.

"Eh, sudah mau pergi?"

Ketiga laki-laki yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah nyonya Sawamura. Sang suami adalah yang pertama kali memberi respon dengan anggukan. "Ya, sepertinya pertemuan dimajukan atas dasar beberapa alasan." Jawabnya, yang disepakati oleh anggukan kuat oleh kakek Eijun.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar kusiapkan bekal. Tunggu sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, naluri keibuan nyonya Sawamura langsung mendorongnya melesat ke dapur. Menyisakan tiga lelaki berdiri tegak sambil berkedip-kedip takjub akan ketangkasan seorang ibu rumah tangga.

"Ah, wanita itu..." Kakek Eijun menghela napas panjang. Lekas tersenyum, dan mengangguk ke arah Kazuya. "Selamat datang di rumah kami, Kazuya. Semoga kau lekas terbiasa dengan keributannya, terutama jika Eijun ada di sini." Di akhiri dengan senyum miring penuh semangat yang membuat Kazuya sejenak lupa kalau pria itu sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di luar." Pamitnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kazuya berdua saja dengan ayah Eijun.

"Itu benar." Kazuya menoleh kepada tuan Sawamura. Lelaki Elvis itu memberinya cengiran lebar yang mengingatkannya pada Eijun. "Keluarga kami memang seperti ini." Katanya, lantas mengedipkan satu matanya penuh arti, yang hanya ditanggapi Kazuya dengan senyum canggung. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu menahan diri, Kazuya. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin selama berada di sini." Terkekeh samar dan berjalan mendekat untuk memberi tepukan cukup kuat di punggung Kazuya. Membuat Kazuya terbantuk kecil.

"Dan soal Eijun," Mendengar nama Eijun disebut, membuat Kazuya kembali fokus. Menantikan dengan sabar kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan oleh lelaki di sebelahnya. Tapi tuan Sawamura justru tersenyum tipis, dan kazuya menyadari ada makna tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu. "Anak itu mungkin sedikit lebih rumit dibanding yang terlihat."

* * *

Hari pertamanya di Nagano terlalui begitu saja. Cukup menyenangkan berada di keluarga ini. Meski ia harus membiasakan telinganya akan pertengkaran berisik Eijun dengan sang kakek. Atau juga membiasakan matanya dengan tampilan nyentrik tuan Sawamura. Tapi setidaknya, satu-satunya wanita di rumah ini masih normal. Punya aura seorang ibu yang begitu kuat, tidak kaku bahkan kepada orang asing, dan bisa membuat Kazuya merasa nyaman.

Hari ini banyak dihabisainya dengan mengobrol bertiga bersama Eijun dan ibunya. Menertawakan hal-hal konyol yang pernah dilakukan seorang Sawamura Eijun sepanjang hidupnya. Dan tergelak puas mendapati wajah Eijun merah padam karena ibunya tak berhenti membongkar semua aibnya semasa kecil sampai SMA.

Pukul sembilan malam, Kazuya memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua. Ketika sampai di ujung tangga, ia menoleh ke arah kamar Eijun. Pintunya terbuka lebar, dan lampu menyala terang. Sebelumnya Eijun memang naik ke kamar sejak satu jam lalu atas alasan ingin merapikan beberapa barang di kamarnya. Setelah berpikir sekurang-kurangnya satu menit, Kazuya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah kamar Eijun.

"Sibuk, _Tuan Muda_?" Goda Kazuya begitu mendapati Eijun tengah mengurus beberapa kardus barang.

Eijun menoleh, memberinya senyum miring yang begitu sarkastik. "Kalau aku Tuan Muda, lantas kau apa? Pangeran Mahkota?" Dengan satu dengus kasar di ujung kalimatnya, Eijun kemudian kembali berbalik, melanjutkan kesibukannya dalam mengurus kardus barang-barang. Hingga Kazuya yang berdiri di tepi pintu hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan aktifitas mengepaknya.

Kazuya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk. Sejenak menatap berkeliling. Ia menyadari bahwa untuk ukuran seorang fotografer, kamar Eijun ini terlihat cukup sepi. Tak ada foto yang menggantung di dindingnya, hanya pigura-pigura kecil di meja belajar, dan beberapa foto yang ditempel pada _softboard_ . Alih-alih, Kazuya justru menemukan poster berukuran besar dengan potret Yutaka Enatsu tertempel di sisi dinding tepat di atas ranjang.

"Enatsu?" Kazuya mengeryit memandangi poster itu, tak menyadari bahwa bahu Eijun menengang kala Kazuya mengucapkan nama sang pemain bisbol Profesional.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Eijun tanpa menoleh. Kini sedang sibuk menempelkan perekat pada kardusnya seperti memasang segel.

Kazuya menoleh lagi padanya seraya mendelikkan bahu meski ia tahu Eijun tak dapat melihat hal itu. "Dia seperti legenda."

Eijun memutus pita perekatnya. Kali ini tersenyum puas menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Mengangkat kardus besar itu dan meletakkannya di dekat kaki ranjang. Lantas menoleh untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kazuya. "Benar," Katanya, tersenyum lebar dan bangga. "Dia seperti ikon pemanin bisbol Jepang." Lalu terkekeh kecil tanpa Kazuya tahu bagian mana yang lucu. Eijun menghela napas panjang dan mendudukkan diri si sisi ranjangnya.

"Dulu sekali," Kata Eijun lagi. Kali ini Kazuya menyadari segaris emosi lain dalam suaranya. "aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku adalah fotokopinya."

Hidung Kazuya berkerut. "Fotokopi?"

Tapi alih-alih menjawab, Eijun justru menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas ranjang. Hingga posisinya kini adalah berbaring telentang dengan kedua kaki masih menyentuh lantai. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi seolah berusaha menghalau sinar lampu. Bayangan dari tanggannya itu jatuh di sekitar wajah. Menciptakan citra gelap dalam ekspresinya.

Kazuya memutuskan untuk berjalan maju, mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat meja belajar Eijun. Mengamati bagaimana Eijun membolak balikkan tangan kirinya seolah sedang berpikir dan mengengang sesuatu yang begitu jauh. Berkelana dalam arus memorinya sendiri.

"Kazuya," Suaranya gamang, bahkan Eijun tak menetapnya ketika memanggil.

"Apa?"

Bayangan di wajahnya terlihat menjadi semakin menggelap. Masih tanpa menoleh, Eijun membuka mulutnya. "Akankah kau percaya kalau aku dulunya pemain bisbol?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada mengambang.

"Dan kau mengidolakan Yutaka Enatsu?"

Eijun tertawa samar, lalu menurunkan kembali tangannya, mendelik sekilas ke arah Kazuya. "Sudah kubilang, aku merasa aku ini fotokopinya."

Kazuya hanya mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. "Aku tidak paham." Akunya. "Kutebak, kau mungkin seorang _Pitcher_ dan begitu terobsesi dengan Enatsu." Kata Kazuya, lantas memandang poster Enatsu dan Eijun bergantian sambil menyipitkan mata. "Meski sedikit aneh rasanya, Kau itu seorang _pitcher_ , tapi tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan."

Eijun mendengus. "Aku sudah sering dengar itu." Kemudian dalam satu sentakan, Eijun kembali duduk tegak. Menatap Kazuya lurus ke manik mata. "Yutaka Enatsu." Katanya dengan nada lugas seolah membaca pengumuman penting. "Lahir 15 Mei 1948. _Pitch_ tangan kiri, _bat_ tangan kiri. Tinggi 179 cm. Lulus dari SMA _Osaka Gakuin_ , 1967; pertama dipilih oleh Hanshin. Tahun berikutnya memecahkan rekor _Sandy Koufax_ (382) untuk _strike out_ paling banyak di musim Liga besar dengan 401 kali _strike out_. Mencetak rekor _strike out_ pada 9 pemukul berturut-turut pada _All Star Game_ 1971 di Nishinomiya, 8 gagal melakukan kontak. Pada musim 1973, berhasil mencetak _no-hitter_." Eijun menarik napas panjang, lalu mengulas sebuah senyum lebar. " _Si Kidal Tinggi_. Atau, _Super Cakar Selatan._ "

Alis Kazuya berkerut dalam. "Kau ini _fanboy_ atau bagaimana?"

Tapi Eijun seolah tak peduli dengan ejekan Kazuya kali ini. Pemuda itu justru menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan mendongak tipis untuk melihat poster besar Enatsu. "Dulu, aku pikir aku bisa jadi sepertinya." Kata Eijun, lalu kembali berbalik menatap Kazuya. Dan kazuya tak dapat menepiskan kenyataan bahwa ia melihat segaris luka dalam sorot mata emas Eijun kali ini. "Aku punya banyak kesamaan dengannya. Aku lahir 15 Mei dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, seorang _pitcher_ kidal. Pemukul bertangan kiri, meski keahlian memukulku hanya mencolok saat _bunt_. Berdarah Jepang, dan hanya memiliki selisih tinggi sekitar empat sentimeter darinya. Bahkan nama kami diawali dengan huruf yang sama; _E_ untuk _Enatsu_ atau juga _Eijun_. Kesamaan-kesamaan yang membuatku cukup optimis untuk mengkopi jejaknya."

Penuturan yang diucapkan dengan nada nostalgia itu membuat Kazuya tak bergeming. Ia bahkan membenarkan dalam hati bahwa ada kesamaan cukup banyak antara Eijun dengan Enatsu.

"Lantas, kenapa kau berhenti? Apa permainanmu seburuk itu?" Sindir Kazuya tak sungguh-sungguh. Ia semata-mata hanya ingin memancing Eijun keluar dari senyum sedihnya saat ini.

Tapi Eijun hanya mendengus, tak marah sama sekali seperti yang diharapkan Kazuya sebelumnya. "Aku ini _Ace_ , tahu." Sahutnya ringan. "Dan aku berhasil membawa sekolahku lulus ke _Koushien_ pada tahun kedua ku saat SMA." Nadanya tidak terdengar bangga, justru bergetar pilu seolah itu bukan memori yang ingin diingatnya. Sikap yang sangat membuat Kazuya bingung.

" _Koushien_?" Ulang Kazuya, ia mencoba mengingat. "Aku juga masuk _Koushien_ saat SMA. Jika penuturanmu itu benar, maka bukankah kita seharusnya pernah bertemu atau berpapasan?" Tanyanya, sambil mencoba mengingat pernahkah ia berhadapan dengan seorang _pitcher_ kidal dari Nagano. Seharunya jika memang benar Eijun sampai ke _Koushien_ , Kazuya pasti bisa mengingatnya. _Pitcher_ heboh seperti Eijun pasti menarik banyak perhatian.

"Kau juga bermain bisbol?" Eijun justru bertanya balik, sedikit antusiasme terpancar dari bola matanya ketika memandang Kazuya.

Menghela napas, Kazuya mengangguk tipis. " _Catcher_."

Jawaban itu membuat Eijun mengaggukkan kepalanya seolah membenarkan sebuah pemikiran yang sudah lama ada di sana. "Pantas saja," katanya dengan sedikit nada bangga. "Sekarang jadi masuk akal kalau kode apartemenmu itu 9423."

"Maksudnya?"

Eijun tersenyum kecil. " _Sembilan_ adalah jumlah pemain bisbol dalam satu tim. _Empat_ , Kutebak kau adalah _batter_ keempat. Dua adalah nomormu sebagai _catcher_ , berpasangan dengan _pitcher_ yang membawa nomor satu. Dan tiga adalah seni _strike out_ membanggakan bagi pasangan _battery_."

Penuturan itu benbuat Kazuya tercengang kecil. Tak menyangka Eijun mampu memecahkan kode apatremennya dengan begitu tepat. Bahkan soal pemukul keempat. Dengan anggukan Kazuya membenarkan semua kesimpulan Eijun. Lantas kembali memilih untuk berfokus pada pertayaan yang belum terjawab. "Kembali lagi ke _Koushien_ ," Katanya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Ekspresi Eijun kembali menggelap, ia angkat bahu samar dan menatap Kazuya dengan sorot mata meredup. "Aku berhasil membawa sekolahku ke _Koushien_. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ikut main di _Koushien_ , kan?"

Kazuya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ikut bermain di _Koushien_. Tapi mungkin kau bertemu dengan timku, _Akagi_."

 _Akagi_? Itu adalah tim pertama yang dilawannya ketika di _Koushien_. Sekarang, ia jadi teringat betapa gugupnya _pitcher_ yang dihadapinya kala itu. Seolah tak pernah ada di posisi _Ace_. Dan ia mendengar desas desus bahwa _pitcher_ itu hanyalah _pitcher_ pengganti yang ditunjuk sebagai _Ace_ dadakan.

"Aku resmi pensiun dari bisbol satu hari setelah timku dinyatakan lulus _Koushien_."

Lagi-lagi Kazuya dibuat tercengang dan membeku _. Seorang_ Ace _yang meninggalkan timnya sehari setelah dinyatakan lulus_ Koushien _?_ Apa Eijun sudah gila?

"Ya, itu memang gila. Silakan saja jika mau megataiku pengecut atau tidak bertanggung jawab." Kata Eijun seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Kazuya. "Aku memang meninggalkan timku. Dan aku tidak berhak kembali setelah melakukan hal sebusuk itu."

"Kau ini idiot atau apa?" Kazuya menggeleng tak habis pikir, tapi Eijun hanya tersenyum miring dan mengangkat kedua bahu begitu ringan.

"Aku adalah fotokopi yang gagal dari Yutaka Enatsu. Sebuah jilid yang berisi penuh dengan kesalahan. Aku berhenti dari bisbol bahkan sebelum benar-benar memulainya."

"Apa kau cidera?" Tanya Kazuya, masih berusaha menebak alasan dibalik sikap idiot Eijun sebelumnya.

Eijun terkekeh geli. "Tidak." Katanya seraya menggeleng. "Aku khawatir tubuhku justru terlalu lentur, hingga nyaris tak pernah cidera sama sekali."

Kazuya mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau lari? Apa Koushien membuatmu setakut itu, Eijun?" sindir Kazuya. Jemarinya mulai membentuk garis-garis imager lapangan bisbol di permukaan meja belajar Eijun. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku dari _Seidou_. Pertandingan pembuka di _Koushien_ yang aku lakukan di tahun ketigaku adalah melawan Akagi." Kazuya menekan perasaan tak nyaman yang muncul dalam dadanya ketika membahas bisbol dan masa lalunya. "Andai kau tidak lari seperti bajigan, kita pasti bertemu di sana."

Eijun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit hati setelah dikatai bajingan oleh Kazuya. Pemuda itu justru tertawa renyah seolah Kazuya baru mengatakan sebuah lelucon bagus. " _Well_ , _yeah_... Sepertinya begitu." Ia tersenyum miring pada kazuya. "Pasti lebih menyenangkan bertarung denganmu di lapangan bisbol dibanding beradu argumen denganmu seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan sekarang."

Kazuya mendengus, menjadi gusar entah karena apa. Ia merasa Eijun yang bicara dengannya saat ini adalah manusia paling bangsat yang pernah ada. Cara bagaimana Eijun menceritakan masa lalunya, juga pensiunnya ia dari bisbol, bahkan lari dari _Koushien_ dengan begitu mudah seolah semuanya hanya main-main membuat Kazuya marah. Koushien adalah lapangan yang suci, dan Eijun seolah meludahinya begitu saja dengan melarikan diri tanpa penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau lari? Apa kau sepengecut itu untuk berdiri di atas _mound_ dan berjuang bersama timmu, hah? Apa menurutmu _Koushien_ hanya lapangan biasa yang bisa kau termui di sudut kampung halamanmu? Kau tidak tahu betapa menyedihkannya keadaan timmu saat aku bertanding melawan mereka. Seorang _Ace_ yang berjalan meninggalkan timnya tidak pantas disebut _Ace_." Kata Kazuya dengan sengit, memandang telak ke sepasang netra Eijun dengan begitu menusuk.

Eijun hanya menggeleng lemah, tersenyum semu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Miyuki Kazuya? Bukankah kau juga sudah meninggalkan bisbol?"

Dan Kazuya tidak bisa menjawab.

* * *

Keesokan paginya ketika Kazuya turun dari kamar. Ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa Eijun sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi sekali. _Melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa disebutkan_ , Kata nyonya Sawamura dengan senyum meminta maklum kepada Kazuya. Kazuya hanya balas mengangguk, tak berani bertanya lebih juah apalagi mengingat semalam percakapannya dengan Eijun tidak bisa dibilang cukup baik. Kazuya hanya berharap perginya Eijun bukan untuk mengindarinya lagi.

Hari ini ayah dan kakek Eijun pergi sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh. Bisa dibilang cukup siang dibanding kemarin. Mereka ternyata bekerja mengelola lahan pertanian. Kazuya sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi ditolak halus dengan alasan Kazuya sebaiknya menikmati waktunya untuk hal-hal yang lebih santai selama di Nagano.

Pukul sepuluh, kazuya memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar tempat tinggal Eijun. Udara Nagano cukup sejuk untuk kategori masuk musim panas. Mungkin karena banyaknya pohon dan kondisi yang masih cukup asri, rasanya nyaman berada di sini. Kazuya berjalan-jalan melewati petak-petak sawah dan perkebunan, sebuah bangunan sekolah dasar, satu klinik, dan toko alat tulis, juga beberapa warung sembako. Meski ini hari Minggu, namun penduduk sepertinya tak kenal kata libur untuk tetap bekerja di ladang masing-masing.

Siang hari, Kazuya kembali ke rumah. Mendapati nyonya Sawamura sedang sibuk di dapur sambil bersenandung kecil. Setelah membasuh tangan, kaki, serta wajahnya, Kazuya memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Kazuya- _kun_ benar-benar pandai memasak, ya?"

Tersenyum pada wanita itu, Kazuya menggeleng kecil. "Sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan _Obaa-san_." Katanya, masih merasa sedikit ganjil akan panggilan itu. Tapi nyonya Sawamura sendiri yang memintanya.

Nyonya Sawamura memandangnya takjub ketika melihat ketangkasan Kazuya di dapur. Kazuya hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Sebelumya sempat mendapat penolakan ketika mengajukan diri untuk membantu. Tapi ia bersikeras, dan akhirnya ibu Eijun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum setuju.

Wanita itu terkekeh lembut, telah selesai memotong sayuran. "Jangan merendah." Ia meletakkan pisau, dan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kazuya. "Tapi rasanya menyenagkan sekali ada yang menemani memasak seperti ini." Lalu ia menatap kazuya dengan senyum geli dan menggeleng kecil, merendahkan suaranya dan berkata. "Rasanya seperti sudah punya menantu saja."

Kazuya terbatuk, dan wanita itu makin tertawa geli seraya menepuk-nepuk pungugngnya lembut. _Lagi-lagi_ , batin kazuya. Sebelumnya Eijun seenak jidat mengatainya _istri_ , sekarang ibunya ikut-ikut dengan _menantu_. Sial, kalaupun _memang begitu_ sudah jelas Kazuya akan jadi pihak yang lebih dominan. Menggeleng cepat-cepat untuk menepiskan pemikiran absrudnya, Kazuya menatap nyonya Sawamura dengan wajah ditekuk kecil.

"Eh, aku hanya bercanda, Kazuya- _kun_." Wanita itu terkekeh lembut dan menuturkan kata maaf dengan tulus. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kazuya- _kun_ mau membantu."

Tersenyum balik, Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Tidak masalah, lagi pula saya bosan jika hanya berdiam diri."

"Ah, Kazuya- _kun_ memang anak baik, ya?" Kata ibunya Eijun dengan nada ceria dan hangat, menatap Kazuya sambil tersenyum melankolis hingga matanya menyipit kecil. "Andai salah satu dari tiga laki-laki di rumah ini baik seperti Kazuya- _kun_." Kamudian ia membuang napas seolah kesal, menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk lucu yang megingatkan Kazuya pada Eijun saat Kazuya mengejeknya.

"Apakah tidak ada di antara mereka yang sering membantu _Obaa-san_ di dapur?"

Gelengan cepat muncul sebagai balasan. "Eijun memang sering kali ingin membantu, tapi dari caranya memagang pisau saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Jadi lebih baik tidak." Katanya, membuat Kazuya mau tak mau tersenyum mengingat cara Eijun memegang pisau kala itu. "Jadi paling Eijun hanya membantu mencuci piring." Wanita itu kemudian mengusap dagunya dan menampilkan ekspresi berpikir. "Hmm, kalau tidak salah dulu Eijun pernah membantuku mengupas bawang." Ia tersenyum geli sendiri. "Lima menit kemudian menghampiriku dengan berlinang air mata, memelukku erat sekali dan berkata; _Kaa-san, aku bersumpah akan membuat bawang-bawang itu menangis suatu hari nanti._ "

Cerita itu sukses membuat keduanya tertawa. Kazuya bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah konyol Eijun yang memeluk ibunya hanya karena bawang. Anak itu memang heboh di tiap kesempatan.

"Ah, tapi setelah ku ingat-ingat," Kata nyonya Sawamura setelah meredakan tawanya. Kazuya menatapnya dengan bibir masih berkedut geli. Lalu ia melihat pancaran mata wanita itu berubah lain dari sebelumnya, ada kilatan nostalgia dan tatapan melembut seolah sedang membayangkan kenangan indah. "Setelah aku ingat-ingat lagi," Ulangnya, mengulas senyum hangat. "Dulu Keiko- _chan_ juga sering datang membantuku di dapur."

Napas Kazuya tertahan _. Ini dia, Keiko_.

* * *

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Kazuya mencoba bernapas normal begitu menemukan sosok Eijun berdiri dengan bahu tertunduk di hadapan sebuah nisan. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya sampai ke sini, tambahan pula ia berjalan kaki karena jalur ini tak dapat ditempuh dengan mobil.

Eijun sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, bahkan tak menyahut meski ia mendengar Kazuya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada nisan di hadapannya seolah-olah batu yang bisu itu adalah tumpuan hidupnya. Kazuya membuang napas, berjalan mendekat.

Dari jarak dua langkah Kazuya bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya raut wajah Eijun saat ini. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihat Kazuya, atau juga dibayangkannya bisa melekat pada Eijun. Matanya menatap nanar pada nisan di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Dan wajahnya menggelap di bahwah helaian poni panjangnya. Berkas-berkas sinar matahari jingga membayang di wajahnya. Menciptakan _lullaby_ memilukan.

"Karir bisbolku terkubur di sana." Kata Eijun lirih, lagi-lagi masih tanpa menantap Kazuya. "Mati dan membusuk di bawah tanah." Kepedihan dalam suaranya setajam pecahan kaca. Kazuya bahkan harus menahan napas karena teramat asing mendapati sosok Eijun yang sekarang.

Mengalihkan sejenak atensinya ke arah nisan itu. Kazuya membaca dalam hati, _Sawamura Keiko_ , dengan tanggal kematian empat belas Juni empat tahun silam. Nisan itu membisu dingin di bawah cahaya matahari sore.

" _Keiko adalah adik perempuannya Eijun."_

 _Kata ibu Eijun seraya tersenyum mengenang. Menunjuk pada sutu foto dimana potret Eijun dan Keiko tersenyum lebar ke arah Kamera. Keiko yang memiliki mata emas seperti Eijun dan rambut sebahu dikuncir dua tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil menunjukkan satu bola bisbol di tangannya dengan bangga. Eijun sendiri tepat di sampingnya, satu tangannya berada di puncak kepala Keiko dengan penuh sayang, senyumnya mengembang lepas._

 _Nyonya Sawamura menatap Kazuya dan mengulas senyum lembut lagi, ada kilat samar kerindungan dalam matanya. Tapi wanita itu sama sekali tak terlihat tenggelam dalam kepedihan. Ia lalu memandang berkeliling, yang membuat Kazuya mengikuti arah pandangannya._

" _Ini kamar Keiko." Kata ibu Eijun menjelaskan singkat. Dan Kazuya hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Mereka kini sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar tepat di sebelah kamar Eijun. Ruangan yang baru Kazuya sadari selalu tertutup rapat sejak ia tiba di rumah ini. Ruangan itu penuh dengan foto. Setiap sisi dindingnya digantungi foto-foto beragam ukuran. Kebanyakan adalah foto-foto Eijun yang diambil secara_ candid _saat sedang berdiri di atas_ mound _._

" _Sebenarnya, Keikolah yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang fotografer." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, menyentuh salah satu potret Eijun yang menempel di dinding. Eijun sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, berdiri di atas_ mound _dengan senyum lebarnya seolah baru saja memenangkan pertarungan melawan_ batter _._

" _Semua foto di kamar ini adalah hasil foto Keiko." Lanjutnya, yang membuat Kazuya bisa merasakan langsung betapa kuat perasaan Keiko pada Eijun. Anak itu memotret dengan hatinya. Ia bisa menyimpan bukan hanya sosk Eijun dari bagian luar, tapi juga mengabadikan emosinya. Tiap-tiap foto seolah dapat bercerita tentang perasaan Eijun._

 _Menarik napas panjang, wanita itu mengusap debu yang menempel di salah satu foto Eijun ketika memegang_ bat _tinggi-tinggi. "Keiko menyanyangi Eijun sepenuh hati. Dan cinta Eijun sama besarnya. Tapi sayangnya, cinta Eijun pada Keiko berubah menjadi racun semenjak kepergian Keiko." Ia menatap mata Kazuya lurus-lurus. "Cinta yang membuat Eijun selalu ingin bunuh diri."_

"Aku membunuhnya." Kata Eijun dengan suara serak, tertelan udara dan badai kepedihan. Kazuya memandangnya tak berani bersuara. "Aku membunuh adikku sendiri." Katanya dengan nada lebih getir dan menusuk.

Kazuya menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya cepat. "Bukan salahmu." Katanya dengan yakin. "Itu kecelakaan." Timpalnya. Ia sudah mendengar cerita ibu Eijun sebelumnya. Saat itu babak final sebelum masuk _Koushien_. Keiko sedang sakit, dan seluruh anggota keluarga Sawamura tidak ada di rumah. Keiko bersikeras untuk tinggal sendirian. Berkata dengan senyum yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan mendorong Eijun untuk pergi memenangkan pertandingannya.

Keiko meminta Eijun pulang dengan kabar bahwa ia akan masuk _Koushien_. Dan Eijun akhirnya menyanggupi, mengecup kening sang adik penuh sayang lalu menyuruhnya menunggu di rumah sampai ia kembali. Eijun berhasil menang, namun saat kembali, tak ada senyum Keiko yang menyambutnya. Keiko sudah tergeletak tak bergerak di ujung tangga. Membujur kaku dan pucat dengan amis darah merembes dari kepalanya, membasahi rambutnya yang tergerai berantakan.

"Itu salahku." Jawaban ketus dari Eijun membuat Kazuya kembali menoleh. "Andai aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya saat itu, andai aku tetap di rumah dan menjaganya, andai aku menemaninya, mengenggam tangannya, maka ia tidak akan jatuh dari tangga dan meninggal!"

Kazuya berusaha untuk tidak gentar ketika Eijun mendesak ke arahnya. Matanya terbakar amarah dan kepedihan. Suaranya begitu pahit, dan napasnya pendek-pendek menyesakkan.

"Keiko tidak menyalahkanmu." Kata kazuya dengan tenang. "Kau hanya menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Dan kau hanya mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Eijun menggeram marah, menarik bagian atas baju Kazuya seolah ingin mencekiknya. Wajah mereka terpaku dekat saat ini. Cukup dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan napas panas Eijun di permukaan kulitnya. Juga merasakan besar kemarahan, rasa muak, dan kepedihannya.

" _Bangsat_ ," Cengkraman Eijun menguat. "Tutup saja mulutmu. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Kazuya menatapnya dengan datar, sama sekali tidak melawan atau berusaha melepaskan. Ia mencoba menyalurkan segenap emosinya melalui tatapan mata. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menarik Eijun keluar dari lubang gelap itu. Lubang gelap yang memakan jiwanya perlahan-lahan. Kepedihan yang selalu disembunyikannya dengan baik dibalik senyum bodohnya. Kazuya ingin menghancurkan semua pertahanannya. Ia ingin melihat Eijun secara _utuh_. Setiap sisi dari dirinya, sisi marah, dan tertawanya.

Eijun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, matanya masih terpaku begitu menusuk ke mata Kazuya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Miyuki Kazuya." Katanya dengan begitu getir, serak, tercekat air mata. "Rasa sakit itu _ada_. Rasa sakit tanpa henti di ulu hatiku yang tak mau hilang bahkan ketika aku berlutut di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin mengigit, muntah-muntah tanpa ada yang keluar." Katanya dengan sengit lalu mendorong Kazuya kasar. "Bahkan setelah air mataku habis, setelah jari-jariku mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat menghantam cermin, hatiku tetap merasakannya. Sekalipun aku menjerit-jerit hingga suaraku habis, atau sampai pingsan kelelahan, ia tetap tidak bangun."

Kali ini Eijun menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Napasnya bergetar, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kepedihan dan amarah menyatu kental dalam darahnya. Kazuya ingin merengkuhnya erat saat itu juga. Ingin memeluk semua asanya, setiap rasa sakitnya. Tapi Kazuya menahan kakinya untuk tetap diam, mengepalkan tangannya untuk tetap tak bergerak _. Masih belum._

"Kau sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan, Sawamura Eijun. Sudah saatnya kau keluar dari sana dan menghadapi kenyataan."

Satu tinju keras di rahang kirinya membuat Kazuya terhuyung mundur. Merasakan ngilu yang merambat dengan pasti, dan anyir darah di sudut bibirnya. Eijun kembali menarik kerah bajunya sebelum Kazuya sempat berdiri tegak.

"BERENGSEK!" Ia berteriak tepat di muka Kazuya. "Siapa kau berani berkata begitu padaku? Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Kazuya! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"AKU MENGERTI!" Kali ini Kazuya balas berteriak keras, yang membuat mata Eijun bergetar terkejut. Masih memaku tak lepas sepasang netra Emas Eijun, Kazuya lanjut bicara. "Kau pikir apa yang membuatku sampai mabuk seperti orang tolol di bar malam itu? kau pikir aku semata-mata ingin melepas penat?" Kazuya mendengus kasar. "Jangan konyol! Itu semua karena aku juga punya rasa sakit sama sepertimu dalam hatiku, Bodoh!" napas kazuya tersegal, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti bicara. "Hari itu adalah peringatan dua belas tahun kematian ibuku. Aku pergi ke rumah lamaku hari itu, bertemu dengan ayahku, bertengkar dengannya. Lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kegelapan itu! kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menderita karena kematian seseorang, hah?"

Kazuya merasakan sesak. Menyumbat aliran darahnya, mengaburkan pandangannya. Wajah Eijun kini pucat pasi, bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya nyalang menatap Kazuya.

"Ibuku meninggal karena depresi. Aku menemukannya sepulang sekolah, mengantung di kusen pintu, kaku tak bernyawa." Suara Kazuya tercekat, memilukan sekali ketika mengatakan hal itu kembali. Bayang-bayang ibunya memenuhi setiap sisi otak dan memorinya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatnya depresi? Itu aku!" Susah payah menarik napas, Kazuya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Karena aku begitu polos dan bodohnya ketika menceritakan bahwa aku melihat ayahku keluar dari hotel bersama seorang wanita. Karena aku yang begitu tololnya membuka rahasia perselingkuhan ayahku sendiri, dan membunuh ibuku perlahan-lahan!"

Mata Eijun terbelalak lebar, cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kazuya terlepas seketika. Penuturan Kazuya jelas menguncang sekujur tubuhnya. Kazuya berusaha tetap bernapas, ia lurus menatap mata Eijun. Berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaan yang selama ini terkunci dalam hatinya. Membuka segel itu lebar-lebar. Membiarkan gelembungnya pecah di hadapan Eijun.

"Bukankah kita ini sama-sama menyedihkan, Eijun?" Kata kazuya datar, mencoba untuk tertawa tapi paru-parunya kelewat sesak. "Kita ini _palsu_ , kan?" Katanya retorik. "Kita memasang wajah bertopeng tebal di hadapan semua orang. Berkata bahwa kita baik-baik saja, tapi pada kenyataannya kita selalu mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Air mata mengalir turun dari sudut mata Eijun. Jatuh sampai ke rahangnya dan berakhir merembes di permukaan tanah makam. Kazuya merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata, hatinya sakit, pecah berkeping-keping. Seolah ia kembali lagi ke hari itu. Seoang Miyuki Kazuya berusia sembilan tahun yang remuk dan kesepian.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi _pathner_ ku? Kau boleh membunuhku jika merasa aku tak pantas hidup. Dan aku juga akan membunuhmu jika merasa kau sebaiknya mati." Air matanya turun membasahi pipi, hancur sudah pertahanannya. "Tapi jika kau merasa aku masih layak untuk hidup dan bernapas, maka jadilah kaki ku. Bantu aku berdiri di atas puing-puing kehancuran ini. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan terus berdiri di sampingmu, membantumu melangkah keluar dari lubang hitam itu."

Lalu Kazuya menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju yang kencang di sekeliling bahu Eijun, sementara Eijun masih tak bergerak. Kazuya membiarkan seluruh air matanya tumpah, ia memeluk Eijun kian erat. Merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat, juga dentum jantungnya yang cepat. Tak lama, akhirnya Eijun membalas pelukannya. Lengannya melingkar di tubuh Kazuya, mendekapnya kuat-kuat hingga Kazuya merasakan naik turun dadanya selagi Kazuya menyadari berulang kali bahwa ia dan Eijun masih hidup. Masih bernapas hingga detik ini, masih punya denyut nadi bahkan setelah ditinggal mati orang orang yang mereka cintai. Kazuya menyadarinya dalam gelombang demi gelombang saat mereka berpengangan pada satu sama lain sambil menangis keras.

" _Setiap tanggal kematian Keiko, Eijun akan kembali pada lubang itu. Dan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Tahun pertama kematian Keiko, Eijun mencoba untuk loncat dari atap gedung sekolahnya."_

" _Tahun kedua, ia mulai pindah ke Tokyo. Kami selalu menghubunginya sepanjang hari di hari kematian Keiko hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh.. Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian, ia pulang ke rumah dengan bekas luka sayatan di nadinya."_

" _Eijun... tetap mencoba bunuh diri hari itu. Bahkan tahun selanjutnya, ia kembali mencoba loncat dari atap gedung lantai sebelas."_

" _Tapi tahun ini kami bisa sedikit bernapas lega."_

" _Kazuya-kun ada di sana, kan? Hari itu, saat aku melelepon ke apartemennya tepat di hari tiga tahun kematian Keiko, Kazuya-kun adalah orang yang mengangkat telepon. Aku masih ingat jelas suaramu. Kerena itulah, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena hari itu kau sudah bersamanya, dan membuat Eijun lupa untuk mengkahiri hidupnya."_

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

a/n: halo, kita ketemu lagii~ makasih buat kalian yang sudah setia menanti, mgasih review, masukan, dll. Jujur aja kadang males banget nulis kalau ga dapet feedback :') rasasanya kek ngiceh sendirian wkwk

Heu~ aiko pribadi juga cukup terkejut dengan banyaknya persamaan Eijun dan Enatsu. Oiya, Yutaka Enatsu itu nyata lho yaa, hehe. Beneran pemain bisbol Jepang yang eksis pada masanya. Tadinya mau _mention_ Ohtani Shohei, tapi _well_ , dia masih terlalu muda, manis, ganteng, dan... oke, melenceng!

Keiko sepenuhnya OC. Dan untuk alasan Kazuya stop dari bisbol... mungkin akan dijelaskan pada chapter-chapter berikutnya, hehe.

 _Thanks for reading, review please?_


	7. Last First Kiss

**.**

— ** _Please don't stand so close to me, I am having trouble breathing  
I am afraid of what you see right now_** _—_

 **.**

* * *

"Eijun menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Dia memang menangis."

"Kazuya!"

Eijun menggeram penuh emosi dan melayangkan _glare_ telak dengan mata bengkaknya ke arah Kazuya. Sementara Kazuya hanya terkekeh pura-pura takut.

Nyonya Sawamura tertawa lembut, tapi sorot matanya lega, sejenak ia menatap Kazuya seolah mengungkapkan terima kasih secara implisit. " _Yare yare_ , sudah sebesar ini Eijun masih menangis?" Goda sang ibu, tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan membelai rambut putranya penuh sayang.

" _Kaa-san_!"

"Eijun menangis seperti bayi."

"Tutup mulutmu, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya dan ibu Eijun tergelak geli melihat raut wajah Eijun yang memerah antara menahan malu dan amarah. Jelas-jelas matanya bengkak akibat menangis keras. Ekspresinya sungguh membuat geli. Dan Kazuya tidak bercanda soal menangis seperti bayi. Ia bahkan harus bersusah payah meredakan tangis Eijun tadi. Sempat berpikir untuk menciumnya demi membuatnya diam. Tapi Kazuya sadar itu pemikiran bodoh.

" _Hai, hai_." Suara lembut nyonya Sawamura berusaha meredakan amarah anaknya. Dengan lembut mengusap sayang punggungnya. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar." Katanya lembut. Menatap bergantian kepada Eijun dan Kazuya. "Kalian perlu mandi." Kemudian ia mendorong kecil tubuh Eijun. "Sana, mandi di kamarmu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama, oke? Jangan buat kakek dan ayahmu menunggu terlalu lama." Mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Eijun, kemudian kembali menatap Kazuya dan mengulas senyum hangat. "Kau juga, Kazuya- _kun_."

Dan sebagai anak yang baik, keduanya hanya menganguk patuh. Eijun naik ke lantai dua dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya, sementara Kazuya mengambil pakaian ganti lalu kembali turun ke bawah untuk menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai satu.

* * *

 _Dia benar-benar tertawa_. Tanpa sadar Eijun mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dalam benaknya. Miyuki Kazuya kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Lepas tanpa beban, tulus, dan murni. Eijun sudah sering melihat Kazuya tertawa, dan kebanyakan dari tawa itu adalah tipe yang amat dibencinya. Tawa licik, penuh kesombongan, egois, dan meremehkan. Namun malam ini, di ruang keluarganya, di kelilingi ayah, ibu, juga kakeknya, Kazuya benar-benar tertawa karena ia bahagia. Dan Eijun harus mengakui bahwa ia tak bisa membenci tawa Kazuya yang sekarang. Sebaliknya, ia justru ingin terus melihat Kazuya seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, inikah Miyuki Kazuya yang sebenarnya? Inikah wujud asli Kazuya yang selama ini tersembunyi? Pernahkah Kazuya tertawa selepas ini di hadapan orang lain? Kuramochi, atau juga teman-temannya yang lain? Keegoisan tak berdasar tahu-tahu megigiti hatinya, ia tak ingin berbagi fakta ini kepada siapapun. Ia tak ingin orang-orang makin melekat pada Kazuya karena sikap Kazuya yang begitu menyenangkan seperti sekarang, ia ingin menyimpan Kazuya yang seperti ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Eijun bahkan menghitung berapa banyak Kazuya tersenyum selepas mereka kembali dari makam. Mengamati begitu detail tentang bagaimana cara Kazuya mengulum senyumnya, menghitung kerut-kerut tipis di ujung matanya ketika tertawa, juga melihat matanya yang menyipit seperti busur panah ketika ia tertawa. Dan Eijun menyukainya. Segala hal tentang Miyuki Kazuya malam ini terasa begitu indah. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Dan sekuat tenanga Eijun mencoba terus mengesampingkan perasaan yang menggebu dalam hatinya. Juga jantungnya yang menjerit-jerit tak normal tiap kali matanya bertemu dengan milik Kazuya. Nahasnya, makin ia mencoba menepis, perasaan itu justru muncul kian jelas, menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Pukul sembilan malam, keadaan mulai sepi. Kazuya sudah naik ke kamarnya dengan alasan ingin merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya. Di ruang santai hanya ada Eijun ditemani sang ibu yang beberapa menit lalu juga ikut pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tersisalah Eijun seorang, menatap tak fokus pada acara televisi, sementara pikirannya berterbangan tak tentu arah. Menghambur seperti anai-anai.

"Eijun,"

Panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh cepat, kali ini melihat sang ibu tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum teduh. Menyodorkan satu kotak obat tepat di wajah Eijun. "Bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu."

Eijun menerima kotak obatnya dengan kening berkerut. "Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?"

Tersenyum gemas, sang ibu justru mencubit pipinya keras hingga ia merintih sakit. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti." Kata sang ibu, masih belum melepaskan cubitannya. "Kau tadi memukul Kazuya- _kun_ , kan? Rahangnya sampai memar begitu. Kau pikir _Kaa-san_ tidak tahu, hm?"

Eijun tersenyum salah tingkah, menggusap tengkuknya canggung karena ibunya menembak terlalu telak. Lantas ia hanya sanggup tertawa keki. "Hehe."

"Nah, sekarang cepat bantu Kazuya- _kun_ mengobati lukanya!" Perintah sang ibu sambil setengah mendorongnya.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Eijun bangkit berdiri bersama satu kotak obat di tangan. Mengangguk patuh kepada sang ibu dan menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar Kazuya.

Saat ia sampai di ambang pintu, yang dilihatnya adalah Kazuya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengetik sesuatu dalam ponselnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Eijun sama sekali. Dan Eijun memilih untuk bersandar pada pintu, menatap datar pada si pemuda berkacamata. Lalu menyadari betapa kuatnya tinju yang ia berikan di rahang Kazuya. Memar itu kini berwarna merah keunguan, membengkak hingga menimbulkan proporsi wajah yang tidak seimbang, juga sobekan kecil di bibir bawahnya.

Pada akhirnya mata mereka bertemu saat Kazuya menghela napas dan mendongak tipis. Ada jeda beberapa sekon di antara keduanya, juga sorot keterkejutan samar terpantul dari balik mata Kazuya ketika menatapnya. Tapi kemudian Kazuya mengulas senyum.

"Kenapa? Mau menangis dalam pelukanku lagi?"

Eijun begitu ingin meninjunya sekali lagi, setidaknya membuat bibirnya sobek hingga ia tak perlu melihat seringai menyebalkan itu. Dengan dengus kasar, Eijun berjalan memasuki kamar. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Kazuya hingga Kazuya harus mendongak agar mereka bisa saling menatap.

"Sudah kembali ke mode bangsatmu rupanya." Kata Eijun akhirnya, mengulas senyum sinis yang hanya direspon dengan alis terangkat tinggi oleh lawan bicara. Memilih untuk tidak mendebat lebih lanjut, Eijun menggeser posisinya, dan duduk di sebelah Kazuya.

"Ibuku menyuruhku membawa ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak obat ke pangkuan Kazuya. Sama sekali tak merasa perlu meminta maaf atas luka yang ditimbulkannya.

Kazuya meletakkan ponselnya di antara dirinya dengan Eijun. Mengambil kotak obat dengan senyum geli. Mengusap halus rahangnya yang memar dan nyeri, lalu menyeringai tipis ke arah Eijun. "Sekarang aku percaya kau sungguh seorang _pitcher_. Pukulanmu yang tadi itu menjelaskan seberapa kuat tanganmu."

Mengedus sarkas, Eijun balik menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat. "Jangan terlalu memujiku. Aku lebih jago menampar, kapan-kapan akan kuberikan dengan senang hati jika kau penasaran."

Dan dengan itu Kazuya terkekeh geli, menundukkan kepala dengan bahu bergetar kecil. Eijun menyadari, betapa menyebalkannya seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan adalah ia tak bisa benar-benar membencinya.

Kazuya menarik napas panjang, meredakan tawanya. Lalu kembali menatapnya dengan senyum di bibir sobeknya. Menyodorkan kembali kotak obat itu ke tangan Eijun. "Aku cukup yakin kalau ibumu menyuruhmu membantuku mengobati luka ini, bukan hanya sekadar membawakanku kotak obat, kan?" Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Jadi, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sawamura Eijin- _kun_. Obati lukaku."

Dan Eijun menyempatkan diri untuk menggerutu dan megumpat-umpat kecil seraya menerima kembali kotak obatnya. Membukanya dengan gusar dan mengeluarkan salep dengan tidak sabar. Menggunakan jarinya untuk menampung salep, dan ketika merasakan sensasi sejuk juga aroma khas aniseptik menguar dari krim obat itu, segala ocehan dan umpatan gusarnya terhenti begitu saja.

Eijun menghela napas pendek, menatap kembali ke arah Kazuya. Jemarinya entah mengapa terasa aneh, ada kegugupan asing yang tahu-tahu muncul kala ia membayangkan akan menyentuh Kazuya dengan jari-jarinya yang berlumuran salep. Mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat demi memgumpulkan tekad, Eijun akhirnya menyentuh rahang Kazuya dengan jemarinya perlahan. Merasakan kulit wajah Kazuya di jarinya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, mata ke mata. Untuk sekon-sekon yang dihabiskan tanpa saling berbicara, mengumpat, atau juga mendebat. Hanya menatap dalam diam dan menyelami pemikiran masing-masing. _Terlalu tenang_ , pikir Eijun hingga ia takut Kazuya bisa mendengar debar jantungnya yang menggila.

Jari-jarinya sampai ke bagian bawah rahannya. Merasakan tajam jenggot Kazuya yang mulai tumbuh. Ada tinju semu yang menghujam ulu hatinya detik itu juga. Ujung-ujung jemarinya seolah menjadi konduktor yang merambatkan arus listrik ke sekujur pembuluh darahnya. Kazuya tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan begitu datar. Membuat Eijun nyaris depresi karena merasa ia sendiri yang sedang berperang melewan hormonnya saat ini.

Eijun sampai ke bibirnya, ragu-ragu menyentuhnya dengan telunjuk. Merasakan betapa dingin kulit bibir Kazuya saat ini. Lalu hasratnya menggebu, ingin menghangatkan bibir Kazuya yang dingin itu dengan kecupan, terlebih saat Kazuya justru menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya. Ekspresinya begitu damai, seolah amat menikmati sentuhan Eijun di kulitnya. Dan Eijun tak lagi menghitung berapa lama ia mencoba menahan napas karenanya.

Membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, Eijun melawan kuat-kuat segala kerja otak dan tubuhnya yang berteriak menginginkan Kazuya setengah mati. Ia menarik kembali tangannya, dan menatap Kazuya sedatar mungkin. "Sakit?" Tanyanya dengan suara cukup keras.

Kazuya membuka kembali matanya, bernapas perlahan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. "Tidakah ada hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Napas Eijun terhenti, ia merasa Kazuya sedang memancingnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Tapi buru-buru menepis hal itu, Eijun memasang senyum culas. "Kau ingin aku minta maaf?" Tanyanya retorik.

Kazuya mendengus dan tersenyum singkat. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak menganggapku seniormu ya?"

"Bertindaklah seperti senior jika kau ingin aku menganggapmu demikian, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Susah payah aku menenangangkanmu saat menangis seperti bayi, tidakkah itu cukup untuk kategori senior yang pantas kau hormati?"

"Kau juga menangis!"

Eijun kira Kazuya akan membalas ucapannya dengan adu argumen atau cemooh yang keji, namun pemuda itu justru mengulas senyum tipis dan menghela napas. "Kau benar." Katanya, mengangguk penuh penerimaan. "Kita pasti terlihat sangat payah tadi."

"Jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun."

"Tentu saja."

Kemudian hening. Eijun memaninkan kotak obat di tanganya dengan gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya, membuat dadanya berdesir tak nyaman. Barangkali tadi perasaan Ejun begitu kacau, hingga ia bahkan tak sempat mencerna baik-baik informasi pribadi apa saja yang telah Kazuya bagi untuknya. Tapi sekarang, setelah berangsur-angsur perasaannya membaik, dan beban dalam kepalanya menjadi lebih ringan, otaknya mulai bekerja ekstra dalam memproses apa saja yang sore tadi Kazuya katakan. Terutama perihal ibunya.

"Ku pikir dia cukup manis."

Eijun tersentak keget, lantas menoleh cepat ke arah Kazuya yang kini tampak tenang dengan segaris senyum tipis di bibir sobeknya. Eijun berkedip, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. _Cukup manis?_

Dan seolah bisa menangkap jelas kebingungan dalam raut wajah Eijun, Kazuya lantas berkata. "Maksudku Keiko."

Namun pelipis Eijun justru berkerut kian dalam. "Memangnya kau pernah melihat adikku?"

"Ibumu sempat menunjukkan beberapa fotonya padaku." Sahut Kazuya, lantas menatap mata Eijun kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Matanya sama persis denganmu."

"Ah, begitu..." Eijun menganggukkan kepala sebagai gestrur memahami, mencoba untuk tidak gugup karena Kazuya ternyata memerhatikan bahkan menghapal warna matanya. Ia membuang napas cepat kemudian bahunya beberkedik ringan dan tertawa kecil. "Aku selalu penasaran akan seperti apa wajah Keiko saat ia beranjak dewasa." Ada sorot hangat yang terpancar dengan nyata di kedua mata Eijun ketika membicarakan Keiko, Kazuya menyadarinya, sangat mustahil untuk dilewatkan. "Samar-samar, dulu aku khawatir Keiko akan berubah seiring bertambahnya usia. Kau tahu, semacam saat masa pubertasnya, dan lain-lain. Cewek menjadi sangat sensitif di masa itu, kan?" Eijun berkedik seolah membayangkan hal itu sangat mengerikan apabila sungguh terjadi.

"Aku selalu merinding tiap kali membayangkan suatu hari Keiko akan berubah dingin padaku. Tidak lagi bersikap manis, bermanja-manja, atau juga menciumku sambil tertawa lepas tanpa memerhatikan sekitar. Membayangkan suatu hari nanti ia akan beranjak dewasa, mulai mengenal rasa malu, dan bahkan mulai menganggapku tak ubahnya seorang kakak laki-laki maniak bisbol yang selalu pulang dengan tubuh berlapis pasir juga lumpur. Kemudian ia kan mulai menolak untuk memelukku, lantas berhenti menyusulku pada malam-malam ketika ia mendapat mimpi buruk, dan bahkan sampai memajang papan peringatan di pintu kamarnya bahwa aku harus mengetuk tiga kali sebelum masuk."

Kazuya menanggapi ocehan panjang itu dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Kau mengidap _sister complex_?"

Dan Eijun balas tertawa renyah. " _Well_ , mungkin?" Ia mendelikkan bahu ringan, lantas tersenyum mengenang, suaranya berubah begitu halus ketika mulai bercerita. "Ibuku selalu berkata, karena saat lahir Keiko melihatku lebih dulu, maka jauh di dalam lubuk hati, Keiko menganggapku ibunya."

"Ibunya?"

"Yep! Kau tahu? Seperti anak-anak bebek yang lebih dekat kepada peternak daripada induknya. Karena yang mereka lihat pertama kali begitu menetas adalah wajah si peternak." Jawabnya lugas, memasang cengiran lebar. Sementara Kazuya berkedip lambat dan konstan, bertanya-tanya mengapa diantara semua hal, Eijun harus mengambil perumpamaan anak bebek.

"Beberapa detik setelah Keiko berhasil dilahirkan, seorang suster keluar dan memberitahu ayahku, mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Dan karena aku begitu bersemangat, aku menerobos lebih dulu sebelum si suster bahkan sadar bahwa aku masih anak-anak. Bagaimanapun, akhirnya aku masuk bersama ayahku. Menyaksikan ibuku bersimbah keringat dan darah tertampung dalam baskom-baskom alumunium. Ayahku tidak berkata apa-apa, wajahnya malah jadi lebih pucat. Kemudian aku melihat dokter menggendong Keiko dengan posisi tertelungkup, masih basah darah dan air ketuban, rambutnya tak rata, dan dia begitu kecil."

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?"

"Dengan sangat jelas." Sahut Eijun bangga. "Keiko menangis keras, dan aku mendekat padanya, saat dokter membalikkan tubuhnya, dia sontak membuka mata, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah aku. Matanya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu, bening, dan tak berdosa. Kemudian secara ajaib, Keiko berhenti menangis, dia menatapku tanpa berkedip, bahkan saat dokter menyedot cairan dan darah dari hidungnya, dia tetap menatapku. Lantas, dokter meletakkannya di perut ibuku, dan bertanya pada ayahku _apakah anda ingin memotong tali pusarnya?_ Ayahku hanya melambaikan tangan tanda tidak mau, entah karena terharu atau terlalu mual untuk bicara. Kemudian secara berani aku berkata, _Aku yang potong!_ "

Kazuya menelan ludah, mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Eijun menutup mulut. "Tunggu... Entah kenapa cerita ini mulai berubah mengerikan." Menatap penuh sangsi ke wajah Eijun, Kezuya mencoba berpikir. "Orang seceroboh kau dipersilahkan memotong tali pusar adikmu yang baru lahir?"

Eijun mendengus kasar. "Yeah, dokter memang kelihatanya sempat ragu. Ia menatapku selama sekitar lima detik, dan aku balas menatapnya penuh kesunguhan. Ku kerahkan semua tekadku, keberanianku, dan betapa aku ingin melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pada akhirnya dokter itu tersenyum padaku, mengusap kepalaku, lalu menyetujui. Dokter merentangkan tali pusar, yang ternyata cukup panjang. Ku rasa itu sedikit mirip usus, hanya saja entah mengapa rasanya masih sedikit berdetak. Aku mengamati bagaimana tali pusar itu menghubungkan ibu dan adikku. Dokter itu memberiku sebuah gunting, terlihat masih baru, berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan, bersih, dan bebas noda darah. Dia membimbingku caranya memegang gunting dengan benar, lalu memberitahu dimana aku harus memotong. Dan... krick! Ku potong dengan sempurna!"

 _Ku potong dengan sempurna._

 _Ku potong dengan sempurna, Katanya?!_

"Err... Kazuya? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya merasakan dirinya kembali bernapas, ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan menahan napas sambil merasakan andrenalin yang ganjil menyusup ke dalam dirinya seraya mendengar cerita Eijun soal memotong tali pusar. "Huh?"

"Kau tadi kelihatan pucat."

Ia berhasil menghembuskan napas, lantas menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Seharusnya kau tahu, betapa horror gambaran dalam kepalaku saat membayangkan Sawamura Eijun di usia sekolah dasar dengan gunting super tajam di tangannya, berada begitu dekat dengan ibunya yang baru saja melahirkan, dan adiknya yang bahkan belum genap berusia satu jam."

Eijun menampilkan cengiran kotak di wajahnya, dan alih-alih terlihat risau, marah atau apa, ia justru tampak malu. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya ia berkata. "Hehe, memikirkannya sekarang aku juga baru sadar betapa berisiko tindakanku dulu."

Menghela napas, Kazuya memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Astaga, kenapa kau kadang lemot sekali?"

Alih-alih menanggapi kalimat sarkas Kazuya, Eijun justru menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap ke arah langit-langit selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Tapi yaa.. Pada akhirnya aku harus sekali lagi melihat tubuh Keiko berlumuran darah. Di saat yang kedua, ia bahkan tidak menangis, tidak bersuara, tidak bergerak... tidak bernapas."

Satu menit, dan perasaan Kazuya sukses dibuat jungkir balik dengan begitu mudahnya. Sesaat yang lalu Eijun bercerita dengan nada nostalgia yang begitu hangat, bahkan diselipi oleh daya humor yang lugu dan menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang ia bicara dengan begitu pilu, seolah kehangatan itu tak pernah benar-benar mampir.

"Dan saat aku membalikkan tubuhnya, ia bahkan tidak lagi membuka mata dan menatapku. Matanya tetap terpejam, meski aku berkalikali memanggil atau mengugncang tubuhnya. Keiko tetap tidak bangun."

Kazuya bisa memahami perasaan itu. Ia sendiri membeku ketika menatap mayat ibunya menggantung mengenaskan di kusen pintu. Kazuya tidak bisa berbicara atau bergerak, dan saat bantuan datang lalu sang ibu akhirnya diturunkan, Kazuya berlari ke arahnya. Memanggil-manggil dengan teriakan putus asa, menguncang tubuh yang sudah berubah kaku, tapi sang ibu tetap tidak terbangun. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kazuya sadar bahwa ibunya sudah tidak lagi di sana. Apa yang ada di hadapnnya tak lebih dari sebuah sosok mati yang tak memiliki sedikitpun esensi kehangatan sang ibu.

"Kau tahu, Kazuya?" Suara Eijun berhasil membawa kesadaran Kazuna naik ke permukaan, ke masa kini.

"Apa?"

Sebuah kurva senyum terlukis tulus di bibir laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Ku rasa aku memang harus minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu."

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi.

"Ku rasa memang tidak sopan memukul orang sembarangan, apalagi kau lebih tua dariku. _Dakara... gomen_ _ne,_ Miyuki _-senpai_?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sok manis?"

Wajah Eijun berubah cemberut. "Sekali-kali cobalah pakai uangmu unuk mengenyam pendidikan karakter atau keperibadian. Jiwa berengsekmu itu sungguh tidak tertolong."

"Wah, terima kasih?"

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu!"

Kali ini Kazuya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima." Katanya ringan, membuang napas cepat dan berkata dengan yakin. "Ku rasa, sekarang Keiko bisa lebih tenang."

Eijun menatapnya lurus ke manik mata, terbengong, tak berkedip. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya ia balas tersenyum. "Tentu. Begitupun dengan ibumu."

Tapi siapa yang menduga bahwa kalimat sederana itu justru membuat wajah Kazuya menggelap. Sorot matanya meredup, dan hantu yang dilihat Eijun sore tadi muncul kembali. Menandakan bahwa Kazuya belum benar-benar keluar dari lubang hitam itu.

Menggeleng cepat, Eijun memaksa mulutnya untuk bekerja. "Kazuya, aku... aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini." Ia mengambil jeda, membasahi bibirnya singkat. "Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

Ketegasan murni dalam suaranya membuat tubuh Eijun berubah dingin. Dengan berat hati, ia memilih untuk menyerah. "Oke, mungkin tidak sekarang." Membuang napas pendek, Eijun bangkit berdiri bersama kotak obat di tangannya. "Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya istirahat." Katanya, bersiap pergi meninggalkan kamar Kazuya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Petanyaan Kazuya menahan langkahnya ketika samai di ambang pintu. Eijun menoleh kecil, dan mendelikkan bahu. "Aku akan ke bawah. Rasanya aku belum mengantuk." _Itu bohong_. Eijun semata-mata hanya tidak bisa berpikir lurus jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Kazuya untuk saat ini. " _Jaa_." Dengan itu ia melangkah ke luar, dan kembali ke ruang santai di lantai satu.

Berbaring di pangkuan sang ibu membuatnya lebih rileks dan nyaman. Namun tetap tak bisa melenyapkan kegundahan dalam hatinya secara total. Hari ini, ada terlalu banyak informasi yang ia dapat. Ada terlalu banyak cerita yang ia dengar. Juga ada terlalu banyak luapan emosi yang ia rasakan. Jantungnya terasa sakit jika mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Kazuya sore tadi padanya. Tapi itu rasa sakit yang _berbeda_.

Menghela napas panjang, Eijun memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya sementara sang ibu terus mengusap helai rambutnya penuh sayang. Ia tahu ibunya pasti bisa membaca perasaanya. Tapi ibunya tak pernah menuntut Eijun untuk membuka mulut. Hanya ada di sana sebagai penopang, sebagai penguat langkah, juga sebagai sandaran yang nyaman untuknya menumpahkan segala letih.

 _Setidaknya aku punya ibu_ , benak Eijun berkata dalam-dalam. Iya, dia punya seorang ibu yang selalu berada di sisinya. Ketika ia menangis begitu kuat, frustasi, ataupun marah hingga pembuluh darahnya terasa mau pecah. Ia selalu punya sentuhan lembut seorang ibu untuk menenangkannya. _Tapi Kazuya tidak_. Kazuya melewati masa-masa sulitnya benar-benar seorang diri. Bahkan sejak usianya belum genap sebelas tahun. Kazuya selalu sendirian menghadapi rasa sakitnya. Kenyataan itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Membayangkan Kazuya kecil berada di sudut ruang kosong yang gelap, sesak napas, dan tersenggal-senggal menangisi kepergian ibunya, membuatnya merasa kalau penderiatannya selama ini akibat kepergian Keiko sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Kazuya.

 _Sebenarnya, sejak kapan perasaannya jadi serumit ini?_ Eijun biasanya tidak pernah peka dengan keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada apa yang tampak dari luar, dan tak berniat lebih jauh untuk mencari tahu keadaan segala sesuatu sampai ke bagian terdalam. Ia berteriak, mengamuk, datang, dan pergi seperti badai. Menyapu suatu teritori dari bagian luar, tanpa pernah meyelusup masuk ke sela-sela yang kecil. Tapi Kazuya membuat konsep badainya hancur begitu saja. Menghadapi Kazuya membuatnya merasa lebih mirip air daripada badai. Ia melesat melalui cela-cela yang Kazuya ciptakan tanpa sadar. Mencari ruang kecil dan sempit yang mungkin ia bisa masuki untuk dapat melihat Kazuya lebih dekat. Menjadi begitu terobsesi untuk memasuki setiap sisi dari teritorinya.

"Kazuya- _kun_?"

Bahkan saat ini, tanpa menoleh, atau juga membuka mata, dan bahkan sebelum sang ibu mengucapkan nama itu, Eijun sudah tahu Kazuya tengah berdiri di sana. Tepat di ambang pintu menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Kazuya. Terlalu nyata dan jelas untuk diabaikan. Ia bisa merasakan langkah kakinya bergetar seiring detak jantungnya.

"Sini, Kazuya- _kun_. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ." Dan masih tanpa membuka mata, Eijun bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bahwa saat ini ibunya telah tersenyum hangat pada Kazuya. Menerimanya dengan penyambutan mutlak, memintanya untuk bergabung. Bahkan Eijun bisa tahu kalau Kazuya kini tersenyum tipis, dan menangguk setuju.

Bersama suara debum kecil di lantai Kayu, Eijun tahu kini Kazuya sudah duduk di dekatnya berbaring. Aromanya tertangkap jelas dalam sensor penciuman Eijun. Campuran mint yang khas berpadu dengan wangi ditergent di kausnya. Eijun memilih untuk tetap menutup mata, membalikan tubuhnya ke samping hingga ia tak perlu menghadap Kazuya. Belaian lembut sang ibu di rambutnya kini berpindah pada kening. Menyibak halus helaian poninya, dan menyalurkan sentuhan penuh kasih sayang ke kulitnya secara langsung.

"Berbaring saja, Kazuya- _kun_."

Eijun bisa tahu ibunya kini menepuk sebelah pahanya sebagai isyarat agar Kazuya berbaring di sana. Tapat di sampingnya. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa bahu Kazuya menegang kaku karena kelewat terkejut.

"E-eh? Ah, tidak perlu."

Ibunya terkekeh samar, pasti sedang mengibaskan satu tangannya di hadapan wajah Kazuya yang bersemu merah. "Tidak perlu malu." Kata ibunya lembut. "Lihat, Eijun saja sudah sebesar ini seperti tak merasa canggung sedikitpun untuk tidur di pangkuan ibunya."

" _Kaa-san_.." Eijun memberi peringatan kecil agar ibunya berhenti menjadikannya contoh memalukan.

Belaian dari ibunya menjadi lebih lembut seolah berusaha menyiratkan kata maaf. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan Kazuya berbaring di sebelahnya. Begitu dekat hingga bahu Kazuya bergesekan dengan punggungnya. Kanyatan bahwa mereka kini hanya terpisah dua lapis pakaian, yang membuat Eijun harus mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat demi menahan luapan emosi yang membuncah hebat di dasar perutnya.

Ia bisa merasakan Kazuya menarik napas panjang. Mencoba untuk rileks. Ia bisa merasakan gelombang perasaan yang menghantam telak Kazuya saat ini. Gelombang kerinduan akan sosok wanita yang dipanggil ibu. Perasaan Kazuya begitu kuat seolah merambat di atas lantai kayu dan tersampaikan secara penuh kepadanya. Dan untuk malam ini, ia akan membiarkan Kazuya merasakan hal itu kembali. Malam ini ia rela berbagi kasih sayang sang ibu bersama Kazuya. Ia membiarkan Kazuya berbaring di pangkuan ibunya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut sang ibu di helai rambutnya, dan menyelubungi hati Kazuya yang membeku akan rindu dengan kehangatan kasih sayang ibunya.

Mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan. Dengan kepala bersandar pada masing-masing paha wanita yang dipanggil Eijun dengan sebutan ibu. Malam ini untuk kali pertama, Eijun membuang semua egonya, dan membuka jalan lebar-lebar agar Kazuya bisa masuk ke sana. Menikmati kehidupan pribadinya, dan mengambil peran sebagai salah satu bagian yang penting.

* * *

Ketika Kazuya membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Wajah Sawamura Eijun begitu dekat dengannya. Barangkali hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Maka seandainya Kazuya sedikit lebih berani dan mendorong kepalanya maju, sudah pasti bibirnya akan mendarat di sana. Di belah bibir Eijun yang sedikit terbuka, begitu bercela.

Memorinya berputar ke kejadian semalam di dalam kamar. Kazuya bisa meghapal dengan pasti sensasi akan sentuhan jemari Eijun yang membelai kulitnya. Serta bagaiamana laki-laki yang lebih muda itu dengan ragu-ragu meyentuh bibirnya. Kazuya nyaris tak sanggup membendung gejolak dalam dadanya. Tubuhnya membeku di luar, tapi terbakar hebat di dalam. Sensasi itu tidak pernah dirasakannya terhadap siapapun.

Kazuya berhasil menghembuskan napas, namun gagal mengendalikan kerja jantungnya. Pusaran hebat di dasar petutnya itu terus-menerus mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal lebih. Untuk menghapus jarak, untuk menyentuh, untuk mendekap, untuk membungkam Eijun rapat-rapat. Otak bangun tidurnya begitu gencar memikirkan sejuta hal kotor tentang apa-apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan selagi Eijun terlelap sedekat ini dengannya.

Kazuya menggerakkan tangannya. Tertahan dua sentimeter dari wajah tidur Eijun. Menatap lekat gurat ekspresinya yang damai. Mencatat dalam ingatannya betapa wajah Eijun yang tertidur benar-benar polos seperti bayi. Berkelana di antara kedua matanya yang terpejam, bulu matanya yang panjang, garis hidungnya, tulang pipinya, juga bibirnya...

Kazuya ingin menciumnya, _sangat_. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak mengusir kewarasannya dan membiarkan jiwa liarnya mengamuk saat itu juga. Menangkup garis rahang Eijun, menindihnya, menjilati dan melumat habis bibirnya hingga kehabisan napas. Tapi Kazuya menahan, ia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk melecehkan Eijun di rumah orang tuanya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, ia mengingat seperti apa raut wajah muak bercampur takut yang Eijun berikan kepada Sanada Shunpei. Kazuya tidak yakin ia kuat jika melihat Eijun memberi ekspresi seperti itu padanya.

Bersama satu tarikan napas panjang, Kazuya menarik kembali tangannya, dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Mereka masih ada di ruang santai. Dengan masing-masing satu bantal di bawah kepala, dan selimut membungkus tubuh. Kazuya yakin ia pasti ketiduran semalam, tanpa sadar terlalu nyaman berada dalam pangkuan nyonya Sawamura higga terlelap nyenyak begitu saja. Sementara melihat Eijun yang kini juga berbaring di sebelahnya, Kazuya menduga Eijun juga demikian. Jadi sepanjang malam ini mereka tidur bersebelahan di dalam satu ruangan, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenyataan itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa geli sekaligus lega.

Menyibak selimutnya, Kazuya mengedarkan pandang untuk mecari letak kacamatanya. Ia menemukan kacamata terlipat manis di dekat bantal. Memakainya dengan segera, Kazuya melirik sekali lagi ke arah Eijun yang sepertinya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Menyugar helai rambutnya singkat, ia memilih untuk melipat selimutnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sudah bangun, Kazuya?"

Yang kali ini menyambutnya adalah ayah Eijun. Lelaki itu sepertinya juga baru keluar kamar, rambutnya tak bergala elvis pagi ini. Jatuh bebas seperti biasa yang membuat Kazuya sedikit terkejut akan kenormalan penampilannya.

"Ah, iya." Kazuya beru-buru mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan. "Maaf, saya pasti ketiduran semalam."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, lantas mengulet kecil untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau kelihatan pulas sekali, kami jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Sementara Eijun sendiri tidak bisa dibangunkan."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Aish, tidak perlu terlalu kaku begitu." Kata Ayah Eijun seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat. "Sebaliknya, aku justru berterima kasih padamu." Timpalnya, lalu berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Kazuya dengan penuh makna. Tersenyum tipis dan begitu kental akan kehangatan seorang ayah. "Terima kasih karena sudah membuat Eijun meluapkan semua perasaannya. Empat tahun kami mencoba menariknya keluar dari lingkaran itu, tapi kami tidak pernah berhasil." Menarik dan menghembuskan napas kecil, senyumnya menjadi kian lebar. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putraku."

Ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus itu sontak mebuat Kazuya merasa tertohok. Akankah lelaki di depannya ini tetap berterima kasih jika tahu bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia bahkan punya pemikiran dan hasrat kuat untuk menindih Eijun dan merenggut semua napasnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu?

* * *

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo pada Senin sore. Bahkan sebelum berangkat, Eijun sudah punya firasat kuat bahwa perjalanan empat jam ke depan pasti akan menguras tenaganya. Memang benar, ia hanya akan duduk di kursi penumpang, Kazuya yang menyetir di balik kemudi. Ia tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia lagi-lagi hanya akan berdua saja dengan Kazuya dalam lingkup kecil sebuah mobil, sudah membuat separuh nyawanya tercabut telak.

 _Rasanya jadi tidak ingin kembali_.

Eijun terus menggerutukan hal itu selama bersiap di kamarnya. Menggulung lengan kemeja flanelnya sampai batas siku sambil terus-menerus menghela napas. Menatap seberapa kacau wajahnya saat ini. Menekan satu tangannya tepat di depan dada, dan merasakan dentuman hebat yang menggempur di dalam sana. Eijun memberi pukulan cukup kuat pada dadanya, merapal mantra semoga jantungnya tidak lebih kacau dari ini sampai tiba di Tokyo.

Menarik napas panjang, menahannya sambil mejamkan mata, dan menghitung sampai tiga. Eijun membuang napas perlahan, menegapkan bahunya dan berjalan dengan yakin ke luar kamar. Menuju teras dimana semua orang sudah menunggu.

"Bawa ini." Ibunya berkata sambil menyodorkan beberapa kotak bekal padanya begitu Eijun sampai di teras. Ayahnya berdiri tepat di sebelah ibunya, memberinya acungan jempol tinggi dan tepukan kuat di bahunya. Mengatakan secara implisit bahwa ia harus menjaga diri baik-baik.

Eijun menerima apa yang diberikan sang ibu, membalas seringai sang ayah lalu menjulurkan lidah jenaka ke arah sang kakek. Kemudian tergelak puas begitu kakeknya mengumpat dan hendak menampar wajahnya. Gesit, Eijun bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya. Menyempatkan diri untuk melontarkan beberapa lelucon bahwa _pak tua sebaiknya diam saja jika tak ingin kena nyeri sendi_. Sementara Kazuya sendiri berdiri dua langkah menghadap mereka semua. Membungkuk sopan dan mengatakan serangkaian ucapan terima kasih dengan begitu tulus.

"Jaga dirimu, Kazuya- _kun_." Lagi-lagi Eijun melihat betapa hangat reaksi sang ibu pada Kazuya. Lengkap dengan usapan lembut pada helai rambutnya. Kazuya rupanya benar-benar berhasil mengambil hati keluarganya dalam waktu tak lebih dari tiga hari.

"Kenapa wajahmu aneh sekali hari ini?"

Adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan Kazuya ketika Eijun memasang sabuk pengaman. Jelas Eijun tidak menjawabnya. Hanya memberi dengus geli, seulas senyum miring, dan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Kazuya fokus menyetir saja sampai Tokyo.

Sejatinya, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Eijun bicarakan dengannya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menari-nari dalam kepalanya. Meminta untuk diungkapkan, dan bahkan menuntut jawaban. Ia ingin bertanya, mengapa hari itu, di atap, Kazuya sampai berlari seperti kehilangan akal dan memeluknya begitu erat? Ia ingin penjelasan yang paling jujur atas dasar apa Kazuya memeluknya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Kazuya menariknya dari Sanada Shunpei malam itu. Serta apa arti dari gurat ekspresi marahnya. Eijun ingin tahu semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin membongkar habis semua isi kepala Miyuki Kazuya. Memaksanya mengakui apa arti dari tindakannya selama ini.

Juga, ia ingin tahu mengapa Kazuya menyusulnya ke makam sore kemarin. Mengapa Kazuya bersikeras ingin menariknya keluar dari lingkar kegelapan yang sudah memakannya selama empat tahun ini. Mengapa Kazuya membuka pintu rahasianya. Ia ingin tahu, mengapa Kazuya mendekat padanya. Merobohkan satu demi satu dinding pertahannya. Apa misinya?

Tapi Eijun takut mendengar jawabannya. Ia takut jawaban Kazuya bukan hal yang selama ini diam-diam selalu dirahapkan olehnya di tengah asa. Ia takut jika Miyuki Kazuya bahkan tak mau memberinya jawaban. Mungkin dia hanya akan tersenyum licik sembari mengatakan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya tak lebih dari bersenang-senang semata.

Maka ia menelan kembali semua pertanyaannya. Megigit lidahnya kuat-kuat. Serta mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kenyamanan semu bertahan pada jarak ini. Pada jarak dimana ia masih bisa dekat dengan Miyuki Kazuya tanpa harus mementingkan perasaannya. Pada jarak yang memaksanya membunuh suara hatinya sendiri. Karena setidaknya pada jarak ini, ia tak akan ditolak, dan ia tidak akan terluka.

"Hey, bisakah kau ambil _flashdisk_ yang ada di laci _dashboard_? Ku rasa aku perlu mendengar musik."

Kalimat tanya sekaligus perintah itu membuat Eijun menghela napas. Memberi anggukan samar, ia mulai membuka laci kecil di depannya. Meraba-raba ruang kecil di sana. Tapi hanya sepersekian detik kemudian, dahinya berkerut. Eijun menarik keluar _flashdisk_ yang diminta Kazuya bersama dua lembar kertas foto berukuran 4R yang terbalik.

Eijun memutuskan untuk membalik lembaran foto itu. Lantas matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

"Kazuya, darimana kau dapat foto ini?"

 _Flashdisknya_ terabaikan, saat ini seluruh fokusnya hanya tertuju pada dua lembar foto serupa. Berisi potret dirinya yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan Kazuya. Tertawa lepas, nyaris tanpa jarak.

Selama beberapa saat, Kazuya tidak menjawab. Seolah sedang berpikir dan merutuk kecil tentang kecerobohannya. Tapi kemudian ia mengulas senyum, dan terkekeh samar. Melirik Eijun dengan bongkah senyum miring penuh percaya dirinya. "Chris- _san_ yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya, kita boleh menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Ambil satu jika kau mau." Kata Kazuya lagi. "Jika tidak, kembalikan ke tempat semula."

Lama Eijun tak bergeming, hanya terpaku memandangi betapa jelas perasaanya terpotret dalam lembaran foto itu. Rasanya Chris- _senpai_ menyadarinya. Dan mencoba menampar Eijun dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak punya lagi tempat untuk sembunyi. Membuang napas cepat, Eijun memilih untuk menyimpan satu foto di kantungnya. Dan memasukkan satu lainnya kembali ke laci _dashboard._

" _Flashdisk_ nya." Eijun akhirnya menyodorkan benda mungil itu pada Kazuya, tapi Kazuya tak menyambut, hanya meliriknya dalam diam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak jadi." Katanya, yang sukses membuat Eijun bingung atas ambiguitasnya. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus." Katanya sambil menatap mata Eijun. "Ayo kita kencan."

* * *

Ia tidak pernah kencan dengan laki-laki. Sama sekali. Dan karena itu ia menolak mentah-mentah konklusi kencan yang diciptakan Kazuya. Tapi Kazuya hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan kedua tangan terangkat pura-pura menyerah, tersenyum lebar dan tetap membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya.

Mereka mengunjungi Tokyo Tower, menaiki kincir raksasa, berkeliling di area Ginza, dan melakukan hal-hal lain pada umumnya. Tetap berdebat dan berselisih paham dalam hal-hal kecil, dan Eijun mencatat, bahwa Kazuya tetap saja menyebalkan. Namun ia harus mengakui bahwa konsep _kencan_ ini lumayan menyenangkan. Karena mereka setidaknya untuk beberapa jam lamanya tidak harus berada dalam gelembung canggung itu lagi. Bisa bebas mengejek, memaki, atau juga berbicara layaknya teman akrab.

Sayangnya, Eijun tidak yakin, apakah setelah _kencan_ ini berakhir hubungannya dengan Kazuya akan menjadi lebih baik, atau justru semakin canggung.

 _Terserah_ , untuk saat ini ia menolak untuk berpikir. Hanya ingin menikmati momen dimana segalanya terasa normal. Tertawa, marah, mengumpat, atau apapun itu. Ia bebas membicarakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal, juga hal-hal tak penting bersama Kazuya. Seperti tentang bagaimana kalau Kazuya menggunakan _softlens_ , siapa pemain bisbol favoritnya, dan sebagainya.

Eijun cukup banyak menerima cerita dari Kazuya. Kazuya kebanyakan hanya menanyakan hal-hal tentang fotografer atau kuliahnya. Eijun tergelak puas ketika mendapati jawaban klasik ala pemain bisbol yang keluar dari bibir Kazuya ketika ditanyai perihal pacar; _Aku menghabiskan seluruh masa remajaku bersama cowok-cowok gila di lapangan bisbol. Alih-alih video porno, mataku justru bengkak karena terlalu banyak menonton DVD pertandingan bisbol._ Dan saat itulah Eijun berhasil menyombongkan diri. Setidaknya dia punya tahun terakhir masa SMAnya sebagai remaja normal. Mencicipi kencan dengan beberapa gadis cantik di sekolahnya, juga ciuman pertamanya di dalam bioskop pada Sabtu malam.

"Tapi aku juga belum pernah berpacaran." Aku Eijun, bersandar pada kursi penumpang saat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Kazuya menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kau mendapat pernyataan cinta, kencan, ke karaoke, dan bahkan berciuman dalam bioskop. Tapi kau tidak berpacaran?" Ia mendengus dengan kasar. "Bangsat juga kelakuanmu."

Eijun hanya terkekeh geli, diam-diam setuju betapa bejat kelakuannya saat itu. Ia hanya melarikan diri dari derita kepedihan soal kematian Keiko saat itu. Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa tindakannya akan menyebabkan beberapa gadis patah hati. "Yeah, saat itu aku memang bangsat." Ia mengakui dengan lapang dada. "Bahkan Wakana sampai harus menamparku begitu keras agar aku tersadar dan berhenti mempermainkan hati orang lain."

"Wakana?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku. Kami cukup dekat sebenarnya, bahkan sampai aku pindah ke Tokyo, kami masih sering jalan bersama mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan."

Kening Kazuya berkerut. "Kau punya jadwal kencan rutin dengannya?"

Eijun menggeleng dengan ekspresi geli. "Sudah tidak lagi." Katanya menepis. "Aku sadar hanya akan berakhir menyakitinya jika terus-menerus berada di dekatnya tanpa berniat membalas perasaannya."

Kazuya berhenti karena lampu merah. Dan hening tiba-tiba melingkupi keduanya. Hanya ada suara mesin mobil, serta ketukan jemari Kazuya pada setir yang terkesan gelisah. Kazuya kembali menginjak gas saat lampu berubah hijau, lima menit setelah melaju, pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa saat ini kau, secara khusus, sedang tertarik pada seseorang?"

Ada jeda cukup panjang yang dilalui Eijun hanya untuk meremas kedua tangannya yang berubah dingin. Atau mencoba menetralkan desir jantungnya yang berulah. Sekon-sekon itu ia biarkan berlalu begitu saja. Membiarkan pertanyaan Kazuya melayang-layang dalam udara di sekitarnya tanpa jawaban. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk menciptakan momentum tunggalnya. Menarik napas, mengulas senyum, dan tanpa menoleh—menyuarakan jawaban terjujurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu—mungkin, mungkin..." _itu perasaan yang menyimpang_ —ia menghela napas, membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. "Lupakan saja."

* * *

Kazuya mengantarnya sampai depan bangunan apartemen bergaya memanjang bertingkat lima itu. menahan dirinya untuk tetap duduk di balik kemudi sementara Eijun melepas sabuk pengaman dan bersiap keluar. Hanya sanggup mengangguk kecill dan mengumamkan kata _sama-sama_ ketika Eijun melontarkan kata terima kasih bersama cengiran lebarnya yang biasa.

Lalu ia hanya berakhir diam di dalam mobil. Menatap punggung Eijun yang berjalan tegap menuju kamar apartemennya. Mengamati setiap langkah yang diambilnya ketika meniti satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

 _Apakah ini saja cukup?_

Kazuya mencengkram kemudi kuat-kuat. Menekan segenap kecemasannya. Menelan kembali segala hasrat tak beraturan yang saat ini berlalu-lalang di dalam hatinya. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menunduk. Ia menghitung sampai tiga, mendesah berat lantas buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman dan berlari ke luar.

"Eijun!"

Teriakannya keluar sebelum ia tersadar. Sontak bertemu pandang dengan Eijun yang kini berdiri di antara anak tangga lantai dua dan tiga. Menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi kebingunagan. Kazuya naik menyusulnya dengan terburu-buru. Merasakan sensasi _deja vu_ ketika jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat seiring makin banyaknya anak tangga yang berhasil ia lalui.

Dengan napas sedikit terengah, Kazuya kini sudah berdiri tepat satu anak tangga di bawah Eijun. Mendongak tipis ke arahnya yang masih memasang raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang—mmph!"

Kazuya meraih tengkuknya cepat. Memaksa Eijun menelan kembali kata-katanya dengan menekan bibirnya di sana. Menciumnya telak. Kazuya hanya merencanakan kecupan singkat, tapi sensasi kelembutan yang ditawarkan belah bibir Eijun ketika bertemu dengan miliknya benar-benar sukses membuatnya melukapan tujuan awal. _Ia ingin lebih_. Maka Kazuya menelusuri setiap inchi bibirnya. Menolak untuk berhenti sebelum hasratnya terpuaskan. Melumat habis tanpa sisa, membiarkan salivanya membasahi belah bibir Eijun yang masih tak bergeming.

Kazuya mengerakkan satu tanganya yang tersimpan di tengkuk Eijun, dengan cepat menjambak rambutnya cukup kuat. Ia berhasil membuat Eijun merintih kecil, namun cukup untuk mencuri ruang dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eijun. Kazuya memperdalam ciumannya. Mengabsen semua deret giginya, bermain di sekitar lidahnya. Menjilat dan menghisap, meraup habis setiap detail kenikmatan yang ada di sana.

Kazuya tidak bisa berhenti. Seolah ia ada di fase begitu mabuk dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar. Anomali yang dirasakannya saat ini lebih kuat dari apapun. Rasionalnya berkata bahwa tindakan ini _salah_ , tapi kerja tubuh dan hatinya justru terus menuntut _lebih_.

Entah berapa lama ia berhasil menahan bibir Eijun. Kazuya tak menghitung. Yang jelas ia sadar harus berhenti ketika merasakan paru-parunya mulai terbakar. Ia harus bernapas. Dan ia benci kenyataan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam otaknya bahwa bernapas bisa menjadi musuh terbesarnya. Fakta akan kebutuhan oksigen itu terpaksa membuatnya mengakhiri ciumannya.

Kazuya menurunkan tangannya yang semula merengkuh tengkuk Eijun dengan perlahan. Memaksa keberaniannya untuk menatap tepat ke sapasang netra emas Eijun yang kini menatapnya terbelalak. _Shock_ mutlak, tak berkedip, layaknya bola mata itu hanya bagian dari sebuah boneka.

"Kau... apa yang... Apa yang kau lakukan, Kazuya?"

 _Aku juga tidak tahu_. Tapi Kazuya tidak cukup bodoh untuk berani mengatakannya secara gamblang dan mengundang amarah Eijun memuncak hingga mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga. Maka ia menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat, kembali mengecap sensasi atas sentuhan bibir Eijun yang masih tertinggal jelas di sana.

"Aku baru saja menciummu, _ku rasa."_

 _Jawaban bodoh._ Eijun sontak melongo menatapnya, ekspresinya sulit sekali dibaca, Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Apakah dia marah? Apakah dia muak? Apa dia merasa baru saja dilecehkan? Kazuya tidak bisa membacanya.

Eijun kemudian menarik kerah bajunya dengan cepat. Dan Kazuya sudah siap untuk pukulan telak yang mungkin akan menyeimbangkan memar di rahangnya. Tapi Eijun tak juga memukul, ia hanya bernapas begitu dekat dengan wajah Kazuya seolah sedang berusaha merongent tiap detail partikel garis wajahnya.

Menelan ludanya susah payah, Kazuya mencoba untuk terus menatapnya. "Eijun,"

Kemudian Eijun berkedip, dan mendorong tubuh Kazuya menjauh. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali manatap ke arah Kazuya dengan raut wajah begitu datar.

"Jangan temui aku dulu, Miyuki Kazuya."

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

a/n: _finnally the have kissed! Ha ha ha, well I need at least_ _6_ _chapter to make them kiss/drown._ Dan yeah... beberapa bagian rasanya karakter Eijun terasa sangat OOC hehe. Aiko harap kalian masih bisa menerimanya, orang sedih kadang memang melakukan hal-hal bego, kan? Jadi... maafkan Eijun yang dulu yaa :')

Oiya, kalau tidak ada halangan, _multichap_ ini akan update setiap hari Sabtu malam Minggu. Dan untuk yang chapter-chapter kemarin sudah meninggalkan jejak review, akhirnya aiko bisa balesin juga lewat DM:3 maaf yaa kalau agak telat/bow.

terima kasih sudah terlanjur baca, review bisa kali ;)


	8. Confession

**.**

— _ **over and over, I fall for you**  
 **over and over, I try not to** —_

 **.**

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam. Tahu-tahu seseorang menekan bell apartemen Kanemaru Shinji keras-keras. Buru-buru pemuda berpotongan rambut pendek itu keluar kamar. Rasanya baru satu bulan ia pindah ke apartemen barunya. Belum banyak yang tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Dan kenyataan bahwa saat ini ada tamu di balik pintunya yang berkunjung selarut ini, jelas patut diwaspadai.

"Sawamura?" Shinji terpenjarat. Keningnya mengernyit dalam mendapati teman satu angkatannya itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan membawa satu tas.

"Hai, selamat malam." Cengiran di wajahnya tak wajar.

"Ngapain kau malam-malam begini?"

Sawamura Eijun, dengan mata kusut, menghadap padanya dengan mengiba. "Kanemaru... boleh aku di tempatmu dulu selama beberapa hari? Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan. Aku akan hidup seperti kaktus!"

* * *

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian di tangga malam itu. Kazuya bahkan tidak tega menjelaskannya secara detail atas apa persisnya ia lakukan malam itu. Eijun masih belum bisa dihubungi. Seolah ia bukan hanya meminta Kazuya untuk tidak menemuinya, tapi juga melancarkan upaya besar-besaran untuk menjadi tidak terlihat.

Kazuya tidak berhasil menemuinya dimanapun. Ya, bahkan saat ini ia terang-terangan mengakui bahwa ia mencari di setiap sudut kampus. Ia mendatangi apartemennya meski hanya berakhir dibentak Kuramochi Youichi karena tak henti berteriak-teriak di depan pintu apartemen yang kosong. Ia bertanya pada teman-teman terdekat Eijun, Kominato Haruichi, Furuya Satoru, Chris Yuu, bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mencari tahu lewat Okumura Koushuu juga. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa memberinya keterangan seputar keberadaan Eijun. Kazuya tak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa ia mintai keterangan.

"Kau kelihatan _sangat payah_ , Miyuki."

Kazuya bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk sekadar membalas ucapan sarkasme Youihci padanya. Pikirannya terlampau kacau. Eijun memintanya untuk tidak menemuinya, tapi berapa lama? Satu hari? Satu Minggu? Sebulan? Sampai kapan Kazuya sanggup bertahan, ia bahkan tidak yakin.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pergi malam itu. Seharusnya aku tetap menunggu di sana. Kalau aku tetap di sana, aku pasti tahu dia pergi ke mana." Bibirnya merancau kacau selagi tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Youichi menghela napas, sejujurnya ia tak menyangka akan melihat Miyuki Kazuya berpenampilan sekalut ini. Memang, dari luar ia tampak biasa saja. Masih tetap menebar pesona kamanapun ia pergi. Kesombongan ketika ia melangkahkan kaki seolah-olah seluruh kampus adalah taman bermainnya. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, jelas sekali ada garis-garis tak beres dalam ekspresinya. Bahkan kini Youichi bisa melihat jelas bayangan hitam di bawah matanya.

"Jadi," Pancing Youichi, matanya tak lepas mengamati tiap gurat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kazuya. "kutebak hubungan kalian bukan lagi sebatas fotografer dan model sementara?"

Kazuya tersenyum pahit, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan kami sebenarnya."

Youichi mencoba berpikir, menangalisa, mencari kata-kata apa yag sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk mencari titik permasalahan di antara teman dan tetangga yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. "Apa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Ia memutuskan untuk menembak langsung. Percuma saja otaknya memikirkan strategi rumit kelas atas, ia tidak cocok dengan hal-has semacam itu.

Kazuya tak menjawab, tapi mukanya berubah tegang. Seolah ia sedang berperang dengan kepalanya sendiri. Tapi Youichi menantikan dengan sabar. Sampai akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu mendongak tipis hingga mata mereka bertemu. Kemudian ia berkata...

"Aku menciumnya."

Youichi terenyak. Otaknya berkejaran berusaha mengejar suara-suara yang berputar dalam kepalanya. _Miyuki Kazuya mencium Sawamura Eijun?_ Rasanya hal itunterlampau kocak untuk menjadi kenyataan. Di antara seluruh orang dalam semesta yang pernah ditemuinya, ia selalu menempatkan Sawamura Eijun dan Miyuki Kazuya dalam ruang yang terpisah jauh. Tak mungkin bersatu. Tak ada kesamaan. Eijun terlalu polos dan naif untuk menerima hal-hal seperti itu. Sedangkan Kazuya terlalu lurus serta kaku untuk bisa membelokkan orientasinya.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya pemuda berambut hijau itu mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Membuat Kazuya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dalam. "Wah, Miyuki Kazuya..." Katanya sambil memandang geli kepada Kazuya. "Jadi kau habis mencium seseorang, dan kemudian orang itu menghilang begitu saja?" Katanya retorik. "Bagaimana ya? Tapi ku rasa kau baru saja ditolak."

Kazuya terbelalak, dan Youichi tak dapat menahan geli di perutnya ketika melihat ekspresi tak terima di wajah Kazuya saat ini. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa melihat Kazuya bereskpresi demikian.

"Aku tidak ditolak."

Mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, Youichi memasang mimik pura-pura tertarik. "Lantas, apa dia membalas ciumanmu?"

 _Tepat sasaran_ , Kazuya tertohok sedang Youichi menjerit kegirangan dalam hatinya. Lama Kazuya terdiam, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya hingga Youichi hanya bisa menatap puncak kepalanya ketika pemuda itu menggeleng.

Mencoba mengendalikan ledakan antusisamenya, Youichi kemudian beringsut maju. Mendekatkan diri pada Kazuya agar bisa menangkap jelas tiap kalimatnya. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak menemuinya dulu." Lirih Kazuya, wajahnya menjadi lebih tegang seolah sedang berusaha memecahkan misteri teka-teki yang begitu sulit.

"Kalau begitu turuti saja permintaanya. Jangan temui dia dulu. Jangan mencarinya." Kata Youichi dengan santai, namun raut wajahnya penuh kesungguhan.

Kazuya kembali menatapnya, memberikan pandangan protes. Tapi Youichi tak gentar akan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan percintaanmu selama ini, Miyuki. Tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Sawamura dicium oleh seorang laki-laki." Ia menatap lekat-lekat ke sepasang netra karamel Kazuya. "Dia butuh waktu."

Kazuya tidak bisa membantah. Ia tahu Eijun pasti perlu waktu untuk berpikir, untuk menyendiri, dan untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Ada terlalu banyak masalah yang Kazuya bawa padanya. Tapi Kazuya terlalu takut untuk memberinya waktu. Kazuya terlalu pengecut untuk memberinya jarak. Kazuya merasa tidak percaya diri bahwa setelah ini Eijun akan kembali seperti semula, dan hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Itulah sebabnya ia menolak untuk berhenti mencari, ia menolak untuk diam dan tak mengejar. Ia terlalu takut jika nanti, baik Eijun maupun dirinya akan mulai terbiasa dengan jarak ini. Ia terlalu khawatir Eijun akan menjadi terlalu nyaman tanpa kehadiran Kazuya di sisinya. Lantas mereka, pada akhirnya, menjadi terbiasa untuk asing satu sama lain.

* * *

"Kau mulai sebal ya, melihatku di sini?" Tanya Eijun blak-blakkan, ia menyadari sedari tadi Shinji hanya menatapnya tanpa berkomentar.

Shinji mendengus kecil, menggeleng samar. "Dari dulu juga kau selalu membuatku sebal." Akunya, kembali mengamati lekat-kelat wajah Eijun yang kini terlihat pias dibawah cahaya lampu apartemennya. "Yang sekarang membuatku jadi sejuta kali lebih sebal adalah, karena kau tidak bicara." Ia lantas melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau yang bisanya berisik, banyak omong, dan menghebohkan dalam tiap kesempatan. Mendadak jadi pendiam begini." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kau membuat suasana apartemenku jadi mendung."

Eijun memaksakan diri untuk mengulas sebuah senyum ke arah temannya. Ia tak akan sakit hati jika Shinji mengatainya macam-macam saat ini. Sebaliknya, ia justru ingin sekali melayangkan rasa terima kasih tanpa henti karena Shinji masih membiarkannya berada di sini. Juga, menjaga rahasia tentang keberadaannya dari siapapun.

"Kau membuat banyak orang khawatir." Kata Shinji lagi, dan Eijun hanya bisa menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di bawah meja. "Kominato terus mencarimu, bahkan Furuya yang tidak tahan dengan hawa panas sampai berani berkeliling Tokyo di siang hari yang panas hanya untuk mencarimu. Aku tidak keberatan kau di sini, Sawamura. Aku hanya tidak tahu sampai kapan aku sanggup berbohong di depan teman-temanmu yang lain."

Ucapan Shinji mebuat hatinya mencelos. Ia telah membuat orang-orang sekitarnya khawatir. Ia bahkan sama sekali melupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia mematikan ponselnya, menolak untuk keluar dari apartemen Shinji, bahkan hanya mengirimkan _email_ dari komputer Shinji untuk mengumpulkan semua tugas-tugas kampusnya. Ia berhasil menciptakan kepanikan besar hanya kerena sedang mencoba sembunyi dari Miyuki Kazuya... ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sembunyi dari perasaannya sendiri.

"Sawamura?"

Panggilan itu menarik kesadarannya kembali. Shinji kini menatapnya dengan sabar, menantikan penjelasan. Dan Eijun balas memberinya tatapan meratap minta tolong. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia muntahkan keluar. Eijun sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Ia perlu seseorang untuk mendengarkannya, siapa saja, terserah.

"Kau harus tanyakan sesuatu padaku dulu.." Eijun berkata, setengah berbisik, lebih mirip memohon.

Shinji menghembuskan napas kecil, memilah-milah apa kiranya pertanyaan yang sebaiknya ia luncurkan kepada pemuda yang kini terlihat begitu mederita dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menghitung rasio-rasio dari kemungkian mengapa Sawamura Eijun bisa datang ke rumahnya lima hari yang lalu pada pukul sebelas malam, membawa tas berisi beberapa baju, menolak untuk ke luar, bahkan menghindar dari sabahat-sahabatnya sendiri. Shinji berhasil menarik beberapa benang kesimpulan, kalau Eijun tak hanya sedang kabur, tapi juga tak ingin ditemukan.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya sedang kau hindari?"

Eijun menunduk, menggeleng lemah, jelas tak bisa menyebutkan namanya. Tapi Shinji kini menjadi yakin, bahwa siapaun orang itu pasti berada dalam kampus yang sama dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, katakan saja kenapa kau lari darinya?"

Eijun menarik napas panjang, begitu dalam, lalu menahannya lama, kemudian menghembuskannya cepat. "Dia menyentuhku, lebih dari yang seharusnya." Suaranya muncul dalam bentuk getaran ragu-ragu. Eijun menyadari betapa ambigu kata-katanya barusan, Shinji mungkin sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya sekarang.

Tapi raut wajah Shinji tetap tenang, napasnya teratur dan pikirannya masih jernih. "Apa kau menolak? Melawan?"

Eijun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Ia bahkan tak bergeming saat Kazuya menciumnya. Bungkam begitu saja dibawah lumatan bibirnya yang terlalu menghipnotis.

"Kau marah?"

Lagi, Eijun menggeleng.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman atas sentuhannya?"

Tiga detik, Eijun tak mersepon. Detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain.

"Kau menyukainya." Kata Shinji final. Dan ia nyaris bisa merasakan napas Eijun terhenti, serta raut wajahnya seolah baru ditampar keras. "Benar. Kau menyukainya, Sawamura." Ia menegaskan sekali lagi. Mendapati wajah Eijun kian memucat dan menegang. Shinji menghela napas, mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Eijun meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Ada sesak yang menghantam telak rongga dadanya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mengapa ia ragu? Karena Kazuya juga terlihat ragu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa yakin, jika Kazuya sendiri terlihat kebingungan malam itu.

"Karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskan." Eijun membuka suara. "Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku menarik kerah bajuya, aku menatap matanya lekat, aku ingin penjelasan, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sorot matanya kebingungan. Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya, dan itu membuatku takut. Aku takut hanya aku sendiri yang jatuh terlalu dalam," Menekan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, Eijun mencoba menarik napas. " _sementara dia tidak_."

Shinji tak langsung menyanggah, atau juga berkomentar. Sepertinya lebih memilih untuk mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibir Eijun secara mendalam. Ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan lalu menyuarakannya dengan asal. Shinji tidak tahu sedalam apa makna dari _menyentuhku lebih dari yang seharusnya_ yang semula diucapkan oleh pemuda di depannya itu.

Akhirnya Shinji bangkit berdiri, melangkah hingga berdiri tepat di dekat Eijun yang masih menunduk dalam. "Sawamura," Ia menepuk sebelah bahunya bersahabat. "Ku rasa pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, mengapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung?" Katanya ringan, tapi berdampak luar biasa bagi Eijun. Shinji mengulas senyum kecil. "Barangkali, dia juga sama sepertimu. Tidak bisa bicara jika tidak ditanya. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja? Tanyakan dengan terang-terangan padanya kenapa dia sampai menyentuhmu. Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan. Segala pertanyaan yang menari-nari dalam kepalamu, ajukan padanya. Mintalah dia untuk memberimu jawaban. Lagipula, itu ciri khasmu, mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, dan menayakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan. Itulah Sawamura Eijun yang ku kenal."

* * *

Eijun berdiri diam menatap permukaan sungai Sumida. Kedua tangannya tersimpan dalam saku hoodienya, tersembunyi dari segala macam sentuhan angin dini hari. Tapi wajahnya tidak. Hawa dingin leluasa menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Ekpresinya tetap abu-abu.

Ini masih sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Suasana kota Tokyo begitu sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya. Dan Eijun terpaku seorang diri di pinggir sungai Sumida. Menatap pantulan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang terpantul dari permukaan sungai. Memantulkan bayangan kota seperti cermin datar super panjang.

Ia tidak akan bunuh diri, tenang saja. Ini hanya suatu kebiasaan khusus. Tiap kali perasaannya sedang buruk, menatap hamparan air akan selalu membuat Eijun merasa sedikit lebih baik. Air seolah membawa ketenganan tersendiri untuknya. Bahkan renang adalah olahraga favoritnya setelah bisbol. Dan soal mengapa ia memilih waktu pukul tiga pagi, tak lebih karena pada jam-jam segini suasana masih begitu sepi, dan itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Lagipula, jika ia keluar pada jam-jam umum, Eijun khawatir seseorang yang dikenal akan melihatnya. Sementara sampai detik ini ia masih berencana bersembunyi dari semua orang.

Eijun memejamkan mata perlahan, menarik napas dalam-dalam...

 _K_ _au menyukainya, Sawamura._

Suara Kanemaru Shinji tempo hari menggema dalam kepalanya. Menghantuinya dalam getaran demi getaran yang merambat ke seluruh arterinya. Eijun menghembuskan napas cepat, mendongak memandang langit. Biji mata emasnya memantulkan kanvas langit dini hari bersama bintang-bintang yang mulai memudar, sementara fajar baru belum menyingsing. Pemuda itu menahan napasnya, sekali lagi memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, dan mencoba membendung semua perasaan tak terjemahkan yang menggulung hatinya seperti gempuran ombak dan badai.

 _Sial, Kenapa aku tidak menolak saat Kazuya menciumku?_

Ia mengumpat kelas dalam hati, membuang napas berat, dan terus merutuki kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Malam itu, ketika Kazuya mencium bibirnya, Ejun sama sekali tak memberi penolakan, meski ia memang tidak membalas, namun tetap saja seluruh tubuhnya tidak mendorong Kazuya menjauh maupun memberi respon tanda-tanda penolakan. Sebaliknya, jauh di dalam hati, Eijun justru merasakan jiwanya melayang, terbang mengudara dibawa oleh rasa senang karena Kazuya mau meyentuhnya sejauh itu.

Bukankah itu bagus? Jika Kazuya sampai berani menciumnya, maka artinya lelaki itu juga punya perasaan istimewa padanya, kan? Artinya apa yang selama ini Eijun rasakan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan? Tidak, buru-buru Eijun menggelang. Menepis kuat-kuat pemikiran itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ia merapalnya seperti mantra. Kazuya tidak sesederhana itu. Terlebih lagi Kazuya bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, Kazya tidak mengungkapkan perasaan, maupun mengiklarkan kalau Kazuya menyukainya dalam artian romantis.

Dan Miyiki Kazuya terlalu lurus untuk menerima perasaan jenis ini. Fakta itu entah mengapa berhasil memberi tekanan kuat pada jalur pernapasan Eijun. Hingga pemuda dengan netra emas itu hanya sanggup tersenyum miris, Kazuya punya segudang gadis yang mengantri di depan pintu hatinya, mulai dari gadis cantik, imut, seksi, pintar, bahkan kriteria-kriteria lain yang tidak Eijun punya. Mustahil seorang laki-laki sepertinya mengabaikan perhatian puluhan gadis menarik dan justru berbelok memilihnya.

Mungkin malam itu Kazuya hanya terbawa perasaan. Biar bagaimanapun mereka sempat berbagi rahasia kepedihan masa lalu bersama. Menjilati luka satu sama lain, menangis dan berpelukan seperti orang sakit. Setelahnya berusaha menghibur diri dengan _kencan_ mengelilingi Tokyo. Maka sebuah ciuman penutup bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting.

"Sawamura?"

Punggung Eijun menegang. Seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya. Takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang, lantas menghela napas kecil begitu mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah penuh wibawa tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Chris- _senpai_."

Takigawa Chris Yuu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, lalu kembali lagi ke wajahnya. Ada senyum kecil yang dikulum dewasa ketika akhirnya pemuda itu berkata. "Lama tidak melihatmu. Aku lega kau baik-baik saja."

Eijun membalasnya dengan cengiran yang biasa ia perlihatkan di depan orang-orang. "Tentu saja! Sawamura Eijun dalam keadaan sehat, seratus persen dalam peforma terbaiknya!" Ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengamati penampilan sang _senpai_ sekilas, lantas mengerutkan dahi. " _Senpai_ sedang _jogging_?"

Chris mengangguk kecil sebagai respon, lantas mendelik ke arah timur dimana sebuah bangku panjang berdiri kosong menghadap ke arah sungai. "Bagaimana jika kita lanjut bicara di sana? Atau kau sudah ingin buru-buru kabur dan sembunyi lagi?"

Eijun tersentak kaget, berdiri kaku tak mampu bergerak maupun menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi Chris hanya menganggapinya dengan senyum maklum, tanpa aba-aba meraih sebelah tangannya, mengenggam satu pergelangan tangannya dengan hangat. Tidak terlalu erat dan memaksa, tidak juga longgar. "Ayo, kau pasti perlu bicara."

Pada akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku itu. Genggaman Chris pada pergelangan tangannya sudah terlepas. Membuat Eijun dengan leluasa menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya satu sama lain untuk meredakan kegelisahan yang kembali membombandir relung hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang, Sawamura."

Suara rendah dan dalam itu membuat Eijun tersentak kecil dan menoleh, mendapati sepasang netra amber Chiris memandangnya dengan teduh. Eijun mengingit bibir bawahnya sebelum menggeleng kecil. "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya tertahan.

Namun Chris justru tertawa lembut, mengusap puncak kepalanya singkat, dan berujar. "Astaga, aku bukan polisi atau apa. Aku tidak sedang berusaha mengintrogasimu, Sawamura. Kenapa kau tegang sekali?"

Lagi Eijun hanya menggeleng kecil. Mencicitkan kata maaf, tanpa tahu pasti mengapa ia melakukan itu.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau selama ini? Tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi pasukan khusus yang dikirim ke daerah perang? Atau kau sedang melalukan penelitian spesial yang membuatmu harus mengindar dari semua orang?"

Eijun menahan diri untuk tidak merengek, berada di sebelah Chris selalu membuatnya merasa seperti adik kecil yang lemah dan membutuhkan perlindungan seorang kakak laki-laki seperti Chris. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari Chris- _senpai_ juga." Ia mengaku. "Hanya saja..."

Satu alis Chris terangkat tinggi. "Hanya saja kau khawatir Miyuki akan datang padaku untuk menanyakanmu?"

Kali ini Eijun sukses melongo. _Apa ia semudah itu untuk ditebak?_

"Ya, Sawamura." Chris berkata lugas, tersenyum simpul. "Miyuki memang mendatangiku untuk menanyakanmu."

Susah payang Eijun berusaha menelan ludah. "Apa... apa dia... dia..."

"Tidak." Potong Chris cepat. "Dia tidak memberitahuku apa masalah kalian yang sebenarnya." Pemuda itu menghela napas kecil. "Miyuki hanya bilang, dia perlu bicara denganmu. Dan dia minta padaku untuk memberitahu keberadanmu apabila aku mengetahuinya."

"Oh," Eijun akhirnya menghela napas, mendesah kecil karena lega Kazuya tidak membicarakan kejadian malam itu kepada Chris.

"Sawamura," Panggil Chris lembut. Eijun kembali menoleh, memasang perhatian penuh kepada senior yang paling dihormatinya itu. "Aku pernah menolongmu lepas dari Sanada Shunpei." Ujarnya ringan, namun berdampak luar biasa bagi Eijun. "Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa menolongmu lepas dari Miyuki Kazuya."

Hati Eijun terasa baru disambar petir. " _Senpai_ —"

"Kau harus menghadapinya, Sawamura." Kata Chris lagi, senyum lembut penuh pengayoman, hangat, dan kepedulian yang tinggi terukir manis di wajahnya. Eijun berkali-kali merasa terpikat akan senyum itu, merasa tenang tiap kali Chris tersnyum seperti itu kepadanya. "Hadapi, Sawamura. Temui Miyuki." Tegasnya.

Eijun menggeleng kacau. "Tidak, _senpai_." Ia berkata lirih. "Jika _senpai_ mampu menolongku dari Sanada Shunpei, _senpai_ juga pasti bisa menolongku dari Miyuki Kazuya." Ucapnya, setengah memohon.

"Untuk apa persisnya aku menolongmu dari Miyuki?" Chris bertanya pelan. "Sementara kau sendiri tidak merasa terancam, terganggu, maupun terusik dengan keberadannya di dekatmu. Lain dengan sanada, kau sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan negatif kepada Miyuki, kan?"

Eijun hanya merasakan napasanya tercekat selagi kepalanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Chris. "Kenapa _senpai_ selalu tahu?" Ia bertanya parau. Dan Eijun bisa merasakan usapan ringan di punggungnya, telapak tangan besar Chris ada di sana, sebagai penyokong sekaligus pelindung tanpa pamrih.

"Entahlah," Chris menjawab pendek, lantas menghela napas panjang. "Barangkali, karena kau sangat _tidak normal_ , sehingga tanpa sadar aku selalu memerhatikanmu."

Mau tidak mau, Eijun tetawa mendengarnya. Beban di pundaknya terasa sedikit lebih ringan, dan napasnya tidak sesesak sebelumnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawan bicaranya dan mengulas senyum tulus. "Wah, terima kasih!" Katanya mulai ceria. "Padahal dulu _senpai_ rasanya benar-benar tidak peduli saat aku memohon-mohon bergabung di d'match."

Chris mendengus kecil, balas tersenyum lebar. "Inilah dia letak perbedaannya, Sawamura." Katanya. "Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku selalu memerhatikanmu, kau menangapinya dengan tenang, bahkan tertawa, kau sama sekali tidak merasakan hal lain seperti gugup dan sejenisnya. Tapi bayangkan ketika Miyuki yang mengatakannya, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kali ini, Eijun gagal menahan rengekannya untuk tidak keluar. Ia mencebik kecil, menekuk lututnya naik, lalu memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan, lantas membenamkan wajahnya di sana. " _Senpai_ sama sekali tidak membantu."

Lama, meraka hanya diam. Tak melanjutkan percakapan lebih jauh. Sampai langit mulai cerah, dan berkas-berkas cahaya matahari menyembul malu dari ufuk timur, sementara bintang-bintang lenyap terusir subuh. Hanya duduk bersebelahan, diam, dan menikmati detik ke detik yang terlalui bersama. Eijun harus jujur, bahwa terkadang ia suka ketengangan seperti ini.

"Sawamura," Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Chris buka suara.

"Hmm?" Tanpa menoleh, atau mengangkat kepalanya, Eijun menyahut sebagai respon kecil kalau ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Apa Miyuki memaksakan kehendakmu?"

Tiga detik, Eijun tak memberi jawaban. Sampai pada akhirnya hanya menggeleng sebagai upaya menepis.

"Apa dia meminta kau melakukan hal-hal yang lebih?"

Lagi, Eijun menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa dia mengekangmu? Membatasi pergaulanmu? Dan mengatur hidupmu?"

Gelengan ketiga sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus," Kata Chris ringan. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak punya alasan untuk lari darinya, Sawamura. Dia tidak pernah mendesakmu, memaksakan kehendakmu, mengekang ataupun mencoba menahanmu. Jadi untuk apa kau lari?"

Akhirnya, Eijun mengangkat kepalnya. Metatap Chris dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku hanya..."

"Lari dari perasanmu sendiri?" Tembak Chris telak, membuat Eijun kembali cemberut.

Namun Chris justru tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Tengannya lagi-lagi bergerak mengacak puncak kepala Eijun dengan afeksi nyata. "Kau tidak perlu lari."

"Aku positif tidak akan lari jika Chris- _senpai_ adalah orangnya. Tapi Kazuya?" Ia mendengus kecil. "Segalanya jadi terasa berlebihan jika menyangkut dia."

"Tapi aku bukan orangnya." Kata Chris, tersenyum sedikit. "Aku bukan orang yang membuatmu _merasa berlebihan_." Tegasnya. "Kau tahu, Sawamura?" Tanya Chris retorik, matanya ini memandang ke arah permukaan air sungai yang memantulkan kemilau langit fajar yang masih muda. "Meski kau berkata kau nyaman di dekatku. Kau menghormatku lebih banyak daripada yang lain. Kau selalu bisa bicara lebih banyak denganku, dan aku bisa mendorong juga memotivasimu.. Namun, sejujurnya, jauh di dalam hati, aku lebih suka jika aku adalah orang yang bisa membuat perasanmu tak karuan seperti Miyuki Kazuya."

"Jangan," Kata Eijun seraya menggeleng. " _Senpai_ tidak boleh jadi Kazuya. Cukup satu _bangsat_ saja di hidupku. Tidak perlu ditambah. Pokoknya jangan."

Chris balas mendengus, menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi pemuda di sebelahnya itu gagal menangkap makna kata-katanya. Menegaskan sekali lagi bahwa perasaannya tak pernah benar-benar menggapai Sawamua Eijun.

" _Yeah_... lagipula ku rasa wajahku tidak akan cocok memakai kacamata seperti Miyuki."

Lalu mereka berdua berakhir denga tertawa-tawa geli seperti sepasang sahabat lama sambil menatap matahari terbit, hingga keadaan bener-benar terang. Saat jalanan mulai ramai, Eijun memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia menjabat tangan Chris dengan erat, tersenyum lebar, berterima kasih dan berjanji akan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

* * *

Kamis pekan berikutnya, dan sudah terhitung genap sepuluh hari sejak kejadian itu. kepala Kazuya nyaris meledak karena terlalu keras dipakai berpikir tanpa menemukan jawaban. Ia bahkan berniat pergi ke Nagano untuk memohon kepada orang tua Eijun agar membantunya mencari anak mereka. Tapi Youichi menahannya sambil mengatainya idiot karena kemungkinan besar orang tua Eijun bahkan tak tahu kalau anaknya menghilang. Kedatangan Kazuya hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

Kazuya menatap ujung sepatunya selagi ia berjalan di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Perkuliahan akan menemui libur musim panas dua minggu lagi. Dan jika sampai saat itu ia tidak berhasil menemukan Eijun, maka Kazuya punya firasat menggelisahkan bahwa jarak di antara mereka berdua akan semakin melebar.

Membuang napas letih, Kazuya akhirnya berhenti. Mendongak kecil dan menyipitkan mata memandang bangunan bertingkat empat di hadapannya. Gedung perpustakaan kampus yang terpisah dari bangunan utama. Perlu sekurang-kurangnya berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke tempat ini dari kampusnya. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, padahal sejak resmi menjadi mahasiswa, ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Tapi semenjak eksistensi seorang Sawamura Eijun menyusup masuk dalam kehidupannya, Kazuya lebih banyak mengunjungi tempat-tempat tak terduga. Gimnasium, studio foto, bahkan sampai ke Nagano dan berkancan ke tempat-tempat klise di distrik Tokyo—Kazuya mendengus, tiba-tiba merasa geli. Rasanya otaknya tak bisa lepas dari Eijun barang lima menit saja, apapun yang dijumpainya pasti akan menghubungkannya dengan benang-benang yang berujung pada Eijun jua.

Memantapkan niatnya, Kazuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk. Mendesah kecil begitu merasakan sejuknya pendingin ruangan menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang panas. Kazuya menatap berkeliling. Ruangan itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali Kazuya ingat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja resepsionis, dan matanya bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut abu yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Balas tersenyum kecil, Kazuya berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihatmu, Miyuki- _kun_."

Akibara Tahiro, Kazuya ingat nama lelaki di depannya ini. Seorang petugas perpustakaan yang ramah dan berpengetahuan luas soal buku-buku. Lelaki paruh baya yang menghabiskan lima puluh satu tahun hidupnya nyaris bersama butu-buku setiap waktu.

"Belakangan ini aku banyak kesibukan yang lain." Kazuya membalas sapaannya dengan sopan. Lelaki itu menangguk kecil, garis senyumnya sungguh khas. Dengan kerut-kerut usia di seputar wajahnya, juga matanya yang hampir terpejam ketika ia menarik senyuman.

"Cukup penuh di lantai satu dan dua." Katanya, membuat Kazuya mengangguk setuju ketika melihat nyaris semua bangku telah terisi. "Ku rasa kau bisa ke lantai tiga jika ingin ruang lebih longgar untuk membaca."

Dan dengan begitu Kazuya hanya mengangguk sopan, mengumamkan kata terima kasih sambil menyodorkan kartu mahasiswanya. Ia berjalan menuju tangga berjarak tidak terlalu lebar. Mendengarkan suara monoton dari ketuk sepatunya di setiap menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga.

Sampai kemudian ia mendongak, dan membeku seketika.

 _Eijun_. Kazuya bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan namanya. Terlampau kaget begitu mandapati sosok yang selama ini dicari-carinya sedang berdiri lima anak tangga ke atas dari posisinya berdiri. Menghadap ke arahnya seolah ingin turun. Dan Kazuya tahu Eijun pun terenyak. Tak bergerak. Lama.

Mereka hanya bertatapan, tak ada yang memulai percakapan sama sekali. Kazuya tak dapat memercayai matanya sendiri kalau saat ini Eijun benar-benar ada di sana. Ia butuh tamparan untuk membuatya yakin bahwa ini bukan delusi atau mimpi belaka. Tapi Kazuya sudah memastian dengan mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat, ia merasakan sakit yang nyata dan sosok itu tak juga mengabur. Artinya ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Maka cepat-cepat ia tersadar, perasaan menyeruak hebat dalam hatinya, membuncah dan ingin keluar.

"Eijun—"

" _Jangan_ ," sela Eijun cepat. Tapi nadanya tak terdengar mengertak sama sekali. Hanya intonasi biasa yang digunakan. Ia menatap mata Kazuya lekat, kemudian mendengus dengan kasar. Tapi Kazuya bisa melihat seringai tipis nan jahil di bibirnya. "Awas kau kalau berani naik kesini dan menciumku lagi."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama sepuluh hari terakhir, Kazuya bisa bernapas lega. Ia mendunduk, dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan pernah sebahagia ini melihat dan mendengar ungkapan sarkas yang dilontarkan Eijun padanya. Kembali mendongak dan menetap lekat ke wajah yang dirindukannya, Kazuya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang turun ke sini." Katanya menawarkan dengan senang hati. "Kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara." Kazuya memberi jeda, menatap Eijun dengan senyum iseng. "Atau terserah kalau kau mau ciuman lagi."

"Sialan kau, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Detik itu, Kazuya tertawa lepas, sudah lupa sama sekali akan semua sesak yang menghimpit dadanya dalam sepuluh hari terakhir.

* * *

"Kemana kau sepuluh hari ini?" Sembur Kazuya begitu mereka mendapat tempat di pojok kafe bergaya klasik yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus.

Eijun mendengus, memberinya sebongkah senyum tak ikhlas seraya melepas ranselnya dan mencari posisi nyaman. "Tidak penting aku ke mana." Kata Eijun. "Yang lebih penting adalah, kau ini benar-benar jago membuat orang depresi, ya? Kau terus saja menguber-uber Harucchi dan Furuya setiap hari untuk menanyakanku."

Kazuya membuang napas perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya kepada siapa."

" _Yeah_ , dan aksimu itu sukses membuat Harucchi tambah marah padaku, tahu." Katanya sengit, lalu menunjuk pipi kirinya yang memerah. "Lihat," Katanya dengan sedikit memajukan wajah ke arah Kazuya. "Ini tamparan Harucchi, karena selain membuatnya khawatir, aku juga membuat hidupnya tidak tenang karena kau terus merecokinya."

Kazuya hanya berkedip tak percaya. Haruichi menamparnya? Rasanya ia tidak bisa membayangkan sosok kecil Haruichi yang terlihat begitu kalem sampai punya tenaga dan keberanian untuk menampar keras pipi Eijun.

"Aku minta maaf," Ujar Kazuya akhirnya. Mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Sukses membuat Eijun terbelalak karena tak menduga akan mendengar penuturan maaf semudah itu dari Kazuya. "Aku minta maaf kerena membuat temanmu kesal, dan membuatmu harus ditampar juga." Timpalnya tulus.

Lama Eijun terdiam, berusaha meresapi makna dari tiap kata-katanya. Kemudian ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah di atas lututnya. "Kau tidak minta maaf untuk hal yang lain?"

Mata Kazuya menyipit, berusaha berpikir apa kiranya hal lain yang dimaksud Eijun. Tapi begitu mendapati raut wajah Eijun yang memandangnya ragu-garu, juga bibirnya yang bergetar risau. Kazuya langsung paham. "Tidak." Ia berkata lugas, menggeleng dengan pasti. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena sudah menciummu." Katanya bulat, sukses membuat Eijun tak bergerak di tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak berencana untuk minta maaf. Karena jika aku minta maaf, rasanya seolah aku menyesalinya." Ia menatap lekat ke sepasang netra emas Eijun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak menyesalinya."

Karena pada akhirnya, Kazuya mengerti, bahwa tak ada yang ia sesali atas tindakannya malam itu. Satu-satunya yang ia sesali adalah kerena ia pergi dan tak bersikeras menahan Eijun. Soal ciumannya, ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Jadi ia tidak perlu minta maaf, ia tidak ingin membuat Eijun lagi-lagi salah paham dan mengira bahwa ia menyesal karena telah menciumnya. Ia tidak ingin Eijun berpikir bahwa saat itu Kazuya dalam kondisi tidak sadar hingga melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia seratus persen sadar. Dan ia menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Eijun malam itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Kazuya kembali menatap mata Eijun lekat-lekat. "Sekarang, kau boleh menanyakan apapun padaku. Aku akan jawab."

Eijun tak langsung merespon. Sepertinya otaknya masih membeku ketika berusaha mencerna kalimat yang Kazuya ucapkan sebelumnya. Tapi Kazuya menanti dengan sabar, ia bisa bertahan berjam-jam asalkan Eijun tidak lari darinya.

"Aku belum bisa berpikir." Akhirnya Eijun buka suara sembari menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa." Katanya lagi, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya cepat. "Kau saja yang bertanya."

Kazuya mengangguk setuju. Mengumpulkan segenap tekad dan keberaniannya, berharap agar tidak meluap tak perduli jawaban apapun yang nantinya akan ia dengar dari Eiijun. "Pertama," Kazuya memulai. "Apa kau sekarang memandangku sama seperti caramu memandang Sanada Shunpei?"

Eijun menahan napas selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kazuya bernapas lega. Satu bebannya hilang. Ia siap untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Apa kau ingin aku menjauh darimu? Apa kau tidak mau mengenalku lagi?"

Lagi, Eijun terdiam sebentar seolah mencoba berpikir sambil mengamati wajah Kazuya dalam-dalam. Lalu ia menggeng dengan pasti.

"Kau marah aku menciummu?"

Ada jeda panjang yang diambil Eijun hanya untuk memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata, menghembuskan napas. Menatap tepat ke sapasang mata Kazuya dan menggeleng tegas. "Aku ingin marah. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Akunya jujur tanpa kompromi. Ia mengulas satu senyum tipis kepada Kazuya. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesama laki-laki, Kazuya. Kau bongkar saja laci di bawah tempat tidurku, ada puluhan keping DVD porno di sana. Semua koleksiku adalah wanita setipe Maria Ozawa, Sunny Leone, atau Crystal Bassete. Kau tahu, kan? Yang punya payudara besar." Eijun terkekeh geli sendiri dengan ucapannya. "Singkatnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang berdada rata dan perut kotak-kotak."

Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak sakit hati mendengar penuturan kelewat polos Eijun yang bicara lancar di hadapannya. Ia masih belum mendengar keseluruhan jawaban, ia harus bersabar.

"Aku merasa jijik dengan Sanada Shunpei." Kata Eijun lagi, ekspresinya sekilas tampak muak hanya dengan menyebutkan nama itu. "Dia membuatku risih, aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya jika tidak benar-benar harus."

"Aku bukan Sanada Shunpei." Kazuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. Ia tidak tahan lagi, ia terlalu takut Eijun akan mengaggapnya sama dengan Sanada yang dengan begitu bejatnya berani menyentuh Eijun di depannya tanpa rasa malu.

Eijun mengangguk setuju. "Benar, kau bukan Sanada Shunpei." Ia menunduk sekilas menatap ujung sepatunya seolah berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. "Saat aku belum sadar akan kebenaran perihal orang itu, aku memotretnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Biasa saja, seperti melihat bayi yang baru terlahir ke dunia. Tidak ada pemikiran aneh macam apapun dalam kepalaku. Kenyataan itu membuktikan betapa lurus orientasi seksualku." _Tapi saat aku memotretmu topless, atau saat aku harus melepas pakaianmu, dan mengganti bajumu... rasanya lain_. Eijun menggeleng, tak mungkin ia mengatakan itu. "Cukup." Akhirnya ia memutuskan, menatap tak gentar ke mata Kazuya. "Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya." Dan tanpa menunggu Kazuya mengangguk atau menyahut, Eijun sudah kembali membuka mulutnya. "Pertama, kenapa kau menyusulku ke atap? Kenapa kau memelukku?"

 _Skak_. Kazuya sudah memperkirakan bahwa Eijun benar-benar akan membombardirnya, tapi tidak menyangka waktunya akan dimulai dari sejauh itu. Namun demikian, ia menolak untuk menyerah, berusaha menjawab.

"Aku khawatir." Ia memulai. "Bahkan sebelum aku tahu tentang Keiko, aku ketakukan membayangkan kau akan loncat dari atap, terjun bebas untuk bunuh diri." Timpalnya, lalu menarik napas. "Aku mendapat cerita singkat dari Kuramochi bahwa ia pernah memergokimu nyaris loncat dari bangunan lantai sebelas. Aku mendadak panik, aku tidak bisa berpikir, dan bergerak begitu saja." Di luar dugaan, begitu sulit diucapkan, namun terasa melegakan ketika berhasil diungkapkan. Kazuya merasa beban dalam hatinya berkurang satu demi satu seiring pengakuannya.

Raut wajah Eijun tetap tenang, seolah ia telah memirkirakan bahwa Kuramochi akan berbicara demikan dengan Kazuya. Ia hanya menangguk tipis, tersenyum dengan enggan. "Langsung saja, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika menciumku?"

"Jujur," Kazuya menghela napas. "Aku belum yakin apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan saat itu. Rasanya aku hanya harus melakukannya. Dan aku belum pernah merasakannya kepada orang lain."

Melihat reaksi Eijun yang hanya diam, menyimak dengan patuh, membuat Kazuya terpaksa terus bicara. "Semenjak mengenalmu, kau selalu membuatku bicara lebih banyak. Melakukan kegiatan lebih banyak. Membuang tenaga lebih banyak. Kau membuatku merasakan banyak hal. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan." Kazuya diam sebentar, mengumpulkan semua suaranya. "Kau membuatku khawatir, kau membuatku peduli padamu, dan selanjutnya, kau membuatku ingin menyentuhmu lebih banyak."

Kini, ia bisa melihat netra emas Eijun yang memukau bergetar. Entah karena terkejut, atau lebih kepada tak percaya. Kazuya menarik napas, membuangnya cepat. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelumnya. Kau terasa seperti badai."

Ada keheingan lama sekali yang tercipta di antara mereka setelahnya. Kazuya yang diam, sabar menantikan apapun yang hendak keluar dari mulut Eijun. Dan Eijun yang masih terpenjarat, berusaha akur dengan otak dan hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menanggapi kata-kata Kazuya seperti apa.

Kazuya menganggapnya badai. _Hanya itu_. Fakta itu menusuknya dalam bentuk kekecewaan getir yang tak terelakkan. Eijun hanyalah tipe orang yang belum pernah Kazuya temui dalam hidupnya. Dan harga diri tinggi Seorang Miyuki Kazuya tak mengizinkannya untuk lari dari badai, melainkan menghadapinya. Itulah garis besar yang Kazuya sampaikan padanya. Eijun hanya badai yang sedang berusaha dilaui oleh Kazuya. Setelah semua hasratnya terpuaskan, _badai pasti akan berlalu_.

 _Kenapa dadaku terasa seperti terbakar?_ Seolah ada kabut asap pekat yang mengisi setiap sisi paru-paruya. Membuatnya kesulitan barang untuk menarik napas. Ia bahkan menunduk, tak sanggup menatap kazuya lebih lama. Menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. Berusaha mengikis sedikit demi sedikit asap di paru-parunya. Mengusir sesak dalam dadanya.

 _Baiklah_ , Eijun akhirnya memutuskan. Jika Kazuya tidak bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin didengarnya. Kalimat sakral yang membuatnya merasa lega, maka Eijun juga tidak berhak mengutarakan perasaannya. Pada akhirnya keraguannya pada Kazuya tak terhapuskan. Penuturan Kazuya tadi memang menyentaknya, namun tidak bisa memuaskannya. Lagi pula, pada kenyataanya ia tetap tak bisa marah atau membenci pemuda itu.

Menghela membuang napas, lalu mengeliat kecil mengusir pegal di tubuhnya. Kazuya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menunggu. Eijun mengulas senyum lebar. Ah, sakit sekali rasanya memasang senyum saat yang paling ingin kau lakukan adalah menggelung diri di kamar mandi dan menjerit memukul dadamu. Ia menarik napas panjang, membuangnya cepat. "Yah, selama kau tidak menciumku secara tiba-tiba lagi, ku rasa kita akan baik-baik saja."

Kazuya akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega, dan Eijun benci kenyataan bagaimana ia tetap luluh lantak menyaksikan senyum itu meski hatinya terasa begitu sakit. "Satu lagi," Kata kazuya, Eijun mengamati dan menanti dengan sabar selagi kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Soal semua hal yang terjadi di Nagano... terima kasih."

"He?"

"Mungkin ini memang sedikit terlambat, tapi selama berpikir harus mencarimu kemana, kejadiaan-kejadiian di Nagano juga tidak pernah lepas mengusik pikiranku." Kazuya mengambil napas lagi, nada bicaranya serius namun tidak terburu-buru. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalah itu kepada siapapun, Eijun. Aku benci setiap kali harus mengingat, atau juga membahasnya." Jeda, Kazuya memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menatap langit-langit seolah berusaha menata ulang semua emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Eijun memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menanti kata demi kata dari bibir Kazuya tanpa menuntut lebih.

"Aku berharap bisa menulis ulang masa laluku. Kalau bisa, akan ku lakukan semua yang ku mampu... agar ibuku bisa berhenti bersedih. Agar aku tidak melihat lagi air matanya, agar aku tidak lagi melihatnya menderita, melainkan hanya senyumnya yang hangat di wajahnya yang cantik." Kazuya menghela napas, kemudian kembali bertatapan dengan Eijun, pemuda yang lebih tua itu tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis namun sarat akan makna yang tak bisa diuraikan meski dalam sebuah paragraf panjang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa." Kalimat itu beranada datar, namaun terasa sangat menusuk. Terlebih saat ia menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Eijun. "Itu mustahil. Aku tidak bisa mengubah masa laluku, Eijun. Sama seperti kau yang juga tidak bisa mengubah masa lalumu. Kita tidak bisa mengulang apa yang sudah terjadi, tidak peduli seberapa banyak penyesalan yang kita rasakan, dunia tetap tidak akan mau berputar mundur."

"Kau membuatku menyadarinya, Eijun. Perubahan ekspresi di wajahnmu hari itu, bagaimana kau yang baru saja menangis seperti anak bayi, lalu beberapa jam setelahnya mampu bicara tentang adikmu dengan begitu lancar. Sorot matamu menyiratkan bahwa kau bahagia atas kelahirannya, kau bersyukur atas tahun-tahun yang kalian lewati bersama... Saat itu, aku merasa cemburu padamu, kau sudah berhasil melewati traumamu, sementara aku masih memilih untuk menguncinya kembali."

Eijun menghela napas. "Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya memang kau bicarakan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Kazuya menyahut ringan. "Terutama soal mereka yang sudah mati. Aku tahu mereka yang sudah mati bisa memberi banyak pengaruh buruk terhadap orang-orang yang masih hidup. Dan jika orang yang masih hidup itu terus menutupnya, maka lama-kelamaan pun dia akan hidup persis seperti orang yang sudah mati. Menjadi bagian dari apa yang ditakutinya."

Eijun memberi anggukan kecil. Akalnya memprotes kerja hatinya yang jungkir balik dalam waktu singkat. Dua menit yang lalu, hatinya begitu patah karena Kazuya, tapi sekarang ia justru merasa prihatin.

"Ibuku pernah meriasku." Kata Kazuya tiba-tiba. "Menjadi anak perempuan yang manis." Kazuya tersenyum kecil. Eijun menatapnya segera, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa?!"

Kazuya mendengus geli mengingat hal itu. "Anak perempuan dengan gaun merah selutut yang mengembang." Memorinya membawanya jauh menembus ruang dan waktu berlari mengejar masa lalu. "Ibuku bilang aku imut."

"Kau...dengan gaun merah...?"

"Ibuku juga membelikanku jepit rambut kupu-kupu." Tambah Kazuya. "Silakan bayangkan sendiri, Miyuki Kazuya kecil, dengan gaun merah selutut, lalu rambut dihias jepit rambut kupu-kupu. Bukankah kedengarannya imut?"

Sudut bibir Eijun tampak berkedut-kedut, sedangkan Kazuya sendiri bingung mendapati dirinya bercerita tanpa ragu akan rahasia memalukan ini kepada Eijun. "Ibuku sangat ingin punya anak permpuan, tapi dia hanya punya aku. Jadi dia mentrasformasikanku menjadi anak perempuan impiannya."

Eijun menatapnya terbengong. "Miyuki Kazuya.. gadis kecil dengan gaun merah dan jepit rambut kupu-kupu.."

Kazuya tahu ini terdengar konyol dan memalukan. Tidak ada orang yang tahu akan hal ini selain dia dan kedua orangtuanya. Kazuya bahkan menanggap ini aib kehidupan. Tapi ia terus bicara. "Mungkin ibuku pikir, satu-satunya jalan mewujudkan mimpinya adalah dengan berpura-pura menganggapku anak perempuan. Lalu mengajakku ke pusat perbelanjaan sambil bergendengan tangan dan memilih _Teddy_ _Bear_."

"Atau datang ke kursus balet." Kata Eijun.

"Juga membeli barbie berserta segala aksesorisnya."

Eijun mengigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Karena bagi ibuku, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mengubah anak laki-lakinya menjadi gadis imut impian yang bisa dipakaikan bikini merah muda bergambar hello kitty di kolam renang."

Eijun tertawa keras. Geli mendapati gambaran-gambaran Miyuki Kazuya kecil berwajah cemberut karena dipaksa memakai pakaian perempuan. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak tertawa." Eijun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Hawa di sekitar keduanya mulai berubah menghangangat.

" _It's okay_." Kazuya tersenyum menatap Eijun, dan mendongak menatap langit-langit cafe bertabur lampu. "Ibuku di surga sana pasti sedang tertawa melihatku menceritakan ini kepadamu."

"Ah," tawa Eijun sontak terhenti, ia merapatkan bibir, dan mengugut ujung lidahnya kaku.

"Benar, ibuku sudah meninggal, kau tentunya sudah tahu hal ini. Tepat tiga tahun setelah ibuku mulai suka mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan, ibuku meninggal karena bunuh diri."

"Maaf.."

"Jangan minta maaf, bukan kau yang bunuh ibuku." Kazuya berusaha melucu, tapi nada suaranya justru terdengar getir. Kazuya menghela napas, bertahun-tahun dia mencoba melupakan peristiwa ini, menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi, berpikir bahwa dia telah menghapusnya. Tapi hari ini, semua itu mengalir begitu lancar dari mulutnya. Meyadarkannya betapa ingatan itu masih menempel erat dalam sel memorinya. "Saat usiaku empat tahun, aku berlari di lapangan _ice skating_ dan jatuh menabrak ibuku yang sedang mengandung dua bulan. Dia keguguran, dan selain itu, Ibuku mengalami luka dalam yang membuat rahimnya harus diangkat. Dengan begitu, dia tak akan punya anak lagi, padahal dia ingin punya anak perempuan. Itulah sebabnya dia mulai mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan."

Eijun menyimak tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Saat itu, kondisi emosional ibuku memang tidak terlalu bagus. Dia mulai sering berfantasi tentang anak perempuannya. Dia bahkan mulai sering memanggilku Ayumi, nama yang dia inginkan untuk anak perempuannya."

Eijun terbengong. "Ibumu.. Dia.."

Kazuya tersenyum pilu. "Depresi berat? Gila?" Kazuya memaksakan tawa. Datar, monoton, dan pedih. "Entahlah.."Kazuya tersenyum mengenang teringat wajah cantik sang ibu. "Tapi biar bagaimana pun aku tetap anak laki-laki. Terlebih saat aku mulai tertarik dengan bisbol, ibuku menyadari betapa aku jatuh cinta pada olahraga anak laki-laki itu. Dia tidak menentangku, dia selalu datang ke pertandinganku. Suatu hari ibuku sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mulai menyerah mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan. Tapi dia belum menyerah soal menginginkan anak perempuan. Sementara ayahku menetang keras tentang ide mengadopsi anak." Kazuya mendengus, tersenyum miring. Menyebut ayahnya seolah membawa luka tersendiri untuknya. "Tentu saja, mana sudi ayahku membesarkan seorang anak yang bukan darah dagingnya? Dari sanalah, keadaan ibuku makin memburuk. Kondisi mentalnya kian memperihatinkan. Dia mulai sering melamun, mengangis, bahkan jatuh sakit tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Dan aku memperparahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku melihat ayahku bersama wanita lain." Kazuya tersenyum pedih. "Aku adalah sumber rasa frustasi ibuku. Aku yang mengundang tekanan mental itu pada ibuku. Aku membunuh ibuku secara tidak langsung."

"Itu bukan salahmu!" Suara Eijun meninggi seolah sedang berusaha menguatkan dan mengusir kenangan buruk Kazuya. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas dan menunduk seolah menyesal. "Maaf..." Ujar Eijun parau. "Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Kazuya ringkas. "Intinya aku juga tidak suka membicarakan orang yang sudah mati. Tapi, kadang-kadang," Kata Kazuya sambil menatap mata Eijun, "memang harus."

Agaknya, Kazuya menyadari adanya ekspresi iba di wajah Eijun. Maka pemuda itu menyeringai kecil, mengangkat satu alisnya main-main, dan berkata, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dikasihani, Eijun."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu!" Sergah Eijun, berusaha terdengar yakin meski jauh di relung hatinya ia ingin memeluk Kazuya dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kazuya terkekeh ringan. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita sudah terlalu lama mengasihani diri sendiri, dan hidup di bawah bayang-bayang orang yang sudah mati. Jadi, bukankah ini saatnya bangkit?"

Kali ini, Eijun menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar, tanpa keraguan. " _Well, rise and shine_!"

" _Yeah,"_ Kazuya mendesah panjang, tersenyum ringkas. _"That night you gave me a space in you family, you let me in, you fill an empty hole inside my heart. And I felt so peacefull... and safe. And I known that no matter what happened from that day on, everything will be alright_."

Eijun mengernyit. "Ugh, apa artinya? Jangan bicara bahasa Inggris terlalu panjang, aku tidak paham."

"Astaga, aku lupa kau itu bodoh."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **...**

a/n:maaf kalau banyak dari kalian yang berekspretasi mereka bakal jadian di chapter ini, hehe/ditimpuk bata. Sama seperti di _real manga_ nya, dimana _battery_ ini terus **KODE-KODEAN SEPANJANG MASA** tapi gamau jujur satu sama lain, sumpah ih greget banget, apalagi di chapter 159 kemarin, Kazuya kesel gitu pas ditanya sama Koushuu karena dia gagal nyemangatin Eijun. Aiko malah berfantasi kalau Kazuya secara implisit ngomong _'Jadi kau sedang menyindir kalau aku nggak pantes buat dia? Kalau aku nggak berguna sebagai pasangan karena nggak bisa bikin dia bangkit?'_ Terus di akhir Kazuya juga menegaskan, bahwa kegagalan Eijun berdampak _sama buruknya_ buat Kazuya. Yang artinya Kazuya juga depresi, sedih, dan galau. Karena mereka pasangan _battery_ , satu dalam tubuh dan jiwa. Jadi apapun yang Eijun rasain, Kazuya juga merasakannya/terbang **.** Yaelaaaa, bruh sampe kapan sih kalian berdua mau kode-kedean terus? Aku tu capek liatnya :(

Ini malah jadi kebanyakan curhat wkwk. Maaf yaa, aiko butuh pelampiasan abisnya :"

 **Bales review untuk chapter** **kemarin:**  
 **kuroshironekore** , _HOT? Bentar, aku ambil air es dulu biar kamu ngga kepanasan *siram* Wkwk, kalo sama Kazuya meskipun shock tapi ngga ngelawan, coba kalo sama yang lain, kaget langsung didorong jatuh dari tangga. Maklum, mereka abis nangis kejer, jadi lelah, dan bobo pules, kamu gitu ngga sih? Aiko mah gitu/nggak penting. Thanks anyway, keep following this story, okay?_ **Guest** : _bentar, aku ketawa dulu. Wkwkwkwkwk, itu juga pas ngetik dialognya aku senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin muka ngeselinnya Kazuya. Uwuwu, tapi aku juga mau kalo dicium Kazuya/berharap_. **Valkyrie Ai,** _sama-sama Valky ^^ Oke, jadi aku bales curhatanmu. I know that kinda feeling. It's so akward and weird when we keep smiling like an idiot_ _s_ _in public. But_ _it can't help_ _, because our heart keep screaming, and melting, and stuff. Aiko juga sering gitu, di tempat umum, deket orang asing, dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas_ _c_ _uma kerena lagi baca nove_ _l_ _, fanfic, atau komik hehe._ _Duh, kes_ _a_ _nnya jadi ada backsoundnya gitu ya_ _. Mmm.. meski baca maraton buruk buat kokoromu, tapi lari maraton baik buat jantungmu/apasih. Hahaha, gavava, toh kazuya juga bangsat, untung sayang. Trims, Hon :)._ **Olippia** , _wedew, aku juga mau kalo dicium Kazuya. Omonganya aja udah pedes, ngga kebayang dong yaa ciumannya pasti lebih HOT/diangarepdiangarep. Hehe, iya lagian asal nyosor aja, kan kaget, kaget-kaget tapi seneng sih keknya. Ahsiyaaaap, pasti semangat kok. Makasih banyak yaa :*_ **princebambie** , _wkwk maklum aja Eijun kan emang agak lemot, jadi bukannya bales malah membeku. Coba kalo aiko yang dicium Kazuya, langsung bales pasti/ngarep. Duh, senam jantung nggak tuh deg-degan? Ini sudah malam Minggu, terima kasih sudah bersabar, yeay! Thanks, nice to meet you again in this chapter. Nggak kok, udah aku baca, Cuma agak telat baca PM kamunya hehe._ _ **susu cokelat**_ _, aduh sampe merinding :v kuatkan dirimu, nak. Siapa tahu chapter-chapter depan masih ada ciuman lagi/gggg. Dan untuk_ _ **risanianoviani**_ _, maaf banget yaa aiko baru cek PM via apk ffn, jadi aiko baru liat inbox dari kamu :" Ini udah diupdate, ris. Rencananya setiap Sabtu malam Minggu hehe. maksih yaa udah ngikutin ceritanya ^^_

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan jejak yaa ^^

Love you guys!


	9. This Time

**.**

— _ **I don't want anything from you**  
 **Just everything with you** —_

 **.**

* * *

Eijun mengernyit ketika mendengar ponsel Kazuya berbunyi. Ia mengamati bagaimana Kazuya mengangkat ponselnya, menggeser layar, kemudian lagu terhenti.

" _The Back Horn_?" Tanya Eijun akhirnya, satu alis menukik tipis memandangi wajah Kazuya.

Kazuya mendongak, menatap balik dengan hidung berkerut samar. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja." Ia menjawab, bergumam kecil sambil berusaha mengingat. " _Yume no Hana_?" Tebaknya.

Satu alis pemuda berkacamata itu naik lebih tinggi, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi seolah terperangah. "Hebat juga kau bisa kenal." Kalimat itu lebih kental akan sindirian dibanding sebuah pujian, terlebih ketika Kazuya dengan sengaja justru tersenyum geli.

"Senyummu, sumpah bikin risih."

Tapi senyum di bibir Kazuya justru makin lebar dan sejuta kali menyebalkan. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau tahu The Back Horn. Kupikir kau hanya mendengarkan AKB48, Sawamura- _kun_ ~"

Satu _glare_ telak melayang ke arah Kazuya, tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut wajah takut. Sebaliknya ia justru mulai terkekeh. Eijun mendengus jengkel, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, hari ini ia malas berdebat. Kafetaria kampus lumayan ramai saat ini, jika ia mulai terpancing dan berteriak, maka bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan jadi pusat perhatian. Dan jujur saja, Eijun mulai jengah lama-lama jadi mendapat perhatian berlebih saat ia sedang bersama Miyuki Kazuya.

"Hei, tidak perlu marah. Aku hanya bertanya, oke?" Kata Kazuya lagi, senyum menjengkelkannya sisa setengah.

Kali ini Eijun memutuskan untuk menoleh, tersenyum setengah hati.

Kazuya membalas senyumnya, kemudian menampilkan raut wajah berpikir, dan lantas menekuk kedua lengan di atas meja dengan bertumpu pada siku, ia menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya dan matanya lurus memandangi wajah Eijun. Pose itu membuat Eijun merasakan kegugupan tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika bibir tipis Kazuya menukuik simpul, matanya menatap begitu manis, sementara ia berujar. "Omong-omong soal AKB48, tahukah kau ada salah satu cerita menarik dari lagu mereka?"

Kali ini Eijun tertegun, berkedip. "Eh?" Ia mulai penasaran. "Cerita menarik apa?"

Kazuya menampakkan wajah berpikir sekilas, kemudian ia berkata dengan suara rendah dan serius. "Kau akan tahu ketika kau menyanyikan salah satu lagunya, dengan sedikit modifikasi."

"Modifikasi?"

Kazuya mengangguk tipis, tersenyum lagi. "Coba nyanyikan _Baby! Baby! Baby!_ Dan ganti setiap kata _baby_ dengan _senpai_."

Eijun mengernyit, masih belum paham sepenuhnya. " _Senpai_?" Ia mengulang ragu-ragu. "Maksudmu jadi _, I love you senpai, senpai, sen_ —" Eijun sontak membeliak, tersadar cepat, tapi Kazuya sudah lebih dahulu tertawa, buru-buru ia mengganti lagunya dengan umpatan setulus hati. "Bajingan kau!"

Kazuya sukses terpingkal geli, memegangi perutnya dengan wajah menunduk. Menggoda Sawamura Eijun benar-benar mendorong naik moodnya seketika. Dan tentu saja, selama beberapa menit setelahnya kisah klasik di antara mereka kembali terulang. Menjadi pusat perhatian, selagi Kazuya tertawa geli dan Eijun tak henti merutuki keperibadiannya yang diluar nalar.

"Oke," Kazuya berkata setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Eijun tanda menyerah karena Eijun masih saja memelototinya galak. "Damai." Ia berkata. "Kembali lagi ke _The back Horn_ , tidak ku sangka kau mendengarkan jenis musik itu."

Eijun memutar bola mata dramatis. "Kau bercanda? Kau lihat ayahku, kan?"

"Ah," _Ayahnya bergaya Elvis._

"Benar," Eijun menimpali seraya mengangguk. "ayahku pernah begitu berambisi menjadi _rocker_. Dan sepanjang hidup, aku tumbuh besar dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu _rock_ lebih banyak daripada kisah dongeng."

Kazuya menyeringai. "Hebat," Katanya, "keluargamu benar-benar luar biasa."

"Yeah," Eijun menyahut, menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Ayahku terobsesi pada musik _rock_ , dan kakekku idealis dengan budaya Jepang. Akankah kau percaya bahwa aku berhasil menang pertandingan _Shogi_ tingkat Prefektur berkat kakekku yang selalu memaksaku menemaninya main _shogi_?"

" _Shogi_?" Ulang Kazuya tak percaya, matanya menyipit ragu-ragu. "Catur Jepang butuh taktik dan pemikiran tingkat tinggi, kan? Aku tidak yakin kapasitas otakmu mampu menampungnya."

Eijun mencebik jengkel, melempar sedotan tepat ke wajah Kazuya yang berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah. "Mulutmu, Kazuya! Mulutmu! Kau kira aku sebodoh apa?!" Sahutnya kesal setengah mati, tapi Kazuya hanya mersepon dengan kekehan geli.

Eijun mendengus kasar. Meneguk habis jus jeruknya guna mengusir kebakaran hebat dalam hatinya berkat komentar bangsat Kazuya. "Aku juga sempat teratarik pada musik." Kata Eijun akhirnya, perasaanya jauh lebih baik setelah minum.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm-mmm, aku bisa memainkan beberapa instrumen seperti gitar, _saxophone_ , dan _keyboard_." Akunya, tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masa dimana ia menjadikan musik sebagai bagian tak lepas dari hidupnya saat itu.

"Kau sudah berhenti main?"

Eijun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak juga, kadang aku main jika memang benar-benar ingin. Tapi yaah.. harus ku akui aku sudah tidak jago main _saxophone_ dan _keyboard_ , tapi permainan gitarku masih lumayan." Katanya, memasang senyum bangga dengan sedikit campuran kesombongan meski masih dalam taraf humoris.

"Apa kau sedang menyombongkan diri di depanku?"

Kali ini Eijun menyeringai lebar. "Ya, tentu saja! Tumben kau cepat tanggap, Miyuki kazuya!"

"Konyol."

"Hey, aku bahkan bisa jadi _Rock Star_ jika serius tentang musik! Berani taruhan, jika kau mendengarku bernyayi sambil memetik gitar, maka—"

"Kau bangsat!"

Sebuah majalah mendarat keras di atas meja hadapan mereka berdua. Dan baik Eijun maupun Kazuya sama-sama terlalu kaget hingga hanya sanggup terbengong, lalu mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina bergaya _spikey_ tengah menatap tajam ke arah Kazuya dengan mata biru elektrinya.

"Mei?" Kazuya mersepon selagi Eijun berkedip berusaha membaca situasi.

Si pirang mendengus kasar. "Benar, Kazuya." Katanya dengan nada angkuh. "Ini aku, Narumiya Mei, temanmu. Kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" Mei mengangkat majalah itu di depan muka Kazuya

Kazuya terbelalak kecil, merebut majalah itu dari tangan Mei dengan cepat untuk memastikan ia tak salah melihat, kemudian mengopernya pada Eijun. "Lihat ini." Katanya tak sabar.

Dan Eijun menerimanya dengan bingung. Eijun melihat majalah itu, terbuka pada halaman 20, menampilkan potret Kazuya _half naked_ , dengan kotak teks di samping fotonya. _First Winner. Photografer: Sawamura Eijun (21) Faculty of Art Photograpy - Tokyo University. Model: Miyuki Kazuya (22) Business Management – Tokyo University._ Sontak manik emas itu membola dan berbinar takjub. "SERIUS?!" Ia berteriak nyaring, membuat Kazuya meringis, dan Mei memandangnya tak suka. "AKU MENANG?!"

"Itu milikku!" Dengan kasar, Narumiya Mei merampas majalah dari tangannya, membuat Eijun hanya sanggup mengeluh kecewa karena ia belum puas melihat. Kembali pemuda pirang itu menatap Kazuya tajam.

"Apa kau gila, Kazuya?!" Bentak Mei telak.

Eijun berkedip. "Hey," Ia berhasil berkata. "Santai saja, Narumiya- _san_."

Mei mendelik sinis ke arahnya, ada sorot kebencian yang tak dapat Eijun mengerti terpancar dari sepasang mata birunya. "Diam, aku tidak berkepentingan denganmu, Bocah."

Mengerucutkan bibir, Eijun menepis. "Aku bukan bocah."

Tapi Mei tidak peduli. "Jawab aku, Kazuya." Ia memandang Kazuya sengit. "Kau menolak aku dan semua yang tergabung dalam timku, lalu memilih untuk menjadi model dalam kompetisi murahan seperi ini?"

Eijun tersentak dan terbengong mendengar kalimat itu. _Kompetisi murahan, katanya?_

"Mei," kazuya menghala napas, menatapnya tenang. "Apa persisnya yang mau kau katakan?"

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA?" pemuda itu menaikkan suara hingga pengunjung kaferetia lain meandangnya. Namun tak ada satupun yang berani menegur sang Pangeran Kampus. "Aku menawarkan padamu sebanyak ratusan kali untuk bergabung dengan grupku, Kazuya. Semuanya berisi orang-orang yang satu derajat dengan kita, latar belakang keluarga setara dengan kita. Narumiya Mei, Shirakawa Katsuyuki, Kamiya Carlos, dan Miyuki Kazuya. Pernahkah kau sekali saja membayangkan akan seperti apa kita jika digabungkan?!"

Eijun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Narumiya Mei. Kenapa pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah? Dan siapa pula dua nama lain yang dia sebut-sebut barusan? Sederajat? Bergabung dengan grup apa? Ia menggeleng cepat guna mengusir kalimat-kalimat asing itu dari kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian, perhatian Eijun kembali terarah pada majalah di tangan Mei; Ia menang, astaga! Ia ingin melihatnya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Kita akan sangat luar biasa, Kazuya!" Kata Mei berapi-api. Kembali sukses membuat perhatian Eijun pada majalah terbuyarkan. Ia mendongak untuk memandangi wajah Mei yang terlihat sangat depresi berbicara dengan Kazuya. Campuran antra kesal, gemas, kecewa, berbaur jadi satu. "Kita seperti F4!"

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat. "Maksudmu empat pemuda menyedihkan itu?" Dan Eijun memiringkan kepala mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang F4.

"Mereka empat pemuda kaya, bukan menyedihkan! Tampan, punya segalanya, dihormati sepenjuru sekolah, dan bahkan punya ruang belajar spesial."

Eijun terbatuk, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia sudah ingat siapa itu F4.

Tapi Kazuya justru menggaruk rambut di belakang telinganya dan bertanya degan polos. "Apa untungnya semua itu?"

"Apa untungnya?!" Mei mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku menawarkan tiket emas untukmu. Bergabunglah dengan kelompokku, Kazuya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kita berempat tercipta untuk saling melengkapi dalam sebuah tim? Kita akan jadi kelompok kapitalis di sini."

Kali ini Kazuya tertawa geli, jelas mengabaikan raut wajah kesal Narumiya Mei. "Astaga, Mei. Kau sungguh membuatku geli."

"Diam, tidak ada yang lucu! Kau bisa menjadi model _brand fashion_ ternama bersama kami, Kazuya. Bahkan kau bisa menjadi bintang iklan _Ferrari_ jika bergabung denganku."

"Aku tersanjung atas tawaranmu, oke?" kata Kazuya, tersenyum miring. "Tapi sekali lagi tidak, terima kasih. Aku suka hidupku yang sekarang."

Kali ini Mei menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Setidaknya kau tidak harus masuk dalam majalah seperti ini, Kazuya!" Ia berteriak. "Kau berpose topless, dengan tatanan rambut ala kadarnya, dan masuk tabloid yang bahkan lebih cocok berada di tempat sampah."

Kali ini, Eijun mengernyit dalam. Kata-kata barusan terlalu kasar. Apa Narumiya Mei yang sombong itu tahu betapa berharganya kompetisi itu bagi Eijun? Ia mengertakkan gigi, berusaha menekan emosinya, dan tetap duduk sopan. Tapi agaknya Kazuya menyadari perubahan raut wajah Eijun, ia melirik sejenak ke arah Eijun seolah memintanya tetap tenang sebelum kemudian kembali memandang si pirang. "Mei, cukup."

"Tidak." Tandas Mei. "Itu tidak cukup. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang meracuni kepala dan otak jeniusmu sampai mau difoto seperti ini?" Mei mendengus kasar, memandang halaman itu dengan tatapan menghina. "Terlebih lagi dipotret oleh seorang bocah amatiran yang berani-beraninya menyebut diri sebagai fotografer."

Eijun merasakan telinganya memanas seketika. _Hell_ , ia memang bukan seorang pro, tapi ia masih punya hati. Tahukah Mei bahwa yang sejak tadi dihinanya adalah seseorang yang ada di dekatnya?

"Mei, hentikan."

"Kaulah satu-satunya yang harus berhenti, Kazuya!" balas Mei tak mau kalah. "Behentilah main-main dengan kelas rendahan seperti ini. Dengan apa Si Sawamura Eijun ini menyogokmu? Air mata meminta belas kasih? Wajah menyedihkan yang memohon memilukan? Atau tawaran menjadi kacungmu selama lima tahun?"

Kazuya membuka mulut hendak membalas, tapi—

 _ **Brak!**_

Eijun sudah lebih dahulu berdiri mengebrak meja. Ia bernapas berat, matanya berkilat menatap Mei, marah. Eijun menyadari Kazuya tengah mengeryit menatapnya dengan mulut masih setengah terbuka.

"Sebelumnya, kalau-kalau kau belum tahu, Narumiya- _san_ , aku adalah Sawamura Eijun. Bocah rendahan yang memotret Kazuya di foto itu, dan sekaligus orang yang sejak tadi kau sebut-sebut." Geramnya pada Mei yang hanya memandang tak bergerak. "Dan aku tidak suka kau membicarakanku seolah aku tidak ada di sini." Ia berkata dengan tajam. "Katakanlah, aku memang tidak sebanding dengan anggota F4 impianmu, tapi aku manusia. Aku tidak suka seseorang merendahkanku, tidak peduli meski ia berasal dari derajat sosial yang lebih tinggi atau apa."

Mei ganti menatapya sisnis, mendegus gusar dengan gaya bertolak pinggang. "Pertama, aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kau Sawamura Eijun. Lalu kenapa? Pentingkah keberadanmu untukku? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kazuya, dan artinya siapun tidak terlihat nyata di mataku." Ia mengambil jeda. "Kedua, Aku memang jauh lebih baik darimu. Lebih tampan, kaya, berkelas. Aku sudah bertemu dengan puluhan orang sejenismu, Sawamura, orang-orang yang pada awalnya punya harga diri tinggi, namun pada kenyataannya mereka tunduk dan mengakui bahwa aku ini memang mengesankan."

Eijun mencebik, kemudian ganti meniru dengan memandang Mei dari ujung kaki sampi ujung rambutnya. "Kau benar, Narumiya- _san_ , kau memang kaya, tampan, punya segalnya. Segalanya mudah untukmu, orang tuamu memfasilitasimu degan segala hal yang kau perlukan. Tapi bukan berarti kau jauh lebih baik dari aku, kan?" Eijun tersenyum miring. "Aku membeli kamera dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, aku berhasil mendapatkan uang dari hasil foto-fotoku. Sementara di saat yang sama, kau hanya menerima kiriman dana tak putus dari rekening ayahmu. Jadi katakan, kau mengesankan di sebelah mana lebih tepatnya?"

Kepercayaan diri Eijun naik seiring dengan adrenalinnya yang berpacu. Ia sudah sering menghadapi mulut bangsat Kazuya, dan Narumiya Mei sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut. Di hadapannya Kazuya memandang dengan takjub. Sementara wajah Narumiya Mei bertambah merah dari waktu ke waktu. Entah kerena terlampau terkejut atau karena malu seseorang mampu berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Eijun ganti menatap ke arah Kazuya, membuat Kazuya menegapkan bahu dan membatin penasaran apa ia juga akan kena marah. "Silakan lanjutkan percakapanmu dengan sahabatmu ini, Kazuya. Kupingku alergi jika terus dipaksa mendengar anak sombong berpidato tentang kelompok F4 impiannya."

Lalu dengan itu Eijun meraih kamera dan ranselnya lantas berlalu pergi bahkan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Mei. Menyisakan Mei yang terbengong-bengong dengan wajah merah padam, dan Kazuya yang menahan tawa sambil buru-buru memakai ransel.

"Tunggu, Eijun!" Ia berhasil berseru dan berdiri, menepuk bahu Mei ringkas, dan tersenyum geli. "Kau lihat sendiri, Mei? Bocah itu bahkan _lebih_ dari keseluruhan F4 yang digabungkan." Katanya lugas, terkekeh sebentar lalu melangkah menyusul Eijun.

"Eijun!"

Ia bisa mendengar suara Kazuya memanggil, juga langkah kaki pemuda itu yang berderap menyusulnya. Tapi Eijun tidak ingin berhenti, namun tidak juga berusaha lebih jauh. Ia menjaga kecepatannya tetap stabil agar Kazuya bisa menyusulnya.

"Yo!"

Sebelah lengan Kazuya merangkul bahunya, lompatan kecil, dan dorongan membuat tubuh Eijun terhenti sebentar dan tertabrak momentum. Ia balik menatap Kazuya galak, namun pemuda berkacamata itu hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum miring tak berdosa.

"Minggir!" Kata Eijun sengit, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kazuya. "Main saja sana sama temanmu yang sombong itu!" Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada ketus dan jengkel dalam suaranya, sukses mengundang gelak tawa geli dari Kazuya.

"Aww... galaknya." Lolong Kazuya, enggan melepaskan rangkulan. Mempertahankan posisi mereka tetap dekat selagi berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

Eijun mendengus gusar, masih ada bara api yang menyala-nyala dalam hatinya akibat Narumiya Mei, dan kontak fisik sedekat ini dengan Kazuya sama sekali tidak membantu. Sebaliknya, justru membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih panas—dalam sensasi yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kemenanganmu?" Kazuya memberi penawaran, dengan satu alis terangkat tipis, dan sudut bibirnya yang tersenyum culas.

Eijun menyipit defensif. "Kemenangan apa?"

Kemudian Kazuya terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja kemenanganmu dalam kompetisi fotografi itu, Sawamura- _kun_. Apa bertengkar dengan Mei membuatmu sampai melupakannya?"

Sontak iris emas Eijun membola, berbinar terang dan menampilkan kemilau antusiasme positif. Lenyap sudah semua kegusaran yang semula hinggap. Air mukanya secepat kilat berubah penuh semangat. "YA! Aku menang!" Ia berseru senang, hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka. Tapi peduli setan, Eijun mengepalkan kedua tinju ke udara, lalu melompat tinggi satu kali dan mendarat bak seorang bintang rock. Kazuya hanya tersenyum memandangi tingkahnya.

"Tiga detik lalu, ekspresi di wajahmu adalah kemarahan mutlak, dan sekarang, kau melompat-lompat sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak TK." Kazuya menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

Eijun memasang cengiran lebar, memberi tatapan menantang ke arahnya. Berdiri tegap dengan gaya bertolak pinggang. "Itu mudah!" Katanya, kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Aku marah saat aku ingin marah, tertawa saat aku ingin tertawa, sesederhana itu, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Kau tidak takut sistem pengatur emosimu konslet karena terlalu sering di- _switch_?"

Eijun balas mengerutkan alis. "Huh? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

Kazuya ganti menyeringai, menampilkan senyum menjengkelkan yang suksesn membuat mood Eijun kembali berubah.

"Jangan senyum-senyum! Aku benci ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu, Kazuya- _teme_!"

"Ha, sekarang ekspresimu sudah berganti lagi." kata Kazuya, memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum geli. "Mungkin kebodohanmu ada hubungannya dengan ini, Eijun. Karena kau terlalu sering berganti-ganti ekspresi, otakmu jadi konslet dan kemampuan berpikirmu menurun, akibatnya kau jadi telmi."

"MI-YU-KI KA-ZU-YAAAAA!" Teriakan penuh amarah itu meluncur sebelum Eijun sempat menahan diri, tangannya dengan cepat balas menarik bagian atas kemeja Kazuya, tapi Kazuya gesit menghindar, tertawa mengejek, bahkan mengedipkan sebelah mata main-main padanya.

"GGGHH... KEMARI KAU, BANGSAT!"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berujung dengan acara kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil di sepanjang koridor. Menjadi pusat perhatian sekaligus sumber delikan sinis dan serentetan protes karena berisik dan mengganggu mahasiswa lain. Bertingkah layaknya kampus adalah taman bermain pribadi, dunia ini hanya milik mereka, dan orang lain tak lebih dari sekadar figuran yang tak perlu diperhatikan.

Eijun sudah bisa menebak, nanti malam ponselnya akan penuh dengan puluhan notifikasi pesan masuk. Yang pertanyaannya selalu sama, perihal apa sebenarnya hubungan ia dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Bahkan orang-orang yang semula hanya sekadar kenal, tahu-tahu jadi sering menghubunginya dan bertanya penasaran.

Gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya pun demikian. Mereka yang kerap mengatainya terlalu berisik dan konyol, tahu-tahu bertingkah sok manis, memberikannya minuman maupun snack, dan bertanya penasaran perihal kedekatannya dengan Kazuya. _Apa hubunganmu dengan Miyuki-kun?_ _Apa kalian bersahabat? Kalian teman kecil? Kalian bersepupu? Bisakah kau mengenalkanku pada Miyuki-kun?_ Kepala Eijun berdenyut-denyut tiap kali dibombardir dengan pertanyaan demikian. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak punya jawaban yang cukup untuk membuat mereka puas. Ha, bagaimana mungkin ia punya jawaban yang memuaskan jika Eijun sendiri bahkan tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa persisnya hubungannya dengan Kazuya?

Inilah kenyataan ganjil di antara mereka berdua. Setelah ciuman malam itu, setelah sepuluh hari Eijun menjauh dari Kazuya, dan setelah Kazuya membagi rahasia terdalamnya, hingga mereka berbaikan, dan melayangkan kesepakatan bahwa tidak akan ada acara cium-mencium secara tiba-tiba. Maka selesai. Hubungan mereka tidak bergerak ke arah manapun. Tidak menjumpai perkembangan yang signifikan atau dapat dikalkulasi. Mereka tetap berteman, sesekali nongkrong bareng, bertengkar dan berdebat dalam hal-hal kecil, nyaris tampak seolah-olah tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Dan jika ditanya apa persisnya yang ia rasakan, maka jawaban yang paling mendekati adalah, ia senang bersama Kazuya, tapi rasanya juga menyakitkan, dan menyakitkan juga saat tidak bersamanya. Perasaannya menjadi bertambah rumit dari hari-ke hari.

Tapi setidaknya, Eijun paham satu hal. Bahwa ia dan kazuya memang tidak punya masa depan. Apa yang mereka jalani saat ini, hanya untuk saat ini. Cepat atau lambat, kedekatan ini akan memudar bahkan hilang sama sekali. Ini semua tak lebih dari fatamorgana yang diciptakan sendiri oleh keegoisannya, keinginan kosong untuk menahan Kazuya tetap berada di dekatnya tanpa peduli bahwa Kazuya hanya menganggapnya sebuah permainan. Hanya soal Eijun yang memilih untuk menjadi bodoh, dan tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan semu sambil menanti detik ketika Kazuya mulai bosan dengannya. Jadi, tidak peduli semenyenangkan apapun hari-hari yang saat ini Eijun rasakan bersama Kazuya di sisinya, kelak semua ini akan menemui garis akhir. Batas kedaluwarsa yang membelah jalan mereka menjadi dua jalur yang berbeda satu sama lain. Semuanya hanya soal waktu. Eijun tahu betul hal itu. Sangat tahu.

* * *

"Aku senang akhirnya Eijun- _kun_ memutuskan untuk datang."

Suara lembut Haruichi membuat perhatian Eijun yang semula tengah asyik menyetel senar kelima gitarnya teralihkan. Pemuda _Brunette_ itu mendongak tipis, menoleh kepada pemuda berambut jambu di sebelahnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Harusnya kau bilang sejak awal kalau ini permintaan _Onii-san_ , Harucchi. Aku prkatis akan setuju jika kau yang mengatakannya. Tapi mengirim Mochi- _nii_ sebagai pembawa pesan benar-benar ide buruk."

Dua hari lalu, Youichi datang ke apartemennya. Dengan muka ketus, dan gaya bicara menyebalkan, ia memaksa Eijun untuk menyanyi di salah satu cafe baru, yang hendak diresmikan beberapa hari kedepan.

Eijun saat itu tidak mengerti, tapi Youichi juga tak mampu menjelaskan dengan baik. Pemuda hijau itu hanya menggeram jengkel dan mengatakan _aku sering mendengarmu bernyanyi, suaramu lumayan. Pokoknya datang saja ke tempat yang aku katakan, Bakamura!_ Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja, sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan Eijun untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Dan siang tadi, Haruichi menghadapnya. Menanyakan apa ia bersedia memenuhi permintaan Youichi tempo hari. Karena Eijun hanya merespon bingung, akhirnya Haruichi juga harus turun tangan menjelaskan, bahwa sang kakak, Ryousuke, baru saja melauching sebuah cafe di kawasan Kanagawa. Belum sepenuhnya milik Ryousuke, sebagian dana masih disponsori oleh orang tua mereka, tapi Ryousuke sudah bertekad bisa mengembalikan modal dalam kurun waktu setahun kedepan.

"Aku yakin _Onii-san_ pasti memenuhi janjinya."

"Ya," Haruichi menyahut sepakat. " _Aniki_ selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

Eijun mengangguk, mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru cafe. "Lumayan ramai di sini, siapa saja yang datang?"

"Hmm.. Kurasa kebanyakan adalah teman dekat _Aniki_. Dan karena ini di Kanagawa, bukan Tokyo, maka hanya sedikit teman kampusnya yang datang." Jawab Haruichi, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Eijun. "Apa Eijun- _kun_ menunggu seseorang?"

"He?" Eijun bekedip. "Ah, tidak kok." Buru-buru menggeleng, "Hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak bernyanyi di depan banyak orang begini, hehe. Mungkin terakhir kali saat upacara kelulusan sekolah."

Haruichi balas tersenyum, berdiri dan menepuk hangat bahunya. "Tenang saja, aku paling kagum dengan Eijun- _kun_ yang bisa diandalkan dalam segala situasi. Jadi, kau pasti bisa."

* * *

Youichi menatap sengit ke arah Eijun yang kini duduk di tengah panggung. Lampu sorot menghujani tubuhnya seperti seorang bintang, tapi pemuda itu justru memasang senyum bodoh, bahkan berani menarik turunkan alisnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Youichi.

Youichi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Saat itu ia dengan spontan menyebut nama Sawamura Eijun untuk bernyanyi di pembukaan cafe Ryousuke tanpa pikir panjang. Ia bahkan tak pernah benar-benar menyaksikan Eijun bernyanyi. Hanya sesekali mendengar samar-samar suaranya dari sebelah apartemen. Maka seandainya hari ini Eijun justru tampil tidak bagus, bisa dipastikan Youichi yang akan kena amuk Ryousuke.

 _Hebat_ , sekarang Youichi baru sadar betapa bodohnya dia karena menggantungkan nasib pada orang idiot seperti Eijun.

"Hai, selamat malam." Suara Eijun terdengar lebih jernih di microfon. Ia menyapa dengan hangat dan membuat semua orang memfokuskan perhatian padanya. "Namaku Sawamura Eijun, dan malam ini aku akan tampil membawakan beberapa lagu. Ah, sebelumnya, aku ucapkan selamat kepada Kakakku, Kominato Ryousuke!" Ia berseru ceria, dan Ryousuke hanya balas mengangkat sebelah tangan. " _Onii-san sugoii,_ semoga usahamu sukses sampai kiamat!" Hadirin tertawa mendengarnya, tapi kemudian memberi tepuk tangan meriah sebagai bentuk apresiasi untuk Ryousuke. Youichi masih tidak dapat mencegah kegelisahan yang terus mekar di hatinya, _Ku mohon jangan berbuat bodoh, jangan mempermalukanku, Sawamura!_

"Kalau begitu, kitai mulai! Lagu pertama!"

Dan suara petik gitar datang sebagai intro. Sebuah lagu _catchy_ , yang terdengar renyah. Youichi akhirnya mendesah lega karena Eijun memang sungguh bisa bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat khas ketika bernyanyi, sedikit serak namun lembut menyatu dengan harmoni musik. Hadirin seolah terhipnotis mendengarnya, aura abadi seorang Sawamura Eijun yang berisik, seketika berubah menjadi kalem dan rileks, dan... Youichi ogah mengakui, tapi Eijun cukup keren.

Tepat sebelum lagu terakhir dimainkan. Eijun mengambil jeda lebih lama. Ia menatap hadirin, tersenyum tipis, dan entah mengapa Youichi menyadari ada emosi lain dibalik senyumnya. "Lagu terakhir mungkin akan terdengar sedikit melankolis." Kata Eijun. " _Anno_... Memalukan rasanya mengatakan ini, tapi ku rasa, aku menyanyikannya untuk seseorang."

Hadirin kompak berseru "Oouuhhhh..." sementara Eijun terkekeh geli, berdaham kecil, dan memperbaiki microfon. " _Minna-san kitte kudasai.._ "

Petikan gitar yang terdengar lambat dan sendu menjadi pembuka. Semua orang tertegun mendengarkan. Atmosfer telah berubah lebih sedih hanya berkat kunci F, G, dan C yang dipetik Eijun.

Youichi merasa napasnya terhenti. Emosi Eijun memancar kuat dalam lagu itu. Ada kesedihan, ketidak berdayaan, juga keputusasaan kuat dalam suaranya ketika bernyanyi. Ia bukan hanya melafalkan lirik dengan mulutnya, atau memetik senar dengan jematinya, namun menyuarakan suara hatinya, segenap perasaan yang tersimpan jauh di kedalaman jiwanya. Penonton lain bahkan terkesiap menyaksikannya. Rasanya Eijun benar-benar menyanyikannya khusus untuk seseorang.

 _Miyuki Kazuya_. Nama itu muncul dalam benak Youichi seketika. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tahu-tahu terpikir pada Kazuya. Tapi setiap lirik yang meluncur keluar dari belah bibir Eijun terdengar seolah nyaris mengumamkan nama Miyuki Kazuya berulang-ulang di telinganya.

Youichi mengabaikan sebersit ngilu di lubuk hatinya ketika Eijun bernyanyi dengan penuh emosi. Otaknya berpikir selagi telinganya menyimak, ia belum mendapat jawaban baik dari Eijun maupun Kazuya perihal hubungan di antara keduanya. Youichi tahu mereka sudah berciuman, kemudian Eijun yang menjauh, dan sekarang mereka akur lagi.

Tapi apa persisnya yang terjadi? Jika hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja, menagapa Eijun bernyanyi begitu sendu sekarang? Ia merasa perlu mencari tahu, bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

"Serius, Kuramochi. Hentikan itu." Kazuya menghela napas pendek. Melirik sekilas ke arah Kuramochi Youichi yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengerutkan dahi galak ke arahnya.

"Apa hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"Siapa?"

Youichi mendesah dramatis, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Siapa lagi, Miyuki? Tentu saja kau dan Sawamura!"

Kazuya ganti memandangnya dengan senyum terhibur. "Kenapa juga aku harus memberi tahumu?"

"Bangsat kau, Miyuki!" Youichi mengepalkan tinju kuat yang menghantam sebelah pahanya sendiri. "Ingat-ingatlah saat kau merana karena ia lari darimu selepas ciuman itu. Kepada siapa kau mengadukan keluh kesahmu?!"

Kazuya ganti tersenum culas, menampilkan raut wajah pura-pura berpikir. "Mmm... siapa?"

"Argh!" Ia mengeram kesal, melayangkan segala macam serapah pada Kazuya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum geli. "Aku sungguh ingin memutilasimu, lalu memanggang tubuhmu. Ku cacah dagingmu jadi kecil-kecil, dan diantara semua hal, aku ingin lidah dan mulut sialanmu itu terbakar lebih dulu!"

"Whoa, sungguh menggoda."

Youichi memberinya tatapan membunuh telak, dan Kazuya hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar. Ia sadar, jika sekali lagi mematik amarah pemuda bersurai hijau gelap itu, maka mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan saling adu jotos. Dan tentu saja, Youichi tidak akan puas jika hanya dengan satu tonjokkan. Kazuya membayangkan, sekurang-kurangnya Youichi akan berhenti setelah berhasil mematahkan paling tidak dua sampai tiga ruas giginya.

Maka akhirnya Kazuya membuang napas, memilih untuk mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai gestur damai. "Baiklah, ini akan jadi introgasi sederhana. Kau mengajukan pertanyaan, dan aku hanya akan menjawab dengan _ya_ , atau _tidak_. Waktunya tiga puluh detik."

"He?" Youichi mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang."

"Hei, tunggu—"

" _Satu, dua, ti_ —"

"HEY!"

"Sebaiknya cepat bertanya, You- _chan_. Waktu terus berjalan."

"Kau bangsat!"

" _Enam, tujuh_ —"

"Sialan! Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"APA?! Lalu kalian itu apa?! Kau bahkan sudah menciumnya!"

" _Lima belas, enam belas_ —"

"Kau ini!" Youichi menggeram sepahit racun. "Salah satu di antara kalian menyatakan cinta?"

"Tidak."

" _What the_ —Apa-apaan kalian berdua?!"

" _Delapan belas, sembilan_ —"

"Kalian tetap berteman?"

"Ya."

"Kau menganggapnya sama seperti teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Tidak."

" _Kuso teme_! Jawabanmu membingungkan!"

" _Dua puluh satu, dua pul_ —"

"Kau menciumnya lagi?"

"Tidak." _Meski aku sangat ingin_ , batin Kazuya.

Kuramochi tersenyum kecil. "Jadi kau terjebak _friendzone_?"

"Tidak."

"Mengaku saja, Miyuki!"

" _Dua puluh lima, dua puluh enam_.."

"Kau puas dengan hubungan kalian yang seperti sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin lebih? Apa tepatnya yang kau rasakan untuknya? Kau menyukainya? Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Waktu habis."

"Habis?—APA?! KAU CURANG!"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi ini sudah tiga puluh detik."

"Ta-tapi.. Kau belum menjawan semuanya!"

Kazuya mengeha napas panjang. Menatap lurus-lurus ke sapasang mata sipit temannya. "Aku tidak akan menjawab semuanya, Kuramochi." Ia berkata final. "Tapi untuk saat ini, aku memang tidak punya hubungan spesial apapun dengan Sawamura Eijun. Kami tidak berpacaran, tidak satupun di antara kami yang menyatakan cinta. Dan aku bahkan tidak yakin apa perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya, membuatnya merasa terkekang, atau terbebani."

Youichi menatapnya, terenyak. "Jadi kau... menahan perasanmu?"

Ada jeda yang Kazuya ciptakan dengan sengaja. Hanya menatap balik sepasang manik mata temannya dengan raut wajah datar, sampai kemudian pemuda itu membuang napas pendek, mendelikkan bahu ringan. " _Entahlah."_

Namun Kazuya tahu dengan pasti, bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ia berusaha tahan. Ada yang terus tumbuh dalam hatinya dan ia berusaha matikan. Ada hasrat kuat yang mengalir dalam nadinya yang selalu berusaha ia bunuh berulang-ulang. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah ia terluka karenanya, maka jawaban terjujurnya adalah Kazuya memang merasakan sakit. Tapi rasa sakit ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus kembali merasakan ketika Eijun menghindar dan menjauhinya.

Karena itu, bagi Kazuya hubungan mereka yang seperti sekarang ini bisa dikategorikan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Tapi seharusnya Kazuya sadar, bahwa hal-hal menyenangkan seperti itu tak pernah bertahan lama dalam hidupnya. Termasuk saat ini, ia harus menggertakkan gigi dan menahan kemarahan ketika membaca satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 _ **sender : Takashima Rei**_

 _ **subject : important**_

 _ **message : Miyuki-kun, aku menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Besar untukmu. Upacara Pertunanganmu dengan nona Shiba Irisu, putri tunggal Direktur Shiba Makoto sudah ditetapkan. Tiga puluh satu hari dari sekarang.**_

Kazuya mencengkram kuat-kuat ponselnya, berharap bisa meremukkan benda itu beserta segala pesan yang terlanjur dibacanya. _Bajingan Aristrokrat itu berulah lagi_ , pikir Kazuya murka. Lagi-lagi ayahnya bertindak sesukanya, menjadikannya tak lebih dari sekadar pion yang digerakkan demi meraih takhtanya sendiri.

"Siapa?" Agaknya Eijun menyadari perubahan suasana hati juga ekspresinya begitu Kazuya mendapat pesan. Tapi Kazuya hanya balas menyeringai, juga mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi seolah sama sekali tak ada masalah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu kalau aku _chatting_ dengan orang lain?"

Eijun mendengus gusar, serta memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau ini bisa tidak sih, sehari saja memakai mulutmu untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak menyebalkan?!" Deliknya begitu tajam, tapi Kazuya hanya terkekeh geli. Seolah justru merasa puas jika melihat Eijun marah-marah.

"Eijun," Kazuya balas memanggil, membuatlaki-laki yang lebih muda menoleh padanya meski raut wajahnya masih kesal. "Aku terkesan dengan kata-katamu pada Mei tempo hari."

Eijun kini mengernyit dalam. "Tiba-tiba membahas itu. Kenapa kau random sekali?"

Kazuya hanya menyeringai kecil. "Aku dikelilingi banyak orang sejenis Mei dalam hidupku. Beberapa di antaranya sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan."

Kening Eijun mengernyit makin dalam. "Sebenarnya kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Di luar ekspetasiku, kau berhasil menghadapi Mei. Jadi mungkin, kau bisa menolongku untuk beberapa kandidat lain?"

Eijun sukses dibuat bingung. "Huh? Menolongmu bagaimana?"

Kazuya menarik napas sejenak, menatap lekat ke sepasang mata emas Eijun. _Mungkin tidak apa-apa_ , Kazuya membatin, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kalau dengan Eijun, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia menarik napas, dan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "Kau mau kabur denganku?"

"HAH?!" Teriakan _megasonic_ itu lagi. Kazuya merasakan telinganya berdenging ngilu seperti kali pertama ia mendengar teriakan itu di gimnasium. "APA MAKSUDMU KABUR?!"

Tak menjawab, Kazuya hanya melemparkan ponselnya kepada Eijun, yang diterima tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. "Baca saja."

Masih sedikit bingung, tapi Eijun menuruti kata-katanya. Menyalayakan layar ponsel Kazuya lalu membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana. Seiring tiap sekon atau gerak matanya, ekspresinya kian berubah pasi.

"Kau..." Eijun menoleh padanya dengan gerak patah-patah. "Kau akan menikah?"

"Tidak, jika kau melarangku. Dan jika _kita_ berhasil kabur."

Eijun terenyak. Lama. Tak bisa memahami kata-kata Kazuya atau menerimanya begitu saja. Ia mencoba menghubungkan beragam titik dalam kehidupan seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Ia tahu Kazuya adalah salah satu anak pebisnis ternama, sudah jelas jika acara perjodohan semacam ini pasti bukan hal asing baginya. Terlebih lagi, sekeras apapun Kazuya membenci ayahnya, posisinya tetaplah anak laki-laki pertama, pewaris yang sah. Meski ia lari dari rumah, namun beban itu tetap ada di pundaknya. Tidak akan lepas, sampai kapanpun.

Mungkin Eijun memang badai, tapi ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa sedahsyat apapun badai, tentunya tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu jika kau berada dalam bangunan yang kokoh. Dan kali ini sudah waktunya bagi Kazuya masuk kembali ke dalam istana kokoh ayahnya. Berada di balik perlindungan mutlak sang ayah. Badai yang dibawa Eijun tidak lagi bisa menyentuhnya. Kenyataan itu terasa sangat masuk akal, bukan? Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

"Eijun?"

Panggilan itu membuatnya kembali tersadar. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Kazuya. Menatap wajahnya, juga sepasang mata karamelnya. Betapa tegas garis rahangnya, juga sempurna tulang hidungnya. Eijun kadang kali tak percaya kalau Kazuya hanya selisih beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Karena bagaimana bisa pemuda itu terlihat begitu maskulin, tampan, dan dewasa? Sedangkan ia sendiri masih sering dikira anak SMA.

Eijun memaksakan untuk tertawa, meskipun tiap tarikan napas yang diambilnya berubah sendat. "Kau ini bicara apa, Miyuki Kazuya?" Ia memberi cengiran lebar super ceria sebaik mungkin, lantas melempar kembali ponsel Kazuya. "Untuk apa pula aku melarangmu menikah? Lebih-lebih sampai membawamu kabur segala? Itu konyol, astaga!" Ia terpingkal puas, tak peduli saat ini Kazuya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kemudia ia melompat bangun, tersenyum super lebar dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kazuya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya cukup Keras. " _OMEDETOU_ , MIYUKI KAZUYA! Meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan penikahanmu!"

Kazuya membelalakkan mata, ia tak percaya dengan telinganya. Merasa jantungnya baru saja diremas. Respon Eijun melenceng terlalu jauh dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu justru mendukung keputusan ayahnya? Ia ingin menarik semua senyuman tanpa dosa di wajah Eijun saat ini juga. Hatinya hancur, kenapa Eijun bisa tertawa begitu lepas?

"Ah, kau harus mengundangku!" Seru Eijun antusias. Sepasang matanya berbinar selagi ia membuat ekspresi berpikir lugu. "Sudah berencana mau bulan madu ke mana?"

Kedua tangan Kazuya mengepal kuat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, jantungnya berdegup cepat, dan napasnya memburu liar. Kata-katanya terkunci di tenggorokan. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tapi Eijun terkekeh lagi, mengibaskan satu tangannya asal seolah mengusir udara kosong. "Tidak ku sangka kau bakal menikah secepat ini." Eijun bekecak pingang, memberinya senyum miring. "Tapi tidak heran jika mengingat statusmu, Pangeran Mahkota."

' _Diamlah, Eijun. Jangan bicara lagi.'_

Namun Eijun terus bicara dengan begitu terampil, tanpa beban. "Apa kau mau mengundang orang tuaku juga? Beberapa hari yang lalu ibuku menelpon dan sempat menanyakanmu. Ha, dia pasti kaget bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan menikah." Kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, begitu iseng, dan tersenyum jahil. "Ceritakan malam pertamamu, ya?"

"Bangsat!" Kazuya naik pitam, berdiri cepat dan menarik kerah baju Eijun dengan kasar. Ia mendorong tubuh Eijun hingga menempel ke dinding. Terhimpit di antara partikel keras beton dan tubuhnya. "Tutup mulutmu!" Teriaknya tepat di di hadapan wajah Eijun yang kini mulai memucat. Napas Kazuya putus-putus, sekujur tubuhnya panas terbakar amarah. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Kau pikir aku memberi tahumu untuk mendapat ucapan selamat? Untuk mendapat dukungan bodohmu itu?"

Eijun tak bergeming, hanya menatapnya datar.

"Dimana kau meletakkan otakmu, Tolol? Pikirmu, aku butuh dukungan dan semangat bodohmu itu? Pikirmu, aku akan senang didandani seperti pangeran dan mengucap sumpah di atas altar sementara kau menonton dan bertepuk tangan? Idiot juga ada batasnya, Sawamura!"

Eijun membuang napas pendek sebelum kemudian balik menarik kerah baju Kazuya hingga Kazuya tercekat kecil, dan jarak antar wajah mereka kian mendekat. "LALU KAU HARAP AKU MENJAWAB APA?!" Bentaknya keras. "Kau mau aku melarangmu? Kau mau aku membawamu lari dari ayahmu sendiri?" Ia mengeluarkan suara tawa palsu. "Jangan bodoh, Miyuki Kazuya! Memangnya _kau itu siapa_ sampai memintaku melawan perintah ayahmu?!" Ia memberi Kazuya tatapan menuding yang begitu telak dan menusuk.

"Dengar, Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun menekan satu jarinya untuk mendorong dada Kazuya penuh intonasi. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin seberapa lama perasaanmu bertahan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan apa persisnya yang kau rasakan padaku, kan? Lalu seberapa lama perasaan _ambigu_ -mu itu bertahan? Satu tahun? Satu bulan? Satu minggu?" Eijun menggeleng, terkekeh hambar. "Bahkan mungkin besok pagi perasaan tak jelasmu itu sudah berubah, atau hilang sama sekali." Eijun menelan ludah susah payah. Dadanya naik turun selagi ia mencoba terus bicara persis di hadapan wajah Kazuya yang menegang.

"Dan kau," Eijun menggeram tertahan, mencoba bernapas sambil memberi tatapan tajam ke sepasang netra karamel Kazuya yang kini menggelap. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum tipis, dingin, juga getir. "berani-beraninya mengorbankan namaku untuk itu?" Tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya seperti meracuninya sekaligus. Menyakitkan mengatakan kebenaran ini, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika ia berkeras menahan Kazuya tetap di sisinya sementara perasaan Kazuya untuknya tidak pernah menemui perkembangan yang pasti. Maka inilah keputusan yang paling tepat. Inilah satu-satunya jalan yang harus ia ambil. Mengakhiri kisah tak berujungnya dengan Kazuya saat ini juga. Tidak masalah jika Kazuya marah, atau juga membencinya. Andai hal itu bisa membuat Kazuya melangkah dengan yakin untuk meninggalkannya, maka Eijun tentu akan melakukannya. Karena Eijun sadar, bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Kazuya. Maka ia harus membuat Kazuya yang meninggalkannya.

Kazuya belum bergeming, dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin berat. Eijun mencoba untuk tersenyum simpul. "Pergi, Kazuya." Ia menekan kegetiran dalam suaranya kuat-kuat. "Selama ini aku sudah cukup menahan diri, aku mengikuti permainnanmu. Aku diam saja, membiarkanmu menyeret-nyeretku dalam permainan gelapmu yang tak berujung. Aku membiarkan diriku terombang-ambing tanpa kepastian denganmu." Ia menarik napas, sesak dan berat. "Tapi sekarang sudah berakhir. Aku lelah, Kazuya. Dan drama murahan ini sudah selesai. Kau tidak seharusnya terus ada di sini. Sudah saatnya Sang Pangeran kembali ke istana. Tempat ini tidak serasi denganmu, enyahlah."

"BERENGSEK!" Kazuya lepas kendali, melayangkan tinju keras yang menghantam tepat ke dinding di sisi rahang Eijun. Tipis sekali, dan Eijun tahu Kazuya sengaja mengertaknya dengan itu. "Kau berani bilang begitu sekarang?! Kau menempatkanku dalam peran antagonisnya tanpa peduli perasaanku. Pernahkah kau, Sawamura Eijun, sekali saja berpikir dari sudut pandangku?" Kazuya menuding pahit, matanya menatap muak bercampur terluka.

"Kau yang membangun benteng lebih dulu. Kau melarangku menyentuhmu. Dan aku patuh seperti anjing, aku menempel denganmu tanpa berani menyentuhmu lebih jauh demi menjaga kenyamananmu. Aku memberimu ruang agar kau tidak merasa risih. Aku tidak bisa bersabar, tapi aku menyediakan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untukmu sampai kau mempersilahkanku lebih dekat. Aku menghargai semua kebebasanmu selama ini. Dan sekarang kau bicara seolah-olah akulah bajingan sejati dan kau adalah korban yang paling menderita?!" Kazuya tertawa sengau, menggeleng dengan kecewa. "Kau lucu, Sawamura. Sangat lucu."

Eijun membeku di tempat, terpaku memandanginya, tapi Kazuya terlalu sakit hanya dengan melihat matanya. "Ku pikir kau berbeda." Kata Kazuya, suaranya mulai tedengar perih. "Nyatanya tidak." Lirihnya, serak dan kaku. Eijun tak bergerak. Jantungnya berhenti bekerja. _Hantu itu muncul kembali_. Hantu yang dilihatnya ada dalam sosok Kazuya sebulan yang lalu itu datang kembali. Lebih dingin, lebih sedih, dan lebih kesepian.

"Kau membagi ruang di tengah-tengah keluargamu untukku. Kau membuatku tertawa. Kau menerimaku dengan positif. Kau tidak menolak ketika aku menciummu malam itu. Kau membiarkan aku tetap berada di dekatmu setelah apa yang ku lakukan." Kata Kazuya dengan pahit. "Lalu untuk apa? Untuk dihancurkan? Untuk kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja ketika kau merasa puas?" Kazuya mendengus jijik bercampur sakit hati. "Ternyata inilah wajahmu yang sesungguhnya, Sawamura Eijun. Kau tidak berubah. Kau masih sama seperti bocah SMA empat tahun lalu yang begitu pengecut. Kau tetap jadi Si Bajingan Sawamura Eijun yang mempermainkan perasaan orang lain hanya demi mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya sendiri." Lalu Kazuya menghempaskan tubuh Eijun dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Aku muak denganmu."

Eijun tidak bisa bernapas. Kazuya menatapnya dengan sorot terluka mutlak, lantas begegas pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Kebencian dalam sorot mata Kazuya menghujam telak ke pusat jantungnya. Memutus semua pembuluh darahnya. Memecah paru-parunya. Membekukan otaknya.

Tidak, ini salah. _Salah, salah, salah._ Eijun merapalnya bagai mantra dalam hati, tapi tak sedikitpun suaranya mampu keluar. Bahkan tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak ketika Kazuya melangkah pergi.

* * *

"KAZUYAAA!"

Kazuya tak ingin menoleh. Ia tidak lagi mau peduli. Tak juga menghentikan langkah atau memelankan lajunya.

"KAZUYA, BERHENTI!"

Ia menolak. Terserah orang mau menanggapnya gila atau apa karena berlari kesetanan di trotoar Tokyo pada musim panas yang sibuk. Ia tidak mau tahu seandainya pita suara Eijun sampai terputus karena sejak tadi terus menjeritkan namanya seperti orang tak waras.

Kazuya berlari kian cepat, ia tak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping tiap kali suara Eijun masih terdengar di telinganya. Kazuya terus berlari di atas loreng _zebra cross_ tak menghiraukan rambu-rambu sama sekali. Persetan dengan peraturan lalu lintas. Ia tidak peduli. Derapnya semakin cepat, ketika ia bisa merasakan bahwa Eijun masih tak menyerah mengejarnya.

"MIYUKI KA—"

Suara derit memilukan, dan panggilan Eijun tak pernah sempurna menyebut namanya. Kazuya berbalik cepat, segalanya berputar kilat dalam matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak. Bagai hanya satu detik, satu kedipan mata. Ia mendengar tabrakan keras, letusan ban, juga bunyi kasar logam yang sobek. Tubuh Eijun terhempas, terhantam kerasnya aspal, terseret, hingga terpelanting mengudara lalu jatuh seperti boneka kertas menabrak trotoar. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Eijun sudah terbaring tak berdaya, terhimpit di antara mobil yang terbalik, bermandikan cairan merah kental beraroma amis tembaga.

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

a/n: _Alright,_ saya senang bisa update chapter ini sesuai jadwal meski kebentur USBN. Iya, Kazuya suka The Back Horn, udah dikonformasi via twitter oleh Terajima Yuuji- _sensei_ sendiri.

Balasan review nanti yaa, sabar dulu. Chapter depan judulnya "Strom" dan kalian bebas berhipotesa akan kemana cerita ini berujung :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review akan sangat saya tunggu. Siapa tahu, review kalian bisa mengubah mood saya dalam menyusun chapter selanjutnya haha~


	10. Strom

**.**

— _ **It hurts to breathe...**  
 **because every breath I take proves I can't live without you** —_

 **.**

* * *

Kazuya tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Kazuya kira ia sudah melewati semua masa terkelamnya. Bahkan terkadang kejadian-kejadian itu masih berputar sebagai bentuk mimpi buruk—melihat mayat ibunya tergantung pada kusen pintu, berhenti dari bisbol, dihajar oleh ayahnya—tapi ia selalu bisa memerintahkan dirinya membuka mata, mengangkat kepala dari bantal, menghentikan gambar-gambar horor yang berlangsung di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak bisa. Ia mencoba lagi. _Bangun!_ Berteriak ke dalam otaknya. _Bangun!_ _Bangunbangun-bangunbangun!_ Tidak bisa. Mimpi buruk di depannya tidak lenyap serta merta lenyap. Dan ia tetap tidak terbangun.

Pintu IGD di depannya tertutup, begitupun dengan katup jantungnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bersuara. Seolah semua suaranya telah mengabur begitu saja. Hilang tertelan kehampaan tak berdasar. Dan ia sendirian di sana. Terkurung tanpa daya di dalam ruang mutilasi yang memisahkan setiap keping tubuhnya hingga berserakan kehilangan fungsi.

Para dokter dan perawat berpakaian hijau keluar masuk dengan terburu melaui pintu itu. Tapi ia hanya berdiri di sana, merasa kosong. Eijun ada di dalam. Dan Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin saja paru-parunya bocor. Limpanya robek. Pendarahan di organ dalamnya. Rusuknya patah. Atau juga trauma serius pada otaknya.

Ia terjatuh ke lantai ketika seorang perawat berlari dengan terburu lalu menabraknya. Mengumamkan kata maaf dengan risau kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ke tempat di mana tubuh Eijun berbaring dengan darah membasahi rambut coklat gelapnya seperti jalinan kawat.

Dua orang keluar dari pintu. Berjalan terburu-buru dengan sarung tangan berlapis darah.

"Kita harus membawanya ke ruang operasi."

"Tapi keluarganya belum tiba, kita butuh persetujuan keluarga."

Lalu mereka berlalu begitu saja di hadapannya. Meninggalkan sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Kazuya tersentak pelan ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Bau antiseptik yang kuat menusuk hidunya ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita muda berseragam perawat menunduk padanya. Dengan senyum kecil, ia membimbing Kazuya untuk bangun. "Maaf, aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi kami butuh kau untuk tetap sadar."

Dia menanyai kontak keluarga Eijun. Dan beberapa pertanyaan lain menyangkut identitas, juga bagaimana kecelakan itu terjadi. Tapi Kazuya tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya banyak. Nyaris semua pertanyaan hanya dijawabnya dengan gelengan atau anggukan.

Satu menit kemudian, pintu IGD terbuka. Tubuh Eijun didorong cepat keluar menuju elevator. Kazuya hanya sekilas menangkap bayangannya. Sama sekali tidak seperti Eijun yang ia kenal. Terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang-selang rumit demi menunjang napasnya. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, bahkan Kazuya tidak bisa melihat manik emasnya yang memukau.

 _Aku muak denganmu._

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya pada Eijun itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Menghantuinya tanpa ampun. _Aku muak denganmu_. Kata-kata itu menyakitinya sampai ke belahan jantung. Bukan! Salah! Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan! Kazuya mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, merasakan anyir darah menetes ke dagunya. Kemudian ia tertunduk kaku, memukul-mukul dadanya. Terisak seperti ringkih pesakitan yang tak berdaya.

* * *

Youichi harus bersusah payah untuk bisa berdiri tegak, menahan air matanya, dan terus bernapas _. Aku tidak boleh jatuh_. Ia terus merapalkan mantra itu dalam hati. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh jatuh. Sehancur apapun perasaannya, ia tetap harus berdiri. Karena Kazuya membutuhkannya. Kazuya membutuhkan seorang teman yang kuat berdiri di sampingnya saat ini. Meremas bahunya untuk menyalurkan kekuatan demi menjaga nyawanya agar tetap utuh.

Tadi, ia yakin sempat mendengar pertengkaran Eijun dengan Kazuya dari sebelah apartemennya. _Seperti biasa_ , batinnya. Mereka memang selalu berdebat, diawali dengan sifat buruk Kazuya dan berlanjut ke teriakan berlebihan Eijun setelahnya. Youichi sama sekali tidak punya pemikiran yang buruk soal itu. Tapi lima belas menit setelah mendengar keributan yang terjadi di sebelah apartemennya, ia mendapat panggilan telepon. Tak ada suara yang menyahut dari sebrang panggilan. Hanya ada napas lirih, dan bisikan Kazuya yang bergetar samar; _Tolong..._

Beberapa teman Eijun yang lain juga berdatangan sekitar satu jam kemudian. Haruichi, Furuya, Kanemaru, Toujou, Chris, juga wajah-wajah asing yang sama paniknya. Ryousuke bahkan sempat datang, tapi diusir halus olehnya dengan alasan ia justru akan tumbang jika Ryousuke ada di dekatnya. Pertahannya tentu akan bobol seketika selama berada di dekat Ryousuke. Sementara saat ini ia tidak boleh tumbang demi Kazuya. Dan pemuda berambut jambu itu mengerti. Memberi anggukan kecil lalu mengusap bahunya hangat, menyempatkan untuk memberi kecupan ringan di pipinya sebelum pergi dari rumah sakit.

Keluarga Eijun sampai tiga jam kemudian. Youichi melihat betapa kalutnya wanita yang ia yakinini sebagai ibu dari Eijun. Ia menangis dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang punya warna rambut senada dengan Eijun. Tapi meski demikian, keluarga Eijun tetap menyempatkan diri menghampiri dirinya dengan Kazuya. Bahkan nyonya Sawamura menangkup lembut jemari-jemari Kazuya yang bergetar dingin. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayah Eijun bahkan menepuk punggung Kazuya seolah berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. Dan pemandangan itu membuat Youichi yakin bahwa Kazuya sudah mengenal keluarga Eijun sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi hubungan kedua orang itu lebih dalam dari yang ia duga.

"Minum ini."

Ia meletakkan satu botol air mineral yang sudah terbuka ke tangan Kazuya. Pemuda itu belum minum apa-apa. Dan sudah pasti sedang dehidrasi parah jika megingat seberapa pucat wajahnya, seberapa banyak ia muntah, bahkan kehilangan darah karena tak henti mengingit bibirnya guna meredam isakannya.

Kazuya tidak merespon. Wajahnya kosong, matanya kosong, bahkan kacamatanya sudah dilepas, hingga Kuramochi bisa melihat jelas sepasang mata topaz karamelnya.

"Minum, Miyuki bangsat." Geramnya jengkel, ingin sekali rasanya menampar Kazuya dengan keras guna mengusir ekspresi mayat yang menghias wajahnya saat ini.

Kazuya menggeleng lemah. "Aku mau muntah,"

Youichi hanya sanggup menghela napas. "Kau sudah muntah nyaris sejuta kali, Miyuki."

Kazuya mengayunkan kepala dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, matanya nyalang menatap lantai rumah sakit. "Aku berteriak padanya. Aku mengatainya bajingan. Aku berkata aku muak denganya. Aku mengabaikan panggilannya. Aku tidak menoleh ketika dia meneriakkan namaku dengan begitu frustasi. Aku melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya." Rancau Kazuya begitu kacau, napasnya menjadi gerit menyedihkan seiring kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. "Saat ini, setiap detik yang berlalu, hanya ada gambaran-gambaran bertapa bejat kelakuanku padanya. Semua keburukan yang pernah ku lakukan itu menusuk jantungku. Aku tidak pernah jadi orang baik untuknya, Kuramochi." Ia menarik napas, begitu sesak, begitu perih. "Tidak pernah."

Youichi mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat hingga kukunya mengiris telapak tangannya sendiri. Menimbulkan gores perih begitu bertemu dengan keringat. Ia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Lalu mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia mulai merasa rileks dan berbicara dengan tenang. "Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat." Ia mulai bicara dengan nada rendah namun terdengar jelas. Menatap ujung sepatunya yang sedikit kotor, kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap wajah pias Kazuya yang masih menunduk. "Aku akan membuat pengakuan tentang Sawamura." Jeda sejenak, "Aku menyukainya." Kemudian ia menggeleng sendiri. "Tidak. _Aku mencintainya_." Ia berkata lugas. Menekan mati-matian gejolak perasaan yang selama ini tertahan abadi dalam hatinya.

Kazuya menoleh ke arahnya, tipis sekali, tapi Youichi bisa melihat binar keterkejutan di kedua matanya. Mengatupkan rahang singkat, Youichi memutuskan untuk terus bicara. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun sejak kali pertama ia datang ke Tokyo. Saat ia mengetuk pintu apartemenku dan mengucapkan kalimat sapaan dengan begitu polos dengan senyum bodohnya." Akhirnya rahasia itu pecah begitu saja. Meluber keluar dalam bentuk ucapan yang konyol di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Youichi mendengus geli. Kembali teringat masa-masa itu. "Tapi dia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Aku pernah mengajaknya minum sake bersama, lalu aku berpura-pura mabuk. Namun sebenarnya aku sadar sepenuhnya ketika menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Youichi, dan Kazuya tak menjawab, ataupun berusaha menebak. Maka Youichi mengulas senyum. "Dia tertawa geli, mengatakan dengan begitu lancar; _Ya, aku juga mencintai Mochi-nii_. Begitu ringan tanpa beban, seolah lelucon konyol, hanya candaan. Tanpa ia tahu seperti apa perasaanku, sehancur apa hatiku."

Youichi mengambil jeda untuk membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dan mulai bergetar, matanya terasa panas akan lelehan air mata yang terus ia tekan agar tidak merembes ke luar. "Saat aku bermaksud melupakannya dan semua perasanku untuknya, aku melihatnya berdiri dengan tatapan pilu di atas gedung lantai sebelas. Kau sudah dengar kan? Malam itu, aku melihatnya sangat lain, tak ada sinar kehidupan di matanya, wajahnya sendu, terlihat begitu rapuh, kesepian, dan hanya berjarak satu langkah dari bibir kematian. Aku panik, aku meneriakkan namanya, aku berlari menariknya, memeluknya erat dan menangis seperti orang gila." Youichi tertawa pahit mengingat kejadian itu. "Tapi dia tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku, Miyuki. Tidak ada satupun penjelasan yang ku dapat darinya tentang mengapa ia sampai berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan meski aku terus mendesaknya, dia hanya tertawa dan menantapku lalu berkata dengan dingin _'Kau tidak berhak tahu'_ begitu menusuk, seolah berusaha mematahkan hatiku berkeping-keping dengan fakta bahwa aku bukanlah siapapun baginya. Bahwa aku tidak cukup pantas untuk mendengar ceritanya."

Youichi bahkan merasakan kepahitan dalam kata-kataya sendiri. Ia mengambil napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kemudian aku bersumpah. Aku bersumpah akan membencinya. Membunuhnya dalam hatiku. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak lagi peduli kepadanya. Membuangnya sejauh mungkin dari hidupku." Ia menatap lekat dua mata Kazuya yang memerah. "Tapi aku tidak bisa." Senyum getir di ujung kalimatnya. "Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti peduli padanya. Aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya, bahkan juga teriakannya."

Youichi mengambil jeda lagi, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengatur tenggorokannya yang tercekat. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan Ryousuke. Dia membaca semua perasaanku semudah membaca sebuah majalah. Dia mengerti semua yang ada di dalam kepala dan hatiku begitu mudah. Ia datang sebagai seorang teman. Dia bisa tahu segala isi hatiku, semua tanda yang tak bisa Sawamura baca atau lihat. Kemudian dia menyelamatkanku. Mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, membantuku keluar dari rasa depresi karena aku berada begitu dekat dengan orang yang kucintai, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya."

Youichi tahu betapa ceritanya terdengar picisan saat ini. Betapa cerita panjangnya tidak mungkin membantu Kazuya sama sekali. Tapi ia terus bicara. Ia ingin Kazuya mendengarkannya.

"Suatu malam, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu duduk di apartemennya. Makan malam bersama. Tahu apa yang kurasakan?" Ia tersenyum sendu, menatap lekat ke mata Kazuya. " _Hancur_." Kuramochi menekan kata itu dengan kepahitan yang begitu tajam. Dan Kazuya bisa menangkap luka dalam suaranya, kebencian, kecemburuan, dan rasa kecewa yang tidak bertepi. "Hatiku rasanya hancur ketika kau dengan mudahnya memanggilnya _Eijun_. Panggilan yang tak pernah berhasil ku suarakan dengan lidahku sendiri. Kalian bercakap, berdebat, dan menatap seolah sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. Dan seolah itu saja belum cukup, kau berani menciumnya." Youichi menggertakkan gigi, mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras, berusaha menekan semua kemurkaannya. " _Bajingan kau_ , Miyuki Kazuya. Setelah berani menciumnya hubungan kalian tetap berjalan baik-baik saja?" Youichi tertawa sengau. "Kau cuma orang baru, Miyuki. Tapi kau berhasil menembus dinding yang selama ini tak pernah berhasil kudekati."

Youichi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk terus bicara. "Sejujurnya, Miyuki." Ia mengambil napas. "Sejak pertama bertemu, bahkan hingga detik ini. Aku masih menyimpan sekeping cinta untuk Sawamura Eijun dalam hatiku." Akunya tanpa tendeng aling-aling. "Menyedihkan sekali, bukan?"

Ia menatap tepat ke wajah Kazuya, tersenyum ringkas, lalu menatap ke arah lain. Mendongkkan dagunya ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat muda pendek yang duduk di dekat ibu Eijun. "Dan begitupun dengan gadis itu." Jeda sejenak. "Itu Wakana, mungkin dialah yang memegang rekor paling lama menyimpan perasaanya pada si Idiot Sawamura."

Lalu Youichi mendelik ke arah lain, tempat Takigawa Chris Yuu berdiri dengan wajah pucat di dekat dua temannya. "Begitupun dia, blasteran itu. Aku bisa langsung tahu hanya dengan melihat caranya menatap Sawamura. Sawamura selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang tak punya pilihan selain menyukainya, tak diberi kesempatan untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Dan meski tak satupun dari kami mendapat balasan perasaan yang sama darinya, kami dikutuk untuk tidak bisa membencinya, meninggalkannya, maupun berhenti peduli padanya. Menjadi seorang masokis yang cukup puas hanya ketika melihatnya sehat dan baik-baik saja, melihatnya tersenyum, juga tertawa lepas. " Youichi tersenyum samar, sebelum kembali memaku pandangannya lurus-lurus ke arah Kazuya.

"Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan di sini adalah, seberapa berharga kau menganggap perasaanmu padanya? Seberapa kuat kau berani menembus dindingnya? Kami orang yang gagal, Miyuki. Tentara yang sudah cacat duluan sebelum berperang. Tapi masih mengesot di dekat benteng hatinya. _Lantas, kau siapa?_ "

Youichi memandangnya datar. Terkesan begitu dingin, namun dengan emosi yang berkecamuk hebat dalam relung hatinya. Ia membenci Miyuki Kazuya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia benci karena Kazuya selalu lebih unggul darinya dalam segala hal. Dan ia benci kenyataan bahwa tak peduli sebesar apapun kebenciannya, ia tetap tak sanggup melihat Kazuya hancur.

"Jadi angkat kepalamu, _Berengsek_! Buktikan kalau kau layak untuknya, tunjukkan bahwa kami tidak sebanding denganmu. Buktikan kalau kau pantas menang. Pergilah, berdirilah di sisinya. Genggam tangannya, panggil dia kembali. Lakukan apapun itu, Miyuki. Demi Tuhan!"

Nada suara Youichi meninggi. Tarikan napasnya mulai sedat tak terkendali, matanya perih, hatinya mungkin sudah berdarah-darah saat ini. Sakit sekali merelakan perasannya. Ia begitu ingin Eijun kembali. Tersenyum lagi, tertawa lagi, berteriak, maupun memaki. Tapi ia sadar bukan dirinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Sawamura Eijun. Bukan kedua tangannya yang mampu menarik Eijun kembali. _Bukan, dan tidak akan pernah_.

Youichi mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata. Ia tak sanggup lagi menatap Kazuya. Maka ia menunduk, mencengkram bagian depan kaus Kazuya erat dan begitu kacau.

" _Aku mohon... bawa dia kembali_."

* * *

Operasinya berhasil. Tapi kondisinya belum bisa dipastikan baik. Masih belum stabil. Masih belum melewati fase kritisnya atau apalah, Kazuya menolak untuk mengerti.

Kazuya hanya berdiri, tak bergerak. Matanya menatap perih pada gerakan dada Eijun yang bernapas lemah, ditunjang alat bantu pernapasan, tabung oksigen, dan segala selang-selang yang rasanya ingin dia gunakan untuk mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Youichi berdiri di belakangnya. Meremas bahunya seperti berusaha menguatkan di tengah-tengah kekalutan. Tapi tak berhasil, remasan kuat jemari Youichi sama sekali tak terasa apa-apa. Hatinya terlalu sakit, dan bahkan jika seseorang merobek tenggorokannya saat ini, Kazuya yakin ia tetap tidak akan merasakan apa-apa.

"Aku akan mundur."

Youichi setengah berbisik. Kemudian mundur sampai punggungnya menempel pada dinding di dekat pintu. Kazuya tahu saat ini Youichi membuang pandangannya lurus menatap lantai rumah sakit yang membosankan. Menolak untuk melihat Kazuya maupun Eijun yang tengah terbaring koma.

Kazuya melirik pada tangan Eijun, ujung jarinya terjepit oksimetri. Menjadi penghalang baginya untuk menggenggam. Ia berakhir diam, menelan kepahitan. Bahkan ketika saat-saat seperti ini. Saat ia hanya bisa menatap diam tubuh Eijun yang terbaring mengerikan bersama bau antiseptik yang merusak wangi lemonnya, Kazuya tetap tidak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan?

Hatinya sakit, perih, remuk. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus merasa sekacau ini? Semenderita ini melihat napas Eijun begitu susah payah? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenapa ia begitu marah saat Eijun memintanya menuruti keputusan ayahnya? Kenapa ia mengajak Eijun melarikan diri? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Kazuya bahkan tidak mampu menerjemahkan semua perasaan yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti. Dan mungkin Eijun terlalu lelah untuk menunggunya.

Mencoba menarik napas, Kazuya melangkah mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di satu kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang Eijun. Kazuya begitu ingin menyentuhnya. Mencium bibirnya, merasakan napas hangatnya, menatap netra emasnya, mendengar ocehan ributnya. Apapun, bahkan seandainya Eijun hanya memaki-maki atau menggebukinya, ia pasti akan merasa jauh lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan sosok Eijun yang sekarang.

Kazuya meletakkan tangannya tepat di dekat tangan Eijun yang pucat dan dingin. Terpisah jarak begitu tipis yang menyiksanya sampai ke sudut terdalam. Bunyi _pip_ dari elektrokardioram amat mengintimidasinya. Meski begitu, kali ini Kazuya coba dorong segenap kekuatannya, menegakkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyum lemah.

"Hei," Sapanya, terasa begitu serak seolah seseorang sedang mencekiknya. Eijun menjawab sapaannya dengan kesunyian.

"Aku penasaran ingin main bisbol denganmu." Suaranya terdengar lebih tegar. "Semenjak aku tahu kau dulu adalah seorang _pitcher_ , rasanya aku jadi ingin menangkap lemparanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan, akan seperti apa kita jika menjadi pasangan _battery_." Ada napas yang dihembuskan begitu sesak, juga luka yang terberit semakin dalam. "Pasti sulit sekali mengendalikan _pitcher_ menghebohkan seperti dirimu, kan? Tapi menurutku, _pitcher_ dan _catcher_ adalah satu dalam tubuh dan jiwa. Jadi jika aku adalah pasangan _battery_ -mu, maka selama aku duduk di hadapanmu, aku berjanji akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaikmu." Kazuya sadar ia merancau. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, membicarakan apa. Otaknya mati, idenya kosong, dan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan justru bisbol.

"Menyenagkan sekali rasanya membayangkan bisa membentuk _battery_ bersamamu. Bukankah itu aneh? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat seperti apa lemparanmu." Ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, namun yang kelur justru sedat napas tertatih. "Tapi saat melihat foto-fotomu dengan seragam bisbol, dan berdiri begitu percaya diri di atas _mound_ , aku justru tertarik. Ada lonjakan hebat yang tak dapat aku jelaskan ketika melihatnya. Seolah-olah, melihatmu itu menghidupkan kembali semua hasrat bisbolku yang sudah mati."

Kazuya mengamit kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Eijun. Mencoba menahan kekuatannya. "Kau saat itu bertanya. Terus membayang dalam ingatanku, tak pernah lepas; _Bagaimana denganmu, Miyuki Kazuya? Bukankah kau juga sudah meninggalkan bisbol?_ Tapi aku tak mampu menjawab." Ada jeda yang diambil untuk sekadar memastikan bahwa dirinya masih bernapas. Masih sanggup berbicara, dan masih hidup sampai detik ini. Kemudian, Kazuya kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Karena kali ini kau jadi lebih pendiam, tidak ribut, bahkan tidak memotong ucapanku. Ku rasa ini saat yang bagus untuk bercerita." Kazuya menarik napas persiapan. Meneguhkan hatinya, berdoa semoga kali ini ia berhasil meluapkan semua ceritanya tanpa lebih dulu hancur dalam kenangan.

"Musim panas terakhirku di SMA, aku mendapat sekurang-kurangnya sembilan belas undangan dari berbagai tim bisbol. Salah satunya Hanshin Tigers, tempat idolamu, Enatsu, bermain di tahun pertamanya setelah lulus. Harus kuakui, rasanya menyenangkan mendapat penawaran sebagus itu." Kazuya mencoba tersenyum pongah seperti biasanya. Senyum yang biasanya sangat dibenci Eijun hingga pemuda itu berujung meneriakinya keras-keras. Tapi kali ini, sesombong apaun Kazuya tersenyum, Eijun sama sekali tak merespon.

"Lalu aku kembali ke rumah setelah berhasil memenangkan _Koushien_ terakhirku. Kau tahu apa yang ayahku lakukan? Dia marah besar, dia marah karena anaknya terus saja membangkang. Membakar diri di bawah terik matahari, dan gila pada bisbol. Dia meludahi semua kartu nama tim bisbol yang merekrutku, lalu membakarnya tepat di hadapan mataku sendiri." Kazuya mengulas senyum simpul. "Lihat, siapa tadi yang kau bela keputusannya? Tidak lebih dari Seorang Bajingan Aristokrat. Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" Kazuya memaksakan untuk tertawa, meskipun hatinya tercabik-cabik setiap kali bibirnya mengucapkan satu kata.

"Dan aku menjadi marah, aku mulai menjerit padanya. Kami saling berteriak, seperti orang sinting. Tak ada satupun pelayan di rumah yang berani mendekat. Selanjutnya aku benar-benar murka, aku membahas kematian ibuku di hadapannya, aku mengatainya pengecut, bajingan, berengsek, dan panggilan-panggilan lain yang tak seharusnya kau berikan kepada seorang ayah." Kazuya mendengus, mendongak untuk menghalau air matanya agar tidak jatuh, ia melihat betapa menyilaukan cahaya lampu di atas kepalanya. Lalu kembali memaksa matanya untuk menatap Eijun. "Kemudian dia meledak. Dia mengambil _bat_ milikku, dan mengayunkannya ke punggungku. Menghujaniku dengan pemukulku sendiri, berkali-kali, sampai aku kesulitan bernapas, sampai aku merintih sakit, sampai aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan aku harap aku tak sadarkan diri selamanya. Karena saat aku terbangun, aku harus mendengar kenyataan bawa aku tidak bisa bermain bisbol lagi. _Dislokasi bahu_ yang cukup parah. Membuatku harus direhabilitasi sekurang-kurangnya lima tahun sampai pulih total."

Kazuya tahu Youichi tersentak mendengar ceritanya. Pasti tidak nyaman menjadi pihak yang terpaksa mendengarkan. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kazuya membiarkan ceritanya mengalir. Ia mengabaikan Youichi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan serba tidak enak. Saat ini matanya hanya berfokus pasa Eijun seorang.

"Rasanya aku mau mati." Kata Kazuya lagi, terkikik begitu menyedihkan. "Aku terpaksa membuang semuanya. Teman-temanku datang, pelatihku datang, mereka mencoba menghiburku. Tapi benar apa katamu, _mereka tidak mengerti_. Mereka tidak mengerti rasa sakit itu ada. Rasa sakit di dalam hatiku yang lebih parah dari bahuku. Semenjak hari itu, seluruh hidupku berubah gelap, aku tidak lagi mampu melihat warna lain kecuali hitam dan abu-abu."

Kazuya memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyum, matanya memandangi wajah Eijun yang dipenuhi luka baret, mulutnya yang terkukung kaku dengan selang oksigen, juga kedua matanya yang terpejam pasif.

"Suatu hari, aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu." Ia mencoba membayangkan wajah normal Eijun yang biasa. Mencoba melukiskan bayangan-bayangan akan betapa cerah dan ceria wajah itu di hari-hari sebelumnya, bagaimana sepasang matanya selalu berkilat penuh emosi, mulutnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum lebar dan hangat. "Seorang _kouhai_ yang super berisik, tidak sopan, kelebihan semangat, tidak peka, suka memaksa, naif, dan idiot." Kazuya membayangkan sosok Eijun yang begitu hidup, selalu positif, begitu aktif, dan tak henti mengundang debaran-debaran asing dalam dadanya. Kazuya merindukannya, dengan teramat sangat.

"Dan aku akhirnya bisa melihat warna lain. _Emas_. Warna matamu, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saat kita pertama bertemu di gimnasium. Kemudian aku terseret olehmu ke dalam alur yang ganjil. Tapi semakin lama bersamamu, semakin aku sadar, bahwa aku mulai bisa melihat warna-warna kembali." Kazuya mengambil jeda, matanya terasa mulai perih. Biasanya Eijun yang lebih banyak bicara atau mengoceh padanya, bahkan tak jarang Kazuya enggan merespon, dan menganggapnya terlalu berisik. Mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dan sekarang, posisi mereka seolah berbalik, Kazuya yang mengoceh panjang, sementara Eijun seolah tak peduli, tak bergerak, tak menjawab, bahkan membuka matanya juga tidak.

"Lalu sekarang kau terbaring disini, kaku, tak merespon kehadiranku sama sekali. Kau menarik kembali semua warna yang ada di hidupku. Dan bukan hanya itu, kau menarik keinginanku untuk hidup, keberanianku, rasa pecaya diriku, kekuatanku. Kau merenggut segalanya dariku."

Kazuya menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetar. Mengamit tangan Eijun yang tak merseponnya sama sekali. Ia salurkan semua emosinya melalui genggaman yang kian mengerat. Ia bawa tangan itu tepat ke dadanya. Meletakkannya tepat di depan jantungnya yang masih berdegup.

"Eijun," Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya tanpa membuka sekotak besar luka kecemasan dan amarah. "Jantungku masih berfungsi. Masih berdetak, dan aku masih bernapas. Aku masih hidup. Tapi melihatmu di sini, terbaring dan bergantung dengan alat-alat sial ini, rasanya aku sudah terpanggang dalam neraka."

Kazuya membawa tangan Eijun dekat dengan wajahnya. Mencium pungung tangannya yang terpasang infus. Aroma obat-obatan kuat kini telah menyamarkan aroma khas Eijun yang begitu Kazuya sukai. Mengusir sedikit demi sedikit eksistensi ceria seorang Sawamura Eijun dan menggantinya dengan karakteristik kimia rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Bangun, Eijun.." Suaranya bergetar, pandangannya mengabur seiring lelehan air mata yang membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

"Aku begitu egois, menyebalkan, dan tidak pandai berkata-kata. Aku menyakiti orang-orang tanpa sadar. Sejak dulu, semua orang selalu membenciku, berkata bahwa aku tidak punya perasaan. Itu benar, aku memang egois. _Dan keegoisanku memintamu untuk bangun_." Kazuya tersedak air matanya sendiri, pandagannya kian memburam, dan tetesan air matanya membasahi punggung tangan Eijun. Ia meritih, dadanya sesak seperti dihimpit bobot jutaan ton.

"Bangunlah, kembali ke sini. Kembali menjadi Sawamura Eijun yang berisik, hiperaktif, naif, polos, dan idiot. Kembalilah, karena ada hal penting yang hanya bisa ku katakan dengan menatap matamu. _Bangun_ , Eijun!"

* * *

Hari ketiga, dan Eijun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersadar. Youichi memijit tulang hidungnya guna mengusir pusing, tenggorokannya terasa selalu kering selama tiga hari ini, dan ia mulai muak dengan aroma antiseptik dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Ia memang tidak menginap, dan menunggui Eijun seperti Kazuya dan keluarganya, tapi Youichi rutin berkunjung. Selain untuk mengetahui perkembangan Eijun, juga untuk mengecek kondisi Kazuya yang dari hari ke hari semakin mirip hantu.

"Yo," Youichi menyapa kecil, Kazuya baru keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya basah dan pucat. Pemuda itu hanya membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan samar. "Kau menyedihkan, Miyuki." Kata Youichi lagi, mengoper sekaleng kopi hitam pada Kazuya.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Kazuya sudah membuka kaleng kopinya,meneguk dua kali dan terus berjalan tanpa tanda ingin memulai percakapan. Maka Youichi harus mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu. "Kau makan hari ini?"

Kazuya menoleh singkat padanya, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Ia mengangguk, "Ibunya Eijun memaksaku makan." Jawabnya, membuat Youichi sedikit merasa lega karena akhirnya Kazuya mau makan. Tapi sejurus kemudian Kazuya tersenyum pias, "Dan semuanya baru saja kumuntahkan di kamar mandi."

Youichi mencelos, terpana mendengar penuturan Kazuya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat Kazuya selemah dan semenderita ini hanya karena Sawamura Eijun. Perasan Kazuya jelas lebih dalam daripada yang ia duga. Bahkan Youichi kini tidak lagi merasa cemburu atau iri, ia lebih merasa prihatin.

" _Teme._ " Youichi mendesah berat, mereka kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamar Eijun. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, Miyuki." Keluh youichi, tapi Kazuya tidak mengindahkannya, ia justru mendorong pintu kamar rawat Eijun perlahan. Membuat Youichi lagi-lagi hanya sanggup mengela napas. Tapi kemudian, Youichi mengernyit kecil, Kazuya tiba-tiba berdiri kaku di tepi pintu. Tak bergerak dan hanya menatap lurus ke arah ranjang Eijun. Membuat Youichi mau tak mau ikut mengalihkan pandang mengikuti mata Kazuya, dan saat itulah...

"BERENGSEK!"

Kazuya menerjang maju, kaleng kopinya terlempar keras, menghantam dinding rumah sakit hingga isinya tumpah membasahi lantai. Youichi masih berdiri tak bergerak, berusaha membaca situasi.

"Bajingan!" Teriakan murka Kazuya membuat Youichi tersadar cepat, ia melihat Miyuki Kazuya berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda asing berambut indigo yang berdiri kaget. Sebelah tangan Kazuya mencekik lehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain terkepal, dan melayang cepat, mendaratkan sebauh tinju telak di rahang sang pemuda asing.

"Keparat kau, Sanada Shunpei!"

Satu tinju lebih keras mendarat di pelupuk matanya, dan Youichi terbelalak menyaksikan Kazuya lepas kendali. Sementara darah segar mulai bercucuran dari bibir dan hidung pemuda asing yang sebelumnya ia lihat sedang menjilati wajah Eijun ketika mereka masuk.

"SIALAN!"

Kali ini Kazuya meninju tepat di bagian ulu hatinya. Hingga yang dipanggil Sanada Shunpei membungkuk dan jatuh ke lantai sambil terbatuk kesakitan. Tapi Kazuya tidak berhenti, matanya terbakar amarah, Youichi bisa merasakan aura berbahaya memancar keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Kazuya menendang dada Sanada keras, membuatnya meraung kesakitan. Dan saat itulah Youichi tersadar, berlari ke arah Kazuya untuk menahannya.

"Miyuki, hentikan!"

Youichi berteriak, menahan Kazuya, tapi tenaga Kazuya berhasil mendorongnya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada pemuda bernama Sanada yang kini mulai mengeluarkan batuk darah. Kazuya meremas kerah bajunya kuat-kuat, menariknya untuk berdiri, lalu melayangkan tinju kuat ke hidungnya.

"MIYUKI!"

Youichi panik, ia berdiri di belakang Kazuya, memeluknya dari belakang dan menahan tangan Kazuya sekuat tenaga. Tapi Kazuya terus berontak, lepas berkali-kali dan berhasil mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan mematikan ke arah Sanada yang bahkan mulai hilang kesadaran.

"MIYUKI, KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Tapi Kazuya seolah tuli, sekujur tubuhnya kini dikuasai penuh oleh monster yang tak mengenal kata ampun. Kazuya seolah siap menandatangani kontrak sebagai pencabut nyawa. Youichi masih berusaha menahan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah tombol di dekat ranjang Eijun, buru-buru ia menekan kuat tombol darurat itu, dan kembali menahan Kazuya agar tidak kelepasan membunuh.

"BAJINGAN!"

Kazuya berteriak murka, sementara Youichi memejamkan mata dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Kazuya. Sampai satu menit kemudian dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan, tercengang, dan Youichi berseru panik meminta mereka untuk membantunya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kazuya dan Sanada Shunpei berhasil diamankan ke luar. Sedang Youichi sendiri masih berdiri gemetar di dekat Eijun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Orang tua Eijun masuk beberapa detik kemudian dengan wajah panik dan kebingunan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kuramochi- _kun_?" nyonya Sawamura bertanya, memegang kedua bahunya, dan memberi sedikit guncangan. Tapi Youichi masih terlampau _shock_ untuk menjelaskan. Hingga ia hanya sanggup menggeleng lemah.

"Ada apa dengan Kazuya- _kun_ , dan siapa pemuda yang dihajarnya?"

Youichi bernapas dengan berat, masih tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah Eijun yang masih terlelap damai tanpa tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Youichi bersumpah, ia tidak pernah melihat Kazuya semarah itu. Dan sekarang ia tahu, betapa mengerikannya amarah seorang Miyuki Kazuya ketika itu menyangkut tentang Eijun. Yang juga menegaskan betapa penting arti Eijun bagi Kazuya.

"Kuramochi- _kun_?"

Ia jelas tidak sanggup menjelaskan kepada Keluarga Eijun bahwa Kazuya meledak setelah melihat Sanada Shunpei melecehkan Eijun saat sedang koma. Maka satu-satunya yang bisa Youichi lakukan adalah menampar keras-keras kesadaranya, menarik selembar tissue basah dari atas meja samping tempat tidur Eijun, lalu mengusap hati-hati wajah Eijun yang pasi. Menghapus bersih sisa-sisa kebejatan seorang Sanada Shunpei dari sana.

* * *

 _Hari keempat._

Eijun merasakan angin sejuk, aroma mawar dan kamperfuli memenuhi paru-parunya. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Bahkan jika ia menajamkan pendengaran, Eijun bisa mendengar suara gemercik air yang bernyayi merdu bersama cicit burung dalam harmoni alam.

Ia sedang berbaring, rumput hijau di bawah tubuhnya mengeluarkan wangi segar juga jejak embun basah. Dan meski ia memejamkan mata, Eijun nyaris bisa merasakan bahwa langit di atas sana terhampar biru cerah tanpa sedikitpun awan kelabu.

Segalanya terasa begitu ringan. Tak ada perasaan menyesakkan di hatinya. Tak ada pemikiran-pemikiran berat di kepalanya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Tanpa rasa takut, tanpa kegelisahan, tanpa kesedihan. Ini sempurna. Segalanya sungguh terasa benar. Tiap tarikan oksigen yang diambilnya melahirkan kedamaian demi kedamaian baru yang menyapu habis segala derita kepedihan dan beban pikirannya. Eijun baru saja berpikir bahwa ia bisa berbaring di sana selamanya, ketika sebuah suara riang datang.

"Ei- _niichan_!"

Sontak kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, ia duduk tegak dalam satu kali sentakan. Matanya bergerak liar ke sekeliling, hanya ada hamparan kenampakan alam yang hijau, bukit-bukit dengan bunga-bunga bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

"Haha, wajahmu lucu, Ei- _nii_!"

Kali ini Eijun merasakan jantungnya berhenti. Ia jelas bisa mendengar suara itu, sangat jelas, dan begitu dekat. Tapi dimana? Kenapa tak ada satupun orang di sini?

"Keiko! Dimana kau?!" Eijun berteriak, bangkit berdiri, dan memandang ke segala arah. Mencari-cari sumber suara itu. "Keiko, keluar!"

"Ugh, aku tidak suka Ei _-nii_ memanggilku dengan suara seperti itu!"

Masih suara, tanpa wujud. Eijun merasakan kepanikan hebat dalam hatinya, menyatu dalam debar-debar kuat dan gila.

"Keiko, ku mohon keluarlah..."

Suara kikikan tawa geli berputar dalam kepalanya, kemudian satu dorongan di balik punggungnya. "Boo!"

Eijun berbalik secepat kilat, matanya membelalak lebar. "KEIKO!" Ia berseru, entah apa persisnya yang dirasa, senang, panik, atau justru sedih. Yang jelas ia merasakan air hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya begitu mendapati seorang gadis kecil mendongak memandang ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai, kakakku sayang!"

Eijun membungkukkan badan, memeluk sosok itu erat-erat. Keiko hanya terkekeh geli, lengannya kemudian melingkar di sekitar leher Eijun balas memeluknya erat. "Aku kangen _Nii-chan_."

Eijun merasakan air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan, ia pererat pelukannya pada sosok mungil Keiko. Kerinduan hebat membuncah dalam dadanya, begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Keiko- _chan_. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Kita akan selalu bersama—

— _ **selamanya**_."

* * *

Kazuya berdiri terpaku ketika para dokter dan perawat berlarian terburu ke kamar Eijun. Wajah mereka panik luar biasa, dan mereka terus meneriakkan segala hal yang tak dapat direspon baik dengan kedua telinganya. Nyonya Sawamura sudah jatuh bersimpuh, menangis dalam dekapan kuat suaminya yang juga berusaha keras menahan isakan air mata. Tapi Kazuya tetap membeku, tak bisa bergerak, lagi-lagi tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu yang bahkan sudah tidak lagi repot-repon ditutup oleh para dokter dan perawat. Memandangi tubuh Eijun yang dikerubungi para tenaga medis.

"Laporkan kondisi pasien."

"Dia sempat megalami henti jantung dan napas, Dok. Kami berhasil melakukan CPR, dan dia kembali."

"Kapan?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi jantungnya terus melemah. "

"Dokter, kondisinya memburuk. Detak jantung hampir negatif."

"Dok, paru-parunya!"

"Kita perlu memasukkan _tube_ baru untuk mengeringkan paru-parunya!"

"Bawa ke ruang operasi, cepat!"

Kemudian Eijun didorong ke luar. Banyak sekali selang-selang dan kabel yang membelit di sekitar tubuhnya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan kembali. Para dokter dan perawat berlari di sisi ranjangnya, mendorong dengan panik dan terburu-buru. Seorang perawat meletakkan tangannya di kepala Eijun terus berusaha membisikkan seseuatu ke telinganya.

Kazuya menatap pemandangan itu tanpa bisa bernapas. Tubuhnya gemetar, menggigil dingin. Suara tangisan keluarga Eijun menjadi sayat memilukan di telinganya. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berlarian dalam kepalanya. Bukankah operasinya berhasil? Lalu kenapa Eijun bisa seperti itu?

Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Eijun...

Kazuya mengigit lidahnya, ia tak sanggup membayangkan. Ia tak kuat menahan derita kepedihan lebih dari ini. Ini belum genap tujuh hari, tapi kazuya sudah harus menyaksikan tubuh Eijun didorong ke ruang bedah sampai dua kali. Namun kali ini, alih-alih tertunduk jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin, Kazuya justru mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk berlali mengejar.

Sebelum pintu sempat ditutup, Kazuya sudah lebih dulu masuk dalam dorongan keras. Membuat dua orang perawat yang hendak menutup pintu hanya menatapnya terbengong. Salah satu di antara mereka kemudian segera tersadar, ia menggeleng kuat dan berkata "Hei, kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini!"

Tapi Kazuya mengabaikan, ia berlari ke arah Eijun. Seragam rumah sakitnya telah disobek, dan dokter sedang mempersiapkan alat bedah ketika semua mata menoleh padanya dengan kaget. Hanya seorang perawat yang sejak tadi Kazuya lihat memegang kepala Eijun yang tampak tak terpengaruh. Ia membungkuk tepat di dekat Eijun, membisikkan kalimat panjang ke sebelah telinganya.

"Hanya ada satu aturan, semuanya kau yang menentukan. Apakah kau tinggal. Apakah kau pergi. Apakah kau hidup. Itu tergantung pada dirimu."

Jantung Kazuya kembali terhenti ketika mendengarnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa terima kalimat seperti itu, Eijun tidak boleh pergi. Keegoisan dalam dirinya tak mengizinkan. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Kazuya menarik lengan sang perawat kuat-kuat, menyingkirkannya dari dekat Eijun sementara ia sendiri maju. Kazuya Memposiskan diri sedekat mungkin dengan Eijun, berbisik parau di satu telinganya.

" _Jangan_ , Eijun. _Jangan pergi_. Jangan ikuti Keiko, aku mohon... Tetaplah di sini, kembalilah ke sini, semua orang menunggumu—

— _Aku menunggumu_."

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

a/n: _Let's pray for Kuramochi Youichi.._

Maaf kalo banyak sekali kekurangan pas latar rumah sakit dan medisnya. Saya nggak berpengalaman, dan saya nggak suka rumah sakit :"

Oiya, mau bahas dikit soal anime act 2 nya nih. Ku pikir cuma perasaanku aja pas liat art manganya tuh rambut Kazuya agak lebih pendek, tapi ternyata di animenya juga emang dibikin lebih pendek dari yang dulu. Terus, entah mataku kurang jeli, atau memang warna mata Koushuu jadi abu-abu sih? Udah diplay back berkali-kali, tapi tetep abu-abu hehe, bingung aku tu, kalo versi komik mata doi biru, anime season lalu matanya jade, sekarang malah abu-abu. Dia pake soflens apa gimana? Ugh, pokoknya... pas nonton episode pertama, histerisnya udah mirip ketemu pacar LDR setelah bertahun-tahun wqwq.

 _Thanks for reading, please leave reviews, that's mean so much to me :')_


	11. Breathe

**.**

— ** _How many more do I have to lose, before my heart is forgiven?  
How many more pains d_ _o_ _I have to suf_ _f_** _ **er, to meet you again?** —_

 **.**

* * *

 _Sudah enam hari._ Kazuya mengutuk waktu yang bergerak melambat dan menyiksanya sampai ke belahan jantung. Youichi bahkan mulai memanggilnya mayat hidup karena kondisi Kazuya makin kacau dari hari ke hari. Sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa makan, satu-satunya yang masih bisa ia telan hanya kopi, selain itu lambungnya selalu bereaksi negatif dan berujung dengan muntah-muntah tanpa mengeluarkan apapun. Nyonya Sawamura bahkan sudah menyerah memaksanya makan, ia juga tidak bisa tidur lebih dari dua jam, dan sekalipun tidur, Kazuya selalu dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih melelahkan.

 _Henti jantung dan napas._

Eijun sempat mengalami hanti jantung dan napas. Kalimat mengerikan itu tak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Menggerogoti jiwanya dengan ketakutan dahsyat dari hari ke hari. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, mendesah berat ketika menyadari bahwa kini kaleng kopinya telah kosong. Ia butuh ekstra kopi, tapi berjalan menuju _vending mechine_ berarti ia harus menjauh sejenak dari ruangan tempat Eijun dirawat. Yang artinya selama beberapa menit ke depan, ia bahkan tidak ada di dekat Eijun, dan Kazuya masih tidak dapat menghapuskan kecemasan-kecamasan yang tajam menghantuinya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk seperti dua hari yang lalu mungkin saja terjadi pada Eijun selama menit-menit ketika Kazuya pergi.

Ia menatap pintu ruangan tempat Eijun berada dengan gelisah. Semenjak mengalami penurunan drastis dua hari lalu, pihak rumah sakit dan dokter membatasi jam besuk Eijun. Bahkan ada kalanya tidak mengizinkan siapaun masuk kecuali dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa dan mengecek kondisinya. Kazuya terakhir masuk ke sana sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, dan ia belum boleh masuk lagi sampai dokter megizinkan. Sepuluh menit lalu, seorang dokter dan seorang perawat masuk ke sana untuk pemeriksaan rutin, jika prediksi Kazuya tepat, maka seharusnya mereka akan keluar tidak lama lagi. Dan lima detik kemudian, mereka benar-benar keluar. Kazuya berdiri segera, menghampiri keduanya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Itu bukan suara Kazuya, melainkan ayah Eijun yang ternyata lebih gesit menyerbu sang dokter. Kazuya hanya sanggup berdiri diam di sebelahnya, menelan ludah, dan merasakan tenggorokannya sangat perih.

Dokter itu menghela napas, senyum di wajahnya seolah menyiratkan kelelahan tersendiri karena terus diberi pertanyaan yang sama. Ia menatap bergantian pada Kazuya dan Tuan Sawamura. "Untuk saat ini kondisinya stabil." Katanya, berusaha menenangkan. "Tidak ada penurunan drastis seperti tempo hari."

"Kapan dia bangun?" Kata Ayah Eijun mendesak, ia bahkan maju selangkah untuk memberi penegasan pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu menggeleng lemah. "Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tidak seorangpun tahu kapan persisnya Sawamura Eijun akan bangun." Dokter itu berkata, mengulas senyum mohon maaf. "Ini semua tergantung padanya. Bukan kami, bukan para dokter, bukan alat-alat medis atau apapun. Ini semua tergantung pada pasien. Jika dia ingin, maka ia akan bangun."

Ayah Eijun menggeram tertahan. "Eijun pasti bangun." Katanya tajam. "Dia anakku. Dia seorang Petarung sejati. Dia akan berjuang untuk bangun. _Pasti_."

Kazuya bisa merasakan keputus asaan dalam suara berat itu. Itu bukan sebuah optimesme, tapi lebih kepada doa yang dirapalkan dengan begitu penuh harap dan kecemasan tak berdaya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal ini, keluarga Eijun juga sama. Mereka semua sudah habis kesabaran akan ceramah panjang dokter tentang hal-hal medis mengenai tubuh Eijun. Mereka hanya butuh satu kepastian. Satu keterangan waktu yang jelas perihal kapan Eijun akan membuka mata, menatap mereka kembali, berbicara, dan tertawa seperti sedia kala.

"Ya." Dokter itu akhirnya berkata, tersenyum lagi dan memegang sebelah bahu pria itu, meremasnya kecil. "Kalau itu keyakinan anda, maka pertahankan. Beri dia dorongan, kekuatan, doa, atau apapun. Untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

Dan dengan begitu, sang dokter mengangguk mohon pamit, lalu meninggalkan Kazuya dan ayah Eijun yang tertunduk kaku memandangi lantai rumah sakit. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri di depan pintu, belum bergerak, atau berbicara. Hanya dua laki-laki yang sama-sama hancur, berusaha tetap berdiri di kedua kakinya, sambil memasukkan pemikiran-pemikiran bahwa apa yang mereka harapkan sungguh akan mewujud dalam kenyataan.

"Kau tahu, Kazuya?" Akhirnya ayah Eijun angkat suara. Nada suaranya rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi Kazuya mampu mendengarnya dan menoleh menatap wajah pias lelaki itu. "Jepang adalah Negeri Para Dewa. Ada sekitar delapan juta dewa di Jepang. Semua dewa punya teritori dan kekuatannya masing-masing." Ia menarik napas, menggerit memilukan, sebelum setetes air matanya jatuh bebas sampai ke lantai. "Aku berdoa. Aku berdoa kepada Dewa yang mana saja. Siapa saja di antara delapan juta itu, terserah. Aku hanya ingin satu, aku ingin Eijun kembali."

Kemudian pria itu mulai terisak pelan, bahunya berguncang selagi air matanya mulai berjatuhan. "Aku mohon jangan ambil dia. Jangan ambil Eijun dariku..." Ia menggeleng dengan kacau, sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. "Tolong... ambil saja aku."

Kazuya harap ia bisa melakukan hal lain untuk menenangkan pria itu. Tapi yang ia rasakan justru laju napasnya yang semakin sesak. Semua oksigen seolah direnggut dari paru-parunya. Kazuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan sekadar mengerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung ayah Eijun pun ia tidak sanggup. Ia bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit dan merosot jatuh ke lantai, mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit untuk menjaga air matanya tidak jatuh.

* * *

Kazuya bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya ia kembali ke rumah lamanya. Usianya lima tahun, baru saja mendapat _mitt_ pertamanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kazuya kecil tertawa dan melompat-lompat di atas sofa lembut abu-abu, sementara ibu dan ayahnya duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum memandangnya.

"Apa aku bisa menangkap lemparan _pitcher_ dengan sarung tangan ini?"

Ayahnya tertawa renyah, menggerakkan satu tangan untuk merangkul pundak ibunya. Sementara sang ibu tersenyum lebar, bersandar pada bahu ayahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat harmonis dan bahagia. "Tentu." Ayahnya menjawab dengan yakin. "Kau bisa menangkap lemparan _pitcher_ manapun dengan itu."

Mata Kazuya berbinar-binar senang, ia mengangkat _mitt_ itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara, memandanginya dengan kagum. "Keren!"

Kemudian ia melompat turun dari sofa, berdiri tegak di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dengan tangan mengepal penuh tekad. Matanya begitu teguh, antusiasme tinggi, serta sinar kepolosan yang menyatu dengan sempurna. "Boleh aku jadi pemain bisbol?"

Ibunya tersenyum teduh, satu tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Kazuya penuh sayang. Sementara sang ayah mengernyitkan kening, pura-pura berpikir serius. "Hmmm... sebentar, biar ayah pikir dulu."

Kazuya kecil maju selangkah lagi, menatap ayahnya dengan mata meminta. "Ku mohon?"

Ayahnya mengangkat seblah alis tinggi, menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh pertimbangan. " _Well_ , apa kata kuncinya, Jagoan?"

Kazuya tersenyum lebar, menghambur kepelukan ayahnya. Tangan-tangannya yang kecil melingkar erat di leher sang ayah. "Aku sayang ayah! Izinkan aku main bisbol!"

Kedua orang tuanya tertawa renyah. Ayahnya balas memeluknya, membelai hangat punggungnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Hahaha, oke, oke, ayah kalah. Kau boleh main apapun selama itu membuatmu bahagia, Kazuya."

Kemudian mimpinya berubah. Usianya sekarang tujuh tahun, ia duduk dipangkuan sang ibu. Mereka sedang memandang nyala api perapian dengan selimut merah lembut membungkus kaki mereka. Ibunya baru selesai membacakan cerita _The Little Prince_. Kazuya masih mencoba menyimak kembali cerita itu dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Akhirnya Kazuya angkat suara, dahinya berkerut selagi ia mencoba berpikir.

"Apa yang tidak kamu mengerti?" Ibunya bertanya lembut, menarik selimut hingga menutupi perutnya.

"Kenapa mereka repot-repot untuk bersama, membuat kenangan-kenangan indah, menjadi akrab, jika pada akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan berpisah dan terluka?"

Ibunya tertawa lembut, mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. "Mhmm.. kenapa yaa?" Kata sang ibu, pura-pura berpikir. Kemudian mendelikkan bahu dan memeluknya erat. "Ah, ibu juga tidak tahu."

Kazuya mendongak ke belakang untuk menatap wajah ibunya, ia mengerutkan dahi tanda tak suka. " _Okaa-sama..."_

Ibunya tertawa lagi, mencubit pipinya gemas lalu memeluknya lebih erat. "Serius, ibu juga tidak tahu, tuh. Tapi mungkin, itulah caranya agar kita menyadari betapa berharganya orang-orang di sekitar kita. Agar kita menghargai setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama mereka."

"Tapi kalau pada akhirnya dipisahkan, dan sedih, untuk apa?"

Ibunya mengecup keningnya singkat sebelum menjawab. "Kazuya, manusia itu hidupnya pendek. Dan jika manusia mati, mereka hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain. Itulah satu-satunya cara manusia manusia bisa hidup abadi. Mereka terus hidup dan dikenang dalam memori yang indah oleh orang-orang yang mengenal mereka semasa hidup."

Kazuya mengerucutkan bibir, tampak masih tidak puas. "Tetap saja, akan merepotkan kalau nanti berujung sedih. Kalau aku, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memasukkan mereka ke dalam hatiku, jadi aku tidak perlu sedih ataupun merasa kehilangan."

Ibunya tertawa geli. "Jadi kamu mau mengunci hatimu, begitu?"

"Yep! Sebagai bentuk perlindungan."

Lagi-lagi ibunya hanya tersenyum padanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh, dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. "Hal-hal paling indah di dunia ini tidak bisa kita lihat atau kita sentuh, itu hanya bisa kita rasakan dengan hati kita. Jadi, meskipun kamu mengunci hatimu rapat-rapat, apabila suatu hari nanti hal indah itu datang padamu, maka kamu akan begitu saja memberikan hatimu padanya. Dan walau kadang-kadang itu membuatmu terluka, tapi kamu akan terus mencintainya. Suatu hari nanti, Kazuya, kamu akan mengerti. Dan saat itu tiba, _bertahanlah_."

Kazuya terseret dalam lubang gelap, mimpinya berubah mengerikan. Kejadian demi kejadian buruk jatuh menimpanya. Dimulai dari kondisi ibunya yang kian memburuk hingga berujung kematian, sikap ayahnya yang mulai berubah, tahun-tahun yang dia lewati dibalik tembok dingin hubungannya dengan sang ayah, hingga ketika ia berakhir terisak di rumah sakit pasca mengetahui cidera parahnya tidak lagi menginzinkannya main bisbol. Napasnya sesak, seluruh dunia jatuh menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Ia berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia menjerit, namun tak seorangpun mampu mendengar. Ia tertunduk sendirian, dalam ruang gelap yang kosong, bisikan-bisikan kemarahan ayahnya berputar di sekelilingnya. Menghantuinya seperti terror abadi.

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kemudian Kazuya mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar di kedua telinganya. Sawamura Eijun. Ia berdiri tegak, mencari-cari dalam gelap. Lalu sekoloni cahaya datang menyerbunya. Ia berada di salah satu koridor kampus, Eijun berlari ke arahnya dengan mata emas berkilau. Ada sosoknya yang lain di sana, sedang berbalik dan memandang bosan ke arah Eijun.

"Kenapa?" Kazuya yang satunya bertanya lugas ketika Eijun berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Ih, galaknya." Eijun mencibir kecil, tapi kemudian kembali mamasang senyum sejuta watt. "Kau baca _line_ ku, kan?"

"Oh, _line_ yang itu?"

"Jadi kalau kau baca, kenapa tidak kau balas?"

"Tidak penting. Aku lapar."

Kazuya mengamati bagaimana sosoknya dan Eijun berjalan bersisian menuju kafeteria. Eijun yang menjelaskan dengan begitu antusias, dan ia yang menanggapinya setengah hati. Kazuya berusaha mengejar, namun ia kembali tersedot ke ruang lain.

Lampu sorot menyinari mereka berdua. Mereka berdiri begitu dekat dan mencoba berpose senatural mungkin sebagai sepasang sahabat dekat. Mata Eijun berkobar seperti nyala obor, ia mendekat ke arah Kazuya, menempel hingga Kazuya bisa mencium aroma lemon segar dari tubuhnya. Kazuya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Wah, apa ini? Kau membuatku merinding."

"Kau takut, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Lampu _flash_ menyala, suara bidikan kamera, kemudian pemandangan berubah. Ia dan Eijun saling berteriak di dekat makam Keiko. Cahaya matahari sore membias di tubuh mereka, menciptakan suasana kelabu sementara mereka saling menatap murka satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka menangis, berpelukan erat, dan mengungkapkan janji nonlisan bahwa mereka akan menjadi penyelamat satu sama lain.

Kejadian berubah lagi, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Kazuya menyeruput minumannya perlahan sementara Eijun asyik berceloteh ceria. Kazuya hanya sesekali mendengus geli, tersenyum samar, atau melontarkan beberapa kalimat untuk menggodanya. Tapi Kazuya sangat menikmati saat-saat itu, ia tertawa lepas melihat Eijun berekspresi lucu tiap kali Kazuya menggodanya.

Kali ini Kazuya melihat sosoknya dan Eijun berciuman di tangga. Sinar-sinar lampu menghujani mereka. Tubuh Eijun begitu tegang dan kaku, sementara Kazuya memejamkan mata, berusaha meresapi tiap sentuhannya pada belah bibir Eijun.

Kemudian ia melihat ratusan potret Eijun yang tersenyum lepas, derai tawanya yang hangat, bahkan tatapan merajukknya yang seperti anak kecil. Memori-memori itu muncul dan menghilang di depan matanya. Kazuya menggerankkan tangan untuk menjangkau, tapi gambaran-gambaran itu segera menghilang. Selanjutnya ia berdiri terpaku, menyaksikan tubuh Eijun terpelanting mengudara akibat tabrakan keras, lalu darah banjir keluar dan menenggelamkannya seketika.

—satu tarikan napas, Kazuya terbangun.

Ia duduk tegak di bangku rumah sakit. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, napasnya putus-putus, dan sebongkah luka besar bersemayam dalam dadanya. Kazuya mencoba menarik napas, tapi semua oksigen di bumi tak lagi cukup untuknya. Ia hanya bisa menggerit tertahan, memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap tindakan itu mampu mengurangi rasa sesak yang menghimpit di sana.

* * *

"Miyuki- _san_?"

Langkah kaki Kazuya berhenti. Ia menoleh kecil dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap kini tengah memandangnya ragu-ragu, sejenak, kemudian ia mengulas senyum kecil seraya mengangguk. "Ah, benar Miyuki- _san_."

Kazuya hanya menatapnya, sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang siapa gadis itu. Mungkin seseorang yang ia kenal. Atau seseorang yang mengenalnya tapi tidak ia kenal. Entah, ia malas berpikir.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" Kata gadis itu lagi, menujuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan Kazuya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Uh, kita memang tidak saling kenal. Tapi kita pernah bertemu. Aku Yoshikawa Haruno, ingat? Aku temannya Sawamura- _kun_."

 _Yoshikawa Haruno?_ Rambut coklat gelap sebahu, wajah manis, tinggi sekitar seratus lima puluh lima, suara lembut, Kazuya samar-samar mengingat bagaimana gadis itu gugup dan merona hebat ketika berbicara dengan Eijun sambil memberikan kotak makan.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

Kali ini, Kazuya menghembuskan napas sebelum kemudian memberi anggukan kecil.

Haruno tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kursi di belakangnya, lalu kembali pada Kazuya. "Miyuki- _san_ sibuk? Mau menemaniku di sini? Aku sedang membuat bangau kertas untuk Sawamura- _kun_. Mau bantu?"

Dan Kazuya bahkan baru sadar bahwa di dekat Haruno ada rangkaian bangau kertas warna-warni yang sangat banyak. Sebuah tradisi Jepang yang menurutnya konyol ketika mengharapkan sesuatu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan sekumpulan kertas rapuh yang terlipat-lipat memangnya?

Tapi Kazuya akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Haruno. Menatap pada rangkaian origami warna-warni itu dan mulai mencoba menghitung.

"Lebih dari seribu." Kata Haruno seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Gadis itu duduk dan mulai mengambil kertas baru, kemudian melipatnya. "Semua ini dari teman-teman Sawamura- _kun_ di kampus. Aku sempat menghitungnya tadi, ada sekitar seribu delapan ratus." Gadis itu berkata, menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Padahal menurut tradisi harusnya hanya seribu. Tapi Sawamura- _kun_ dapat lebih."

Kazuya terpana mendengarnya. Yang ia tahu, mendapatkan seribu saja sudah cukup sulit, tapi Eijun justru mendapat seribu delapan ratus. Sampai sebanyak itu. Seribu delapan ratus jelas bukan angka yang sedikit. _Tapi meski begitu, Eijun tetap tidak bangun._

"Aku setuju." Kata Haruno lagi, agaknya ia berinisiatif untuk bicara karena Kazuya hanya diam saja. "Sawamura- _kun_ memang pantas dapat lebih. Sawamura- _kun_ selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang, karena itulah ia juga pantas dapatkan yang terbaik dari kami. Jadi, karena sudah seribu delapan ratus, aku ingin menggenapkannya jadi dua ribu."

Haruno menoleh ke arahnya, lagi-lagi melempar senyuman. Tapi Kazuya bisa melihat bahwa mata gadis itu memerah seolah habis menangis. Gadis itu kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas origami biru muda pada Kazuya. "Mau bantu aku, Miyuki- _san_?"

Kazuya menerimanya dengan ragu. Masih belum tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan. Ia hanya berakhir memandangi kertas di tangannya dengan pikiran kosong.

" _Anno_... Miyuki- _san_ tahu cara melipatnya kan?"

Kazuya menoleh, diam sebentar sebelum memberi anggukan samar. "Ya, ku rasa." Jawabnya. Tapi meski demikian kertas di tanggannya tetap berupa secarik persegi datar yang polos, belum ada tanda-tanda Kazuya hendak melipat.

Haruno mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus pada kertasnya. Melipat menjadi dua bagian segitiga, kemudian melipat masing-masing lekukan ke bagian dalam hingga membentuk bangun layang-layang. Mereka berdua duduk tanpa percakapan. Kazuya melirik sesekali hanya untuk melihat berapa jumlah origami yang berhasil dibuat Haruno sementara ia masih terpaku memandangi selembar origami biru mudanya. Gadis itu bekerja dengan cepat, melipat seolah sudah melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Sebagian kecil dari diri Kazuya bertanya. Sudah berapa lama gadis itu duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, sendirian, dan melipat kertas? Mengabaikan pandangan dari orang-orang yang bersilewengan di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan aneh atau berbisik-bisik. Haruno sedikitpun tidak terlihat terganggu, hanya terus melipat ditemani kekuatan tekad dan ketulusannya menggenapkan dua ribu bangau untuk Eijun.

"Kau tidak menemuinya?" Kazuya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Namun matanya sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Haruno, hanya nyalang menatap kertas origami di tangannya sendiri.

Haruno menoleh, berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng kecil. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti." Ia menjawab, lalu melanjutkan lipatan origaminya. "Saat sudah dua ribu, aku akan menemuinya." Gadis itu tampak sabar menanti, melipat dengan tabah dan wajah teguh pendirian.

"Kau... menyukainya, kan?" Sebelum Kazuya sadar, ia sudah menyanyakan itu pada Haruno.

Haruno menoleh cepat, berkedip dengan lugu memandangnya. "Apa? Siapa?"

Terlambat untuk kembali. Kazuya menghela napas, memaksa suaranya untuk keluar. "Eijun."

Haruno tergagap, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini gadis itu masih sempat merona tipis, sebelum ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ah, itu... Ummm, bagaimana mengatakannya?" Gadis itu tampak berpikir, berusaha keras menyusun kalimat dalam otaknya. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi dibanding suka dalam artian romantis, ku rasa lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa aku mengagumi Sawamura- _kun_."

 _Kagum?_

"Aku selalu kagum pada Sawamura- _kun_." Haruno berkata lagi. "Sawamura- _kun_ selalu positif, dan mampu mengubah kondisi yang buruk menjadi kembali hidup hanya dengan kata-kata atau teriakan anehnya." Gadis itu melanjutkan, dan kilat mengenang yang hangat seketika terbit di matanya. "Banyak dari teman-temanku yang bilang kalau Sawamura- _kun_ itu terlalu berisik, tapi aku bersikeras bahwa dia sangat keren." Kemudian Haruno terkekeh lembut, menatap Kazuya dengan mata menyipit kecil.

"Sawamura- _kun_ itu tidak pernah memandang rendah kepada orang lain. Saat pertama kali masuk universitas, aku sangat pemalu dan canggung. Aku sulit sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Karena aku berasal dari sekolah tipe C yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah ada yang diterima di Universitas Tokyo, semua orang jadi memandang rendah diriku." Haruno bercerita, menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum mengenang.

"Aku bertemu Sawamura- _kun_ karena kami mengambil setidaknya dua kelas yang sama saat itu. Dan ketika dosen memberi proyek berelompok, praktis tidak ada yang mau mengajakku. Hari-hari itu terasa sangat berat. Semua orang bersikap seolah aku tidak ada disana, mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengar ketika aku mengajak bicara, mereka menjauh saat aku coba menyapa. Tapi Sawamura- _kun_ datang padaku, mengulurkan tangan, dan tersenyum lebar lalu mengajakku bergabung dengannya."

Ada senyum merekah lebar di bibir Haruno. Kazuya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kenangan itu amat berharga bagi Haruno. Bukan hanya soal kisah masa lalu melainkan sebuah perjalanan penting yang sengaja ia ukir dengan tinta emas.

"Saat semua orang meremehkanku, Sawamura- _kun_ justru berkata ' _Yoshikawa, kau mau jadi teman sekelompokku? Ah, aku mungkin akan banyak bergantung padamu, jujur saja, aku memang tidak terlalu pintar, hehe. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku, karena itu bersabarlah denganku, dan mohon bantuannya!'_ Semua orang selalu menganggapku hanya bisa membebani, tapi sawamura- _kun_ justru memohon bantuan padaku. Karena terlalu kaget, senang, dan terharu, aku malah menangis saat itu." Haruno terkekeh mengenangnya, ia menatap tepat ke mata Kazuya, dan seluruh perasaannya tersampaikan dengan jelas.

"Dan karena Sawamra- _kun_ begitu terkenal akan sikap positifnya, maka sejak saat itu semua orang juga mulai membuka mata padaku. Dia mungkin tidak sadar, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku telah diselamatkan olehnya. Sekarang, aku punya banyak teman, aku tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti."

Senyum di wajah Haruno benar-benar murni dan penuh kejujuran. Sinar di kedua matanya berbicara lebih banyak tentang betapa ia berterima kasih pada Eijun. Wujud dari afeksi dan kekaguman yang kental, juga keyakinan yang kuat bahwa Eijun lebih kuat dan akan selalu menuntunnya ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Aku rasa karena sikapnya itulah Sawmaura- _kun_ punya banyak teman. Itulah yang membuatnya disukai. Meski orang-orang seringkali mengatainya menyebalkan atau terlalu berisik, tapi ku rasa itu juga hal yang mereka suka dari Sawamura- _kun_." Haruno menjelaskan dengan tenang, kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah rangkaian origami warna-warni di sebelahnya sebelum kembali pada Kazuya dan mengulas senyum kecil. "Bagaimanapun, seseorang yang mendapat seribu delapan ratus bangau pasti sosok yang disukai banyak orang kan?"

Kazuya tidak menjawab. Itu pertanyaan retoris baginya.

"Miyuki- _san_ sendiri?" Gadis itu balik bertanya. "Apa yang Miyuki- _san_ sukai dari Sawamura- _kun_?"

Kazuya merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika mendengar pertayaan polos Haruno. Tapi alih-alih tercekat, ia justru mendengus dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya enteng, membuat Haruno bekedip kaget menatapnya.

"Tidak ada?" Gadis itu mengulang dengan nada tak percaya.

Kazuya tersenyum lagi, pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan akan sosok Eijun yang begitu hidup dalam ingatannya. Sekarang tiap kali satu senyuman Eijunmuncul dalam benarknya, satu luka baru tergores di hatinya.

"Aku benci saat dia memanggilku dengan nama lengkap." Ujarnya, berusaha keras untuk mengulas senyum. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi teriakan Eijun yang selalu menyerukan nama lengkapnya dengan gaya yang begitu Khas. Suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah lagi didengarnya.

"Aku benci karena dia sering sekali berteriak atau mengoceh tidak penting. Aku benci kebodohannya. Aku benci saat dia makan dengan begitu lahap. Aku benci saat dia begitu berkeras dengan keinginannya. Aku benci saat dia tidak menyerah. Aku benci matanya yang berkilat penuh tekad, tak tergoyahkan, dan bersinar seolah dia punya dua nyawa."

Haruno terbengong memandanginya, sementara Kazuya mulai merasakan jantungnya terbakar dan matanya memanas seiring tiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku benci ketika dia memaksaku. Aku benci dia yang keras kepala. Aku benci saat dia tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Aku benci tatapan polosnya. Aku benci saat ia cemberut, mengertakkan gigi, menahan kesal saat aku menggodanya. Aku benci saat ia tertawa lepas."

Napas Kazuya mulai bergetar. Udara di sekitarnya bertambah berat. Dan paru-parunya mulai terasa seolah tenggelam jauh di bawah air. Kazuya tidak ingat, kapan hatinya penah seperih ini?

"Aku benci sikapnya yang selalu positif. Aku benci kerja kerasnya. Aku benci kekuatan mental dan hatinya. Aku benci karena dia selalu memafkanku. Aku benci dia yang hidup."

Tenggorokan Kazuya tercekat. Hatinya menjerit keras karena menahan air mata sekaligus mengutarakan dusta demi dusta. Tapi Kazuya menolak untuk kalah. Ia bendung kembali semua air matanya, membusungkan dada, menarik napas dalam-dalam walau hanya kepahitan yang terhirup. Matanya lurus menatap kertas origami biru muda di tangannya sementara bibirnya bergerak dengan gemetar, mendesis tajam.

" _Aku benci segala hal tentang Sawamura Eijun._ "

Haruno terenyak, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Miyuki- _san_..."

Kazuya menelan ludah, memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun sesak itu tak serta merta hilang, setetes air matanya turun membentuk titik air pada origami di tangannya.

" _Aku benci karena dia membuatku mencintainya._ "

Secuil kendali diri Kazuya yang rapuh akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping dan tangisnya pun pecah. Ia menunduk dan tersedu-sedu, air matanya jatuh membasahi origami biru muda di pangkuannya. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang keras. Ia membiarkan isakannya, sedu-sedannya, air matanya tumpah keluar. Ia tidak bisa menahannya walaupun ia ingin. Ia hanya berharap sepenuh hati, dengan begitu rasa sakit dan kepedihannya juga akan berkurang, walaupun sedikit. Karena ia sungguh tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dadanya. Tempat hatinya dulu berada.

"Miyuki- _san_..."

Bisikkan Haruno memanggil namanya seolah teredam di bawah air. Begitu jauh. Seluruh dunia terasa begitu jauh bagi Kazuya. Ia tenggelam seorang diri, dalam lautan penyesalan, kepedihan, luka, dan air mata. Ia merosot jauh dari kursi, berlutut di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Sebelah tangannya mengepalkan tinju kuat memukul-mukul dadanya, sementara air matanya berjatuhan membanjiri lantai.

 _Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, Tuhan... Tolong bawa dia kembali padaku._

* * *

 _Delapan hari_. Kazuya harus mencicipi delapan hari di neraka sampai kemudian teriakan itu melengking tinggi.

"Dia sadar!"

"Pasien ruang 218!"

"Sawamura Eijun sudah sadar!"

* * *

Eijun hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah. Selagi semua orang mengerubunginya, menangis dalam haru, berbahagia atas kesadarannya, maupun sekadar menatapnya marah karena sudah membuat khawatir.

Ibunya menjewernya keras sekali, tapi kemudian memeluknya begitu erat, menanggis sambil menciumi wajahnya sampai ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena merona malu. Bahkan ayahnya, yang jarang sekali bersikap manis dan lembut, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Mengumamkan, _kerja bagus, nak_. Lantas mengacak rambutnya asal, lalu memeluknya kencang, bahkan mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di keningnya. Eijun harus menahan diri agar tidak mimisan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang ayah. Kakeknya menatapnya begitu murka, wajahnya merah padam, begitu mengerikan ketika mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Eijun sudah siap akan tamparan keras, tapi ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia justru merasakan usapan lembut di pipinya, lalu tangis sang kakek pecah. Merengek seperti bayi.

"Astaga, sudahlah.." Ia mendesah lelah. "Kenapa kalian terus memandangiku seolah aku baru keluar dari video game atau apa. Aku ini baik-baik sa—Aaaaaah sakiiiitt! Wakana, kenapa kau mencubit lenganku?!"

Gadis itu melotot galak padanya, dan ia hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Aneh sekali dikerubungi begini. Wakana, Haruichi, Satoru, Shinji, bahkan Hideaki mengelilinginya seolah ia adalah hewan langka dalam kebun binatang.

"Baiklah," Wakana kemudian berkata seperti hakim. "Ku rasa Eijun sudah baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berisik lagi." Gadis itu memberinya senyum teramat manis, tapi Eijun bisa melihat jelas matanya yang bengkak dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Katanyanya lagi seraya bangkit dari kursi dan memakai tas selempangya. " _Ne_ , Eijun!" Lagi-lagi tatapannya berubah galak, Eijun sampai reflek duduk tegak menatapnya. "Kau membuatku harus bolos teater selama delapan hari, tau. Pokoknya kalau aku gagal, aku akan menuntutmu!"

"HEEEE?! Kenapa aku?! A-aaaah, oke, oke! Salahku, salahku! Duh, jangan melotot begitu, dong."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tertawa geli. Begitupun dengan Eijun, meski harus ia akui rusuknya masih ngilu tiap kali ia bergerak berlebihan. Wakana kemudian menunduk kecil, meninggalkan satu kecupan hangat di pipinya. Aksi itu membuat semua temannya yang berada dalam ruangan membatu seketika. Tapi Wakana sama sekali tak terlihat sungkan, ia justru mengacak gemas helai rambut Eijun, tersenyum manis dan berkata. "Aku senang kau sudah kembali." Kemudian gadis itu terkikik lucu, lantas pergi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Bakamura?!" Shinji adalah yang pertama kali tersadar. "Sejak kapan kau?" Pemuda berambut pendek itu menggeram jengkel. "Sialan, kenapa kau lebih banyak dikelilingi gadis-gadis dibanding aku?"

Hideaki tertawa di sebelahnya. Menepuk bahunya seolah memberi ketegaran. Eijun beralih pada Haruichi dan Satoru. Ia tahu Haruichi begitu ingin membentaknya saa ini. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana pemuda mungil itu terus memberinya _glare_.

"Harucchi!" Sapanya ceria, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Jangan tampar aku sekarang, oke? Nanti saja kalau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Haruichi tersenyum keji. "Eijun- _kun_ , siapa bilang aku akan menamparmu? Aku pasti menghajarmu nanti. Tunggu saja, rasanya aku takkan puas puas jika belum mematahkan setidaknya satu jari tanganmu."

Eijun sukses melongo. Begitupun ketiga temannya yang lain. Seluruh pandangan kini mengarah pada si pemuda berambut _cotton candy_ yang tersenyum horror ke arahnya.

"Harucci mengerikan! Kembalikan Harucchi-ku yang dulu! Tidaaaakkk! Sekarang Harucchi jadi psikopat!"

"Kau berisik sekali." Kata Satoru, kalem tapi menusuk. "Rasanya kau lebih suka kau yang kemarin. Tenang dan tidak banyak bicara."

"HAH?! Bicara apa kau, Furuya?" Eijun memprotes. "Aku tidak berisik! Kau saja yang terlalu loyo!"

"Luar biasa." Kali ini Hideaki bahkan angkat suara. Semua orang kini ganti memandang pemuda bersurai olive itu penasaran. "Bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit, Sawamura? Padahal kau baru sadar dari koma, tapi kau sangat bugar seolah hanya bangun dari tidur siang?"

Eijun menyeringai sombong. "Itu karena aku sangat kuat, Toujou!"

Shinji mendengus, memberinya tatapan menhakimi. "Kau tahu apa yang dokter katakan? Mereka sendiri heran akan kondisimu. Pemulihanmu berjalan dua kali lebih cepat, seolah kau itu seorang mutan."

"MUTAN?!" Pekik Eijun tak percaya. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku ini sejuta persen manusia normal!" Eijun berseru protes, tampak kesal dan tak suka. Tapi setelahnya suasana kembali hidup. Begitu hidup sampai-sampai seorang perawat masuk untuk memperingatkan kalau mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit, dan tidak seharusnya membuat keributan. Eijun hanya bisa nyegir polos, teman-temannya yang lain membungkuk memohon maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga sikap.

Setelah itu gilaran rombongan para _senpai_ yang datang ke ruang rawatnya. Yuuki Tetsuya, Isashiki Jun, Chris Yuu, juga Kuramochi Youichi dan Kominato Ryousuke, awalnya masuk dan menjenguk dengan tenang. Tapi kemudian segalanya mulai berubah ribut ketika Youichi tak tahan dan mulai membentaknya telak. Mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh merepotkan. Bersumpah akan mencekik lehernya sampai putus adai ia berani membuat orang khawatir lagi.

Chris hanya memberinya senyum lega, tapi Eijun bisa melihat jelas kantung matanya yang menghitam. Seolah senior kebanggaannya itu kesulitan tidur berhari-hari. Chris mengusap bahunya hangat dan penuh sayang seperti halnya seorang kakak. Dan Eijun harus mengakui bahwa ia nyaris menitikan air mata melihat seberapa tulus pemuda blasteran itu padanya.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan Eijun menghela napas panjang begitu ruangannya kosong lagi. Rasanya melelahkan sekali menghadapi orang-orang. Ia baru terbangun subuh tadi, dan sekarang baru pukul tiga sore. Seharian ini praktis hanya dilaluinya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Menjalani serangkaian test medis, dan sisanya hanya menyambut orang-orang yang membesuk. Tapi rasanya ia habis lari maraton puluhan kilometer.

Eijun mencoba bersandar nyaman pada bantalnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Menyekat jalur napasnya sejak kali pertama ia membuka mata. _Kazuya tidak di sana_. Eijun bahkan tidak berani bertanya kepada siapapun tentang keberadaannya. Sama sekali. Ia terlalu takut hanya akan menghadapi kemarahan Kazuya seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Ia nyaris terlelap ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Buru-buru membuka mata, dan menoleh. Lantas sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin.

Kazuya berdiri di tepi pintu. Sejenak terlihat ragu untuk masuk. Mata mereka bertemu, diam, lama. Sampai sekon dimana akhirnya Kazuya mengambil keputusan untuk melagkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Lidah Eijun terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa membuka mulutnya, rasanya kering, dan aneh. Bahkan ia tak mampu tersenyum, atau begerak. Hanya biji matanya yang setia bergulir mengikuti pergerakan Kazuya yang berjalan menujunya.

"Jadi," Kata Kazuya begitu sampai di sisi ranjangnya. "Rusukmu patah, kebocoran kecil pada paru-paru, ada sebelas jahitan di kepalamu, otot ligamenmu sobek, sekujur tubuhmu memar dan baret-baret. Kau jadi buruk rupa, tapi kau masih hidup." Senyum menyebalkan itu mekar di bibirnya. Dan betapa kali ini Eijun rela membayar berapa saja demi melihat senyum itu. " _Well_ , ku rasa kau tidak payah-payah amat."

Eijun bahkan tidak tahu harus berekasi seperti apa. Miyuki Kazuya tetap berengsek seperti biasanya. Kata-kata yang terdengar dari mulutnya selalu menyebalkan, penuh kesombongan. Tapi Eijun terus saja tergila-gila padanya.

"Kazuya, aku—"

"Ssstt..." Kazuya menyela cepat. Ia menggeleng kepada Eijun sebagai isyarat tak megizinkannya bicara. Kemudian Kazuya maju perlahan. Alih-alih duduk di kursi, pemuda berkacamata itu justru duduk di tepi ranjang Eijun. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu bicara dulu. Diamlah." Titahnya absolut.

Eijun begitu ingin memeluknya, merapalkan sejuta maaf padanya. Tapi Kazuya seolah tak mengizinkannya membantah. Tatapan matanya begitu keras saat ini. Memaksa Eijun untuk patuh dan mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

Saat Kazuya melepas kacamatanya, Eijun tercekat. Ia menyadari betapa kusut mata Kazuya saat ini. Merah, bengkak, seolah ia baru saja kena siram air garam. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya benar-benar mengerikan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Eijun baru menyadari betapa pucat wajah Kazuya, bibirnya memutih dan bergetar, seolah ia sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"Eijun,"

Kazuya memanggil, menatap lekat ke matanya seolah berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Eijun,"

Ia berkata lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Eijun."

Kazuya menarik napas, terlihat begitu sesak.

"Eijun, Eijun, Eijun, Eijun, Eijun!"

Panggilan terakhirnya meninggi, dan diakhiri dengan tarikan napas menggelagap.

"Kau tahu berapa banyak aku memananggil namamu dalam delapan hari ini?" Kata Kazuya, tagannya bergerak perlahan. Membungkus jari-jari Eijun , ia bisa merasakan betapa dingin jari-jari Kazuya yang kini mengukung miliknya, terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat.

"Aku memanggil namamu terus-menerus, dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawab." Kazuya menggenggamnya erat. Menghantarkan listrik dan desiran itu kembali. Membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar anomali. "Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan, Bodoh. Kau tidak menyahut sama sekali, kau pikir siapa kau berani mengabaikan panggilanku? Meski aku memanggilmu dengan begitu putus asa, kau tetap diam, tak bergerak, tidur seolah rasa sakitku ini bukan urusanmu. Tidak akan kumaafkan."

Kazuya menatap padanya, sorot marah dan terluka. Eijun merasakan jantungnya diremas. Dipecahkan dengan tekanan kuat.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau kau seperti badai. Tapi kemarin, kau sama sekali tidak seperti badai. Badai itu berpindah ke jantungku, ke pembuluh darahku, ke otakku. Mengacau. Mengamuk. Memporak-porandakan segalanya. Aku tidak bisa beristirahat. Ini salahmu, salahmu karena kau begitu tolol."

Eijun merasakan matanya panas. Pandangannya mengabur, sebelum kemudian air matanya mulai bergulir turun membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi saat ini hatinya terasa begitu perih.

Kemudian Kazuya membawa tangan Eijun mendekat ke wajahnya. Memposisikan tangan Eijun tepat di sebelah rahangnya, ia menunduk, bernapas dengan berat, bahunya bergetar selagi dadamya bergerak naik turun berusaha menarik oksigen. "Kau tolol, Eijun." Kazuya bergumam, masih menunduk menggenggam tangannya. "Benar-benar tolol." Ia menarik napas yang terlihat begitu pilu, menunduk makin dalam sementara tangan Eijun kini sepenuhnya menempel pada rahangnya, membuat Eijun bisa merasakan hangat suhu tubuh Kazuya di kulitnya. "Aku sangat takut... ya Tuhan!" Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat, sudut mata Kazuya mengerut kaku dan gelisah.

"Aku benar-benar takut kau tidak akan terbangun lagi. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, mendengar suaramu lagi, bahkan bertengkar denganmu lagi." Ia merancau dengan napas tertahan dan suara serak, air mata bergerumul siap keluar. Tiga senggal napas, kemudian Kazuya membuka mata, mata mereka bertemu lagi. Dan hati Eijun meluncur jatuh ketika melihat mata Kazuya basah dan berkaca-kaca, bersama setitik sorot lega yang dibalut rasa takut, juga seulas senyum, Kazuya berbisik begitu lirih. "Kau hidup, Eijun. Kau hidup." Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menempelkan tangan Eijun ke mulutnya, mengecup nadi di pergelangan tangan Eijun berkali-kali dengan lembut. " _Kau hidup._ "

Air mata Eijun terus berjatuhan sampai Kazuya maju mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga Eijun bisa menangkap jelas seberapa kacau penampilannya, rambutnya berminyak juga lebih berantakan, kumis dan jenggotnya yang tampak menyedihkan karena belum sempat bercukur, Eijun bisa bisa menghirup samar sisa wangi maskulinnya, bercampur dengan keringat, juga kuatnya aroma kopi, perpaduan tak seimbang yang justru membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Lalu Kazuya memeluknya. Dan Eijun tidak bisa apa-apa selain memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kazuya. Menikmati tiap kehangatan yang pemuda itu tawarkan padanya. Lagi, dan lagi.

" _Sialan_ , Eijun." Kazuya mengumpat. Ia mengeratkan pelukan hingga tubuh mereka sungguh saling menempel. Eijun menahan sakit di rusuknya karena tekanan akan pelukan erat Kazuya. Ia bisa merasakan jantung Kazuya berdentum di dadanya. Napas mereka menjadi satu. Detak jantung mereka berdetak seirama.

"Kau merasakannya?" Bisik Kazuya di telinganya. "Jantungku masih berdetak. Delapan hari kemarin, aku benci detak itu. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa jantungku masih berdetak sementara kau terbaring lemah dengan debar jantung yang tak tentu. Aku benci ketika bisa menarik oksigen sepuasnya, sementara mulutmu terkukung kaku dialiri oksigen dari tabung-tabung itu."

Eijun merasakan Kazuya mulai terisak. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia bahkan tak berani menggerakkan tanganya untuk membalas pelukan atau juga mengusap lembut punggung Kazuya untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Jangan begitu lagi... _._ " Lirih Kazuya, menggerit pilu di ruang dengarnya. "Tolong... aku mohon padamau jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi. _Kau membunuhku, Eijun."_

Seketika itu tangis Eijun pecah. Ia kerahkan selruh sisa tenaganya untuk balas memeluk Kazuya. Mendekapnya erat-erat, seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung di sana, dan mungkin itu memang benar. Rasanya sakit sekali jika teringat Kazuya berlari darinya, tidak menoleh atau pun berhenti ketika Eijun menjeritkan namanya begitu keras. Sakit sekali melihat punggung Kazuya yang menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Kazuya..."

"Benar. Panggil namaku sesukamu. Panggil aku lagi, jeritkan namaku, teriakkan namaku. Panggil aku seribu kali, puaskan telingaku yang berharap tuli karena tak bisa mendengarmu dalam delapan hari ini."

"Miyuki Kazuya..." Eijun mengucapkannya. Panggilannya di hari itu yang tak sempat diucapkan dengan sempurna. Teriakannya yang begitu putus asa. Eijun membayarnya untuk hari ini.

"Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya." Ia semakin merancau tak terkendali. Hanya ingin terus merapalkan nama itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi, memastikan bahwa Kazuya tidak pergi.

"Aku di sini." Kazuya meyakinkan. "Aku di sini." Ulangnya begitu pasti, seperti janji bahwa ia akan terus ada di sana. "Aku di sini."

Dan Eijun tahu itu benar. Kazuya ada di sini. Memeluknya erat sebagai sebuah fakta yang cukup jelas. Masih dengan gaya bicara yang tak ia suka. Masih dengan ucapannya yang cenderung berbelit-belit. Tapi yang terpenting Kazuya ada di sini. Terserah bagaimana pastinya perasaan Kazuya untuknya, hubungan apa yang akan mereka jalani kedepan. Saat ini, itu semua tidak lagi penting.

Maka ketika akhirnya Kazuya melonggarkan pelukan. Mengusap jejak air matanya dengan sentuhan hati-hati. Lalu membingkai rahangnya tegas, dan menangkup bibirnya hangat, menciumnya begitu dekat. Eijun tidak menolak. Ia menyambut, membalas. Membiarkan mulut mereka bersatu, dan membiarkan air matanya menjadi garam pada kulit Kazuya. Membiarkan ciuman itu mengambil alih dan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini tak bisa dijelaskan karena mereka berdua terlalu payah untuk bicara satu sama lain.

* * *

" _...Kita akan selalu bersama_ _ **selamanya**_ _."_

 _Eijun bersumpa_ _h._ _T_ _api Keiko justru terkekeh lembut di telinganya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Adiknya menggeleng lugu, tersenyum cerah._

" _Tidak." Kata Keiko tegas._

 _Eijun memandangnya kebingungan. "Kenapa?"_

 _Keiko tertawa lagi. "Ada banyak orang yang menunggumu, Nii-chan. Ini belum waktumu untuk pergi. Masih ada banyak cerita yang harus kau jalani."_

 _Eijun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Keiko. Tidak." Kali ini ia menggeleng bertambah kacau. "Aku tidak mau lagi menjalani satu ceritapun tanpamu. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menebus dosaku padamu."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sendu, membingkai sisi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil dan terasa hangat. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, Nii-chan."_

 _Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali tumpah. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku?" Tanya Eijun, suaranya tercekat rasa pahit tak terkira. "Tidak sekalipun, bahkan dalam mimpi."_

 _Keiko tersenyum lembut, melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dan kembali memeluk Eijun erat-erat. "Karena aku tahu inilah yang akan terjadi jika aku menemuimu. Nii-chan hanya akan semakin menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan bersikeras untuk bersamaku."_

 _Eijun balas memeluk adiknya dan terisak, hatinya terasa pecah berkeping-keping. "Jadi kau tidak senang bersamaku?"_

 _Keiko menggeleng, melonggarkan pelukan lalu meningalkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Eijun. "Aku senang bersama Nii-chan, tapi tidak sekarang."_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Kembali, Nii-chan. Kau harus kembali. Jika kau tidak kembali, akan ada yang mengalami rasa sakit yang sama denganmu seperti saat kehilanganku. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari yang kau rasakan."_

" _Keiko..."_

" _Kau masih harus menjaga Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, dan Jii-chan. Kau masih punya banyak hal yang harus k_ _a_ _u jalani. Kau masih perlu memperjuangkan kebahagianmu._

— _Kau harus bahagia, Nii-chan. Kau harus bahagia demi diriku."_

* * *

 _ **to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: Rasanya pingin ketawa jahat, hahaha. _I do really love Kazuya, for real_. Tapi rasanya enak banget kalo nyiksa dia XD

Aku kudet banget baru liat _live action performance_ -nya sekitar pekan lalu, hisk. Jadi itu sejenis teater gitu cerita Daiya no Ace mulai dari pertama kali Eijun ketemu Kazuya sampai bentuk _battery_ bareng Chris buat lawan Kokushikan, dan charanya aktor manusia asli. Serius, yang jadi Eijun (Ozawa Ren) demi apa manis banget senyumnya uwuwuwuwu. Kazuya (Wada Takuma) ganteng masa :') terus banyak skinship MiyuSawa, nyaris diabetes di adegan Kazuya lewat sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya Eijun gitu, natural dan manis banget dah, sampe ku ulang berkali-kali saking gemesnya. Apalagi bagian _backstage_ , itu Kazuya kek seneng banget ngeliat tingkahnya Eijun, senyum terus dia wwwww, beneran ganteng deh XD

 **Waktunya balas review:**

 **Taikoyaki** , Ugh, jangan nangis, sekarang Eijun udah berhenti dari _suicide syndrom_ kok! Mhmm, emang Chris sebenarnya udah lama ada rasa sih, Eijun aja lemot, _So he stuck in brotherzone_ (?) Hehe, iya maaf yaa soal typo. Aku juga suka gemes sendiri pas dipublish terus aku baca ulang dan nemu typo, padahal sebelum publish itu typo ga keliatan, hisk. Yosh, aku akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi, bersabarlah denganku/apaan. Yeps, ini sudah diupdate yaa, selamat membaca dan menanti kelanjutan cerita, semoga tetap bisa kamu nikmati sampai ending.

 **kuroshironekore** , banyak juga yaa yang shock sama pengakuannya Youichi :D padahal kirain udah ketebak soalnya dari awal aku ngegambarin karakternya yang selalu kepo *smirk* Hahaha, Kazuya marah sampe ke tulang-tulang keknya sama SS (inisial, karena kamu ga ikhlas nyebut nama). Terima kasih karena selalu setia mengikuti dan menyempatkan review, aiko sayang kamu!/dibuang

 **Olippia** , alright, first let's pray for Chris, hope he'll find someone else and be happy together. Okay, relax, our Baby Sunshine sudah buka mata sekarang, mari berdoa agar dia bisa terus bersinar, hangat, dan hidup dengan bahagia. Serius, doa aja dulu wkwk.

 **Valkyrie Ai** , aduh NTR XD Aku nggak tega sih bayangin Eijun jadi _simpenannya_ Kazuya, mereka berhubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi gitu. Terus bisa ketemuan paling di tempat-tempat tersembunyi, tengah malem, dan nggak bisa terlalu sering juga. Terus setiap pagi, waktu Eijun bangun Kazuya udah nggak ada, cuma ninggalin note kecil dan sesekali masakin sarapan kalau sempet. Aaah, asli kebayang banget kan, ga tega tapi kok idemu bagus juga/Hey! Eijun layak dapat apresiasi lebih, bego banget kalo dijadiin selingkuhan, tapi ini menarik/Mau mu apaan seh?! LABIL BANGET! Uwuwu, oke makasih banyak atas koreksinya *ketjuph*

 **Oto Ichiiyan** , _karena realitanya gak semua hubungan berakhir bahagia_ kok aku malah ketawa baca komentarmu yang ini/gila dia. Wah, hebat kamu punya hati yang tangguh dan perisai angst ya? Hahaha, Kazuya bujang selamanya? Ih mending sama aku aja kalo gitu/dipelototin Eijun. Makasih sudah membaca, review lagi yaa*wink*

 **Vreya Scarletta** , karena aku keturunan Poseidon *Percy Jackson bersin* jadi seperti ombak, aku suka membuatmu terobang-ambing/ngesot imut. Hehe, kan biar lengkap, ada manisnya, ada pahitnya, nanti asin dan kecut juga deh /apasih. Oh, kemaren Kazuya udah aku peluk kok, jadi keinginanmu untuk memeluknya sudah aku wakilkan, baik kan aku? Aduh jadi pada sebel sama Sanada, kalo dia jadi banyak haters nanti protes ke aku/ciee takut. Okay, ditunggu saja, nikmati perjalanan cerita mereka. Koushuu? Mmm.. aku sebenarnya pingin masukin doi, tapi kesalahanku di awal adalah bikin latar dia masih SMA, jadi kek kurang pas aja kalo masuk plot ini :( Mungkin kapan-kapan aku masukin Koushuu kalau ada _side story_ ^^

 **pricebambie** , Hahaha iya iya aku paham perasaanmu, aku juga sayang sama Kazuya tapi suka aja liat dia sengsara, tapi di sisi lain aku juga ga tega/jadi gimana? Oke, tahan dulu hatimu yaa. Thanks, see you soon! Lav ya!

 **tanuki shiba inu** , Iklaskan, nak... IKHLASKAN!/apaan sih. Well, I'm gonna love it. They belong together? Hmm, I think Kazuya is belong to me/dilempar fastball Eijun. Haha, nyeseg yaa? Sadis dikit asal sayang? Wkwkwk, Ryousuke banget coy.

 **nhymphs** , I'll give you some tissue to hold your tears away/ _hai koshikowari mashita_

 **13lycoris** , Iya gapapa kok. Makasih banget lho yaa sudah bersedia membaca ceritaku*hug* Well, "gila" hahaha, thanks XD Jadi.. kamu maso? Haduh, padahal aku sedang menuju insyaf dari dunia maso/apasih. Ya, gimana yaa? mereka sama-sama bego sih, kode mulu tapi nggak mau ngomong langsung/salah siapa woy. Nah bagaimana dengan ini? Apa menurutmu chapter ini manis? Tapi tenang aku nggak suka bikin orang kena diabetes, jadi kalo dirasa terlalu manis aku akan tambahkan beberapa air mata lagi supaya rasa asinnya mampu menetralkan rasa manisnya/terjun bebas.

 **Guest** , Yeah, cause they really, totally idiots. Selamat datang di kisah cinta dua orang yang sama-sama tolol dan keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaan dan kata hatinya sendiri. Semoga kamu gak ketularan penyakit mereka yaa.

 **WulanLulu** , Hmm... kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali di ffn!/sawer bunga. Duh, beneran Sanada jadi banyak haters, dia ngedumel ke aku , ini sudah dilanjut yaa, selamat membaca, semoga bisa menikmati cerita samapi selesai. Ah, sebenarnya aiko punya akun wattpad, tapi nyaris nggak pernah diisi, sampe berjamur kali yaa hehe. mungkin nanti Aiko post juga di wattpad deh. Trims ^^

 _Well, mind to review?_ _(again)_


	12. Throgh the Maze

**.**

— ** _And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down, and open up the door for you_** _—_

 **.**

* * *

Eijun sekali lagi menghela napas panjang. Ia memandang ke depan, menatap hamparan taman rumah sakit yang disusun begitu apik dengan nuansa hijau alami juga beberapa kolam-kolam kecil dan air mancur. Matanya juga menangkap segelintir pasien berseragam rumah sakit yang sekedar berkeliling, ditemani keluarga, maupun juga berjalan-jalan bersama perawat. Ia bahkan sempat melihat seorang pria berusia awal empat puluhan tampak lelap di salah satu bangku kayu panjang.

Pemuda bermanik emas itu membasahi bibirnya singkat, lalu menunduk untuk menatap kakinya. Ia menautkan jemarinya di atas pangkuan, kemudian bertanya dengan suara rendah. "Kita mau kemana?"

Seseorang di belakangnya, yang saat ini tengah mendorong kursi rodanya diam sebentar sebelum menyahut. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan mendorongmu ke kolam? Atau membuatmu berseluncur bebas ke parkiran bawah tanah?"

Eijun mendengus, gusar tanpa bisa ditahan. "Apa kau tidak punya cita-cita untuk berhenti menindasku?"

Kazuya terkekeh kecil, ia membelokkan kursi roda ke bagian sayap kiri taman, lalu berhenti sebentar ketika seorang kakek tua bertongkat melintas di hadapan mereka bersama seorang perawat. "Mhmm... tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Ia menjawab dengan nada usil. "Lagi pula menindas orang yang sedang sakit dan tak berdaya sepertimu ternyata mengasikkan."

Eijun membuang napas kasar, jika bukan karena lukanya yang belum sembuh total, ia pasti sudah berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Kazuya. Mencekik, atau menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Melihat betapa menjengkelkannya sifat Kazuya yang sekarang, rasanya jadi benar-benar sulit dipercaya bahwa ia adalah pribadi yang sama dengan orang yang empat hari yang lalu memeluknya dan menangisinya, mengecupi nadinya dan bersyukur atas kesembuhannya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa pemuda yang saat ini mendorong kursi rodanya adalah Kazuya yang saat itu menciumnya lembut bersama lelehan air mata, menatapnya dengan binar lega, dan melelehkan hatinya seperti cokelat cair. Karena mau dari sudut manapun Eijun melihat, Kazuya yang _itu_ dan Kazuya yang _ini_ benar-benar lain. Ia bahkan mulai berdeduksi, jangan-jangan Miyuki Kazuya mengidap bipolar.

"Sampai."

Suara ringan Kazuya menyentak lamunannya. Eijun mengerjap dua kali sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa mereka kini sudah berada di bagian taman rumah sakit yang lebih sepi. Tepat di samping kiri mereka sebuah pohon willow besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh, daunnya rimbun hingga berhasil menghalau panasnya sinar matahari. Eijun mendongak untuk menatap Kazuya, dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa ke sini?"

Kazuya menunduk dan balik menatapnya, tersenyum miring, kemudian alih-alih menjawab, ia justru memutari kursi roda Eijun hingga kini pemuda itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kazuya diam sebentar, membiarkan mereka hanya saling menatap. Eijun dengan alis mengernyit dalam, dan Kazuya dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kita akan duduk di situ." Kata Kazuya akhirnya, mendelik ke arah bangku kayu di bawah pohon. Lantas ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Eijun. "Ayo, biar kubantu kau berdiri."

Eijun memandangi tangan Kazuya yang terlurur di depan wajahnya. Ia melirik bergantian ke tangan dan wajah pemuda itu, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, aku duduk di kursi roda ini saja."

"Kenapa?"

Lagi, Eijun menghela napas. "Aku sudah mencoba berdiri kemarin, dan hasilnya benar-benar tidak bagus." Eijun menggeleng tegas, merasa sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. "Luka jahitanku belum pulih total, dan mencoba berdiri malah membuat lukanya terbuka lagi."

Kazuya diam sebentar, hanya menatap wajah Eijun seolah berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Lantas ia menghela napas, membungkukkan badan hingga nyaris berlutut di hadapan Eijun. "Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan kalau begitu."

Dahi Eijun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kazuya tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian memposisikan satu lengannya di bawah lutut Eijun dan satu tangan yang lain di balik punggungnya. Dan bahkan sebelum Eijun sempat berkomentar, Kazuya mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gendongan _bridal style_ dalam satu kali sentakan.

"HEY! Apa yang kau—OI, BAKA!" Eijun reflek berteriak, menahan malu serta luapan emosi yang menggelitik perutnya tanpa ampun.

"TURUNKAN AKU!" Eijun berseru protes, tapi Kazuya hanya menghela napas bosan, sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Ia menggendong tubuh Eijun, mengeratkan dekapan dan memastikan Eijun tidak tergelincir jatuh selagi ia berjalan sampai ke bangku kayu, kemudian mendudukkan Eijun dengan hati-hati di sana.

Eijun yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, dan Kazuya yang saat ini duduk menyeringai di sampingnya sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kau selalu seenaknya, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya terkekeh lucu, bersandar pada bangku, kemudian memandang ke atas. "Ku rasa, begitu keluar dari sini, aku harus menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasku untuk jadi koki pribadimu." Katanya santai, lantas menoleh ke arah Eijun yang kini juga tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau kehilangan banyak berat badan"

Senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kazuya bukanlah senyum yang menyiratkan katulusan atau niat baik ingin menunjang asupan gizi makanan. Melainkan senyum mengejek seolah berusaha menohok bahwa Eijun terlampau lemah hingga berat badannya merosot hanya karena sakit sepele. Karenanya, alih-alih berterima kasih atau merasa tersentuh, Eijun justru melipat wajahnya kesal. "Itu wajar, kan? Aku hanya makan cairan infus selama beberapa hari."

"Mm-hmm, berapa banyak?"

Eijun ganti berkedip lugu memandangnya. "Berapa banyak apanya?"

"Berapa banyak kau kehilangan berat badan selama di sini?"

Eijun memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, kemudian mengernyit dan berpikir dengan serius. "Mungkin sekitar... tiga atau empat kilogram." Jawabnya, lantas ia tersadar akan sesuatu begitu mendapati betapa tegas tonjolan jakun di leher Kazuya bergerak selagi pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk.

 _Kazuya juga kelihatan lebih kurus._

Setitik ngilu hinggap tanpa permisi di relung hatinya detik itu juga.

 _Lagi_ , hal ini terjadi lagi. Setelah berhasil membuatnya kesal hingga rasanya ingin mencekiknya sampai mati, sejurus kemudian ia justru merasa hatinya teriris karena rasa prihatin dan bersalah. Hanya Miyuki Kazuya yang mampu membuat perasaannya jungkir balik semudah ini. Mengusap tengkuknya singkat, Eijun kemudian membasahi bibirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara. "Kau sendiri juga sepertinya jadi lebih kurus. Berapa banyak kau kehilangan berat badanmu?"

Kazuya melirik ke arahnya, diam sebentar seolah berusaha mencerna pertanyaan, kemudian tersenyum culas, dan mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Entah, sekitar tujuh kilogram mungkin?"

Mata Eijun sontak membola. " _Tujuh_ , katamu?!"

Kazuya balas menyeringai. "Kalau begitu agenda pertama kita begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit adalah menaikkan berat badan."

Eijun terbengong mendengarnya. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kalimat sebelumnya yang Kazuya ucapkan. Kazuya kehilangan tujuh kilogram bobot tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa sampai sebanyak itu? Angka itu bahkan jauh lebih banyak daripada Eijun sendiri yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku terkena _gastritis_ , meski belum terlalu parah." Kata Kazuya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. pemuda berkacamata itu mengulas senyum miring, seolah berusaha mengejeknya. "Hee... tapi percuma juga ku jelaskan, otakmu tidak akan muat menampungnya."

"Bangsat!" Eijun mendengus gusar, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan bertemu pandang dengan Kazuya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti meledeknya. Lama mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang memulai obrolan, maupun memecah keheningan. Rasanya sedikit aneh bagi Eijun untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Miyuki Kazuya, namun tanpa perdebatan atau sejenisnya. Hanya diam, menikmati semilir angin di bawah pohon, dengan mata sama-sama memandang ke arah taman rumah sakit yang kini mulai ramai. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah terlibat situasi sedamai ini semenjak saling mengenal.

Gelembung keheningan itu pecah ketika Kazuya akhirnya berdeham kecil, membuat Eiijun menoleh, dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata topaz karamelnya. Kazuya mengulas senyum kecil, meraih satu tangannya perlahan dan mengenggamnya dengan gestur hangat dan hati-hati seolah ia takut Eijun akan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Masih ada hal perlu kita bicarakan, bukanlah begitu?" Kata Kazuya, nadanya tak menuntut. Mengucapkan tiap kata dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut dari biasaanya.

Eijun menelan ludah, berusaha keras untuk menahan gejolak yang menggelitik atas genggaman hangat Kazuya di tangannya. Berjuta-juta sayap kupu-kupu mengepak bersamaan di dalam perut sampai paru-parunya. "...ya." Ia berhasil berkata, membuang napas berat, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mencair ketika Kazuya tersenyum semanis madu.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari kesalah pahaman yang paling dasar." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas cepat, menatap Eijun lurus ke manik mata. "Aku memang bukan orang yang baik, Eijun. Tapi tolong jangan salah paham. Satu kalipun, aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan perasaanmu."

Eijun menunduk kecil selagi ia berusaha bernapas normal, dan menahan termor berbau pahit di jantungnya. "Maaf..." Ia bergumam, menunduk kecil, merasakan bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Sejak pertama kali membuka mata, Eijun begitu ingin meminta maaf pada Kazuya atas sikap dan ucapan buruknya sebelum kecelakaan hari itu. Tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar melisankan permohonan maafnya.

Genggaman Kazuya pada tangannya sedikit mengerat, membuat Eijun kembali mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Ya, kau memang perlu minta maaf." Kata Kazuya, senyum angkuh kembali menghias bibirnya, namun kali ini Eijun tak merasa terlalu kesal. "Kata-katamu saat itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kau sadar?"

Mengambil napas panjang, Eijun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kazuya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Kazuya." Katanya, berusaha berkeras namun suara yang keluar justru gerit putus asa. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau... kalau..." Ia menggeleng kacau. "Kau tahu, kan? Ini terasa _tabu,_ dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu. Belum lagi sifatmu memamg sering berubah-ubah. Kau bisa jadi sangat baik dan manis, tapi kemudian jadi begitu menyebalkan dan dingin."

"Ku pikir semua perasaanku sudah tersampaikan ketika aku menciummu di tangga malam itu." Kazuya berkata dengan tenang, sementara Eijun mati-matian menahan gejolak yang membara dalam tubuhnya. "Aku tidak suka kontak fisik. Dan aku tidak mungkin mencium seseorang kecuali dia memang benar-benar istimewa bagiku. Aku ingin dekat denganmu, tentu saja. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, bersama denganmu lebih sering, dan menyentuhmu lebih banyak. Tapi saat aku mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat, kau justru mengambil dua langkah mundur. Sikapmu yang menghindariku habis-habisan pasca kejadian malam itu, dan kalimat yang kau ucapkan untuk tidak menciummu lagi, bagiku adalah sebuah peringatan tegas darimu. Itulah sebabnya menekan keegoisanku, dan bertahan pada jarak yang sama denganmu. Aku tidak ingin membebani atau memaksamu."

Eijun menggigit ujung lidahnya sebelum mulai bicara. "Aku tidak mengerti, Kazuya. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita... mau bagaimanapun dilihat," Ia menelan ludah, merasakan jejak getir yang tajam di tenggorokannya. _Tarik napas_ —"hubungan kita _."_ _—_ _hembuskan. "_ Tidak punya masa depan." Meski sudah berusaha keras, namun suaranya tertap terdengar lilih dan pahit.

Kazuya tak langsung mersepon. Ia tidak tampak marah atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, menatap Eijun dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau begitu optimis tentang segala hal, tapi kenapa kau sangat pesimis soal _kita?_ "

Eijun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat, menggeleng dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Kenapa Kazuya terus bicara seolah mereka normal? Seakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua adalah hal wajar, dan tidak melanggar apapun? Bagaimana bisa Kazuya berpikir selurus ini sementara Eijun terus berlarian dihantui kegelisahan yang selalu berusaha memakan otaknya?

Eijun masih tak mampu menjawab sampai ia merasakan genggaman Kazuya pada tangannya kembali mengerat dan bertambah hangat. Kedua mata Kazuya memandangnya tanpa gurat emosi, bibirnya mendatar tanpa senyum sama sekali, kamudian ia berkata—

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin kita berhenti di sini?"

—pelan, tetapi begitu menusuk.

Eijun merasakan napasnya berhenti sebelum kemudian menunduk lagi, hati kecilnya menjerit keras mengatakan bahwa penawaran itu adalah ide paling buruk. Tapi ia tak sanggup bicara, maka ia hanya menggeleng dan balas menggengam tangan Kazuya sebagai penegasan bahwa ia benci ketika mereka harus terpisah.

Kazuya mengambil napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara. "Saat kita bertengkar hari itu, aku mengangkat sumpah untuk membencimu." Suaranya kini berubah setajam pisau dan sepahit racun, membuat Eijun membeku di tempat. "Tapi saat aku melihatmu terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan hidup ditunjang alat-alat rumit itu, yang ku rasakan justru sebaliknya." Ada tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya, Eijun memutuskan untuk menatap wajahnya, dan Kazuya menoleh, memberinya senyuman penuh pesona yang membuat seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir lebih deras.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Eijun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci seseorang yang sangat kusayangi?"

Eijun merasakan napasnya direnggut paksa mendengar kalimat itu, tapi Kazuya sama sekali tak menampilkan ekspresi menghebohkan, wajahnya tetap tenang, matanya lurus menatap ke mata Eijun, dan genggamannya masih terasa hangat.

"Saat aku datang ke kamarmu, aku menatap naik turun napasmu yang lemah, dan aku mematahkan sumpahku. Lalu aku membuat sumpah yang baru; _Semuanya..._ " Kazuya menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan. Ia mengangkat tangan Eijun tepat ke dadanya. " _Aku bersumpah_ _aku akan memaafkanmu untuk semuanya._ Aku bersumpah tidak akan marah padamu, aku akan melupakan apa saja hal berengsek yang kau katakan padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan lari saat kau memanggil namaku, aku tidak akan marah sedikitpun _._ Jadi tolong... aku ingin kau segera bangun— _ugh_!"

Eijun tidak tahu dari mana persisnya ia mendapat keberanian untuk mencondongkan badan ke arah Kazuya dan memeluknya erat. " _Sudah_." Ia berhasil berkata, mengeratkan pelukan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kazuya. "Aku sudah di sini sekarang." Ujarnya, lebih mirip

permohonan maaf serta janji kuat bahwa ia tak kan pergi lagi.

Kazuya balas memelukya, menyimpan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eijun dan ganti mengumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang karena ia juga merasa bersalah. Eijun sudah lelah menangis, jadi kali ini hanya beberapa cairan air mata saja yang keluar, mereka sama-sama menyadari kesalahan satu sama lain, dan menolak untuk dibodohi oleh atler ego untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Ia hirup aroma tubuh Kazuya dalam-dalam, mengepalkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Kazuya seolah berusaha keras menanamkan fakta ke dalam otaknya bahwa Kazuya ada di sini bersamanya. Mengabaikan bahwa saat ini mereka ada di ruang terbuka, dan mungkin saja banyak orang tengah memandang aneh dan curiga pada dua orang pemuda yang berpelukan di bawah pohon pada siang hari.

* * *

Eijun menatap bosan pada nampan makan siangnya yang sudah kosong. Ibunya duduk di dekatnya, sedang mengupas apel dengan begitu telaten sambil bersenandung kecil nan merdu. Ini sudah sepuluh hari semenjak ia sadar dari koma. Eijun yakin ia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi mereka tak lekas mengizinkannya pulang. Masih ada serangkaian tes yang perlu dilakukan, katanya. Demi memastikan bahwa tidak ada efek samping yang serius pasca operasi, katanya juga. Eijun mulai merasa telinganya sakit mendengar jawaban-jawaban konyol itu.

" _Kaa-chan_ ~" Ia mulai merengek, menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hmm?" Ibunya mendongak, tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan pisau. Dan memberinya sepotong apel yang telah dikupas bersih.

Eijun mengigit apelnya dengan rakus, bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika ia mengunyah. "Aku bosan." Katanya dengan jujur ketika selesai menelan.

"Sabar, mereka bilang tiga hari lagi dan kau bisa keluar."

Menghela napas panjang, Eijun menyandarkan punggungnya. "Tiga hari itu lama sekali." Keluhnya, kemudian kembali menatap sang ibu yang kini menyodorkan sepotong apel lagi. "Aku tidak mau _Kaa-san_ kelelahan karena harus terus menginap di rumah sakit untuk menungguiku begini." Jelasnya, kemudian membuka mulut dan menyuap potongan apel yang disodorkan sang ibu.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka _Kaa-san_ ada di Tokyo? Kau tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan _Kaa-san_?"

"HEEEE?!" Eijun terpekik kaget, mulutnya terbuka hingga menampilkan kunyahan apel yang belum ditelan. "Ah, bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku suka _Kaa-san_ di sini bersamaku! Lho? kenapa malah tertawa? Ah, _Kaa-san_ sedang menggodaku—aduh, sakiiitt!"

Ibunya terkikik geli sementara satu tangan dipakai mencubit gemas pipi kanan Eijun tanpa ampun. " _Hora_ , benar juga kau sudah sehat total. Eijun benar-benar berisik seperti biasanya." Menekan cubitannya lebih kuat sekali lagi, kemudian melepaskan pipi sang putra dengan tawa renyah. Menikmati raut wajah Eijun yang cemberut sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Ah, kapan lagi anak laki-lakinya bisa semanis ini? Anak itu selalu kelihatan bodoh dan naif di depan semua orang. Tapi sungguh menggemaskan ketika di hadapan ibunya sendiri.

Pemuda brunnete itu mengusap pipinya yang nyeri. Cubitan ibunya tak pernah main-main. Apalagi jewerannya. Eijun mulai berpikir kalau dulu ibunya adalah atlet, mengingat seberapa kuat tenaganya. Ia menatap curiga dan berusaha tempak sinis dan tak terima, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, saling melempar tawa konyol dengan wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Rasanya ia selalu menjadi anak kecil jika sudah bersama sang ibu. Rontok semua kedewasaannya.

Mengamati wajah cantiknya, kerut di ujung matanya, serta tatapan lembut dan senyum hangatnya. Mendadak hantinya terasa ngilu. Eijun sudah _menyembunyikan sesuatu_ darinya. Sesuatu yang besar dan penting. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa mengatakan kejujuran di hadapan ibunya sendiri secara nyata telah melukainya. Sekarang, ia menunduk, tak berani menatap binar teduh di mata ibunya. Memainkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan gelisah. Dan menghitung kebimbangan di hatinya yang tak tentu arah.

" _Kaa-san_ ," Eijun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil, masih tanpa memandang wajah sang ibu.

"Ya?"

Ia membuang napas berat, menjilat bibir bawahnya, dan merasakan jemarinya mulai gemetar dingin. "Sebenarnya..." Mendongak tipis hingga ia bisa kembali bertatapan dengan sang ibu. Menemukan dua manik mata coklat muda yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Kebimbangan itu makin menggila memukul-mukul jantungnya. _Ia tidak sanggup_. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan ini.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?" suara ibunya begitu lembut, penuh kesabaran. Nada suara yang selalu didengarnya sejak kecil. Ketika wanita itu menunduk lalu memegang kedua bahunya hangat, bersabar menantikan Eijun membuka mulutnya setelah berkelahi atau melakukan kenakalan khas anak-anak. Seolah kesabaran itu tak pernah habis, meski sampai tiga puluh menit, ibunya terus di sana. Menunggunya untuk membuka mulut, ataupun hanya menangis.

Menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan, Eijun kembali mencoba untuk bicara. "Ada yang mau aku katakan pada _Kaa-san_." Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Mencoba mengatur kecamasan-kecamasan yang bergerumul di setiap sudut paru-parunya.

Sang ibu balik menatapanya sambil memiringkan kepala dan membuat ekspresi berpikir. "Apa?" Tanyanya ringan. Kemudian mengetukkan satu jarinya di dagu. "Sebentar..." Katanya lagi, membuat ekspresi berpikir keras. "Biar _Kaa-san_ tebak... kau membuat ekpresi bersalah seperti itu. Dulu, saat masih kecil, kau selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama apabila habis berkelahi dengan temanmu. Apa sekarang juga begitu?"

Eijun tersenyum sendu, menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sekarang masalahnya tidak lagi sesederhana itu.

"Mmm... Benar juga." Ibunya bergumam, menampilkan wajah berpikir lagi. "Sekarang Eijun sudah dewasa, tidak mungkin berekspresi seperti itu hanya kerena bertengkar dengan seorang teman. Jadi..." Ia mengerling jenaka ke arah Eijun sambil menunjuknya dengan satu jari. "Ah! Jangan katakan... Eijun menghamili anak perempuan?"

Pertanyaan itu memukul keras dadanya. Menghentikan laju respirasi, bahkan menyumbat aliran darahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku dingin. Ia tidak sanggup. Benar-benar tidak akan sanggup. Memaksakan tawa rendah yang terdengar ganjil, Eijun kemudian menunduk lagi. Tangannya mulai bergerak gelisah mencubiti permukaan seprai di bawahnya.

Detik-detik itu terasa lama sekali. Dan Eijun tahu ibunya masih menunggu. Ibunya akan terus menunggu sampai ia berani bicara. Namun setiap detik, keberaniannya hanya kian meluap. Mengabur dan menghilang tanpa sisa. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menunduk lebih dalam, merasakan air matanya berusaha membobol keluar.

Tapi kemudian Eijun tersentak. Merasakan tangan halus menangkup sebelah pipinya. Sentuhan yang begitu hangat juga lembut. Membimbing wajahnya untuk kembali terangkat. Dan ketika kepalanya kembali tegak, Eijun bertemu dengan senyuman sang ibu. Wajah yang memancarkan kasih sayang dan ketulusan tak pernah putus. Wajah yang sudah berjuta kali memarahinya karena melakukan sesuatu yang salah, meneriakinya untuk bangun tidur, atau menceramahinya karena pulang dengan pakaian penuh lumpur. Tapi wajah yang sama yang selalu mengusap air matanya, mengelus pungungnya ketika ia menangis sampai sesak napas, yang menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di rumah, mengompresnya ketika demam, menyuapinya ketika sakit, juga hal-hal lainnya. Memori-memori itu berkelabatan di dalam kepalanya. Memukulnya bertubi-tubi seperti gempuran ombak. Kenangan yang begitu indah tentang bagaimana sang ibu menyayangi dan membanggakannya sepenuh hati. Eijun tidak sanggup menghancurkannya. Ia tidak bisa membuat wajah itu mengerut kecewa atau bersedih. Pandangannya kian mengabur, dan tanpa disadari air matanya mulai menetes.

Ibunya tetap tersenyum. Mengusap halus air matanya dengan jari-jarinya. Menatap lekat ke mata Eijun, tanpa keraguan. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata ibunya, suaranya begitu tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang." Ulangnya, masih mengusap halus air mata Eijun yang tak berhenti turun. " _Bicaralah_." Tuturnya lembut, senyumnya begitu menenangkan. Tapi Eijun tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

" _Kaa-san_.." Ia mencoba bicara dengan susah payah. "Aku.. aku.." merasakan lendir mulai membanjiri hidungnya. "Aku..." _jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki_.

"Sssshh... Tenanglah..." Ibunya bergerak maju, naik ke ranjangnya dan mengusap helai rambutnya. "Menyanyangi sesorang itu bukan sebuah kejahatan."

Eijun merasa seseorang baru saja mencekik lehernya. Memberanikan diri untuk terus menatap mata teduh ibunya. Ia bisa melihat mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teriris pedih. " _Kaa-san_ tahu?"

Ibunya tak langsung menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka seolah berusaha menarik semua oksigen yang ada. Kemudian wanita itu menggeleng tipis. " _Kaa-san_ tahu Eijun punya rahasia." Kata sang ibu, lantas memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Sebelumnya, kau selalu ceria dan terang-terangan. Tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini, lebih tepatnya sejak terakhir kali kau pulang ke rumah, seolah _Kaa-san_ bisa merasakan kau menahan napas dan menelan kembali ucapanmu setiap saat. Eijun itu anak _Kaa-san_. Jadi kalau kau pulang mendadak seperti itu, _Kaa-san_ tahu pasti ada sesuatu."

Eijun menggerit, kesulitan bernapas. Paru-parunya seperti terendam jauh di kedalaman lautan yang dingin dan gelap _. Aku bersalah, aku bersalah, aku bersalah,_ kalimat itu terus datang seperti bola-bola besi yang berjatuhan memberatkan hatinya. Ia sadar telah berbuat begitu banyak kesalahan dengan menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari sang ibu. Tapi ibunya tak terlihat marah, tak ada raut kecewa, hanya ada kilat penyesalan samar-samar yang dibungkus erat dengan kasih sayang tanpa jeda.

" _Kaa-san_ ingin bertanya, tapi tidak ingin mendesak." Ibunya mulai tergagap, berusaha menarik udara banyak-banyak. " _Gomen ne._ " Ia membisik lirih, mengigit bibir untuk menahan isakan. " _Gomen ne_.." Ulangnya dengan suara bergetar, mengusap wajah Eijun yang basah air mata dengan penuh sayang. " _Gomen ne_.. Pasti berat untukmu menghadapinya sendirian. _Gomen ne_ , _Kaa-san_ harusnya ada di sisimu saat itu. _Kaa-san_ seharusnya membuatmu bicara lebih banyak. Harusnya—" Kalimatnya terputus, seolah habis ditelan kepedihan, sang ibu hanya sanggup menggeleng, membiarkan air matanya merembes keluar tanpa bisa dibendung. "Maafkan _Kaa-san_ , Sayang."

"Tidak." Sela Eijun cepat. Ia menangkup tangan ibunya yang menempel pada wajahnya mengenggamnya erat. " _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan. Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Bibirnya bergetar, kepalanya menggeleng dengan kacau, tak peduli lagi seandainya kini wajahnya terlihat benar-benar berantakan seperti anak kecil yang habis bertengkar dengan temannya.

Ibunya balas mengangguk dengan yakin. Berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin dengan wajah penuh cairan air mata. Satu tanganya yang lain menggapai milik Eijun dan mengenggamnya begitu erat seolah berusaha memberi kekuatan tanpa batas. "Beberapa hal yang terjadi dalam hidup tidak bisa kita pilih atau elakkan. Tapi ketika Eijun menjadi berbeda dari orang lain—" Ibunya berhenti di sana, mengambil jeda untuk menguatkan hati sebelum melanjutkan, "—menjadi seorang homoseksual, berarti ada suatu jalan yang harus kau lalui, kau harus siap menghadapi dunia yang berbeda , pandangan orang-orang yang berbeda, dan—" Tarikan napas panjang, menyesakkan, dan bergetar pilu secara bersamaan. "Dan _Kaa-san_ tidak suka itu. _Kaa-san_ hanya tidak suka kalau Eijun harus melalui suatu jalan sendirian. Melihatnya membuat hati _Kaa-san_ terasa sakit."

Eijun mengenggam balik tangan ibunya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya berusaha meyakinkan. "Mungkin menyukai seorang laki-laki memang bukan kehendakku. Tapi, memutuskan untuk mempertahankan perasaanku adalah sepenuhnya pilihanku." Ia meremas tangan ibunya kuat-kuat seperti tahun-tahun ketika ia begitu ketakukan, ketika ia pulang ke rumah sambil menangis kencang karena kalah dari pertandingan bisbol. "Dan selepas semua ini, aku hanya ingin _Kaa-san_ tahu." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap dalam ke mata sang ibu. "Biar bagaimanapun keadaanku, aku tetaplah Sawamura Eijun. Aku tetaplah diriku."

Kemudian air mata ibunya mengalir deras. Ia memeluk Eijun erat-erat. Pelukan yang tak bisa terpisahkan bahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. "Kalau begitu biar _Kaa-san_ mengatakan sesuatu," Katanya, berbisik lembut di sebelah telinga Eijun. Membelai halus punggung dan rambutnya. " _Eijun tetaplah anak Kaa-san_. Eijun tetaplah putra yang suka _Kaa-san_ goda, cubit, atau jewer. Eijun tetap seorang anak yang suka menjahili ayahnya. Tetap seorang cucu yang tidak pernah akur dengan kekeknya." Mereka tertawa sengau di sela-sela tangisan itu. "Eijun tetap seorang anak yang disukai teman-temannya. Eijun tetaplah Eijun. Dan kami tetap menyanyangimu apapun yang terjadi. Kami akan selalu menerimamu, Sayang." Eijun memeluk ibunya lebih erat, menangis lebih keras menumpahkan segala yang selama ini membentuk bendungan besar dalam hatinya. "Sekarang, Eijun boleh menghela napas. Bernapaslah lebih lega dan katakanlah semua hal yang ingin kau katakan, cerialah seperti Eijun yang dulu. Tidak perlu lagi menahan diri atau merasa takut, tidak ada yang berbeda, oke?"

Ketulusan yang nyata, kasih sayang, dan penerimaan tanpa syarat. Eijun bisa merasakan semua itu mengalir hangat bersamaan dengan tiap kata yang ibunya ungkapkan kedapanya. Ibunya ada di sini, keluarganya selalu ada untuknya, menerima dan menyambutnya dengan kelembutan hati tak peduli bagaimanapun kekurangannya. Inilah salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga, bodoh sekali ia sampai melupakan fakta ini dan memilih untuk berperang seorang diri menghadapi kemelut perasaannya. Eijun begitu ingin berterima kasih kepada sang ibu, merapalkan betapa beruntungnya ia karena diberkahi semua ini. Tapi ia justru menangis makin keras. Seperti anak kecil yang terserang tantrum. Membiarkan wajahnya merosot dan terbenam di dada ibunya sementara sang ibu menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan ketulusan tiada henti. Lama sekali, sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendengar ibunya mulai terkekeh kecil.

" _Are_ , sudahlah.. kenapa Eijun jadi secengeng ini, hm?" Masih membelai halus rambutnya. " _Kaa-san_ jadi kasihan pada Kazuya- _kun_ jika harus menenangkanmu saat menangis begini."

Dan itu membuat tangisnya makin tak terkendali. Tapi ibunya justru tambah terkekeh geli. Mengelus pungungnya dengan sabar, menyalurkan kehangatan yang hakiki.

"Aah, _Kaa-san_ benar-benar harus bicara pada Kazuya- _kun_ agar dia tabah menjagamu."

Eijun tetawa kecil di dalam tangisnya. "Seharusnya _Kaa-san_ memperingatkan dia untuk menjaga ucapannya saja. Mulutnya itu benar-benar berengsek. Dia sering menyakitiku dengan kata-katanya."

Ibunya terkikik halus, lalu membawa wajahnya untuk kembali mendongak. Hingga mata mereka bertemu, sama-sama basah dan merah, tapi penuh kelegaan. Melempar senyum geli satu sama lain. Ibunya menangkup wajahnya hangat. "Tapi _Kaa-san_ tahu dia benar-benar menyayangimu." Katanya sembari tersenyum lugas. "Saat Eijun tidak sadar, dia bahkan tidak bisa melewatkan satu jam pun tanpa memasuki ruanganmu. Membisikkan perintah di telingamu untuk bangun dengan begitu putus asa. Ketika seorang perawat berteriak kalau kau sudah sadar, dia lari cepat sekali ke ruanganmu. Lalu satu langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, dia justru jatuh pingsan." Ibunya tertawa geli, tapi Eijun melotot bingung.

"Pingsan?"

" _Hum_!" Ibunya mengangguk penuh semangat. "Dehidrasi parah, tukak lambung, kurang nutrisi, stress, dan terlalu lelah. Dia sampai kolaps begitu. Dia tidak makan apapun selama delapan hari, hanya minum kopi." Ibunya mendesah berat. "Dia keras kepala sekali, sama sepertimu. _Kaa-san_ memaksanya makan, tapi dia hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia pasti akan memuntahkan semuanya."

Eijun sukses melongo. Kazuya tidaak megatakan apapun soal ini padanya. Sama sekali. Dan seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, ibunya hanya terkekeh dan megibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tentu saja dia tidak akan bilang padamu. Mana mau Kazuya- _kun_ mengakui hal itu di depanmu. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang kau tahu kenapa Kazuya- _kun_ tidak ada di sini ketika kau pertama kali tersadar." Ibunya tersenyum lagi, mencubit sebelah pipinya main-main. "Itu karena dia sendiri masuk ruang rawat sementara dan harus diinfus. Bahkan selama beberapa hari ia juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu pasien disini, dan berada dibawah pengawasan dokter. "

Eijun terpenjarat. Melongo. Berkedip-kedip. Kemudian mengdengus. Merasa geli sendiri _. Jadi sedalam itu perasaanmu padaku, ya, Miyuki Kazuya?_ Seringai tipis mekar di bibirnya. Sekarang ia memegang satu Kartu Kazuya di tangannya.

* * *

Tangan Kazuya berhenti pada kenop pintu ruangan Eijun. Ia menjadi ragu untuk masuk begitu melihat dari garis kaca di pintu kamar, bahwa saat ini Eijun dan ibunya tengah berpelukan erat di dalam. Berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menarik tangannya kembali. Ia tak ingin menanggu waktu pribadi Eijun dengan keluarganya.

Kazuya melirik jam di tangannya, hampir pukul enam sore. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik. Dan ia disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya begitu membalikkan badan.

"Kazuya," Ayah Eijun berkata, mengulas senyum ke arahnya yang hanya bisa ia tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. "Kau sibuk?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Kazuya berpikir singkat, lantas menggeleng dengan pasti. "Tidak."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, namun entah kenapa Kazuya bisa menangkap kejangalan dalam senyumnya. "Keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu mengobrol?"

Meski kalimat yang diajukannya berwujud pertanyaan, tapi Kazuya jelas bisa merasakan bahwa ia tak punya pilihan untuk menolaknya. Ekspresi asing dan senyum rapat di bibir Tuan Sawamura seolah menegaskan secara implisit bahwa Kazuya harus ikut dengannya. Maka Kazuya mengangguk setuju, mengikuti langkah kaki ayah Eijun dengan patuh.

Mereka berakhir duduk tepat di tempat Kazuya dan Eijun duduk beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon willow tepat pada bagian taman belakang rumah sakit. Namun kali ini, keadaan jauh lebih sepi, karena pasien memang tidak diijinkan keluar kamar selepas pukul empat sore. Namun karena sekarang musim panas, cuaca masih cukup terang meski jam sudang menunjuk tepat ke angka enam.

Kazuya memilih untuk menunggu selagi Tuan sawamura memandang langit musim panas dengan begitu tenang. Garis ekspresianya begitu sulit diterjemahkan, ia bahkan tak menatap Kazuya, pandangannya lurus ke depan, seolah-olah karangan bonsai di dekat air mancur itu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Rasanya mereka hanya duduk di sana, tanpa percakapan selama beberapa menit sebelum Tuan sawamura membuka kaleng minumannya, menyesapnya perlahan, lalu mendesah kecil, dan mulai bicara bahkan tanpa memandang wajah Kazuya.

"Jadi, sisi mana lebih tepatnya yang menurutmu _imut_ dari putraku?"

Kazuya menoleh ke arah pria itu, memandangnya tak bergerak. Pertanyaan itu menggantung di otaknya tanpa bisa dicerna. Dan pastinya ekspresi di wajah Kazuya saat ini sangatlah konyol, bahkan mungkin tampak bodoh, karena ayah Eijun lekas tertawa geli memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau _kalian berciuman_ hari itu?"

Meski wajahnya tersenyum, namun Kazuya cukup sensitif untuk menyadari bahwa itu senyum yang berbeda. Senyum itu tak menyentuh matanya. Kazuya bahkan bisa menangkap segaris sinis di sana, nyaris tak terlihat, begitu tipis, namun nyata menggores hatinya. _Ayah Eijun sudah tahu._

Maka Kazuya mengambil napas, mencoba tetap tenang menghadapi situasi ini. Ia sudah pernah memikirkannya. Eijun datang dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Jika Kazuya berani melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Eijun, suatu hari kelak keluarganya juga pasti akan maju sebagai perisai pelindung anak kesayangan mereka. Mencoba tersenyum sopan, Kazuya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya," ia berkata lugas. "Itu kedua kalinya kami berciuman."

Tepat ketika pria di sebelahnya membelalakkan mata padanya, dan wajahnya berubah pucat, Kazuya baru sadar betapa idiot pengakuannya barusan.

Namun karena darah keangkuhan dalam tubuhnya tak mengizinkannya untuk mundur, maka Kazuya mencoba menguatkan tekad, memberanikan diri dan terus bicara. "Kedengarannya menjijikkan, bukan? Sebagai seorang laki-laki, janggal rasanya membahas hubungan sesama laki-laki. Aku juga selalu berpikir begitu. Itu tidak normal, dan sangat menganggu." Ia mengaku dengan jujur, kemudian mengambil jeda, mencoba menyusun kalimat terbaik dan terjujur.

"Tapi saat aku bersama Eijun, itu bukan lagi soal laki-laki atau perempuan, itu bukan lagi soal apakah dia terlihat imut, cantik, atau tampan." Katanya, menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang mata ayah Eijun yang masih terbelalak menatapnya. Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Yang ku lihat hanya seorang Sawamura Eijun. Bukan tentang seperti apa wajahnya, tapi ekspresi yang ada di sana. Bukan tentang semerdu apa suaranya, tapi tentang apa saja yang dia katakan. Tentang bagaimana kata-katanya, motivasinya, bahkan celetukan polosnya bisa mempengaruhiku, bahkan bisa berdampak luar biasa kepada semua orang. Bukan tentang seperti apa lekukan di tubuhnya, tapi tentang apa-apa saja yang dia lakukan, apa yang ia kerjakan, bagaimana ia selalu berusaha keras mendorong tubuhnya untuk menolong orang lain, bekerja lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi."

Kazuya tidak punya gambaran tentang apa yang saat ini Tuan Sawamura pikirkan terhadapnya. Hanya bicara omong kosong? Membual? Atau justru lelaki itu malah mulai mual mendengarnya? Apapun itu, Kazuya tidak berniat untuk mundur.

"Dia membuatku menyadari, bahwa di dunia ini hal-hal buruk mungkin saja terjadi, tapi biar bagaimanapun kita bisa memilih untuk menanggapinya secara positif atau negatif. Sifat tak kenal menyerahnya itu memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi karena itu juga jadi sulit untuk menolaknya." Kazuya tersenyum teringat betapa keras kepalanya Eijun saat merekrutnya menjadi model, bagaimana Eijun selalu menerornya dengan puluhan pesan, mengekorinya di kampus, dan tak berhenti mengoceh tentang ini dan itu.

"Ku rasa, Anda lebih tahu perihal letak pesona Eijun yang sesungguhnya." Ia berujar, tersenyum ringan kala merasakan angin musim panas bertiup menerpa wajahnya, membawa wewangian segar rumput dan tanaman liar.

Kazuya kembali berpaling kepada Tuan Sawamura, ia manatap lurus ke mata lelaki itu, kemudian berkata sesopan yang ia bisa. "Maaf karena aku begitu lancang dan berani menaruh perasaan pada Eijun, Tuan. Anda berhak marah padaku, bahkan Anda berhak menghajarku, tapi aku tidak bisa mundur." Kata Kazuya lugas tanpa kompromi. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Ia menegaskan.

Wajah lelaki yang lebih tua itu semakin pasi. Rahangnya terkatup rapat selagi duduknya kian tegak dan kaku. Barangkali ia terharu, atau justru terlampau mual dan kaget. Kazuya memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri tepat di hadapan ayah Eijun, dan membungkuk hormat hingga membentuk sudut siku-siku sempurna.

"Setulus hati, saya Miyuki Kazuya, minta maaf atas semua masalah yang saya bawa kepada putra, dan keluarga Anda, Tuan."

Kazuya mencoba mengingat, kapan terakhir kali ia membungkuk sedalam ini di hadapan orang lain. Ia praktis tidak mendapat memori apapun tentang hal itu. Ayahnya berada di tingkat tinggi kasta manusia, bahkan sejak kecil orang-oranglah yang membungkuk padanya. Ayahnya selalu mendidiknya untuk mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi, tak mengizinkannya untuk membungkuk atau merendah di hadapan orang lain.

Ada keheningan yang terasa begitu panjang selagi Kazuya masih membungkuk di hadapan ayah Eijun. Sementara laki-laki itu sama sekali tak bersuara, atau merespon ucapan Kazuya. Kazuya tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya, ia akan bertahan di posisi ini setidaknya sampai Tuan Sawamura menjawab, atau bahkan sekadar menampar keras wajahnya. Kazuya sudah siap dengan pukulan, atau juga teriakan murka dan makian kasar, namun demikian yang ia dengar justru hela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian satu tangan ayah Eijun mendarat di bahunya, meremasnya kecil.

"Sudahlah, Kazuya." Ia berkata, nadanya menjadi lebih rileks dan ringan, tak ada gurat pahit maupun asam dalam suara itu.

Kazuya menengakkan tubuh dengan perlahan, bersitatap dengan pria paruh baya itu. Mendapati pria itu tersenyum kecil padanya, senyum yang _hampir_ sama dengan yang ia dapat ketika datang ke Nagano. Senyum penuh apresiasi, namun kali ini tanpa penerimaan hangat.

"Kau bisa duduk kembali di tempatmu sekarang, oke?"

Kazuya berusaha membaca jalan pikirannya, namun gagal. Maka yang ia lakukan hanya patuh, duduk kembali di sebelah ayah Eijun dan memasang perhatian penuh kepada pria itu.

Tuan Sawamura menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau benar-benar mengejutkan, Kazuya." Katanya, tatapannya berubah misterius, lengkap dengan seulas kurva senyum yang tipis dan ganjil. "Jujur saja, _aku bohong_ soal melihat kalian berciuman."

Ada proporsi senyum tak seimbang dan tatapan dingin yang menusuk tepat ke pusat jantung Kazuya.

" _Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatmu berciuman dengan putraku_."

* * *

 _ **to be countinued**_


	13. Final Strunggle

**.**

— _ **I have been wrong for most of my life**  
 **But for some reason, he just feels right** —_

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatmu berciuman dengan putraku_."

Kazuya kini merasa lambungnya naik ke tenggorokan. Tapi pria di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum miring, lantas memberinya tatapan geli. "Dan bahkan aku menolak untuk percaya." Jeda sebentar, Kazuya menantikan dengan tegang ketika pria itu terkekeh ringan dan mendelikkan bahu samar. "Hari itu, aku melihat istriku tertunduk dengan wajah pasi tepat di kursi tunggu di depan kamar Eijun. Aku berlari panik dan menghampirinya, wajahnya kosong, matanya kosong menatap lantai rumah sakit, dan kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertautan dengan gelisah. Saat itu aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Kazuya menjadi pendengar yang baik selagi pria itu bercerita. Ia kunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membuka telinganya selebar mungkin untuk mencari sekeping realita di balik sikap misterius Tuan Sawamura padanya hari ini.

"Aku berlutut di depannya, aku mengenggam tangannya dan menangkup wajahnya hati-hati. Aku bertanya apa yang salah. Tapi istriku hanya menggeleng, matanya menatapku seolah meminta pertolongan, dan karena aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, maka aku tahu hal terbaik yang bisa ku lakukan adalah memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan."

"Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai tenang, dan aku memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Bahkan butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk berusaha menarik napas, menggingit bibirnya, atau mengamit bagian depan kausku dengan risau sebelum kemudian menatap mataku dan mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja melihat kau dan Eijun berciuman."

Kazuya terenyak. Otaknya berusaha berkejaran mengumpulkan hipotesa demi hipotesa dan mencoba menyusun kerangka atas dasar keterangan-keterangan mencengangkan yang ia dapatkan dari penuturan ayah Eijun.

"Tentu saja aku menolak untuk percaya." Pria yang lebih tua berkata, nadanya lebih penuh intonasi dan semangat mengebu. "Tidak ada ayah yang percaya dengan mudah bahwa anak laki-laki kebanggannya berciuman dengan sesama jenis. Seluruh kerja tubuhku menolak mentah-mentah gagasan itu. Tapi, saat aku berusaha untuk membuktikannya, istriku justru mengenggam erat tanganku, menggeleng dengan tegas, dan tidak mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Eijun."

Tuan Sawamura kemudian mendengus dan tertawa geli. Menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak habis pikir. "Wanita memang mahkluk yang paling sulit dimengerti. Meski telah sekian lama bersama istriku, terkadang aku begitu sulit untuk memahami jalan pikirannya. Dia memaksaku duduk kembali, mengamit lenganku erat-erat, dan mulai berceramah panjang tentang betapa selama delapan hari kau selalu berusaha berdiri di sisi Eijun. Betapa besar kondisi Eijun berdampak untukmu. _Kazuya-kun begini, Kazuya-kun begitu_.. _Meh_ , rasanya aku nyaris saja membungkam mulutnya karena tak berhenti mengoceh tentangmu."

Kazuya masih belum bicara, ia berusaha bernapas normal sementara kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan kuat menahan resah menanti kelanjutan cerita.

"Aku tahu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, istriku pasti punya rasa sedih dan kecewa. Tapi ia terus berusaha meyakinkanku untuk tidak buru-buru mengambil tindakan, atau bertanya pada kalian langsung. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pengamat, bersama-sama kami akan mengamati bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Eijun, setelahnya barulah memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya."

Pria itu tersenyum miring, ada segaris sinar geli di kedua matanya ketika menatap Kazuya. Dan itu membuat Kazuya benar-benar depresi karena dipaksa berpikir apa yang sebenarnya sedang ayah Eijun pikirkan.

"Dan yang kami lihat beberapa hari ini... kalian memang sangat dekat." Ia berkata, begitu lugas. Ringan namun nyata menghentak Kazuya seperti sebuah vonis final yang dijatuhkan hakim. Tuan Sawamura kemudian mengambil napas, berusaha berdamai dengan kenyataan, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Kazuya.

"Kedekatan kalian, pada akhirnya mampu menghapus rasa kecewa dan kesedihan di hati istriku. Untuk seorang ibu yang saat itu terlihat amat kecewa, beberapa hari kemudian mampu tersenyum hangat dan lembut lalu berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar bahwa dia sangat senang Eijun bertemu denganmu. Bahwa aku seharusnya bersyukur karena ada seorang pemuda baik hati yang begitu tulus menyanyangi putra kami." Lelaki itu mendengus kasar, terkekeh tak habis pikir. "Luar biasa, bukan?"

Kazuya tetap tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pasca medapati kenyataan bahwa orang tua Eijun selama ini sudah tahu perihal mereka berdua.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi sepetinya memang tak akan ada yang mengerti bagaimana cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya, bahkan ibu itu sendiri. Karena tak ada batasan bagi kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan semua itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh perasaan seorang ibu." Ada seulas senyum tulus di wajahnya yang terbit tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan kazuya diam-diam menyetujui ucapannya.

"Tapi aku belum bisa menerimanya. Laki-laki selalu berpikir lurus, kau tahu? Aku masih berusaha menepis keras bahwa kau dekat dalam artian romantis dengan Eijun. Naluriku membela dengan konklusi bahwa wanita terkadang terlalu berlebihan dalam memandang sesuatu, terutama kedekatan antar lelaki. Aku terus menyuapi kepalaku dengan pemikiran-pemikiran bahwa tak ada apapun di antara kau dengan Eijun. Bahwa kalian hanya sepasang sahabat karib yang sangat dekat, kalian bahkan mengobrol tentang seberapa memukaunya dada seorang wanita, juga berbagi koleksi DVD porno bersama. Tidak ada yang spesial. Istriku barangkali hanya salah melihat dan mengambil kesmipulan berdasarkan sisi emosionalnya saja."

Ia menarik napas panjang, menghembusaknnya perlahan-lahan. Menatap Kazuya dengan pandangan normal seperti biasanya. "Jadi hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan uji langsung padamu. Aku semata-mata berharap kau menepis saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Eijun. Tahukah kau? Bahwa saat mengucapkannya hatiku terus memohon agar kau memberiku tatapan jiik, atau bahkan menampik keras-keras?" Pria itu bertanya, kemudian terkekeh renyah. "Tapi kau malah mengaku bahwa kalian sudah dua kali berciuman."

Kazuya merasa baru saja dihempaskan dari langit. Hatinya mencelos. Jadi sejak tadi, Kazuya lah yang menggali makamnya sendiri?

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat kau bicara, Kazuya. Aku terlalu kaget. Aku semata-mata terus berharap kau akan terpingkal kemudian berkata _'Surprise!'_ dengan konyol, dan tertawa geli serta mengataiku tidak waras karena percaya bahwa kau tertarik pada putraku."

Kazuya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bicara. "Dan aku menghancurkan semua ekspetasi itu dengan mengakui semuanya."

Ayahnya Eijun tertawa lagi, lebih renyah dan geli. "Yeah, serangan yang bagus! Kau bahkan membuatnya lebih dramatis dengan membungkuk padaku."

Kazuya mendengus, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, maka ia mencoba tertawa, meski hanya terdengar aneh. "Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah merasa sebodoh ini."

Pria itu menepuk bahunya seolah mencoba memberi dorongan dan semangat. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Katanya begitu lugas. "Sekarang, aku sudah dapatkan jawaban yang ku butuhkan, Kazuya. Maka aku akan pensiun dari pekerjaan detektif dan mata-mata yang menyelidiki hubungan kalian berdua. Mulai saat ini, sisanya ada di tanganmu dan Eijun. Aku tidak akan ikut campur, kecuali..." Ia menatap ke mata Kazuya tegas. "kecuali jika kau sampai berani menyakiti putraku."

Ia berkata demgan tajam, penuh ancaman dan hasrat kuat ingin melindungi Eijun. Tapi setelahnya lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Ayah berbeda dengan ibu, Kazuya. Seorang ayah tidak bisa mengatakan kepada anaknya betapa dia mencintainya. Ayah tak akan sanggup menahan malunya dan mengatakan, _aku mencintaimu, nak_. Sementara Ibu akan selalu mengatakannya, tidak peduli sang anak mendengar atau tidak."

Helaan nepas panjang diambil. Ia mengulas senyum hangat, menepuk bahu Kazuya ringkas. "Tapi itu bukan berarti seorang ayah tidak mencintai anaknya. Saat Eijun koma, aku sadar aku mencintainya. _Sangat mencintainya_. Dan aku hanya ingin ia terus hidup sehat dan meraih kesuksesan serta kehormatan tinggi sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Tarikan napas panjang, dihembuskan perlahan. Kemudian jeda, Kazuya melihat pria itu memajamkan mata seolah berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa amunisi terakhirnya sebelum melakukan tembakan terakhir.

"Meski begitu, sebagai seorang ayah, mendoakan kebahagiaan hubungan anak laki-laki kebangganya dengan sesama laki-laki _adalah selamanya tidak mungkin_."

Lagi, Kazuya hanya sanggup menelan ludah merasakan sambaran petir tepat ke inti jantungnya.

"Tapi saat melihat Eijun tertawa lepas denganmu, bagaimana ia tersenyum lebar, cara kedua matanya bersinar setiap kali memandangmu, Kazuya... _aku sadar aku salah_. Ternyata, sebagai seorang ayah yang sangat-sangat mencintai putranya, ketika aku melihat ada seseorang yang begitu mengasihinya, mencintainya, mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Maka dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku berdoa agar Eijun bahagia selamanya."

Kemudian, pria itu merangkul Kazuya, merapatkan Kazuya ke tubuhnya dengan begitu bersahabat. "Jalan yang kalian pilih ini mungkin sedikit-banyak akan membuat hidup kalian terasa berat. Bagaimanapun, orang-orang di luar sana tidak mengerti bagaimana cerita hidupmu, apa saja yang sudah kau lalui, berapa banyak kau menahan sakit, dan apa saja yang sudah kau korbankan. Yang mereka bisa hanya menilaimu saja. Jadi, Kazuya, saat kau dan Eijun melewati itu semua, saat kalian berdua merasa bahwa ini terlalu berat, maka jangan ragu untuk datang pada kami. Kami akan selalu ada di pihak kalian. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Kemudian pria itu menarik Kazuya dalam pelukan erat. Kazuya bahkan tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tak sempat menolak, hanya menempelkan wajah ke bahu Tuan Sawamura dan berkedip-kedip untuk mengusir air matanya.

* * *

"Kau menangis tersedu-sedu."

"Aku tidak tersedu-sedu."

"Kau pingsan."

"Mana mungkin."

"Kau stress parah saat aku koma."

"Jangan melantur, Eijun."

Eijun menyeringai lebar. "Kau bahkan menangis di depan Mochi- _nii_."

Kazuya jelas terpenjarat, meski hanya tampak sekilas dan langsung disembunyikan dengan apik dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Kau percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kuramochi?"

Kali ini Eijun menyeringai senang, ia menatap sombong ke arah Kazuya. "Bukan cuma itu saja, kau bahkan menangis di hadapan Haruno. Ha! Seorang Miyuki Kazuya menangis di hadapan seorang gadis! Kita akan lihat seheboh apa berita ini jika sampai tersebar di kampus!"

Eijun terpingkal puas begitu mendapati wajah Kazuya memucat, rahangnya terkatup keras selagi dahinya dipenuhi kerut-kerut ganjil. Pemandangan ini sangat langka, astaga. Kapan lagi ia bisa menggoda Kazuya hingga tak berdaya seperti ini?

Kazuya maju mendekat ke arahnya. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya sementara Eijun masih berupaya menahan geli. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum kecut, tampak sedikit risih dan tidak terima Eijun menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak, mencubit pipi kanan Eijun keras hingga yang jadi korban meringis sakit.

"Sakit!" Eijun menderu protes menepis kasar tangan Kazuya dari wajahnya kemudian menatap galak. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Kazuya balas tersenyum iseng. "Sudah sehat, Sawamura- _kun_? Sudah berani mengoceh dan tertawa puas bahkan bersikap kurang ajar pada seniormu rupanya."

Eijun baru membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpat ketika Kazuya maju dengan cepat lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelahnya. Dan sebelum ia sempat bersuara atau merespon lebih jauh, Kazuya sudah memajukan wajah dan mencuri satu kecupan tepat di tempat sebelumnya ia mencubit.

"H-hey!" Eijun berhasil bersuara, merona hebat dan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jejak dari bibir Kazuya terasa hangat di pipinya. Tapi Kazuya lagi-lagi bertindak semaunya, ia mempertahankan posisi mereka tetap dekat, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eijun. Wajahnya menunduk, kening dibiarkan menempel pada bahu kanan Eijun. Menyandarkan kepala dengan nyaman di sana.

Eijun mulai salah tingkah. Ini masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Dan beberapa menit lagi mungkin perawat akan datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Jika seseorang melihat posisi mereka yang sekarang... Ia melirik dengan gugup ke arah pintu lalu ke arah Kazuya yang bersandar nyaman padanya. "Ka-Kazuya! Jangan begini."

Kazuya hanya mengeluarkan suara mengeluh kecil, makin menyandarkan diri kepada Eijun. Menyusup di antara ceruk lehernya seolah mencari posisi paling nyaman. "Oke, aku mengaku." Ia berkata.

Eijun berkedip, melirik meski hanya bisa melihat rambut coklat Kazuya. "Mengaku?"

Satu tarikan napas panjang, dihembuskan cepat. Dan Kazuya masih juga tidak beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku memang menangisimu. Aku sersedu-sedu, terserah. Aku pingsan saat kau bangun, dan itu sangat tolol." Ia mendengus kasar, dan Eijun justru merasakan perutnya berputar ketika mendengar penuturan jujur Kazuya padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan apapun saat kau koma, Eijun. Aku tidak bisa tidur lebih dari dua jam. Aku terus diterror ketakutan yang mengerikan." Kazuya mengambil jeda, menarik napas panjang lagi dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Eijun yang kaku.

"Saat kau sempat mengalami henti jantung, aku tidak tahu harus apa. Rasanya ada seseorang yang merenggut nyawaku, semua oksigen ditarik keluar dari paru-paruku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Kau berlebihan!" Eijun membuang pandangan ke arah lain, sebelah tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia terlalu malu mendengar kata-kata Kazuya. "Sudahlah," Eijun mendesah berat. "jangan dilanjutkan."

Kazuya mendengus lagi, mengeratkan pelukannnya. "Kau yang mulai tadi."

"Ta-tapi..." Eijun tergagap, mengingit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu. Ia bisa merasakan tarikan napas Kazuya yang hangat dan teratur. Mereka terlalu dekat, dan itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya. "Ini memalukan."

"Bagus," Kata Kazuya lugas, dan Eijun bisa membayangkan pemuda itu tengah menyeringai senang. "Kalau begitu kita impas." Ia menarik napas lagi, dan menghembuskanya perlahan. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari kematian? Yang lebih buruk dari kematian adalah, kau masih hidup, namun terus dibunuh berulang-ulang. Dan berkat kau, aku jadi merasakannya. Selama delapan hari kau terbaring koma, aku bisa merasakan malaikat maut datang padaku setiap saat, mengoyak jantungku, mencoba membunuhku, lalu saat aku benar-benar hampir mati, dia mengembalikan jantungku ke tempat semua, dijahit ulang agar aku bisa hidup kembali. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia datang lagi, mengoyak jantungku lagi, membuatku nyaris mati, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Begitu terus, berulang-ulang. Selagi aku menatap naik turun napasmu yang lemah, atau mendengar bunyi sialan alat pemantau jantungmu. Malaikat maut itu terus bermain-main dengan nyawaku."

"Kazuya..." Lirih Eijun, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa persisnya yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasa prihatin, penyesalan, atau justru mengeluh karena terlampau malu.

"Ketika kau koma, kau membuatku sangat, sangat, sangat menderita. Dan sebagai upaya balas dendam, saat kau bangun aku justru bersumpah akan membuatmu bahagia. _Sial_ , aku pasti sudah gila."

Eijun menggerutu sebal. Ia tidak tahan lagi, ia gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Kazuya dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukkan. Kemudian menutup wajahnya yang merah padam dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Kau bangsat! Sebenarnya mau sampai sejauh apa kau membuatku malu?!"

Ada keheningan singkat yang tercipta sebelum kemudian Kazuya terkekeh geli, meraih kepala Eijun lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan lembut. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Kazuya sementara Kazuya mengelus rambutnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Eijun." Kazuya memperingatkan. "Jangan berani-berani melakukan itu lagi. Kalau bisa pakailah helm kemanapun kau pergi mulai sekarang."

Eijun menggerutu dalam pelukannya. "Bodoh, aku bukan _Power Rangers_."

Kazuya tertawa geli, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan hangat di keningnya, dan saat itulah pintu kamar terbuka.

"Permisi, Sawamura- _kun_ , bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini— _Ah!_ Oh, maaf..."

Tubuh Eijun menegang kaku, ia tersadar cepat dan lekas mendorong Kazuya menjauh. Mataya terbelalak panik begitu mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian perawat tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dan memandang salah tingkah ke arahnya dan Kazuya. Eijun membuka mulut, menutupnya lagi, membuka lagi, menutup lagi, ia mencoba bicara tapi benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memberi tatapan mendesak ke arah Kazuya, namun pemuda itu justru tesenyum kecut padanya seolah ia marah karena Eijun mendorongnya tiba-tiba.

Sang perawat berdeham singkat, memberinya tatapan geli bercampur dukungan. "Salahku, aku seharusnya mengetuk dulu." Katanya tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku pasti mengganggu _waktu privat_ kalian."

"Aah, tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Sanggah Eijun panik, ia memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah Kazuya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar tak berdosa.

Perawat itu menggeleng tipis, tersenyum maklum. "Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksamu nanti, Sawamura- _kun_. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan Miyuki- _kun_ yang sebelumnya. Aku akan kemari tiga puluh menit lagi. Semoga itu cukup untuk membuat kalian puas."

Eijun memberinya tatapan memelas, tapi perawat itu justru terkekeh geli. "Saranku, jangan bertindak terlalu jauh, oke? Ingat, ini rumah sakit, bukan hotel." Katanya, tersenyum jahil, mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu mengeloyor keluar begitu saja.

* * *

"Ya ampun, aku sampai tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa banyak kalian berpelukan hari ini."

Eijun terkekeh geli, mengelus punggung ibunya dengan lembut sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukan perlahan. " _Kaa-san_ , sepertinya ada yang cemburu." Katanya, tersenyum jahil, serta mengedipkan sebelah mata pada ibunya.

Ayahnya mendengus kasar, melirik ke arahnya lalu ganti menatap ibunya yang kini tertawa lembut sambil berbalik menatapnya. "Aku ini ibunya, oke? Memangnya salah memeluk anakku sendiri?"

Pria itu memaksakan seulas senyum sebelum kemudian tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu sang istri. "Jarak Nagano dan Tokyo paling lama hanya empat jam perjalanan. Dan kalian bertingkah seolah akan terpisah antar benua."

Sang ibu memasang mimik cemberut. "Rindu itu tidak kenal jarak dan waktu."

"Astaga! Sekarang aku merasa kita kembali ke dua tahun lalu saat pertama kali mengantar kepergian Eijun ke Toktyo untuk kuliah."

Wajah sang ibu justru berubah sendu. "Dan sekarang ganti Eijun yang mengantar kepergian kita untuk kembali ke Nagano. Betapa cepat segala hal berubah."

"Tunggu, kenapa ekspresimu jadi sedih begitu? Hey, hey, ayolah... kau menjadi terlalu sensitif belakangan ini."

Sang ibu mendadak berekspresi judes, lalu menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Oh, begitu? Maaf saja ya kalau aku sensitif, sering nostalgia, tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi, serta suka sekali memeluk putraku!"

"A-apa? Kenapa jadi marah? Duh, Sayang..."

Eijun tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya, sementara Kazuya hanya berusah menutupi senyum dengan telapak tangannya. "Hei, sudahlah." Eijun berkata, memberi cengiran usil. "Melihat kalian begini, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kalian berdua memang butuh _quality time_ tersendiri." Katanya, tersenyum penuh makna sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Tepat saat ibunya hendak menjawab, speaker mengumumkan bahwa kereta tujuan Nagano akan segera tiba di peron tiga. Mereka semua terdiam sebentar, kemudian Eijun berinisiatif untuk mengulas cengiran lebar ke arah orang tuanya. "Nah, sudah waktunya."

Sang ibu membuka kedua lengannya sekali lagi, memberi gestur meminta pelukan entah untuk yang ke berapa selama seharian ini. Eijun hanya tertawa geli, lantas maju mendekat dan memeluk ibunya erat. "Aku akan pulang kalau ada waktu luang." Janjinya.

Wanita yang melahirkannya itu menepuk-nepuk pungungnya sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukan. "Jada dirimu baik-baik. Awas kalau berani memberi kabar buruk lagi."

Eijun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cengiran bersalah. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Kali ini ayahnya yang maju mendekat, memeluknya singkat lalu menepuk bahunya tegas. "Sejak kau kecil, aku selalu tahu kau adalah seorang Petarung, Eijun. Tapi serius, jangan melawan mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan raya."

Eijun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat pada ayahnya. Ini sudah dua hari sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan hari ini, ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Ngano. Sang kakek telah kembali tiga hari pasca Eijun terbangun dari koma. Biar bagaimanapun mereka punya bisnis pertanian di nagano yang tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Jadi, meski sang ibu masih berkeras ingin lebih lama bersamanya di Tokyo, keadaan tetap memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke Nagano.

"Jangan lupa kabari kami." Kata ibunya. Kereta mulai masuk di peron dekat mereka. Ibunya mengulurkan tangan, dan Eijun secara otomatis membungkuk kecil agar ibunya bisa menjangkau kepalanya, dan mengusap rambutnya singkat, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan perpisahan tepat di keningnya.

Ayahnya menyeringai kecil, sudah siap dengan satu koper besar di tangannya. Berdiri tepat di sebelah ibunya dan mengangkat satu tangan yang terkepal untuk mengajak Eijun _fits bump_.

" _You rock!_ "

Eijun menyambutnya dengan cengiran senang. " _Yeah!_ " Ia menyahut lugas, tatapannya seolah berjanji kepada sang ayah bahwa ia akan jadi anak laki-laki yang kuat dan mampu menjaga diri dengan baik.

Kamudian sang ibu melirik kecil ke celah bahu Eijun. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kazuya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mengamati keharmonisan keluarga kecil Sawamura. "Kazuya- _kun_?"

Kazuya berkedip seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunan panjang yang menelan jiwanya. Ia menatap wajah nyonya Sawamura dengan bingung, kamudian tersadar cepat dan memasang konsentrassi penuh. "Ya?"

Wanita itu maju selangkah ke depan Kazuya, tersenyum hangat dan berkata. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Kazuya tampak kaget, sementara Eiijun hanya bertukar senyum dengan ayahnya singkat, kemudian beralih menatap Kazuya yang berdiri salah tingkah di hadapan senyum manis ibunya.

"Boleh?" Tanya ibunya lagi, kali ini bahkan lengkap dengan mata berbinar penun pengharapan .

"Ah, itu..." Kazuya meringis kecil, menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, kemudian Kazuya menggeleng kecil, dan menatap balik serasa tersenyum dengan rona tipis di masing-masing rahangnya. "Iya." Kazuya berkata serta memberi anggukan kecil. "Boleh."

Kemudian nyonya Sawamura maju mendekat, merentangkan tangan dan meraih Kazuya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Kazuya jelas terlihat tegang dan kaku, ia tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik seperti ini dengan orang selain Eijun. Dan kenyataan bahwa kini ibunya Eijun tengah memeluknya erat, membuat perasaanya menjadi campur aduk.

Seolah tahu betapa kacaunya perasaan Kazuya, nyonya Sawamura kemudian mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Gerakan yang sederhana tapi begitu menenangkan, membuatnya perlahan-lahan kembali bernapas normal dan bisa menikmati sentuhan wanita itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu kita punya tiga kesamaan." Bisik nyonya Sawamura di sebelah telinganya, begitu lembut terdengar, dan Kazuya yakin hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya. "Pertama, kita sama-sama anak tunggal. Kedua, kita sama-sama suka memasak. Dan ketiga," pelukannya mengerat, Kazuya memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya merasa nyaman dalam dekapan hangat wanita itu. "Kita-sama-sama menyayangi Eijun sepenuh hati."

Kazuya mendengus kecil, dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia beranikan diri membalas pelukan itu, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu nyonya Sawamura dan mengagguk kecil sebagai persetujuan atas kalimat wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Jaga dirimu, Kazuya- _kun_. Dan tolong jaga Eijun untukku, oke?"

Lagi, ia balas mengangguk. "Pasti."

"Kami akan selalu menyambutmu. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang, jadi jangan pernah sungkan untuk datang ke Nagano jika kau punya waktu, mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Baik-baiklah di sini. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

* * *

Ini hari yang indah bagi Kazuya.

"Berani maju sedikit lagi, ku tendang selangkanganmu!"

Kazuya terkekeh lucu, mengabaikan sama sekali peringatan Eijun yang kini berdiri dengan wajah memerah di hadapannya. Ini hari keempat sejak Eijun keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar apartemen Eijun pada sore hari. Menuruti keinginan kekanak-kanakan Eijun yang mengatakan bahwa musim panasnya terasa konyol karena hanya dihabiskan di rumah sakit.

Awalnya hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi kemudian berubah sedikit ribut karena Kazuya tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Eijun. Dan tentu saja, otak kekanankan Eijun berusaha keras membalasnya. Sayangnya, balasan yang dilancarkan terlampau tidak tangung-tanggung. Hingga Kazuya menjerit kesakitan dan merasa kalau jemari kakinya baru saja digilas tronton. Akhirnya mereka justru kejar-kejaran seperti bocah. Dan berakhir dengan Eijun yang terpojok. Punggung menempel tak berdaya pada batang pohon ek besar, sementara Kazuya menyudutkannya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Sebelum kakimu menendang. Akan kupastikan bahwa kau tidak bisa bergerak dulu." Kata Kazuya akhirnya, menikmati seberapa dekat jarak mereka saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berteriak!" Ancam Eijun tak mau kalah.

"Sebelum kau berteriak, kubungkam duluan mulutmu dengan ciuman panas, bagaimana?"

"Miyuki Kazuya! Dasar mes—"

"Sssstt..."

Eijun otomatis diam begitu Kazuya meletakkan satu jari tepat di bibirnya. Aah, Kazuya suka sekali wajahnya yang seperti ini. Tampak tak berkutik dan memerah. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuatnya ingin terus menggodanya tanpa ampun.

"Jangan berisik. Aku jadi semakin ingin membungkam mulutmu."

"Bangsat." Eijun mengumpat tertahan. Tapi Kazuya justru kian melebarkan seringainya, tampak begitu puas. Eijun balas melayangkan tatapan permusuhan padanya. "Kau bertindak sangat manis di depan orang tuaku. Tapi kembali lagi jadi bangsat saat tidak ada mereka!" Kata Eijun bersungut-sungut. Kazuya hanya terkekeh geli, kemudian meraih dagunya perlahan-lahan. _Aku harus menciumnya_. Kenapa anak berisik ini bisa mebuatnya begitu tergila-gila? Kazuya tidak habis pikir.

"K-Kazuya.."

"Hm?" Kazuya mendekatkan wajahnya, mulai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mempermudah ciumannya nanti.

" _Sial_ , ini tempat umum!" Eijun mulai panik, matanya dengan gelisah melirik ke segala sisi. Namun kembali pada belah bibir Kazuya yang kian mendekat. "K-Kazuya, jangan—"

"Tidak usah pura-pura begitu, Eijun. Lihat saja nanti, bagaimana caraku membuatmu tak berdaya dengan—AAKH!"

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam pungungnya. Kazuya terbatuk. Reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari Eijun, dan mengusap-usap pungungnya yang nyeri. Ia menoleh ke belakang, lalu menunduk, mendapati satu bola bisbol menggelinding bisu di dekat kakinya berpijak. Ia membaca situasi cepat, menarik kesimpulan. Apa ia barus saja kena bola nyasar? Di saat-saat seperti ini? Yang benar saja!

"Pfftt...!"

Kazuya melotot galak pada Eijun yang kini menunduk dangan bahu bergetar karena menahan tawa geli.

"Bwahahahaha!" Eijun akhirnya terbahak memegangi perutnya. "Apa itu tadi? Kau tidak berdaya duluan kena bola nyasar!"

Kazuya mendelik sinis padanya, bersumpah akan membekap mulut Eijun nanti. Ia membungkuk kecil untuk mengambil si bola pembawa sial. Mencengkramnya erat di tangan.

"AH, _GOMEN KUDASAII_!"

Sebuah teriakan lantang membuat keduanya menoleh kompak. Seoarang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sebelas tahun sudah membungkuk di hadapan mereka. Memakai topi _yankes_ dan _glove_ di sebelah tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

Kazuya menyipitkan mata memandang anak itu sengit. "Kau yang melempar bola?"

" _H-hai_!" Ia menegakkan badannyaris terlalu tiba-tiba hingga rasanya seperti robot militer.

"Benar kau yang melempar?" Kali ini Eijun yang bertanya, tidak terdengar sinis sama sekali, sebaliknya justru bangga.

"Benar!" anak itu menjawab dengan suara keras dan lantang. Kemudian Eijun tertawa, melangkah ke arahnya dan mengambil bola di tangan Kazuya tanpa permisi.

Eijun berdiri begitu dekat dengan si pelempar bola. Lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melemparkan bola ke udara dan menangkapnya berkali-kali. " _NICE PITCHING!"_ Kelakarnya ceria. Ia mengacungkan jempol dengan penuh semangat. "Yang tadi itu bagus sekali, Dik!"

Kazuya mengernyitkan alis, _dik_?

"E-eh? Tapi aku mengenai kakak yang pakai kacamata itu."

"Ah, iya!" Eijun menangguk antusias lalu memberikan kembali bola kepada si anak. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi itu _strike._ Soalnya dia _catcher_!" kata Eijun lagi, kali ini meunjuk tepat ke wajah Kazuya dengan jarinya.

Dengusan kasar, dan bola mata Kazuya berputar jengah. " _Strike_ apanya? Itu _ball_."

"Nah, itu hanya akal-akalan _catcher_ ini saja. Soalnya dia tak bisa menangkap lemparan _pitcher_ hebat sepertimu!"

"Hey!" Kazuya memprotes kesal. Eijun tertawa, sementara si anak hanya berkedip-kedip tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian kekesalan Kazuya meluap, tak ada yang lebih bagus selain bisa membuat Eijun tertawa lepas seperti itu. Maka ia berjalan mendekat, merangkul Eijun erat hingga pemuda itu berontak kecil mencoba melepaskan. Mengulas senyum pada anak yang melempar bola nyasar ke arahnya. " _Nice pitching_!"

 _Pitcher_ kecil itu menatap bengong. Seakan tak percaya Kazuya sungguh memujinya. Kazuya memberinya senyum miring. Mengusap kepalanya yang bertopi. "Latih terus lemparanmu. Kau punya potensi besar untuk jadi _pitcher_ yang hebat."

"E-eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Eijun ceria dan bersemangat. "Jangan berhenti main bisbol, oke?" Katanya mengedipkan sebelah mata begitu ramah dan humoris.

Anak itu memandang mereka berdua dengan binar takjub. Matanya membulat begitu lugu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk penuh semangat dan meneriakkan kata terima kasih tanpa henti, lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi. Menyisakan Kazuya dan Eijun yang menatap punggungnya dari belakang dengan senyum tak lepas. Kazuya tahu apa yang Eijun rasakan saat ini, karena ia juga merasakannya. Begitu dekat. Begitu mirip. Lingkar pemain bisbol selalu di situ-situ saja, bukan?

Eijun lantas menghela napas panjang. Menyingkirkan tangan Kazuya dari bahunya perlahan. Kemudian menatapnya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau main bisbol denganmu." Katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan sukses membuat Kazuya terdiam. Eijun tersenyum lebar. "Jadi pasangan _battery_ -ku ya?" Katanya ceria, penuh harap.

Kazuya mendadak tertegun, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Eijun lagi. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau sembuh total. Aku ingin main bisbol denganmu. Terserah mau main dimana, pertandingan antar kampung sekalipun, aku tidak peduli." Senyum simetris mekar di bibirnya, sorot matanya menghangat dan tak dinodai dengan satu titikpun dusta.

"K-kau tahu?" Kata Kazuya tergagap. "Bagaimana?" Ia menggeleng cepat. "Kau masih koma saat itu!"

Eijun tertawa geli. Lantas menatap tepat ke sepasang mata Kazuya dengan sorot jahil nan kekanankan. "Ah, kau lupa ada orang lain di sana?"

Retina Kazuya melebar seketika, lantas segera mengumpat-umpat. Bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut basar Kuramochi Youichi dengan kaus kaki nanti.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Entah sudah berapa kali Eijun mengucapkan kalimat itu sepanjang hari ini. Mungkin jika ia mati, kalimat itu akan tertulis di nisannya; _Sawamura Eijun - 'Aku tidak mengerti'._

Ia melirik Kazuya dengan ekor matanya. Pemuda berkaca mata itu tampak sibuk memilih-milih kemeja. Matanya teliti sekali memeriksa tiap kancing dan jahitan. Eijun jadi curiga Kazuya punya obsesi terpendam dalam tata busana.

"Oi, Kazuya!" Ia menyikut lengan Kazuya cukup kuat untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kazuya menoleh dengan tatapan datar. "Sebenarnya kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Kata Kazuya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

Eijun menggeleng khidmat. "Tidak." Tandasnya. "Tidak jelas sama sekali."

Ada napas yang dihembus kecil. "Kita akan membeli setelan jas formal untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak bawa satupun jasmu ke Tokyo." Ujar Kazuya gemas, menyentil kening Eijun hingga ia mengaduh protes.

"Kenapa juga aku mesti bawa jas formal ke Tokyo?!" Sahut Eijun kesal. "Dan aku merasa tidak butuh. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih?" Eijun menggerang frustasi, mengacak poninya asal karena tak kunjung mengerti jalan pemikiran seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

Kazuya balas memandangnya. Lama. Hanya diam seolah meminta Eijun menebak. Tapi Eijun hanya memberinya pelototan tak sabar. Kazuya terpaksa mengalah, menghela napas kecil lalu menyerahkan kemeja yang sejak tadi dipilihnya ke tangan Eijun.

"Aku mau kau tampil lebih baik di acara pertunanganku dengan Shiba Irisu besok malam."

Ada jeda beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya netra Eijun membelalak. _Pertunangannya!_ Ia sampai lupa soal itu. Jadi Kazuya setuju pada pertunangan itu?

Kazuya sepertinya menyadari mimik mukanya yang berubah drastis. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli, tersenyum mengejek, dan mengacak puncak kepala Eijun asal. "Tampangmu, tolong dikendalikan." Kata Kazuya tersenyum culas, nakal, seksi. Senyum menyebalkan yang membuat Eijun kesal sekaligus meleleh. "Ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhirku dengan ayahku." Kata Kazuya lagi, memberinya senyum tipis yang tulus seolah berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku mau kau di sana untuk menemaniku. Aku _butuh kau_ di sana untuk menemaniku."

* * *

Dan malam itu pun tiba. Eijun merasakan bahwa sejak pagi tadi ia terbangun dari tidur dan membuka mata, sudah ada satu penggaris besi menancap di punggungnya. Membuatnya tampak sangat kaku sepanjang hari.

"Hei," Panggil Kazuya begitu mobil berhenti. Eijun menoleh ke arahnya, masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Rasanya aneh sekali datang ke pesta pertunangan Miyuki Kazuya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda berkacamata itu, Eijun tidak bisa menebak.

Kazuya tampak menarik napas, seolah berusaha menguatkan tekad. Dan Eijun menangkap jemarinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk setir dengan gelisah. Kazuya tersenyum samar padanya. "Kau cocok pakai jas itu."

Eijun mendengus geli. Ia merasa tidak cocok sama sekali dengan penampilan seformal ini. Bahkan rambutnya ditata rapih ke belakang seolah bangsawan abad pertengahan. Setelan jas formal biru gelap yang pas di badan, kemeja lenin, dan bahkan juga dasi yang mencekik lehernya. Rasanya ia habis dipermak habis-habisan. Pakainan ini sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman, tapi Kazuya terlihat tetap tampan dengan pakainan yang hampir sama.

"Tidak usah bercanda." Kata Eijun akhirnya. "Aku tahu kesannya salah kostum jika memakai pakaian seperti ini." Ia mendesah, bersandar pada kursi penumpang. Menghirup aroma pengharum mobil yang mulai membuatnya mual. "Rasanya ingin kulepaskan."

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi, bibirnya menukikkan senyum miring tertarik. "Mau kubantu?" Tawarnya penuh modus. "Aku bersedia melucuti semua pakaianmu."

Eijun langsung memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau ini!" Bentaknya tak tanggung-tanggung. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napas kesal dan jengah. "Sudahlah, apapun itu misimu membawaku ke sini, cepat lakukan saja."

Kazuya justru ikut bersandar di balik kemudi. Menatap jauh sekali seolah sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Eijun menanti dengan sabar ketika akhirnya pemuda yang lebih tua itu menoleh padanya. "Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya di depan ayahku malam ini. Di depan seluruh tamu undangan. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang tak bisa ku katakan selama bertahun-tahun."

Eijun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela mobil dengan pikiran tak tentu arah. Mengamati sepasang kekasih baru saja keluar dari mobil APV lalu bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, dan tertawa. Eijun mendesah berat, pasangan lain terlihat begitu bahagia seolah dunia hanya berpusat pada mereka berdua. Lalu mengapa dirinya dan Kazuya hanya terus berlarian dari satu masalah ke masalah yang lain?

"Ini akan jadi keributan yang besar." Ujar Kazuya, membuat Eijun kembali menoleh padanya. " Yang paling besar, sekaligus yang terakhir kalinya. Yah... setidaknya aku harap begitu."

Konsep _pertarungan terakhir_ itu membuat hati Eijun resah. Ia tidak suka pertengkaran, apalagi dengan keluarga. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia beruntung karena dikelilingi keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya. Masalah paling besar mungkin hanya kakeknya yang terlalu hiperaktif, tapi itupun masih bisa dikategorikan harmonis. Ia tak punya opini apa-apa soal keluarga Kazuya, karena ia tidak mengerti. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa balas tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk.

Ketika Eijun selesai melepas sabuk pengaman, dan mendorong pintu mobil hinggga sedikit terbuka hingga siap keluar dari mobil, satu pergerakan Kazuya menghentikannya. Sebelah tangan Kazuya melingkari perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak cepat menutup kembali pintu mobil.

Eijun terlonjak kaget, mendadak kaku. "O-oi, Kazuya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!"

Tapi Kazuya sama sekali mengabaikan. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu justru mengeratkan pelukan, menempel hingga wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan sisi wajah Eijun. Napasnya yang hangat bahkan bisa Eijun rasakan menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

"Kazuya, lepaskan aku!"

"Sssstt.." Kazuya mendesis rendah di telinganya, begitu tenang hingga Eijun bisa membaca suasana hati pemuda itu sudah berbeda.

Eijun berhenti berontak, memaksakan diri untuk menoleh demi melihat ekspresi apa yang terpancar di wajah Kazuya saat ini. Namun, lagi-lagi Kazuya tak mengizinkan, ia mengunci pergerakan Eijun hingga hanya mampu menatap ke depan.

"Sebentar." Kazuya memejamkan mata, mendekap Eijun lebih erat. "Sebentar saja, Eijun." Janjinya. Berusaha keras menanamkan keyakinan ke dalam dirinya bahwa eksistensi Sawamura Eijun benar-benar berada begitu dekat dengannya. Mentrasformasikan kehadirannya sebagai sebuah energi tersendiri.

Tubuh Eijun perlahan mulai rileks, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, juga sudah berhenti protes, respon yang membuat Kazuya mengulas senyum kecil. Maka Kazuya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha lebih tenang. Eijun ada di sini. Fakta itu membawanya pada sebongkah keyakinan bahwa segalanya akan berlangsung baik-baik saja. Eijun ada di sini. Berada dekat dalam jangkauannya. Eijun ada di sini. Begitu erat dalam dekapannya. Eijun ada di sini. Menjadi sumber keteguhan hati dan kekuatannya . Eijun ada di sini.

Kazuya membiarkan segalanya lepas, mengalir sebagaimana yang ia rasakan. Ia membutuhkan Eijun, itulah kebenarannya. Dan Kazuya sudah pernah nyaris kehilangannya. Kejadian yang membuat emosinya bergejolak hanya dengan mengingatnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengertakkan gigi, dan memeluk Eijun kelewat erat. Tapi kemudian, kegelisahannya dengan cepat terusir pergi kala tangan Eijun balas mengenggam miliknya. Mengantarkan hangat dan suatu keniscayaan yang pasti. Eijun meremas tanganya, bagai berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia ada di sini untuk Kazuya. Dan apapun kesalahan yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya tak ubahnya sebuah pijakan anak tangga yang telah mereka lewati.

* * *

Pertunangan itu bertempat di _hall_ Millenium Mitsui Garden Hotel. _Pesta megah ala kaum elit_ , batin Eijun ketika memasuki ruangan. Sangat aneh rasanya Kazuya bisa memilih meninggalkan kehidupan mewah seperti ini. Kazuya praktis punya segalanya, kekuasaan, kekayaan, relasi menjanjikan, apa lagi yang kurang? _Kasih sayang_ , suatu ketika Kazuya pernah menjawab. Sorot matanya sendu, senyum di bibirnya palsu, dan nada suaranya getir yang begitu mendamba. _Aku tidak bisa menemukan kedamaian di sana, Eijun_. Kata Kazuya, _tempat itu hanya dipenuhi manusia-manusia bertopeng tebal. Senyuman bukanlah lambang keramahan, melainkan niat bisnis_.

Eijun mendengus selagi memandangi sekeliling. Puluhan pria dan wanita berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, dan pelayan dengan nampan diangkat tinggi berseliwengan kesana-kemari. Rasanya hampir-hampir seperti cerita roman klasik yang ada di novel-novel remaja saja, pikirnya. Dia orang yang biasa-biasa saja, berasal dari kota kecil bernama Nagano, sekarang berdiri di tengah kerumunan yang asing. Dengan Miyuki Kazuya berdiri gagah layaknya pangeran tampan yang dikutuk jatuh hati padanya. Lalu mereka tiba pada babak ini, babak paling klimaks dan dramatis yang mendebarkan dengan diberi efek drum berlebih.

"Nah... peran apa yang kita mainkan malam ini?" Ia melirik ke arah Kazuya yang tampaknya masih mengamati sekeliling, mungkin mencari keluarganya, atau calon tunangannya.

Kazuya balik menatapnya. Mata Kazuya bertemu dengan matanya. Coklat karamel, berkilau dalam, dan tak terselami. Eijun merasakan seperti ada sekawanan kupu-kupu mendarat di dalam perutnya.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan bersikap amat sangat sopan."

Kazuya tersenyum padanya. Dan sayap-sayap kupu-kupu itu mulai mengepak liar, seperti tertangkap dalam tulang-tulang rusuknya. Eijun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kazuya mendahuluinya.

"Dengar, pokoknya kita akan berusaha membuatnya semenyenangkan mungkin."

 _Menyenangkan?_ Definisi menyenangkan versi Miyuki Kazuya biasanya tidak pernah normal. Tetapi ini sudah menjadi pilihan Kazuya. Malam ini Eijun hanya berfokus melakukan segalanya demi Kazuya. Eijun menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Oke."

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang laki-laki _butler_ datang menghampiri Kazuya, membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat seperti sedang menjelaskan. Eijun sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, tak ingin mendengar. Lantas setelah laki-laki itu pergi, Kazuya menarik sikunya, membawanya menuju salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana." Kata Kazuya tegas. "Dan usahakan untuk tidak memecahkan apapun."

"Hey! Aku tidak seceroboh itu!" Sahut Eijun protes, dan Kazuya mengangguk seperti puas.

"Kira-kira dua puluh sampai tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan berdiri di sana." Kazuya menunjuk ke panggung kecil yang telah dipersiapkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Kau boleh menyusulku kalau kau mau."

Eijun mengernyitkan hidung. "Kenapa juga aku harus menyusulmu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan." Kata Kazuya dengan penuh percaya diri kemudian menyeringai seperti biasanya. Eijun baru hendak memprotes tapi Kazuya keburu bicara lagi. "Ah, omong-omong, lihat itu." Ia menunjuk ke pintu masuk. "Itu Shiba Irisu."

Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik, seperti yang sudah Eijun duga; rambutnya yang hitam legam disanggul anggun, kulitnya putih bersih, mulus dan mengilap, memakai gaun terbuat dari sutra berwarna _peach_ membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, serta menonjolkan garis gaunnya yang berpotongan dada rendah. Eijun sedang terpaku menatapnya, ketika Kazuya tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya cukup keras.

"Sakit!"

Kazuya tersenyum masam. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lihat?" Katanya sinis. "Kau memelototi dadanya seolah ingin meremasnya."

 _Memang iya_ , batin Eijun. Namun segera menggeleng cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa saat ini pemikiran senormal itu terasa amat ganjil ketika ia berdiri di samping Kazuya. Sedetik tadi, ia memikirkan untuk meremas dada Irisu, detik ini ia justru memikirkan perasaan gadis itu ketika Kazuya menghancurkan pertunangan mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kazuya lagi. Eijun melihat pemuda itu menarik napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dingin, tampak enggan dan muak. "Saatnya mencetak _home run_."

Begitu Kazuya menghilang dari pandangan. Microfon di atas panggung menyala. Seorang pembawa acara menyapa dengan begitu sopan dan kaku hingga terasa seperti robot. Mengatakan acara inti adalah demi menyatukan ikatan antara keluarga, juga menjalin hubungan bisnis, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya,dan sebagainya, Eijun tidak mengerti.

Lalu seseorang yang Eijun yakini adalah ayah Kazuya naik ke podium, memberi pidato super singkat dengan senyumannya yang aneh. Selanjutnya tuan Shiba menyampaikan pidato yang tak kalah membosankannya. Setelah serangkaian hal-hal lain, tibalah saatnya pasangan Miyuki-Shiba muda naik ke panggung.

Kazuya tampak begitu tenang. Berdiri di sana seolah-olah ia tidak pernah pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan kehidupan elit seperti ini. Dan Eijun mati-matian menahan rasa tak nyaman di dadanya ketika melihat sebelah tangan Shiba Irisu yang mengamit lengan Kazuya seolah mereka pasangan kekasih selama bertahun-tahun.

Tepat sebelum acara pertukaran cincin. Kazuya membisikkan sesuatu kepada pembawa acara. Kemudian si pembawa acara meangguk kecil, dan pergi sebentar lalu kembali sambil menyerahkan microfon kecil yang dipasangkannya ke jas Kazuya. Dari calon tunangannya, Kazuya membalikkan badan, dan menatap ke tamu undangan.

"Selamat malam." Suaranya terdengar tegas, dan penuh nada sombong seperti dua lelaki yang berpidato sebelumnya. "Sebelumnya, saya pribadi sebagai Miyuki Kazuya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Anda sekalian yang hadir pada malam ini." Kazuya mulai berbicara, calon tunagannya tampak kebingunan dan tetap cantik. Sementara tamu undangan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Saya tahu betapa apa yang akan saya katakan ini terdengar kekanakan dan naif. Tapi saya harap Anda sekalian, para tamu yang terhormat, masih bersedia mendengarkan. Saya tidak butuh pembenaran, persetujuan, ataupun dukungan. Saya hanya ingin bicara, dan kalian cukup mendengarkan."

Tuan Besar Miyuki Toku mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Saya ingin meminta maaf atas nama pribadi kepada tuan Shiba Makoto." Kazuya melirik Shiba Makoto yang masih tampak bingung, lalu beralih kepada Irisu. "Juga putrinya, nona Shiba Irisu. Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini."

"KAZUYA!"

Miyuki Toku membentak penuh peringatan. Hadirin mulai berbisik ribut, sementara Shiba Irisu menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya yang runcing. Bahkan dalam keadaan terkagetpun dia tetap cantik.

"Saya punya seorang wanita yang begitu saya cintai." Lanjut Kazuya tenang. Hadirin terenyak. Ayah Kazuya membelu. Sementara segaris senyum samar terukir di bibir Kazuya lugas. "Mendiang ibu saya."

Miyuki Toku berjalan ke arahnya dengan amarah yang nyata, tapi beberapa orang menahannya sebelum sampai menerjang Kazuya.

"Saya tahu pernikahanya dulu adalah serupa dengan apa yang saat ini saya hadapi."

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU, KAZUYA!"

"Saya tahu beliau menderita. Dan saya tidak sanggup melihat maupun membuat wanita lain merasakan hal yang sama. Shiba Makoto- _sama_ , saya tidak mencintai putri anda, dan saya ragu saya bisa mencintainya sekalipun kami menikah. Karena itu saya minta maaf, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini."

"CUKUP!"

Satu tamparan telak di pipi kirinya. Membungkam semua bisik-bisik yang ada. Ruangan itu dilingkupi keheningan yang menyiksa. Dan Eijun mendapati dirinya kaku tak bernapas ketika melihat Kazuya sampai tertunduk akibat tamparan keras yang dilayangkan ayahnya tanpa perasaan.

"APA KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN AKAL?!" Tuan Miyuki Toku menarik jas Kazuya dengan kasar. Berteriak tepat di wajah Kazuya yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi datar. "Kau pikir kau siapa, Bocah?! Kau pikir kau hebat?!" Memaki penuh kemarahan, menuding begitu telak. Tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya dan ditujukan untuk Kazuya terasa bagai besi panas yang menusuk jantung Eijun. Seolah hampir seperti Eijun yang berdiri di sana, dibentak dengan begitu sadis hingga hatinya tak merasakan apapun selain perih.

"Bisa apa kau tanpaku? Miyuki Kazuya si atlet bisbol profesional?!" Miyuki Toku tertawa hambar. "Jangan bermimpi. Kau bahkan sudah tak bisa mengayunkan pemukulmu lagi."

Eijun merasakan seseorang menabrakkan dadanya dengan pemukul besi berbobot sejuta kilo _. Sakit sekali_ , hatinya menjerit. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan sekeji itu ditujukan kepada Kazuya, di depan semua orang.

"Kau cuma akan jadi sampah tanpaku! Cuma bocah yang berkeliaran sombong tanpa punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan!"

' _Hentikan. Sudah cukup.'_

"Kau pikir ibumu gantung diri itu karena kesalahanku? Jangan bodoh, bocah! Itu salahmu, salahmu karena terlalu banyak bicara."

' _Kazuya, kenapa kau diam saja? Lawanlah, katakan sesuatu!'_

"Aku menyiapkan masa depan untukmu, Kazuya. Aku telah mengatur segalanya untukmu. Kehidupan yang layak, derajat yang tinggi. Kau cuma perlu menurut. Itu saja! Kenapa kau harus buang tenagamu untuk bertindak tolol seperti ini? Atlet bisbol apanya? Kau pikir kau hebat hanya dengan memainkan permainan konyol seperti itu?! _Keangkuhanmu_ itu, Kazuya. Jika kau berani menolakku, kau hanya akan jadi gelandangan yang berkeliaran di jalanan dengan keangkuhanmu."

' _Ku mohon, hentikan. Jangan bicara lagi.'_

"Sekarang," Miyuki Toku menggeram tertahan, menjambak kasar rambut Kazuya hingga Kazuya terpaksa mendongak. "Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Jadilah anak yang baik."

Kazuya menatapnya, murka. Menepis tangan ayahnya secara kasar. Lalu terkekeh hambar. "Lakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan?" Ulang Kazuya, nadanya begitu dingin. "Aku sudah melakukannya, _Tuan_. Aku membatalkan pertunangan ini. _Selesai_."

Kali ini tinju mengantam rahangnya. Khalayak terkesiap.

"Katakan, Kazuya, kali ini berapa tulangmu yang perlu ku patahkan untuk membuatmu kembali sadar?" Dan seolah satu tinju belum cukup, Tuan Miyuki meraih jas Kazuya kasar, menghajarnya tanpa ampun, tanpa jeda. Eijun merasakan napasnya memburu, begitu liar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Menahan amarah yang membuncah kuat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi Kazuya justru tertawa garing, menyeringai sombong ke wajah ayahnya. "Jadi pada kenyataannya kau memang lebih suka bicara padaku dengan tinjumu, ya?" Ia tersenyum miring. "Kalu begitu silakan saja. Hajar aku sampai kau puas. Patahkan tulangku sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau hanya perlu membuatku cacat, kemudian mengirimku ke rumah sakit terbaik, lalu menyusun ulang tubuhku, kan? Persis seperti boneka."

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

 _Cukup sudah!_ Kazuya benar, Eijun tidak akan tahan. Ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menceburkan dirinya ke dalam Pertarungan Terakhir antara Kazuya dan sang ayah.

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

a/n: Maaf yaa kalau di chapter kemarin sampai awal chapter ini kebanyakan tentang Eijun dan keluarganya. Soalnya pengen lebih masuk akal ajasih, kan keluarga Eijun emang baik-baik aja, masa iya dia nggak minta restu dulu gitu :" Jadi, maaf kalau interaksi MiyuSawa-nya agak berkurang hehe

 **kuroshironekore** : anno... ini aku dosa nggak sih kalo mainin perasaan kamu? Tehe :D Duh, pada pengen cepet-cepet ketemu ayahnya Kazuya yaa? Nih, sekarang udah ketemu, Cuma belum ditampol wkwk.

 **Olippia** : Aku rasa sih itu ciumannya asin bukan manis, soalnya mereka sambil nangis XD Nah, kalo segini udah jelas belum hubungannya? :3

 **13lycoris** : Iya sama-sama, aku suka kok bisa bikin kamu senyum/gombal. Hehe, kadang emang mengungkapkan kontradiksi dari apa yang kita rasai itu lebih bisa menggambarkan betapa hancur hati kita sih. Soalnya mau segimanapun bibir kita bohong, kita bisa merasakan hati kita menjerit dan teriris-iris :')

 **Oto Ichiiyan** : Hahaha, iya ih kadang kalo baca originalnya pas Kazuya lagi nyebelin tuh berasa pengen sleding tau, KZL! Yeps, aku pikir juga emang Eijun pantes dapet lebih. Aku emang jatuh sama pesona Kazuya, tapi aku lebih sayang banget sama Eijun. Terbukti aku lebih sakit hati liat Eijun kena yips, daripada liat Kazuya cidera :D Hehe, emang Ren cute banget sih. Downloadnya dimana ya?

 **WulanLulu** : Hehe, menurut kamu gimana? Penderitaan Kazuya udah berakhir atau justru ada lagi setelah baca chapter ini? Hmmm... Koushuu nggak dikabarin kalo sakit, dikabarinnya pas udah pulang dari RS/ngarang banget. Yeps, ini akhirnya ketemu ayahnya :v

 **Valkyrie Ai** : Kamu kayaknya suka banget sama aroma-aroma NTR dan angst ya? :D Aduh, gimana tuh Kazuya, Eijun, kalian disuruh kawin lari ke Inggris (Kazuya: Boleh aja sih/Eijun: Apaan ogah gue!) Wah, bahkan kalian suruh menekuni jalan NTR, rela jadi selingkuhan nggak, Ei-chan? (Eijun: *nangis duluan*/Kazuya: Milih mana? Jadi selingkuhan atau diselingkuhin? E-ehh... aku bercanda! Duh, kok kabur?) TAMAT

 **princebabie** : *sesek napas* Aduduh, ampun, ampun... Aku cinta Kazuya kok, tapi sesekali dia pantas menderita *ketawa jahat* Oke, ayo kibarkan layarnya biar kapal ini melaju terussss!

 **kawaikenma** : Nanti mungkin manisnya pas udah beneran pacaran kali yaa?

 **nymphs** : Masa sih? Mungkin kamu kebawa perasaan jadi ikutan grogi pas Eiijun mau ngaku. Haha, gimana kalo sekarang masih ambigu nggak ayahnya Eijun? Udah berhasil kejawab kan?

 **tanuki shiba inu** : Ganjil? Nah, sekarang udah jadi genap belum? Wkwk, kamu teliti juga baca kode aku. What? Emang kapan aku pernah menipu? *polos*

Sabtu depan chapter terakhir sepertinya :"


	14. Hold On

**.**

— _ **As the world falls apart aroud us**  
 **all we can do is hold on, hold on** —_

 **.**

* * *

Sepersekian detik sebelum tinju keras itu menghantam mata Kazuya, tangan Eijun datang. Menahan tangan besar Miyuki Toku. Hingga momentum itu terhenti begitu saja. Mata Miyuki Toku terbelalak, berkobar marah, tapi Eijun menatapnya tak gentar. Berdiri persis di sebelah Kazuya yang kini tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sobek.

"Kau benar," Kata Eijun, menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Kazuya, "aku tidak akan tahan."

Kazuya membalasnya dengan senyum melebar seperti maklum. Sementara Miyuki Toku, yang kini pergelangan tangannya masih dicekal kuat oleh Eijun hanya memandang dua pemuda di depannya dengan napas memburu.

"Siapa kau berani ikut campur?!" Hardiknya, menarik kasar tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Eijun. Dengan itu, ketegangan meningkat.

Eijun mencoba tersenyum sopan menghadapinya. Mengabaikan tatapan mata orang-orang yang memandangnya sambil berbisik menanyakan asal usulnya. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Tuan."

Kazuya meletakkan sikunya di bahu Eiun, bersandar seolah dia adalah rak buku yang nyaman. Memandang sang ayah dengan ekspresi santai, bersama bibirnya yang berkedut geli. "Ayah, perkenalkan dia adalah kekasi—"

"Sawamura Eijun." Sela Eijun cepat, tak ingin Kazuya merusak suasana. Akan jadi sangat konyol jika dia merona di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Minggir, _nak_." Kata ayah Kazuya dengan nada dingin. Menatap sengit ke arah Eijun kemudian mendelik keji kepada Kazuya. "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Ini urusan pribadiku dengan anak itu. Jadi, enyah kau selagi aku bicara baik-baik."

Kazuya tiba-tiba tertawa. Masih dengan satu siku bertumpu pada bahu Eijun dan satu tangan memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa begitu renyah, seolah jutaan bulu harus menggelitik perutnya. Kagi-lagi tingkah di luar ekspetasi yang membuat semua pasang mata memandangnya terheran.

"Kau selalu cengar-cengir dan tertawa di saat-saat yang aneh ya?" eijun berdecak, tersenyum kecut, yang hanya ditangapi Kazuya dengan tawa geli dan alis yang bergerak naik begitu menjengkelkan. "Selera humormu benar-benar buruk, kau tahu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kazuya berbinar tertarik. "Ku pikir kau suka saat aku tertawa. Aku masih ingat kau sempat tertegun dan bergeming saat aku tertawa lepas bersamamu."

Eijun mendengus kasar. "Diam kau!" Seringai jahil di bibir Kazuya membuat perasaannya campur aduk antara kesal dan malu.

"Nah," Kazuya berseru senang, sementara matanya mengedip usil. "Kau sekarang tersipu-sipu."

"Aku tidak tersipu-sipu!"

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Eijun terlonjak kaget. Menoleh cepat ke teriakan murka itu. kemudian mendesah berat dan tersadar bahwa masih ada Tuan Miyuki yang perlu ditangani.

"Aku tidak di sini untuk melihat kalian berdua berdebat!" Ia menggeram marah, lantas menunjuk tepat ke wajah Eijun dengan gestur intimidasi mutlak. " _Kau_." Intonasinya benar-benar mencerminkan peringatan keras. "Aku tak peduli siapa kau, atau apa hubunganmu dengan Kazuya. Tapi kau berani naik ke sini dan mengganggu. Aku tak suka menghabisi seorang anak dibawah umur. Jadi kusarankan kau pergi sekarang. Pulanglah, cuci kakimu, lalu tidur di pelukan ibumu."

Eijun menghela napas. Menarik kesimpulan kecil bahwa Kazuya mewarisi mulut bangsatnya dari lelaki ini. Benar-benar faktor genetik yang tidak bagus. "Pertama-tama, Tuan. Saya bukan anak dibawah umur." Kata Eijun tenang, mengabaikan sama sekali kilat marah di sepasang mata Tuan Miyuki. "Kedua," dia mendesah berat, melirik ke arah Kazuya dengan sorot mata sedikit kesal. "Sejak mengenal putra anda, rasanya sudah jadi nama tengah saya untuk selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Kazuya memberikan senyum lebar. Seolah tak peduli bahwa bibirnya kini sobek ataupun memar-memar di wajahnya. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi bangga. Eijun setengah mati berusaha untuk tidak meninju wajah tersenyumnya yang begitu menjengkelkan.

"Kurang ajar. Kau pikir—"

"Benar sekali, Ayah." Sela Kazuya cepat hingga semua perhatian kini kembali tertuju padanya. Kazuya menegakkan posisi berdirinya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring akibat tinju brutal sang ayah. Kemudian menatap ayahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Dia memang kurang ajar." Katanya, melirik Eijun sekilas. "Bukankah... dia cocok jadi menantu Ayah?"

Khalayak terkesiap. Begitu pula Eijun yang selanjutnya mengumpat-umpat meyerapahi Kazuya dengan berjuta-juta kutukan tak henti dalam hatinya. _Si Bodoh ini_ , selalu saja memilih momen tidak tepat untuk bercanda.

" _Apa katamu tadi_?"

"Menantu."

Kali ini makin banyak suara orang terkesiap. Tapi miyuki Toku tampaknya masih belum bisa membaca situasi atau juga percakapan yang ada. Lelaki itu hanya tmengernyitkan alisnya dalam, dan memandang ke arah sang putra dengan tatapan keras.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kazuya." Bahkan suaranya menjadi lebih tajam dan pahit.

Kazuya mengulas senyum lebar. "Jadi masih belum mengerti?" Katanya retorik, lantas menghela napas dan tersenyum lagi. " _I'll explain in english then. It's_ _mean_ _your son in law, Father."_

Kali ini lelaki itu membelalak lebar. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Kazuya tertawa senang sementara Eijun memberinya tatapan tajam. "Kazuya, _diamlah_." Ia mencoba berbisik penuh intimidasi, tapi Kazuya tampaknya justru semakin menikmati suasana.

"Baiklah," Kazuya menghela napas. Tersenyum begitu ringan menghadap sang ayah. Senyum normal seperti halnya anak laki-laki yang baru saja mendapatkan skor sempurna untuk ujiannya di sekolah dan bermaksud menunjukkannya kepada ayahnya. "Ku rasa ayah tidak akan mengerti jika belum melihat langsung." Katanya, dan dengan itu ia menarik tengkuk Eijun cepat, membungkam semua kebisingan dan bisik-bisik yang ada dengan satu ciuman telak di bibir Eijun yang masih kaku tak bergerak.

Eijun bisa merasakan semua orang menahan napas saat ini. Rasionalnya menolak mentah-mentah, memaki Kazuya tidak waras, tapi bibirmya justru berkata sebaliknya. Ciuman Kazuya selalu terasa luar biasa di mulutnya, lembut di awal dan menjadi bergairah pada detik-detik berikutnya. Eijun bisa merasakan luka sobek dan sedikit darah di bibirnya. Kazuya memangut bibirnya lembut, mengulum perlahan, menyesap hati-hati sebelum kemudian memberi jilatan meminta izin. Dan Eijun seolah tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepala sedikit, lantas membalas ciumannya. Membiarkan lidah Kazuya menyusup masuk dalam rongga mulutnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Satu lenguhan kecil tak dapat ditahan dari mulut Eijun beberapa saat kemudian. Perlahan sebelah telapak tangannya mulai merayap naik dan memposisikan diri tepat di dada Kazuya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggempur kuat, begitu hidup, dan memacu adrenalin. Tangannya yang loain meremas kerah jas Kazuya erat-erat, menahan agar lenguhan nikmatnya tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi. Terlebih ketika tangan Kazuya yang masih berada di balik tengkuknya kini memberi usapan-usapan sensual dan pijatan kecil yang membuat Eijun begitu kepayahan. Eijun yakin ia hampir mengelinjang andai tangan Kazuya yang lain tidak sigap bergerak mengelus punggungnya, mencoba membuatnya lebih rilkes.

Ini jelas bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman. Tapi kenikmatannya benar-benar tak bisa ditolak. Tak tertahankan. Eijun bahkan bisa merasakan bibir Kazuya tersenyum di tengah-tengah ciuman itu. Keheningan di sekitar mereka seolah memberi ruang tersendiri, memberikan celah bagi mereka untuk memisahkan diri. Eijun tak bisa mendengar yang lainnya, hanya ada debar jantung, suara napas yang bertarung dengan decap lidah, juga hisapan dua pasang bibir yang mencoba melahap satu sama lain.

Jika ciuman pertama mereka di tangga malam itu berhasil membuat otak Eijun beku seketika, hingga ia bahkan tak mampu memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan hanya sanggup berdiri kaku sebagai patung yang pasrah dibawah sentuhan Kazuya. Ciuman itu nyaris tarasa hambar dan kosong. Kemudian ciuman kedua mereka di rumah sakit adalah percampuran perasaan yang terlampau berlebih. Pahitnya realita menyatu dengan sesaknya kerinduan, rasa frustasi, serta segudang permohonan maaf yang berdesakkan disatukan berantakan dengan lelehan asin air mata. Rasa yang dihasikan ciuman kedua itu, benar-benar kacau. Sedang ciuman mereka kali ini adalah sebuah pelengkap yang terasa mulai seimbang di setiap detik waktu. Segalanya kini terasa benar. Tak ada air mata, tak ada lagi ragu, tak ada kemarahan, bimbang maupun juga ketakutan. Kali ini Eijun mampu mengingat dan menikmati setiap detiknya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan otaknya bekerja terus menerus menulis memo penting dengan tinta emas bahwa bibirnya seolah tercipta untuk dikecup, dicium, dilumat dan dijajah hanya oleh Miyuki Kazuya.

Mereka berciuman begitu lama, terlepas tak lebih dari satu sekon untuk menarik napas, lalu menyatukan mulut kembali. Siklus yang berulang-ulang sampai Eijun merasa mabuk dan tak mampu menghitung. Rasanya seolah mereka ingin berciuman tanpa henti, melupakan apa itu konsep waktu, dan menenggelamnkan diri dalam kegilaan selamanya. Tapi paru-paru yang mulai terasa terbakar menjeritkan kata oksigen, akhirnya berhasil memaksa pangutan bibir itu terlepas.

Kazuya mempertahankan wajahnya masih begitu dekat. Netra karamel dan emas saling bertatap, napas mereka bertukar, memburu dalam keintiman tersendiri, suhu tubuh yang menghangat, dan rona samar di wajah satu sama lain. Lalu tangan Kazuya yang semula berada di tengkuknya bergerak perlahan, halus membingkai rahang Eijun sedang ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap sisa saliva yang menjuntai di sisi bibir Eijun. Kazuya tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar Eijun membalas senyumnya.

"BERENGSEK!"

Satu dorongan begitu kuat. Kazuya ambruk, jatuh tersungkur. Sementara Eijun berkedip, dan tahu-tahu sudah nyaris tercekik oleh cengkraman kuat Miyuki Toku. Matanya menjadi kian gelap dan mengancam. "Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Tapi Eijun hanya mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Menatap tak gentar pada sepasang mata itu. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa malam ini untuk Kazuya. Ia juga sudah terlanjur terlibat jauh dalam masalah. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berhenti sekarang.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kata Kazuya seraya bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jasnya seolah mengusir debu. Sorot matanya begitu dingin ketika bertatapan dengan sang ayah. "Aku yang menciumnya duluan, kalau ayah lihat itu."

Amarah Miyuki Toku kini sepenuhnya lari ke arah Kazuya, ia mendorong Eijun kasar kemudian maju menyambar Kazuya menghadiahkan satu tamparan lagi untuk putranya. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Suara itu mendesisi setajam racun. Tiga detik seolah dunia berhenti berputar segalanya bagai terpaku diam di tempat dan hanya bisaa menatap nyalang ke pasangan ayah-anak Miyuki yang kini bertatapan dengan kilat mata membakar satu sama lain.

"My, Kazuya… Bajingan Kecilku Tersayang…" Lelaki itu meludah ke samping dengan muka jijik. Kemudian khalayak mulai bangkit dari kebekuan, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, bahkan suara bidikan kamera dan hal-hal lainnya. Miyuki Toku masih sanggup menyempatkan diri untuk memasang wajah keji, menoleh pada para bawahannya dan berkata "Bereskan."

Maka semua celah jendela dan pintu di sekitar ruangan tertutup rapat, tak seorangpun diperbolehkan pergi. Kamera serta ponsel pintar mereka dilucuti paksa, menghapus semua detail kejadian apapun yang sempat terekam di atas panggung pertunangan ini. Meludeskan semua barang bukti yang mungkin dapat dijual ke majalah gosip atau lawan bisnis Sang Miyuki.

Miyuki Toku kembali menoleh pada putranya yang masih menatap tak gentar. "Aku memberikanmu segalanya, dan ini balasanmu?!" Udara di dalam ruangan menjadi bertambah berat dan cahaya lampu yang semula begitu menyilaukan seolah ikut menggelap. "Seolah menjadi pemain bisbol saja belum cukup, sekarang kau mau menunjukkan fakta menjijikkan lainnya bahwa kau seorang homoseksual?!" Ia mendelik pahit, tertawa hambar. "Kalian berdua memang mirip. _Kau dan wanita itu_. Kalian sama-sama cacat dan tidak berguna. _Kalian tidak layak ada di sini_. "

Mata Kazuya melebar, berkilat marah dan terluka. Tapi Eijun tersadar dengan cepat, menarik tangan Kazuya hingga berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Rasanya ganjil dan aneh. Berdiri berdua dengan Kazuya sebagai pihak yang melawan ayahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, _Sir_."

Sebelum otaknya sempat berpikir bibirnya sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Memanggil begitu tegas dan lantang hingga berhasil mengambil alih perhatian. Eijun menggigit ujung lidahnya, cengkramannya pada tangan Kazuya mengerat. Dalam satu tarikan napas yang dihembuskan cepat, Eijun menatap balik mata dingin Miyuki Toku dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Anda tadi bertanya apa saya sadar tentang apa yang saya lakukan?" Eijun bicara dengan tegas, masih berusaha sopan. "Itu pertanyaan yang sama, dengan yang ingin saya ajukan untuk anda; _Tuan, apa anda sadar apa yang sudah anda lakukan?_ "

Sebuah serinngai dingin, sebelum letupan amarah hebat menyebar di wajahnya. Jari telunjuknya menuding tepat ke tullang hidung Eijun. "Diam kau, Jalang! Kau tidak berada pada level dimana pantas bicara padaku!"

Eijun bisa merasakan amarah Kazuya meledak. Tapi ia berusaha menahan. Mengenggam erat tangan Kazuya untuk menyalurkan semua ketangangan yang ia punya. Kazuya bernapas dengan berat, berhasil manahan untuk tidak menghantam ayahnya tapi giginya menggertak kaku selagi matanya terbakar kebencian dan amarah mendalam.

" _Tarik. Kata-katamu. Kembali_."

"Atau apa, hah?!" Eskpresi ayah Kazuya kian mengeras. Kentara sekali ia sudah siap dengan seribu pukulan lagi. "Kau ingin menghejarku, kazuya? Mempertegas bahwa kau memang darah dagingku karena kita lebih cocok bicara dengan kekerasan?"

"BAJINGAN KAUꟷ"

" _Kazuya!"_

Setidaknya Eijun berhasil membat Kazuya tersentak sadar dan menoleh padanya. Eijun menggeleng dengan yakin. Berkata secara implisit bahwa ia tak boleh memukul siapapun dan tidak terpancing dalam perangkap sang ayah.

" _Oh, my Kazuya…_ " Desis tajam itu kembali terdengar. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, anakku. Jangan menahan diri. Biarkan monster itu menguasaimu. Kau seorang Miyuki. Kau tidak pantas tunduk di bawah kata-kata jalang seperti itu."

Eijun mencoba tersenyum sopan. Yang membuat Miyuki Toku memandangnya dengan alis berkerut sangat dalam. "Tuan, saya rasa inilah saatnya saya mengambil peran untuk bicara."

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan bahwa kau tak berhak bicara padaku?!"

Eijun menggeleng tegas. "Tidak." Katanya tajam. "Kali ini benar-benar harus ada seseorang yang mengatakan semuanya pada anda, Tuan."

"Keparat! Berani kau menantangku?!"

"Memangnya apa yang perlu saya takutkan?" Eijun berusaha untuk tidak satu detikpun berpaling dari sepasang mata ayah Kazuya yang masih memandangnya penuh kebencian. "Bagi saya, anda tak lebih dari lelaki menyedihkan yang hanya peduli pada keluarga yang _sempurna_ , bukan keluarga anda yang _sesungguhnya_. Anda otoriter, anda berusaha mengendalikan segalanya sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Gambaran ideal anda tentang sebuah keluarga, tapi nyataya tidak bisa. Semuanya selalu terasa kurang dan tidak dapat memuaskan anda. Karena itulah anda mencari wanita lain, anda mencoba mencari kesenangan yang bisa membuat hati anda terpuaskan. Anda mengatur Kazuya layaknya sebuah pion dalam papan catur anda. Anda menolak bakatnya, anda mengurungnya dalam aturan-aturan yang anda susun dengan sempurna. Tapi anda tetap tidak terpuaskan."

Eijun mengambil napas, menatap sengit kepada laki-laki itu. Ia tahu betapa ocehan panjangya terdengar gila dan amat sangat kurang ajar. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Sekarang ia tahu wajah asli ayah Kazuya seperti apa, dan kebencian Kazuya telah mengalir dalam darahnya. Tak lagi ada segarispun rasa segan maupun takut ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan ayah Kazuya.

"Anda tahu mengapa demikian?" Tanya Eijun, memberi jeda pendek. "Karena sejatinya _anda_ _-_ lah yang tidak sempurna. _Anda_ _-_ lah letak kecacatan yang sebenarnya. Istri anda begitu sempurna, dan anda tak bisa menerimanya."

Seiring setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Eijun, wajah lelaki itu menjadi kian memucat. Matanya bertambah kosong, dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. _Benar_ , Eijun berusaha meyakinkan diri. Ini sudah benar. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya terus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Anda merasa terintimidasi dengan kesempurnaannya, karena itulah anda mencari wanita lain." Eijun berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah Kazuya, dan tersenyum kecil. "Kazuya adalah putra yang sempurna, dan anda tidak bisa menerimanya. Sama, anda merasa terintimidasi. Karena Kazuya bisa menyeimbangkan antara bakat bisbol dan prestasi akademisnya. Itu semua meresahkan hati anda, bukan? Anda tidak suka ketika melihat istri dan anak anda begitu bersinar, sedang anda merasa kecil dan tak berdaya. Karena itulah anda ingin menghancurkannya."

Miyuki Toku kelihatan seolah separuh nyawanya baru dicabut. Seolah ia ingin melawan, menggeram, atau berteriak, tapi semua kerja tubuhnya telah menghilang. Ia mematung, tatapannya nyalang juga kosong. Eijun yakin tiap kata yang tadi ia ucapkan menghujam tepat ke jantungnya. Menjadi cambukkan beracun yang mendorongnya jatuh dalam lubang gelap yang selama ini berusaha keras disembunyikan.

" _Anda_ - _lah yang tidak layak di sini, Miyuki Toku_."

Suara itu bergema lebih nyaring dan menusuk dari yang Eijun perkirakan. Kini tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu membeku sepenuhnya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan marah, gestrur mengintimidasi, atau juga kesombongan yang terpancar keluar. Hanya kosong. Seolah ia telah didorong tenggelam ke dasar lautan yang gelap dan dingin.

Eijun merasakan tangan Kazuya mengenggam miliknya, menyilangkan jemari mereka lalu mengaitkannya begitu erat. Memberi tekanan hangat pada telapak tangannya yang semula membeku. Ketika Eijun menoleh, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, tipis namun jujur dan murni. "Kita pulang." Ujar Kazuya, dan Eijun tak dapat melakukan hal lain keluali membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk setuju.

Mereka melangkah meninggalkan panggung itu dengan langkah pasti. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, Eijun tidak yakin. Tapi malam ini ia yakin seratus persen bahwa kemenangan adalah mikik mereka. Seperti kata Kazuya sebelumnya, pertempuran terakhir itu ditutup dengan sebuah _home run_ telak.

Dua langkah ketika melewati ayahnya, Kazuya berhenti sebentar. Berkata dengan nada rendah, namun jelas terdengar.

" _Apapun, kau tetap ayahku_."

* * *

"Pulang sana, Miyuki Kazuya!" Geram Eijun kesal setengah mati, mengacak rambutnya depresi karena sejak tadi Kazuya sungguh mengabaikan perintahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu." Balas Kazuya santai, mulai melepaskan simpul dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

Eijun mendesah kesal, memijit dahinya yang berdenyut pusing. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu mengninap di apartemenku, Bakazuya!"

Kazuya melirik ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, melipat dasinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau juga pernah menginap di apartemenku tanpa izin, kan?" Ia tersenyum miring, penuh kemenangan. "Anggap saja sekarang kita impas." Timpalnya, lalu mulai melepas satu demi satu kancing jasnya.

Eijun kehabisan akal untuk mendebatnya, hanya menghela napas kasar, dan membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa. Melepas ikatan simpul dasi yang membelit lehernya, lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Aku menginap di tempatmu karena tak punya pilihan." Kata Eijun, menentap sebal Kazuya yang kini sudah melepas jas dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai batas siku. "Saat itu sudah hampir pukul satu malam. Tapi sekarang? Ini baru jam sepuluh. Demi Tuhan! Kau bawa mobil!"

Kazuya terkekeh geli, meletakkan jasnya ke sandaran sofa. " _Well_ ," Katanya, tersenyum menjengkelkan. "Memangnya salah kalau aku mau bermalam di tempat pacarku sendiri?"

Eijun melempar bantal sofa, yang tepat mengenai dada Kazuya. Membuang muka ke arah lain dan berdoa semoga tak ada rona merah muda bodoh yang mencoret wajahnya saat ini. "Kau bukan pacarku!"

Alis Kazuya makin terangkat tinggi, kepalanya dimiringkan menatap wajah Eijun yang terlipat lucu. "Aku menciummu tiga kali, dan kita tidak pacaran?"

Eijun menggeram, mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menatap marah, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan di mata Kazuya, sebaliknya justru terlilhat menggemaskan. "Kau melakukannya tanpa meminta persetujuanku!"

Kazuya tersenyum miring, sengaja mengusap bibir bawahnya begitu seduktif. Seolah berusaha mengingat kembali ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. "Tapi kau membalas dua di antaranya, dan tidak menolak ketiganya sama sekali. Itu belum cukup?" Ia tertawa kecil. Benar-benar puas kala mendapati wajah Eijun kian memerah bahkan hingga menjalar ke telinga. "Kalau begitu kita lakukan yang keempat supaya kau yakin, Sawamura- _kun_?"

Satu bantal lain dilempar, kali ini mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Kazuya. Dan si pemuda berkacamata terpingkal puas. "Apa di otakmu tidak ada hal yang lebih bermakana selain melumat bibirku?! Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" Kazuya berkedip genit. "Terutama yang terakhir tadi. Akui saja, Eijun. Aku bisa merasakannya, kau _sangat_ menginginkanku."

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun bangkit, terlalu jengkel untuk hanya berdiam diri. Menerjang ke arah Kazuya dengan maksud sekurang-kurangnya membuat pemuda itu terjatuh. Tapi Kazuya sigap menahan kedua tangannya. Membuat mereka berdua hanya saling adu kekuatan lengan dan coba merubuhkan satu sama lain.

"Hei, kita bukan anak kecil." Kata Kazuya terkekeh geli, sambil diam-diam mencatat kalau tenaga Eijun tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Berisik!" Eijun melotot padanya. "Aku tidak peduli, kau membuatku jengkel!"

Tapi sekuat apapun Eijun coba mendorong, Kazuya selalu bisa menahannya. Ia nyaris putus asa ketika tiba-tiba mendapat satu ide brilian. Tersenyum kecil, kakinya bergerak cepat menjegal tumit Kazuya. Kabar baiknya, ia berhasil membuat Kazuya limbung, hilang keseimbangan, dan tersentak jatuh. Kabar buruknya, Kazuya masih mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangannya, hingga turut membawa Eijun ikut serta meluncur bebas akibat gaya gravitasi.

 _DUKK!_

Punggung Kazuya mendarat tepat pada sofa di belakangnya. Sementara Eijun mendarat tepat di atasnya. Sesaat, keduanya masih terlalu kaget dan hanya memejamkan mata. Detik berikutnya, kedua manik mata itu terbuka bersamaan. Membelalak satu sama lain, bertukar tatapan dalam jarak yang sangat berbahaya. Ini kali kedua Kazuya merasakan detak jantung Eijun di dadanya. Kali pertamanya adalah ketika ia memeluknya dengan begitu erat di rumah sakit. Dan Kazuya suka sekali memandangi manik mata emas milik Eijun yang berkilauan. Tak bosan terkesima atas seberapa cemerlang warna matanya. Membiarkan dirinya tersedot ke dalam lubang tak berdasar. Kazuya bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai pegal akibat tertimpa bobot tubuh Eijun, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengusir. Memilih untuk bertahan pada posisi ini, dan menghitung satu demi satu milisekon yang mereka lewati hanya dengan saling menatap.

Eijun mencoba menarik napas. Menyesal kemudian karena sensor penciumannya kini menangkap jelas aroma mint yang begitu maskulin dari tubuh Kazuya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berpacu tak normal. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat lebih rinci garis-garis ketampanan Kazuya. Bahkan meski dengan luka memar, baret-baret di wajahnya, atau juga luka sobek di... _bibirnya.._. Eijun menelan ludah, merasakan sentakan hebat di perutnya. Sensasi itu melejit cepat, membungkam semua pemikiran-pemikiran lain. Meledak seperti bom nuklir dan menghadirkan kembali ingatan akan sensasi tiap kali bibir Kazuya ada di mulutnya. Betapa lihai pergerakannya, tuntutannya yang menginginkan lebih, juga gigitan-gigitan kecil berbau posesif yang kerap diberikan. Tanpa sadar Eijun terus memandangi bibir itu dengan gejolak penuh damba.

"Lakukan saja." Suara rendah Kazuya membuatnya tersentak kecil. Pemuda itu kini menatapnya lurus ke manik mata, ekspresinya tenang, dan ada senyum samar di bibirnya seperti mempersilahkan.

Kemudian ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya. Memejamkan mata, mencondongkan badan, dan mengecup bibir Kazuya. Ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman, dan saat Kazuya membalas, Eijun lupa akan segalanya. Segala amarah yang semula membuncah di dadanya, rasa gugupnya, keraguannya, serta sejuta alasan mengapa ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Eijun menciumnya, menghirup aroma di kulitnya, merasakan bibirnya yang basah. Dan segalanya bukan hanya menjadi terlupakan, namun juga lenyap. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kazuya bersatu dalam tarikan napas dan denyut jantung yang sama.

Eijun terus menciumnya, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dasar hatinya. Membiarkan bibirnya menempel dan beradu dengan bibir Kazuya, saling menekan, menghisap, membagi rasa yang merobek logika. Lidah Kazuya bergerak di dalam mulutnya, menari dengan miliknya untuk menyesap satu sama lain. Lalu tangannya perlahan bergerak, menyusup masuk di antara rambut Kazuya. Merasakan rambut Kazuya yang halus di ujung-ujung jemarinya. Dan ciuman itu mulai beratakan ketika ia merasakan tangan Kazuya kini memeluk—meremas acak—bagian pinggangnya, jari-jari tangan Kazuya memberi penekanan yang begitu intens, sarat akan makna juga hasrat yang menjelaskan secara nyata betapa Kazuya sunguh menginginkanya. Sementara satu tangan lain balas menjambak halus rambut di belakang kepalanya. Segala hal yang dilakukan hanya membuat darahnya kian mendidih. Memacu untuk berperang satu sama lain dalam kabut gairah yang tak terbantahkan. Pergerakan bibirnya kian liar, haus, dan menagih, tapi Eijun tidak peduli. Kerena saat ini, segalanya sungguh terasa benar.

Ketika kebutuhan oksigen kian meningkat, Eijun menarik diri. Menciptakan sejuntai benang saliva menjadi penghubung antara bibirnya dengan bibir Kazuya. Basah, membengkak, juga merah. Dengan napas yang masih memburu, dan pandangan mengunci satu sama lain. Kazuya kemudian terkekeh, wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi geli yang membuat Eijun mengerjap, lantas segera tersadar dan bangkit berdiri.

" _Well_ ," Ia mendengar Kazuya menghela napas pendek. "Jadi itu yang keempat?" Ia menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan, menatap Eijun dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Otomatis kau menjadi pacarku." Eijun membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tapi Kazuya dengan cepat menyela. "Apapun katamu, aku akan tetap menginap di sini." Kata Kazuya final, tak menerima penolakan. "Pembahasan selesai. Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Lalu ia pergi begitu saja, tersenyum geli ketika mendengar makian Eijun yang begitu ke kanankkan di belakangnya.

Saat Kazuya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dia tidak menemukan Eijun di ruang tengah. Mengusap tulang rahangnya yang memar dan nyeri, Kazuya menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar Eijun. Menemukan pemuda itu di sana, rambutnya sedikt basah, jatuh berantakan menutupi keningnya seperti baru saja dicuci demi menghilangkan sisa _wax_ yang semua ada. Sudah dengan setelan celana denim pendek dan kaus merah dengan sablon _spiderman_ di bagian depan _._ Eijun duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, sibuk menekuri sesuatu dalam laptopnya yang terbuka. _Tugas kuliah?_ Batin kazuya dengan satu alis terangkat. Menggeleng samar, ia kemudia melangkah masuk.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya kazuya seraya mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Merasakan ranjang berderit kecil akibat menahan dua bobot tubuh.

Eijun memasang senyum kecut, tampak tak berkeinginan mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptop barang sekadar melirik ke arah Kazuya. "Memilih foto." Katanya pendek, masih tersisa nada jengkel dalam suaranya.

Kazuya menatap wajahnya yang tampak begitu serius, tak memperdulikan Kazuya sama sekali. _Dia jadi semakin jago saja mengabaikanku_ , dengus Kazuya geli. Kemudian kembali menekuri tiap garis wajahnya. Seberapa panjang helaian poni lebat yang menutupi keningnya, membayangkan eskpresi Eijun ketika ia kesal dan mengacak-ngacaknya, atau juga sesekali meniupnya. Lalu, kedua alisnya yang tebal, runcing pada ujungnya. Tegas menukik tinggi. Sesekali terangkat jahil nan humoris. Kemudian sepasang netra emasnya, besar dan memukau dengan cara yang tak terelakkan. Kazuya selalu menemukan pendar kehidupan di sana, bening dan menyedot masuk dalam arus kharisma yang tak dapap ia tepis tiap kali mereka bertatapan. Hidungnya yang kera pkali berkerut lucu ketika ia berpikir. Pipinya yang penuh, mengisi telapak tangan Kazya secara untuh tiap kali Kazuya membingkai wajahnya. Beralih pada bibirnya yang kini tampak berkomat-kamit kecil seolah berdiskusi individual. Kazuya membanyangkan ketika bibir itu menyatu dengan miliknya. Saling menempel dan berbagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang meleleh sampai ke hatinya. Sensasi hangat, lembut, juga manis yang selalu ia kecap tiap kali mereka berciuman. Kazuya mendesah tertahan, bagaimana bisa ia merasa secandu ini terhadap bibir Eijun yang selalu dipakai berteriak dan mengoceh berisik?

Menghela napas, Kazuya beringsut mendekat hingga bisa melihat apa yang ada di layar laptop Eijun. Keningnya berkerut. "Aku bahkan baru ingat kau itu fotografer."

"Ha ha ha, lucu." Kata Eijun dengan suara dan garis ekspresi datar.

Kazuya berpikir, betapa cepat pola hubungannya dengan Eijun berubah-ubah. Satu jam lalu, mereka tampak begitu kompak ketika bekerja sama dalam pertempuran terakhir melawan ayahnya. Lalu beberapa menit yang lalu, saling adu argumen sengit, dan Eijun yang berkeras mengusirnya keluar. Kemudian mereka sejenak berhenti berdebat, melakukan ciuman dengan sangat hebat di atas sofa. Dan sekarang, mereka memasuki mode dimana Eijun menjadi amat sinis padanya. Rasanya tak pernah ada satu hari penuh yang mereka lewati tanpa bertengkar atau berdebat, alih-alih sebuah hubungan asmara yang penuh dengan kemesraaan, hubungan mereka justru lebih mirip kartun klasik _Tom & Jerry_ yang kebanyakan bertangkar, dan sesekali berbaikan, namun tetap selalu bersama di tiap kesempatan.

Mengamati hasil-hasil foto jepretan Eijun, Kazuya harus mengakui kalau pemuda itu memang berbakat. Hasil fotonya nyaris sama dengan hasil jepretan Keiko yang terpajang di setiap sisi dinding kamarnya di Nagano. Foto-foto itu menangkap memori, bukan sekadar objek yang mati, melainkan gambaran yang hidup dan abadi. Kazuya melirik ketika Eijun menguap lebar, lantas memukul-mukul bahu dan lehernya seolah berusaha mengusir pegal. Kembali menelusuri wajahnya yang kini sudah tampak loyo.

"Lanjutkan besok saja, kau sudah lelah." Saran Kazuya ringan, memberi pijatan kecil pada tengkuknya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa ia juga kelelahan.

"Sedikit lagi," Kata Eijun, mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menggelang seolah mengusir kantuk dan mencoba tetap fokus.

Kazuya membuang napas, merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Eijun.

"HEY!" Eijun membentaknya telak. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu naik?!"

"Aku mau tidur." Kata Kazuya cuek. Menepuk-nepuk bantal. "Kalau kau masih ingin kerja, jangan berisik." Timpalnya, kemudian mulai berbaring nyaman di sebelah Eijun yang melotot galak.

Eijun menutup layar laptopnya cepat, meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas kemudian menarik tangan Kazuya kasar. "Jangan tidur di sini, Bakazuya!" Usirnya tanpa sopan santun. "Kau tidur di sofa!"

Kazuya mendengus, mengabaikan, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tempat tidurmu cukup untuk kita berdua, Eijun. Kenapa juga aku harus tidur di sofa?"

"Aish! Kau ini! Pergi dari sini, Miyuki Kazuya- _teme_! Aku tidak mau tidur di sebelahmu!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, sih!" Erang kazuya, lalu menarik satu tangan Eijun dalam sekali sentakan kuat hingga membuatnya tertarik dan ambruk tepat di sebelahnya. Tak membuang kesempatan, Kazuya segera memiringkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Eijun dan mengurungnya dalam dekapan erat. "Diam, dan tidurlah."

Eijun menggeliat berusaha lepas. Kini tubuhnya menempel erat dengan Kazuya. Hingga ia bisa merasakan dentak jantung Kazuya dari balik punggungnya, juga napas hangat pemuda itu di tengkuknya, serta lengan kokoh Kazuya yang memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Lepaskan!"

Kazuya tidak bersedia menyerah, ia justru mempererat pelukannya dan menarik tubuh Eijun agar menempel lebih dekat. Membiarkan wajahnya digelitik oleh rambut Eijun yang terasa halus dan beraroma shampo juga sedikit sisa _wax_. Membiarkan perutnya berdesir aneh ketika kembali menghirup aroma lemon yang memguar khas dari tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Agrh, lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Sssstt..." Desis Kazuya, menyuruhnya diam dan berhenti meronta. "Tidur, _sayang_."

" _B_ _AKA_ -zuya! Minggir! Kazuy- _AHO_ _!_ "

"Astaga, kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Kazuya menggeram kecil. "Aku lelah, dan aku tahu kau juga begitu. Jadi diamlah, dan tidur. Kita perlu istirahat."

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!" Elak Eijun, mulai memukul-mukul lengannya.

Kazuya membuang napas pendek. " _Diam_ , Sawamura Eijun. Aku hanya ingin berbaring di sampingmu, memelukmu, dan tidur. Aku tidak sedang berusaha memperkosamu atau apa. Hanya tidur bersama, dalam artian yang paling lugu. Jadi berhentilah berontak, dan pejamkan saja matamu."

Ucapan itu agaknya membuat Eijun mulai berhenti bergerak. Lama, pemuda itu hanya diam seolah berusaha berpikir, dan Kazuya mengulas senyum diam-diam di belakangnya. Lalu ia merasakan Eijun menghela napas, seperti kelelahan.

"Baiklah," Akhirnya Eijun mengalah, dan Kazuya bergerak menyamankan posisinya berbaring, melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar Eijun tidak kesulitan bernapas.

Harus diakui, Kazuya sangat suka dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Memeluk pemuda itu dan merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Berbaring pada satu ranjang yang sama, di antara detak-detak jarum jam yang menggema samar, mendengarkan suara lirih napasnya yang berirama. Memasukkan pemikiran-pemikiran menyenangkan ke dalam otaknya bahwa Eijun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hei," Kazuya mencoba memanggil, dengan nada begitu rendah seolah tak ingin mengusik ketenangan.

"Hmm." Eijun hanya bergumam, namun cukup sebagai isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Kazuya membasahi bibir bawahnya, mengeratkan pelukan untuk menyembunyikan sensasi menggelitik di dasar perutnya, menudukkan kepala sedikit hingga keningnya kini menyentuh punggung bagian atas Eijun.

"Kamu mau menikah denganku?" Setengah mati berusaha agar tidak meremat Eijun dalam pelukannya. Dan Kazuya bisa merasakan punggung Eijun menegang, beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya kembali bernapas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi _kamu_?"

"Sudah jawab saja." Kata Kazuya setengah berbisik dan mendesak. Wajahnya menjadi lebih panas. Ia mencoba menolak keras-keras bahwa saat ini ia sedang sangat amat gugup.

"Miyuki Kazuya, kau sadar baru saja menghancurkan upacara pertunanganmu di depanku? Dan sekarang kau mengajakku menikah?" Eijun mendengus kecil. "Katakan, bagaimana agar aku yakin kau tidak akan menghancurkan yang ini?"

"Aku mengajakmu menikah atas keinginanku sendiri, Sawamura Eijun. Sama sekali tak ada campur tangan ayahku atau siapapun di sini. Aku tidak punya alasan kenapa harus menghancurkannya."

Ada jeda cukup panjang yang amat menyikasa Kazuya hingga ke tiap sum-sum tulangnya. Lalu Eijun menghela napas lagi. "Memangnya kita bisa menikah?"

"Di Jepang mungkin tidak." Kata Kazuya, mengigit bibir bawahnya singkat. "Kita bisa menikah di beberapa negara bagian Amerika atau Australia."

"Lalu meninggalkan Jepang dan semua yang ada di sini?"

Kazuya menggeleng kecil. "Kita bisa ke sini kapanpun kau mau, bahkan tinggal di sini setelah menikah. Atau kita bisa tinggal di sana, dan kembali kesini kapanpun kau ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, teman-temanmu, atau bahkan hanya untuk sekadar naik ke Tokyo Tower."

Kazuya sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Ia tak pernah secara khusus memikirkan sejauh ini. Tapi malam ini, setelah apa yang dilakukan Eijun untuknya, setelah pukulan _home run_ yang mereka cetak bersama untuk ayahnya, juga setelah merasakan senyaman apa berbaring di sebelahnya, gagasan untuk hidup bersama Sawamura Eijun meyeruak begitu saja. Kazuya sangat menginginkannya, membayangkan bisa terus berada di dekatnya, dan terikat dalam hubungan resmi yang bertahan serta sah di mata hukum, terasa sangat membahagiakan.

"Kuliah kita bagaimana?"

Kazuya mengulas senyum, meski ia tahu Eijun tak dapat melihatnya. "Kita bisa melanjutkan studi kita di sana. Atau... jika kau merasa ini terlalu tiba-tiba, kita selesaikan studi kita dulu di sini. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau lulus. Meski kau bodoh, tapi seharusnya kau bisa lulus tepat waktu, kan?"

Eijun berdecak, Kazuya bisa membayangkan kini wajahnya terlipat lucu. "Mulutmu, Kazuya. Sekali saja tidak berbisa, apa sesusah itu?" Sindirnya sinis, tapi Kazuya mengabaikan.

Ada jeda cukup panjang yang terjadi setelahnya. Kazuya diam, membiarkan Eijun berpikir. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya begitu ingin memaksa, namun kali ini, Kazuya mencoba percaya pada Eijun. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bukan hanya ia yang menginginkan hal ini dapat terwujud.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Eijun akhirnya, lantas Kazuya hanya membuang napas geli.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Katanya. "Aku akan dicoret dari keluarga Miyuki."

Punggung Eijun menegang sesaat. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu santai? Kau tidak peduli sama sekali?"

Kazuya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kalau begitu aku akan memakai margamu."

Eijun terlonjak kecil. "Aku _seme_?"

Kazuya mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti. "Apa itu _seme_?"

Lalu ia merasakan punggung Eijun bergetar, dan pemuda itu tertawa geli. "Lupakan saja." Katanya santai, lantas kembali diam.

"Kalau kau khawatir soal finansial," Ujar Kazuya akhirnya, "Kau tenang saja, aku punya warisan dari ibuku yang sama sekali tak bisa disentuh ayahku. Jumlahnya cukup banyak."

Eijun menghela napas. "Aku tidak pernah khawatir soal itu. Apa aku terlihat sematrelialistis itu di matamu?"

Kazuya menggeleng, merapatkan diri ke tubuh Eijun. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak main-main soal ini." Katanya lugas. "Aku serius, Eijun."

Eijun terkekeh kecil. "Oke, oke..." Katanya dengan suara ringan kemudian bergumam seperti berpikir serius. "... karena kau jago memasak, apa kau juga akan memasak untukku? Setiap hari? Kau bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatkanku sarapan. Lalu saat aku bangun, semuanya sudah ada di meja makan. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau juga membuatkan bekal untuk makan siangku? Bento lezat dan bergizi yang disusun dengan imut!" Godanya, dan Kazuya membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukan hingga Eijun memprotes sesak napas, kemudian kembali melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Kazuya malas berdebat. Tersenyum ketika satu pemikiran melintas di benaknya. "Aku bahkan akan memasak hasil pancinganmu tidak peduli ikan apa itu." Ia bisa mendengar Eijun terkekeh kecil, dan Kazuya tidak bisa mengelakkan kehangatan yang menjalar memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Katakan, apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Eh? Makanan favorit? Aku suka hampir semua makanan, tapi aku paling suka daging sapi."

Kazuya tersenyum ringkas. "Oke, aku akan jadi spesialis daging sapi untukmu."

Eijun tertawa singkat, kemudian menarik napas panjang, dan berubah serius. "Kazuya, apa kita akan berpisah lagi?"

Kazuya mencoba melirik dari balik bahu Eijun. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Soalnya sehabis melakukan atau mengatakan hal-hal manis, kau pasti akan melakukan hal gila yang membuat kita berpisah.." Kata Eijun dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Ciuman dadakan setelah kencan yang menyenangkan. Marah besar dan meninggalkanku setelah dua minggu berbaikan. Kau selalu merusak momennya. Jadi, aku malah mulai takut jika kau bersikap seperti ini."

Kazuya terenyak. Singkat. Kemudian mengeratkan kembali pelukannya, memposisikan wajahnya tepat menempel di tengkuk Eijun, menekan bibirnya di kulit hangat laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu, Eijun." Katanya dengan nada lebih lembut namun terdengar tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil jarak darimu, satu sentimenter pun, tidak. Tapi kau bodoh—oke bukan, aku yang tidak pandai bicara dan membaca situasi. Hingga kita berujung saling salah paham, lagi dan lagi."

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Eijun bisa berpikir demikian, tapi Eijun seharusnya tahu bahwa Kazuya merasa lebih tersiksa saat mereka harus berjauhan. Dan setelah ini semua, Kazuya bahkan rasanya tidak yakin bagaimana caranya ia sanggup bertahan jika mereka berpisah, atau juga Eijun menghindarinya lagi. Gagasan itu terasa begitu mengerikan bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Kau jahat sih." Kata Eijun akhirnya, terdengar seperti meengeluh.

"Dan kau tidak peka."

"Tapi setidaknya kemampuan bicaraku lebih baik darimu."

"Oke, jadi mulai sekarang aku punya mata kuliah tambahan untuk latihan berbicara dengan baik bersama Professor Sawamura?"

Eijun terkekeh geli. "Pasti merepotkan punya murid sepertimu."

Kazuya bergumam kecil, memeluk Eijun lebih erat dan bicara dengan hati-hati. "Jadi mulai sekarang, daripada bersikap gegabah dan pergi saat kita tidak bisa memahami satu sama lain, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba bicara? Aku berjanji akan mendengarkanmu lebih banyak, mencoba memahamimu lebih banyak, dan bersabar untukmu lebih sering. Tidak ada lagi kabur-kaburan atau saling menghindar, oke?"

Lama, Eijun tak memberi jawaban. Cukup lama untuk membuat hati Kazuza diliputi kabut kecemasan. Lalu akhirnya tiba pada detik Kazuya merasakan Eijun mengangguk tanda setuju, dan barulah ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Soal apa lagi?"

"Menikah denganku." Tuntut Kazuya, gemas, grogi, dan tak sabar.

Jeda lagi, Kazuya berpikir betapa senangnya Eijun membuatnya gugup hari ini. "Ibuku sangat menyukaimu." Kata Eijun akhirnya. "Ayahku bahkan memujimu, dan kakekku," Eijun mendengus kasar. "Agaknya dia justru lebih menyukaimu di banding aku."

Kazuya tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah direstui kalau begitu." Katanya dengan bangga. "Jawabanmu?" Ulang kazuya lagi. Karena meski tak ingin mengakui ini, ia merasa takut Eijun tak akan menerimanya.

Eijun berdecak. "Sudah." Katanya lantas membuang napas pendek. "Tidur saja sekarang, Kazuya."

 _Aku butuh jawabanmu_ , Kazuya ingin berkeras. Namun ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat. Mengangguk kecil, dan memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. "Baiklah, tidur." Menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba untuk rileks kembali sambil merasakan tarikan napas Eijun yang teratur. Kazuya menempelkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Eijun, ketika setengah mati berusaha berbisik tulus dan penuh kejujuran...

" _Aishiteru_."

Lantas memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Merasa terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban atau juga respon dari yang bersangkutan. Ia buang semua kepekaannya akan reaksi Eijun setelah berhasil mengucap kata keramat itu.

Cukup lama, tapi Kazuya belum benar-benar terjatuh dalam tidur ketika medengar Eijun bergumam pelan. "Kamu mengajakku menikah, tidak lebih dari satu jam setelah resmi pacaran?" Eijun terkekeh geli, yang membuat kazuya nyaris saja kelepasan membekap pemuda itu. "Dasar sinting." Sambungnya dengan nada rendah, Kazuya memilih untuk pura-pura tidur, dan merasakan Eijun menghela napas seperti mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

Kazuya bisa merasakan Eijun membalikkan tubuh hingga kini berbaring menghadapnya. Memilih untuk terus memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidak gugup, Ia tahu kini Eijun tengah memandangi wajahnya, bahkan bisa membayangkan dengan jelas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Dengan begitu hati-hati, Eijun menarik lepas kacamatanya. Lantas menyibak helai rambut Kazuya yang menjuntai di sekitar kening dan matanya. Kazuya harus berusaha keras untuk tatap tenang. Sentuhan Eijun selalu membuatnya merasakan letupan balon di dasar perutnya.

" _Oyasumi,_ Miyuki Kazuya."

Sebuah kecupan ringan yang ditinggalkan Eijun di keningnya. Hangat dan lembut, mengantarkan sengatan ketulusan yang membuat hatinya meleleh. Dan bisikan yang begitu halus menyusp ke dalam ruang dengarnya tepat sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

" _Ai shite kurete, arigatou_."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **years latter**_

Buket bunga daisy di tangannya terasa sedikit ganjil. Sejak meninggalkan toko bunga, ia berkali-kali melirik gelisah ke arah buket itu. Tidak bisa berheti bertanya-tanya kepada pemikirannya sendiri perihal sudah layakkah buket bunga yang dibelinya hari ini? Menghembuskan napas, ia kemudian mendongak, memandangi kanvas langit biru cerah khas bulan Juni yang membentang di atasnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguatkan tekad dan merapal doa semoga apa yang dilakukannya kali ini sudah benar.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu melangkahkan kakinya di antara petak-petak pualam yang berbaris sepi. Biji mata emasnya sibuk mencari, sementara pikirannya mencoba mengingat. _Seharusnya ada di sekitar sini_ , pikirnya. Mengernyit, menyipitkan mata singkat ke salah satu spot kemudian mendesah kecil saat menemukan ukiran kanji yang dicarinya. Ia melangkah mendekat.

 _Miyuki Ayana_. Eijun membaca kembali nama itu dalam benaknya, lantas membungkuk kecil dan mengucapkan salam. Matanya bisa melihat sebuket bunga yang mengering di atas nisan itu. mengingatkan rentang waktu dua bulan lalu ketika Kazuya meletakkannya di sana. Tersenyum kecil, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil rangkaian bunga yang mengering, menggantinya dengan buket bunga segar yang dibawanya hari ini.

"Maaf jika hari ini datang menganggu," Eijun memulai dengan canggung. Genggamannya pada buket bunga kering menguat tanpa sadar. Kenapa ia jadi segugup ini hanya kerana berbicara dengan nisan yang bisu? Menggeleng cepat, Eijun berusaha terdengar lebih yakin. Memasang senyum tulus, diam-diam menyelipkan harapan bahwa seseorang yang tulang belulangnya terkubur di dalam sana, entah bagaimana bisa mendengarnya.

"Umm... apa Anda mengingatku?" ia bertanya, meringis kecil karena sadar tak akan mendapat jawaban. "Aku Sawamura Eijun, aku sudah pernah ke sini beberapa kali bersama Kazuya. Tapi hari ini aku datang sendiri." Mengambil jeda, Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "Kazuya sehat, anda tidak perlu cemas. _Yeah_ , tetap menyebalkan dan berkeperibadian buruk," Eijun tersenyum miring. "tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja."

Eijun mengambil napas lagi, mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Ia berdeham kecil. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda, Nyona." Tuturnya penuh kejujuran seraya tersenyum hangat. "Kazuya tidak banyak bercerita soal anda, tapi dari ceritanya, aku tahu anda adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Omong-omong, ini sudah dua tahun sejak aku mengenal putra anda. Rasanya ajaib mampu bertahan sejauh ini mengingat kami sering sekali bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele." Eijun terkekeh kecil, menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ukiran Kanji pada nisan itu seolah mempunyai sepasang mata yang menatap lekat padanya.

Lagi, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Mengumpulkan segenap tekad dan keberanian yang selama ini telah ia tabung satu demi satu. "Nyonya, aku bukan orang yang pandai berbicara. Sebenarnya... aku juga tidak pandai dalam banyak hal. Bahkan cukup sulit bagiku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk datang ke sini sendirian. Biar begitu, aku merasa tetap _harus_ datang dan mengatakannya." Jeda singkat, Eijun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat. Matanya lurus menatap batu pualam di depannya.

"Aku mencintai Kazuya."

Diucapkan begitu lugas. Yakin tanpa keraguan. Dan Eijun bisa merasakan beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya berkurang perlahan-lahan.

"Dan karenanya, aku minta maaf... Aku sungguh minta maaf karena berani mencintai putra anda. Kazuya bilang bahwa anda adalah seorang ibu yang begitu memahaminya, juga akan menerima apapun keputusannya selama itu membuatnya bahagia. Kazuya bilang, seandainya anda masih hidup, anda pasti akan menerimaku untuk berada di sisinya, terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya perasaan yang kami miliki." Ia mengambil jeda kecil, menghitung sampai tiga sebelum kemudian bicara lagi.

"Nng... Meski aku tidak pernah terang-terangan mengakui hal ini, tapi aku tahu persis Kazuya adalah orang yang baik. Ah! Ku mohon jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku memujinya." Eijun membungkuk cepat seolah sungguh-sungguh sedang berbicara dan memohon pada seseorang. "Kalau dia tahu aku mengatakan hal ini, dia pasti akan menggodaku tanpa henti sampai bertahun-tahun kedepan." Eijun merasakan terpaan angin lembut menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya, membawa aroma rerumputan musim panas. Ia kembali menegakkan badan, tersenyum tulus padabatu pualam itu. "Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia juga orang yang sangat penuh perhatian dan sangat kuat. Jadi, terima kasih sudah melahirkannya ke dunia." Eijun membungkuk kembali, kali ini mencoba menuang semua rasa hormat dan apresiasi tingginya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, keluargaku sangat menyukainya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkannya berjalan sendirian lagi." Ia tersenyum dengan yakin, dan menggangguk kecil. "Anda bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Berbahagialah di surga."

Setelahnya, Eijun mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi sebelum akhirnya mengucap kata pamit, dan menutupnya dengan senyuman lebar sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan setelah berbicara. Meski ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah kata-katanya sampai ke tempat ibu Kazuya berada.

Di gerbang pemakaman, langkahnya terheti. Matanya melebar, dan tubuhnya membeku tak percaya. Begitupun satu sosok berpakaian jas formal yang berdiri kaku lima langkah darinya. Ada buket bunga tulip putih di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak kaku begitu bertemu pandang dengan Eijun. Selama beberapa sekon yang terasa abadi, tak ada satupun di antara keduanya yang bicara, hanya saling memandang dengan campuran ekspresi terpenjarat.

Sampai akhirnya, sosok berpakaian formal itu menghela napas kecil, bibirnya mengendur melukiskan senyum amat tipis. "Ah, Sawamura Eijun?" Nada suaranya tenang. Dan sejenak, Eijun tak bisa merespon apapun selain anggukan.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Miyuki Toku?"

* * *

"Kazuya baik-baik saja."

Eijun mencoba terdengar lebih rileks. Duduk berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang bersitegang dengannya dua tahun lalu itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, setelah _home run_ malam itu, Eijun tidak pernah lagi melihat batang hidungnya. Tapi serangan para tangan kanannya datang tiada henti selama berbulan-bulan. Ketekunan Miyuki Toku untuk kembali merenggut kebebasan Kazuya sungguh patut dikagumi. Laki-laki kaya itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua mencicipi hidup layaknya buronan negara.

"Dia lulus tahun lalu dengan nilai yang cukup bagus. Dia juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus."

Miyuki Toku mengangguk kecil, matanya tampak menghangat mendengar penuturan Eijun sebelumnya. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian membasahi bibir bawahnya, ada kegelisahan samar di wajahnya ketika ia bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan cederanya?"

Eijun membeliak kecil, tak menyangka pria itu akan menanyakan hal demikan. Namun begitu, Eijun tetap menjawab. "Sudah dinyatakan sembuh total sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Tuturnya, tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk apresiasi. "Kazuya sudah mulai bermain bisbol lagi."

Ada kelegaan yang hadir dalam sepasang mata Miyuki Toku, juga sebongkah senyum yang menyiratkan kepedulian murni ketika mendengarnya. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi aku senang mendengarnya."

Eijun nyaris mendengus. "Sudah sepantasnya begitu, tuan. Biar bagaimanapun dia putra anda."

Miyuki Toku mengangguk lagi, ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang, masih ada kesan dingin dan pancaran jiwa aristokrat di sana, namun segaris kehampaan tidak bisa lenyap dari matanya. "Kau benar, Sawamura. Kazuya anak yang luar biasa." Ia tersenyum, namun senyum itu tidak menyentuh matanya. "Kau benar tentang semua yang kau katakan kepadaku dua tahun yang lalu. Kau benar soal aku yang _tidak layak_ ada di antara mereka. Aku tidak pantas untuk Ayana dan Kazuya." Nadanya terdengar pilu dan kesepian. Pancaran di matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang tak dapat dikompromi. Sorot mata tajamnya itu bermetamorfosa menjadi kesedihan yang tak dapat ditepiskan, begitu mirip dengan sorot mata Kazuya yang selalu dibenci Eijun pada tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Terlalu bingung harus mersepon apa, Eijun justru tertawa. Membuat pria di hadapannya bekedip heran memandanginya. "Padahal, dua tahun lalu aku begitu ingin meninjumu, Tuan Miyuki." Kata Eijun, tersenyum ringkas. "Tapi hari ini, rasanya malah ingin memelukmu." Ia menghela napas kasar. " _Well_ , kau memang benar-benar ayahnya Kazuya, kalian punya kesamaan membuat _mood_ ku berubah-ubah."

Ayah Kazuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam seolah sedang berusaha menyelami pemikirannya sendiri. Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lantas menghembuskannya cepat. "Tuan tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Aku belum bisa, Sawamura." Ujarnya nyaris seperti bisikan. "Terlalu banyak ketengangan yang terjadi di antara kami. Tidak mungkin serta merta lenyap begitu saja."

Eijun mengangguk paham, sejenak, pikirannya berkelana dan mencoba memutuskan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. "Kazuya tidak pernah membencimu. Kau tahu itu."

Miyuki Toku tersenyum getir. "Ya, aku tahu." Katanya, kemudian kembali memandang Eijun tepat di manik mata. "Tapi, aku sungguh tidak menduga kalian bisa sampai sejauh ini."

Mau tak mau Eijun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Benar, sungguh keajaiban aku mampu bertahan dengan putramu sampai sejauh ini. Dia bangsat, bajingan sejati, dan mulutnya, Demi Tuhan! Ratusan kali aku ingin menjahitnya." Kata Eijun berapi-api, sementara Miyuki Toku hanya tersenyum samar mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau mampu bertahan dengannya, Sawamura." Katanya ringan, lantas ekspresinya menggelap, tersenyum sendu. "Dan aku tidak."

"Itu karena dia juga bertahan denganku. Hubungan apapun itu, tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar sempurna. Yang ada hanyalah orang-orang yang berusaha memertahankannya."

Ada jeda yang hadir ketika Miyuki Toku tampak berpikir secara mendalam, menjillat bibirnya dengan gurat risau, sebelum kembali menatap kedua mata Eijun dengan segaris pancaran pengharapan di sana. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Eijun tersenyum simpul. "Sayangnya, iya." Ia menghela napas. Aneh rasanya mengakui cintanya pada Kazuya di hadapan kedua orang tua Kazuya sekaligus hanya dalam kurun waktu setengah jam. Sementara selama dua tahun ia bersama Kazuya, Eijun sama sekali tak pernah terang-terangan menyatakan cinta di hadapan Kazuya sendiri. Ia menatap lurus ke sapasang mata Miyuki Toku dengan segenap keberanian dan keteguhan hati. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku tidak berniat putus dengannya."

Ada keheningan singkat sebelum akhirnya Miyuki Toku terkekeh kecil. "Aku bahkan sudah kehabiasan akal untuk membuat kalian putus." Ia tersenyum miring, begitu culas, angkuh, namun bersahabat di waktu yang bersamaan. Eijun tidak bisa membenci senyum itu, tidak, karena senyum itulah yang diwariskan Toku pada Kazuya. "Dua anak idiot dan naif yang berani menentangku dan bicara ngotot tentang cinta. Kalian berada di luar kemampuanku." Akunya, tersenyum lebih luwes hingga matanya menyipit kecil. Saat itu, Eijun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya ke dalam benaknya; inikah sosok sebenarnya seorang Miyuki Toku? Sosok ayah yang hidup dalam masa kecil Kazuya sebelum semua kejadian buruk itu menimpanya?

"Jadi kau sudah benar-benar menyerah?" Tanya Eijun akhirnya.

Anggukan kecil muncul sebagai jawaban pembuka. "Aku menyerah, Sawamura." Ujarnya. "Lebih mudah bagiku membuat surat kematian palsu untuk Kazuya dibanding harus memisahkan kalian berdua."

Eijun nyaris tersedak. "Jadi benar kata Kazuya! Kau sungguh-sungguh akan mencoretnya dari keluarga Miyuki?!"

Miyuki Toku tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja." Katanya tegas. "Reputasiku tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kau masih muda, Sawamura, jadi mungkin kau tidak bisa memahami ini. Tapi bisnis itu tidaklah mudah, mustahil rasanya untuk membuang semua yang kau punya dari hasil kerja kerasmu meski itu demi seseorang yang kau sayangi."

Eijun mendenguskan tawa kasar. "Anda masih bangsat, Miyuki- _sama_."

"Benar. Dan akan _selalu_ begitu." Katanya, tersenyum lagi. "Aku bukan ayah yang baik, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakan ini," Jeda, Miyuki Toku mengambil napas lalu memandang Eijun lekat di manik mata. "Sawamura Eijun, tolong tetaplah berada di sisi Kazuya. Aku tidak layak untuknya, tapi kau pasti bisa. Anak itu juga bukan anak yang sepenuhnya baik, beberapa sikap burukku mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Jadi, bersabarlah dengannya. Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan kalian hidup bahagia."

Ada kilat terkejut samar, serta rasa tak percaya yang menancar dari sepasang netra emas Eijun ketika Miyuki Toku mengatakan hal semanis itu padanya. Kemudian ada beberapa sekon tercipta hanya untuk dihabiskan dengan Eijun yang terpenjarat, pikiran yang berusaha berdamai dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, sementara pria di hadapannya hanya melempar sebongkah senyuman tipis, begitu tipis, namun terasa hangat dan penuh kejujuran. Detik selanjutnya Eijun berhasil membuang napas, tak lagi menyembunyikan senyuman, membiarkan bibirnya menyeringai geli dan menyambut senyum irit Miyuki Toku dengan cengiran lugas.

"Apa yang barusan itu artinya kami sudah mendapat restumu?"

"Kesimpulan yang tidak buruk."

* * *

Kazuya menghembuskan napas pendek, melirik sekali lagi ke arah Eijun yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Butir keringat yang menempel di keningnya kini mulai merusak tatanan rambutnya. Kedua tangannya tak berhenti bertaut dan bergetar gelisah, matanya tak fokus, dan bibirnya terus bergumam seolah merapalkan mantra.

"Berhentilah gugup, astaga. Kau bukan anak kecil."

Eijun mendengus kasar, balas melirik dengan tatapan sengit. "Ini sidangku, Kazuya! Sidang!" Dengan jengkel menekan kuat-kuat intonasi pada kata _sidang_. "Mana mungkin aku tidak gugup?!"

Kazuya diam sebentar dan hanya mengangguk malas, membelokkan setir pada tikungan di depannya. "Kau kuliah empat tahun, sidangmu tidak akan lebih dari satu jam, kenapa pula harus segugup itu?"

"Cih, mudah bagimu bicara karena kau otakmu encer!"

Tersenyum miring, Kazuya mendelik ke arahnya. "Dan bukan salahku kalalu otakmu mampet."

"Kazuya- _teme_! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu! Ke sini, biar kusobek mulut jahatmu itu!"

Tanggan Eijun menggapai ke arahnya dengan serabutan. Kazuya berkilah, mencoba mengindar dari serangannya. "Oi, oi, kedalikan dirimu! Aku sedang menyetir."

Eijun menarik tangannya kembali, melipat bibirnya dengan lucu, kedua tangan bersedekap angkuh di depan dada, dan berbalik menatap ke jalanan di depan. Diam-diam Kazuya tersenyum dalam hati. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dan Eijun selalu punya sisi kekanakan nan menggemaskan yang membuatnya merasa selalu bisa mendominasi pemuda itu. Kazuya bisa mendengar Eijun menarik napas berlebihan begitu bangunan universitas sudah tampak dalam pandangan mata, duduknya menjadi kian tegak, dan matanya memandang horror, garis ekspresinya benar-benar kaku seolah akan menghadapi eksekusi mati. Mendengus kecil, Kazuya tetap memacu mobilnya perlahan, memasuki area kampus yang mulai ramai.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama." "Kata Kazuya begitu menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung tempat Eijun akan menjalani sidang. Ia menatap wajah Eijun yang kian memucat dari waktu ke waktu.

Eijun meliriknya dengan gerak patah-patah, kemudian tersenyum dengan aneh. "Oke," Katanya, lalu menelan ludah dan mencoba memasang wajah normal, namun gagal total. Wajahnya mutlak tegang. "Kau sampai sini saja."

Kazuya begitu ingin memeluknya. Ekspresi yang dibuat Eijun saat ini benar-benar konyol dan mengundangnya untuk tertawa. Tapi kazuya berusaha menahan, ia menarik selembar tissue, lalu mengunakannya untuk mengusap butir keringat di wajah Eijun dengan hati-hati. "Kau pasti bisa." Katanya dengan yakin. "Jangan terlalu gugup, santai saja, tersenyumlah seperti biasanya." Ia tersenyum simpul kala mendapati Eijun menghela napas kecil. "Keteguhan hati, dan rasa percaya dirimu itu adalah kekuatan tersendiri. Jangan sampai kehilangannya."

Eijun mengangguk khidmad. Mengancingi lengan kemejanya, lantas membuang napas panjang. Ekspresinya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks, hanya sedikit. Ia bersandar pada kursi, dan mencoba mengatur napas berkali-kali, saat itulah Kazuya mendapat sebuah ide.

"Hey," Panggilnya, Eijun menoleh sambil mengernyitkan kening menanti kelanjutan kalimat, dan seringai Kazuya terbit seketika. "Perlu kucium ubun-ubunmu untuk memberi restu?"

Satu tinju mendarat telak di dadanya, Kazuya mengadu sakit. "Kau pikir aku anak TK?!" Kata Eijun dengan raut wajah kesal, tapi setidaknya tak ada lagi kegugupan yang konyol menghias wajahnya. "Dan lagi pula kau ini apa? Nenekku?"

Kazuya terkekeh geli. " _Well_ , kelihatannya kau sudah lebih baik." Ia tersenyum dengan tulus. "Pertahankan dirimu yang seperti itu. Kau pasti lulus." Kazuya diam sebentar, melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelanga tangan kirinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menungguimu hari ini, memberikan sebuket bunga bersama ucapan selamat, pelukan hangat, dan ciuman mesra begitu kau keluar dari ruang sidang."

"Siapa juga yang mau!" Sahut Eijun ketus, tapi wajahnya mulai memerah.

Kazuya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul. "Telepon aku, oke? Dan nanti malam datanglah ke tempatku. Aku akan buatkan makan malam untukmu."

Mata Eijun berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Mm-hmm."

Wajah Eijun menjadi secerah matahari. "Wah! Sudah lama sekali rasanya kau tidak memasak untukku!"

Kazuya mendengus kecil. "Kau tahu seperti apa gilanya pekerjaanku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memasak untuk diriku sendiri."

"Ya, ya, ya.." kata Eijun dengan nada bosan. Ia tersenyum dengan enggan, sementara matanya berkilat meledek. "Lagi pula semenjak pulih dari cidera, tiap kali kau punya waktu luang, tidak lain, tidak bukan, kau hanya main bisbol."

"Jadi sekarang kau cemburu pada bisbol, Sawamura- _kun_?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Kazuya tidak dapat menahan tawanya agar tidak meluncur. "Baiklah, pokonya nanti datang ke apartemenku, oke?" Ia berkedip, dan mengusap puncak kepala Eijun gemas. "Semoga berhasil, _ne Anata_."

Eijun meresponnya dengan ekspresi seolah mau muntah. Kemudian mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya, mengencangkan simpul pada dasinya, lalu meraih tasnya, namun alih-alih membuka pintu mobil, ia justru melirik ke arah Kazuya. Diam sebentar sambil menguatkan tekad, kemudian mencondongkan badan dengan cepat, satu tangan menjangkau Kazuya. Jari-jarinya meringkuk di depan kemeja Kazuya saat ia menarik mulut Kazuya ke mulutnya. Kazuya terbelalak kaget, lantas nyaris terpingkal mendapati raut wajah Eijun saat ini. Dengan semburat merah muda memenuhi wajahnya, kedua mata terpejam rapat, juga alisnya yang menukik begitu tajam, ia sungguh menggemaskan. Kazuya tersenyum sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya.

Kira-kira mungkin sudah nyaris seminggu yang lalu semenjak terakhir kali mereka berciuman. Itupun karena Kazuya begitu frustasi ingin menemuinya di tengah kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Malam itu ia datang ke apartemen Eijun dan menekan bell dengan gelisah, butuh lima belas menit sampai Eijun membuka pintu dengan tampang kusut karena terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Kazuya langsung menciumnya tanpa basa-basi, dan hanya bisa bertahan singkat karena Eijun lekas mendorongnya dengan raut wajah kesal, mengumpat jengkel, dan berakhir dengan menutup pintu keras-keras di depannya. Maka mendapati kenyataan bahwa kali ini Eijun memulai ciuman lebih dulu, sungguh menakjubkan.

Eijun menciumnya dengan keras, seolah berusaha menekan semua keraguan dan rasa takutnya di dalam ciuman itu. Kazuya mengangkat tangan untuk memegangi rahang Eijun demi mempertahankan posisi mereka. Kazuya bisa bertahan melakukan hal ini seharian. Hanya bersama Eijun, dan terkunci dalam momen dimana mereka begitu dekat untuk bisa merasakan napas dan detak jantung satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Eijun akhirnya menarik diri. Dengan napas sedikit terengah, rona tipis di kedua pipi, dan bibir yang basah, dia menatap Kazuya dengan sorot mata yang tegas. Iris emasnya berkilauan, mamaksa Kazuya untuk tunduk dan tak berpaling. Kazuya berani bersumpah Eijun mampu menggoda siapa saja dengan mata seindah itu. Kemudian satu hembusan napas cepat, sebelum belah bibirnya bergerak.

"Itu hukuman karena kau terlalu sibuk!" Eijun menggerutu, sementara Kazuya berkedip-kedip memandangnya. "Jangan tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku seperti itu, kau membuatku kaget. Pokoknya buatkan aku makan malam yang enak. _Bye_!" Dan dengan itu ia segera membuka pintu mobil kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kazuya tertegun, butuh sekurang-kurangnya lima detik untuk memproses segalanya. Lantas ia tersadar dan mendenguskan tawa geli.

Jika Eijun berperilaku semanis itu, ia tidak yakin sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

* * *

— **FIN** **—**

* * *

 _ **Big love and thanks to:**_

 **KAWAIKENMA** **│KUROSHIRONEKORE │ VALKYRIE AI │ WEWU │ NYMPHS │ GUEST │ KYUNAZUNAMI │ DARE KA │ VREYASCARLETTA │ GIGIDS │ OLIPPIA │ PRINCEBAMBIE │ SUSU COKELAT │ TAIKOYAKI │ OTO ICHIIYAN │ WULANLULU │ TANUKI SHIBA INU │ 13LYOORIS │ KAPTEN PELANGI │ KEIKO KAZUYA │ RHYTHEMIST │ SEEBIN WIBIN │ SHIRATAMA │ DEFAH │ ‖.ELF │ SKYDAZE │ MIKKI218 │ ARISHIMA SACHI │ LATTE AMOUR │ ZYOUVACHI │** **JUST GUEST**

 _ **and all of you who's have to read this story 'till the ending**_

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap dari Aiko:**

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah bersama aiko di setiap Sabtu malam Minggu yang panjang selama beberapa bulan ini :) Atas segala kesabaran kalian menanti kelanjutan cerita. Review kalian yang bisa bikin saya senyum-senyum dan semangat ngetik chapter berikutnya, terima kasih banyak...

 **Saya hanya ingin kalian tahu, bahwa** **Kalian** **semua** **adalah bagian besar dari cerita ini. I love you so much guys :')**

Huwaaaaa demi apa ini multichap pertama aiko yang khatam? hiks/nangis haru. Rasanya seperti melahirkan/ngaco. Haha, tapi serius, ada kebanggan tersendiri bisa bikin multichap sampe tamat, hisk. Dan saya sangat-sangat menikmati selama membuat cerita ini. Jujur, saya lemah bikin genre drama :3 Jangankan bikin cerita genre drama, sekadar baca atau nonton drama aja saya capek sendiri, dan lebih seringnya di-jeda dulu pas bagian klimaks wkwks.

Saya nggak bosen buat ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah membaca _Something Between Us_ sejak prolog sampai akhir ini. Yang meninggalkan jejak review, fave, dan follownya. Jujur aja saya nggak nyangka bisa ngetik sampai sebanyak ini, apalagi di fandom yang istilahnya baru saya kenal. Dan maaf banget untuk semua _S_ _enpaitachi_ penghuni fandon DnA kalau saya belum sempet kenalan tapi udah nyepam pake MC ini/bungkuk hormat.

Ugh, iya saya rasa saya juga perlu bilang maaf karena cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan, atau tidak benar-benar memuaskan baik secara ide cerita, alur, watak tokoh, penulisan, maupun ending :) Terutama soal typo sih, hehe. Saya sadar saya masih banyak _miss_ soal itu, hisk. Oiya,beberapa waktu yang lalu ada satu akun yang PM ke saya dan tanya gimana caranya supaya nggak baper kalau dapet review kritik gitu, sementara sebagai penulis kita udah susah payah ngetik, berusaha update cepat, tapi jumlah _fav, follow, dan review,_ nggak sesuai sama statistik _viewers_ , dan giliran ada yang review malah kritik yang bikin sakit hati W.W Hehe, jujur aja saya kaget baca PMnya, siapa saya gitu sampai ditanya begituan? XD

Tapi, bagi saya semuanya bisa dijawab dari **Guidelines** sendiri ^^ di setiap mau publish cerita kita akan dialihkan ke sana, kan? Nah, pasti baca dong poin ini " _Spell check all story and poetry before you publish. No one is perfect, but it is the duty of the writer to perfom to the best of his/her ability."_ Dan soal viewers yang nggak sesuai sama _fav, follow and review?_ Duh, kalau itu sih nggak bisa banyak berkomentar, di statistik _viewers_ MC ini udh mencapai angka lebih dari 1500, jauh kan ya? Wkwk, Tapi saya rasa hal ini hampir dialami semua penulis ffn. Ini situs gratis, tulisan kita disini hanya diapresiasi dengan cara review, fav, atau follow oleh pembaca yang baik hati, tapi _silent reader_ tidak berdosa karena balik lagi _ini situs gratis_. Tapi yah… emang kadang nyesek juga sih :'D

Oiya, kalian bebas curhat tentang cerita ini. Bebas. Boleh juga ngeluh kok kalau endingnya nggak sesuai ekspetasi, ceritanya gak jelas, juga pesan dan kesan selama kalian ngikutin cerita ini. Ah, apa kalian punya pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di sepanjang cerita ini? Kalian bebas bertanya kok, nanti kita buat mirip sesi wawancara, boleh tanya ke siapa saja, ke saya, Eijun, Kazuya, atau siapa kek terserah, nanti dibikin episode khusus backstage hehe.

Aaaah, sumpah bingung mau bilang apalagi Q.Q Intinya, _Something Between Us_ nggak akan mungkin bisa sampai di titik ini kalau nggak ada kalian semua. Ayo kita berpelukan semuaaa {()} makasssiiiiiihh... aiko sayang kalian :*

Sekali lagi terima kasih, Readers-sama! Semoga hari-hari kalian selalu bahagia ^^

Jaa ne~

 _ **Hug and kisses,**_

 _ **Tangerang, 4 Mei 2019**_

— _ **Aiko Blue**_ _ **—**_


	15. Epilog

**.**

 **— _the sun, the rain, the wind, you bring everything with you  
and everytime our eyes meet, you bring the world to me—_**

 **.**

* * *

Kazuya bisa mendengar Eijun memasuki pintu apartemennya. Suaranya bergema samar dan terdengar sampai ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di pintu dapur. Kemejanya digulung sampai siku, dengan bagian bawah kemeja mencuat berantakan dari celananya. simpul dasi sudah mengendur, dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, dan helai rambut coklatnya terlihat tidak serapih pagi tadi, namun demikian wajahnya begitu berseri-seri.

"Aku lulus!" Kelakarnya ceria sambil merentangkan kedua tangan ke udara seperti anak kecil yang baru mencetak sebuah goal. Kazuya hanya tersenyum simpul, ia sudah tahu. Eijun mengabarinya begitu keluar dari ruang sidang siang tadi. Berteriak heboh hingga membuat Kazuya harus menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya. "Aku memang hebat, hahahaha! Terkagumlah, Miyuki Kazuya! Terkagumlah!"

Kazuya mendengus kecil seraya memotong sayuran. "Kau baru kembali dari kampus?"

Eijun menggeleng antusias. "Aku kumpul dengan teman-temanku untuk merayakan kesuksesan kami menghadapi sidang. Lalu makan siang bersama, dan menyanyi sepuasnya di karaoke. Saat ini mereka pasti sudah ada di kedai minum, mereka berencana untuk minum-minum sampai subuh." Jelas Eijun panjang lebar, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku terpaksa absen kerena sudah ada janji duluan denganmu. Padahal kelihatannya seru juga minum-minum." Ia menutup kalimatnya dengan meniupkan udara ke helai poninya yang mulai kelewat panjang.

"Bagus," Kazuya merespon singkat. "Lagi pula mengurusmu saat mabuk itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Eijun membelalak lebar, menunjuk Kazuya dengan satu jarinya telak. "Kau juga merepotkan kalau sedang mabuk!"

Tersenyum miring, Kazuya menatapnya seraya mendelikkan dagu ke arah kamar mandi. "Mandilah selagi aku menyelesaikan masakanku, dan ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih nyaman."

Kali ini, Eijun bekedip memandangnya. "Kenapa? Kan cuma mau makan malam?"

"Menginaplah untuk malam ini." Kata Kazuya ringan. Namun matanya penuh pendirian.

Eijun memiringkan kepala, pelipisnya berkerut heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau tidak bicara apapun soal ini sebelumnya."

Kazuya berdecak kecil. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menginap di sini, kenapa reaksimu harus seperti itu?" Ia mengibas tangannya seolah mengusir nyamuk. "Sudah cepat mandi sana, dan jangan sampai mengacak-acak lemariku."

Eijun menggeram tertahan, melotot galak padanya. "Dasar manusia aneh! Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu sama sekali!" Ia menggerutu, namun tetap berjalan menuju kamar Kazuya, beberapa saat kemudian keluar dengan membawa satu set pakaian ganti, mendelik tak suka sekali lagi ke arah Kazuya sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi, dan tentu saja, membanting pintu dengan keras sebagai wujud penegasan atas rasa kesalnya.

* * *

Ini bukan hidangan penutup yang Eijun bayangkan.

"Tunggu, Kazuya—"

Kazuya tidak bisa menunggu. Lidahnya menggelitik di sebelah telinga Eijun yang sensitif. Bergoyang mengikuti lekukan yang ada, sebelum kemudian mengulumnya lembut, dan berlanjut dengan gigitan di cuping telinganya.

"Nghh.. Aahh!"

Satu desahan lagi lolos, dan birahi Kazuya kian mencapai puncak. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, begitu tersiksa di bagian tervitalnya. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti menghisap, menyapu seluruh permukaan kulit Eijun yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Satu tangan memeluk pinggang Eijun begitu erat, sementara tangan yang lain melingkar rapat di sekitar punggung. Menjaga posisi mereka tetap dekat, kelewat dekat hingga menempel satu sama lain. Semua pergerakan Eijun terkunci, tuduk dikalahkan oleh kelebaran bahu serta kekuatan lengannnya. Bibirnya turun perlahan ke garis rahang Eijun, terus hingga mencapai leher jenjangnya.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Satu dorongan kuat di dadanya, Kazuya terpaksa mundur, ciumannya pada leher Eijun terlepas, meninggalkan jejak basah yang memerah. "Kau ini kenapa?!" Eijun berteriak memukul dadanya, wajahnya merah padam, napasnya memburu liar tak terkendali. "Kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba?"

Kazuya tidak menjawab, alih-alih ia justru meraih rahang Eijun, menciumnya bibirnya rakus. Membiarkan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulut laki-laki yang lebih muda. Merasakan cengkraman jari-jari Eijun pada kausnya mengerat.

Hormon dalam tubuhnya bergejolak gila. Lepas dan begitu sulit dikendalikan. Kazuya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir lurus. _Dua tahun_ , ia berhasil menahan untuk tidak menyentuh Eijun. Dua tahun, mereka tidak melakukan kontak fisik lebih jauh dari berpelukan dan berciuman, atau sesekali menginap dan tidur bersama dengan pakaian lengkap. Dan hari ini segalanya bergerumun, membobol benteng pertahanannya tanpa ampun.

Eijun mencakari pungungnya seolah berusaha melawan karena nyaris kehabisan napas. Kazuya melepaskan bibirnya, tapi ciumannya tak lepas begitu saja, ia menyeret ciuman ke sepanjang garis leher Eijun, mengulum, menjilat, menghisap dan mengigitnya dengan teliti. Meninggalkan tanda sebanyak-bayaknya di sana. Dari leher, bibirnya menyapu turun ke tulang selangka, meninggalkan kecupan demi kecupan seduktif. Sementara sebelah kakinya bergerak di bawah sana, menyelinap di antara kedua paha Eijun, memberi sentuhan menggoda di antara selangkagannya.

Kazuya bisa merasakan milik Eijun menengang di bawah sana, beradu dengan miliknya, dan semakin menciptakan rasa panas ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Tangannya justru bergerak kian berani. Menyusup dari bagian bawah kaus Eijun, memberi remasan menggelitik di pinggangnya, meraba otot perutnya, merasakan kulitnya yang hangat, naik ke dadanya, membelai lembut, sampai ia menemukan dua tonjolan di sana. Kazuya meraba punting Eijun dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian mencubit dan memilinnya secara bergantian, menyebabkan desahan lain meluncur lolos dari belah bibir Eijun.

"Nmgh.. Khh.. Tunggu, Kazu—Angh!"

Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman Eijun padanya mulai melemah seiring dengan serangan yang terus ia berikan. Menarik diri sejenak, Kazuya menatap Eijun yang kini terlihat kepayahan. Matanya berair, napasnya terengah, dan bibirnya bengkak juga memerah. Sejenak, rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap wajah Eijun lembut, mengecup keningnya lama, lalu berbisik halus di telinganya.

"Kita ke kamar, Eijun."

Tubuh Eijun didorong ke atas ranjang. Dan Kazuya menindihnya, tak memberi kesempatan untuk merintih atau juga protes, kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas. Kazuya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Tangannya mulai bergerak lagi di balik kaus Eijun. Merasakan hangat kulitnya, mengusap dengan hati-hati hingga naik ke dadanya. Kembali menemukan dua titik paling sensitif milik Eijun di sana. Kazuya bermain dengannya. Mencubit, memanjakannya dengan cara menarik ke segala sisi, menekannya dengan ibu jari, juga menggesek dengan kukunya.

"Hnggh..."

Eijun menggeliat hebat akibat sentuhannya. Tanpa sadar punggungnya justru melengkung indah ke arah Kazuya, seolah memberi jalur lebih besar agar Kazuya bisa menyentuh dadanya. Dan Kazuya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Kaahh—nghh… _Kazuya…!_ "

Desahan Eijun yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Kazuya habis kesabaran. Suara desah kepayahan Eijun membuatnya kian terangsang dan menggila. Maka dalam satu kali gerak kilat Kazuya menarik lepas kaus Eijun. Kemudian ia terpaku memandangi tubuh polos Eijun. Kazuya tahu betul bahwa lari adalah latihan rutin Eijun, dan kerena itu tubuhnya terbentuk ramping dengan jaringan otot yang terasa pas. Kulitnya yang tan kecoklatan tertimpa remang cahaya lampu tidur membuatnya terlihat mengilap semanis madu, dua tonjolan yang menegang tinggi di dadanya seolah mengundang Kazuya untuk menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Wajah Eijun merona, matanya sayu sedang bibirnya yang setengah terbuka, napas hangat berhembus dari sana, dan Kazuya benar-benar menginginkan bibir itu mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang.

" _My_ _Eij_ _un_. _My Sawamura Eijun…_ " Kazuya berbisik selagi sebelah tangannya membelai halus menyusuri rahang Eijun. Ibu jarinya memberi usapan lembut di bibir bawahnya. Kemudian pandangannya turun ke bawah. Kazuya mendekat, mengendus aroma lemon segar dari lekuk leher Eijun dalam-dalam, membiarkan paru-parunya terisi penuh dengan aroma yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kemudian Kazuya mengecup keningnya, turun ke kelopak matanya, meninggalkan kecupan lembut secara bergantian di sana, Kazuya kecup titik basah air matanya, turun ke pucuk hidungnya, kedua pipinya, lalu mencium mesra bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut dan dalam. Mulut Eijun terasa jauh lebih hangat kali ini, nyaris mendekati panas. Rasa panas yang memkakar seluruh aliran darahnya dan membuatnya gila. Eijun mengeluarkan suara mengeluh kecil di tengah-tengah ciuman itu, tapi Kazuya tak ingin melepas, ia membiarkan lidahnya menyatu dengan milik Eijun dan menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang ditawarkan daging lunak itu padanya.

Bibir Kazuya akhirnya turun ke lehernya, tak melewatkan satu inchipun kulit hangat Eijun untuk dikecupi, ciumannya terus turun sampai ke dada, merasakan naik turun napas Eijun dan debar jantungnya yang begitu kuat, menenangkan tubuh Eijun yang gemetar dengan kecupan demi kecupan sampai ke perutnya. Kazuya menjulurkan lidah, menjilati pusarnya, lalu naik lurus sampai ke bagian ulu hati, kemudian naik ke dada dan menghisap kuat di bagian punting kiri Eijun yang sudah menegang sempurna. Saat itulah Eijun mengeluarkan suara desah kuat bersampur pekikan kaget. Kazuya buru-buru tersadar dan menarik diri.

Wajahnya berjarak dua jengkal dari Eijun. Namun cukup untuk membuatnya memahami sekacau apa Eijun saat ini. Dengan wajah merah padam, mulut setengah terbuka dengan bibir basah yang kini sudah membengkak akibat ciuman panas yang mereka lalukan berkali-kali. Kazuya menemukan linangan air mata di masing-masing sudut matanya, ada kabut nafsu di sana bersatu dengan kegelisahan dan rasa takut. Dan pemikiran negatif tahu-tahu menyerang Kazuya tanpa bisa dicegah. Apa ia terlalu memaksa? Apa ia menyakitinya? Kazuya menggeleng cepat-cepat, meletakkan tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Eijun, dan dengan lembut ia menatap tepat ke sepasang iris emasnya.

"Eijun, dengar." Kazuya memaksakan diri untuk bicara dengan jelas. "Aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti." Katanya jujur. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa, meski aku sungguh ingin memaksamu. Jadi sebelum aku menyentuhmu lebih jauh, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menolak. Tolak aku sekarang, aku akan ke luar dari sini. Dan kau harus mengunci pintunya sampai besok pagi."

Eijun balik menatapnya, ada sorot kemarahan yang Kazuya tangkap dari sepasang netra emasnya. " _Sialan_ ," Ia mengumpat, dan Kazuya sudah yakin Eijun akan mendorongnya sebagai wujud penolakan. Tapi laki-laki yang lebih muda itu justru berdecak, megulurkan tangannya untuk melepas kacamata Kazuya. Kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kazuya. "Kau sudah terlanjur membuatku berantakan begini, jadi selesaikan saja sekalian!"

* * *

Eijun mungkin masih tertidur, atau baru saja terbangun, atau sedang bermimpi, atau saja sesuatu di antaranya. Ia memandangi seseorang di sampingnya, wajah yang terpejam damai, tampan seperti biasanya. Miyuki Kazuya saat ini berbaring tepat di sebelahnya, dengan satu lengan terulur dan menjadi bantalan bagi kepalanya. Selimut hanya menutupi separuh dadanya, membiarkan mata Eijun melihat dengan jelas selebar apa bahu dan jaringan otot torso di dadanya, juga beberapa ruam dan jejak gigitan yang berhasil ia tinggalkan di leher Kazuya tadi malam selagi mereka bermain dari ronde ke ronde.

Ia masih bisa merasakan jejak rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ingatan akan tiap detik yang mereka lalui tadi malam datang sebagai pasukan besar yang membobol otaknya. Tiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan, berpadu dengan suara desahan dan tarikan napas, juga bisikan rendah Kazuya yang terus-menerus merapalkan kalimat cinta untuknya. Dan satu kali pun, Eijun tidak pernah membalas kalimat itu, ia lupa akan segalanya dan hanya mampu melafalkan nama Kazuya berulang-ulang dalam desah berantakan.

Mereka benar-benar _melakukannya_. Dan pagi ini Eijun terbangun dengan sebongkah rasa asing terbalut dalam kebingungan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. _Aku harus bagaimana?_ Ia tidak bisa memutuskan. Haruskah ia bergegas dari ranjang, membuatkan kopi panas, dan membangunkan Kazuya dengan kalimat sakral yang belum pernah ia ucapkan selama ini? Atau haruskah ia membangunkan Kazuya sekarang dengan cara menyentuh wajahnya hati-hati, kemudian tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi? Atau harusakah ia bersikap biasa saja seolah ini bukan hal besar?

Lagi, Eijun hanya memandangi wajah tidur Kazuya dalam diam. Ia mendesah kecil, pemandangan ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Eijun berharap ia bisa membekukan momen ini dalam sebuah bingkai hingga bertahan selamanya. Dan Eijun akan memutar waktu ini kembali, berulang-ulang sebagai bentuk memori abadi yang melekat kuat dalam tiap hela napasnya.

 _Aishiteru.._

Suara Kazuya kembali berputar dalam memorinya. Kalimat yang Kazuya rapalkan sepanjang malam seraya menerobos dan menghentak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Milik Kazuya yang besar dan keras terjepit di antara dinding-dinding rektumnya, memenuhinya, dan dorongan demi dorongan kuat Kazuya hingga menyentuh prostatnya, mengantarnya pada kenikmatan tiada tara. Bibirnya menghujani Eijun dengan ratusan kecupan juga ciuman di setiap inchi kulitnya. Dan hanya dengan mengingat hal itu, sekujur tubuhnya berubah panas.

Eijun positif tergila-gila pada Kazuya. Ia menyadarinya jauh sebelum hari ini. Ia menyadarinya dalam bentuk debaran di dalam jantungnya, serta gelombang halus yang menyapu seluruh darahnya tiap kali mereka berdekatan. Ia menyadarinya dalam tiap ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Eijun menyadari betapa ia tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang seperti ia menginginkan Kazuya. Eijun menyadarinya dalam malam-malam di mana ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai kamar mandi bermastrubasi sambil membayangkan bersentuhan dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu_ _, Kazuya_.

Eijun begitu ingin meneriakkannya dengan lantang selama ini. Namun kata-kata itu selalu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tak mampu keluar dalam bentuk suara. Dan bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, ia masih tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan perasaan itu menyiksanya, berkerumun di rongga dadanya, siap meledak namun teredam di dasar air. Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mengepalkan satu tangan di depan dadanya, menekan gejolak tak nyaman itu, dan saat itulah Kazuya mulai membuka mata. Menampilkan sepasang mata topaz karamel yang tak terselami. Pandangan mereka bertemu, saling bertatap dalam hening. Bertukar isyarat yang tak tersampaikan oleh lisan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kazuya adalah yang pertama kali membuka suara, bertanya dalam nada ragu dan suara begitu redah seolah takut mengusik.

Eijun mencoba untuk terlihat normal, ia mendengus, tersenyum dengan enggan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin cuma tulang pinggulku yang patah." Mencoba untuk terdengar sarkas, kemudian segera membalikkan badan untuk memunggungi Kazuya ketika melihat Kazuya menyeringai dan terkekeh geli.

Kazuya lekas memeluk pinggangnya, merapatkan diri. Bernapas di tengkuknya. Eijun menyadari betapa Kazuya menyukai posisi _cuddling_ seperti ini. Selama dua tahun, tiap kali mereka tidur bersama (dalam artian yang paling lugu) Kazuya nyaris selalu memeluknya seperti ini. Bahkan suatu ketika di tengah malam, ketika Eijun mencoba berguling ke sisi yang lebih jauh, Kazuya tetap mengikuti, menempel padanya seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Aku masih muda, Sayang." Kata Kazuya akhirnya. "Wajar kalau sangat agresif." Timpalnya, kembali merapatkan pelukan hingga Eijun bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kazuya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. "Lagi pula aku sudah menahannya selama dua tahun."

Eijun mencoba untuk mengabaikan sapuan ombak di dasar perutnya. "Kau benar-benar mesum."

Kazuya terkekeh, lalu mengecupi bahu telanjangnya. Ia meninggalkan satu kecupan lebih lama tepat di tanda bekas gigitannya semalam. Eijun memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir untuk menahan gejolak hebat di tubuhnya. Jika Kazuya melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap _hickey_ yang ia buat di tubuh Eijun, bisa-bisa Eijun mencair dalam waktu singkat.

"…sakit?"

Bisikan halus Kazuya kembali membuatnya membuka mata, Eijun ber- _huh?_ kecil sebagai respon. Dan Kazuya kembali mengecup titik _hickey_ lain di lehernya. "Aku meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan di tubuhmu. Apa rasanya sakit?"

Eijun mengambil napas, membuangnya perlahan. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Aku juga banyak menggigitmu."

Kazuya tertawa lembut. "Yeah… meski kau jauh lebih banyak _mendesahkan namaku_ dan megap-megap dengan sangat seksi. _Well_ , Eijun… kau tahu betapa _hot_ -nya dirimu semalam?"

"Mesum!"

"Tapi aku tampan, kan?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya!"

" _Mm_ - _kay_." Kazuya bergumam kecil sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eijun, menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. "Jadi kapan kau siap?"

"Siap?"

Kazuya menghela napas seolah ia bosan. "Ayolah, Sawamura Eijun. Ini sudah saatnya kau berhenti jadi pacarku."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Aku sudah melamarmu dua tahun yang lalu." Kazuya mengingatkan. "Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku, kau tinggal menunggu wisuda. Jadi kapan kau siap menikah?"

Eijun tergagap, tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak menyangka Kazuya masih mengingat percakapan mereka dua tahun silam pasca pertarungan terakhir dengan Miyuki Toku. Pasalnya, Kazuya tak pernah lagi mengungkit hal itu sama sekali. Hingga Eijun berspekulasi bahwa saat itu Kazuya tidak sungguh-sungguh mengajaknya menikah.

"Eijun?"

Eijun tersentak kecil, punggungnya menegang. "...ya?"

Pelukan Kazuya mengerat. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Eijun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tentu saja ia mau. Mereka baru bersama selama dua tahun, tapi Eijun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya akan berjalan jika tak ada Kazuya di sisinya kelak. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas tiap kalimat dari percakapan mereka dua tahun silam. Bagaimana Kazuya bercerita tentang rencana-rencana untuk mereka berdua setelah menikah, suaranya yang lembut serta dekapan hangatnya malam itu, sensasi itu masih bisa ia rasakan hingga detik ini. Seperti secangkir coklat panas eternal yang memberinya euforia tanpa pamrih hanya dengan membayangkannya. Dan sekarang, Kazuya membawa kenangan itu hidup kembali. Memintanya menjemput kenangan manis itu dalam sebuah kenyataan. Ia tidak tahu apa persisnya yang ia rasakan, ia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai hatinya terasa sesak. Lidahnya menjadi sangat kaku untuk di gerakkan, dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia hanya perlu mengatakan satu kata, _penerimaan_. Atau memberi anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuan. Tapi seluruh sendinya tak berfungsi, ia tidak bisa bergerak, atau bersuara. Seolah terperangkap dalam tubuh yang mati.

Hitungan menit, Kazuya menanti dengan sabar sementara Eijun masih tak bisa menjawab. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan Kazuya menghela napas panjang, lalu pekukannya melonggar sebelum kemudian benar-benar terlepas. Kazuya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Meninggalkannya. Sendirian di atas ranjang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Eijun berpikir bahwa Kazuya mungkin sungguh begitu lelah menanti jawabannya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis, Eijun menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Eijun,"

Eijun nyaris terlonjak, ia merasakan Kazuya masuk ke dalam selimut dan bergabung dengannya, kembali memeluknya erat. Tangan Kazuya melingkar dan mengenggam miliknya. Menautkan jari-jarinya dengan hangat. Dan Eijun nyaris tidak sadar ketika Kazuya menyibak selimut, lalu dengan hati-hati menyematkan satu cincin di jari manisnya. Kemudian membawa tubuh Eijun untuk berbalik menghadapnya dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menyimpannya? Rasanya sangat, sangat, sangat, lama. Sikap _annoying_ -mu itu membuatku berkali-kali terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan pulang dengan membenturkan kepala ke dinding karena tak juga berani memberikan cincin ini padamu."

Cincin emas putih itu berkulilauan di jari manisnya. Menyala lebih terang dan mengghantarkan keindahan serta kehangatan tersendiri. Hanya lingkar emas putih sederhana dengan permata mungil di bagian tengah, tersemat manis seperti serbuk bintang.

Eijun terpaku. _Apa ia sedang bermimpi?_ Tapi Kazuya tersenyum lembut, sementara tangan mereka saling mengeggam dengan jari-jari bersilangan seolah tak terpisahkan.

"Kau, Sawamura Eijun, begitu bodoh, berisik, tidak peka, kekanakan, keras kepala, dan punya banyak sekali mimpi serta ambisi besar untuk masa depan. Aku tahu kau akan menggapainya, dan aku ingin ada di sampingmu untuk menjadi saksi paling dekat ketika kau berhasil meraih satu demi satu impianmu." Kazuya diam sebentar, membawa tangannya mendekat lalu mengecup jari-jarinya dengan begitu lembut.

"Tapi di sisi lain, ketika aku berada sedekat ini denganmu, mengenggam tanganmu, berbaring di sebelahmu, rasanya aku tak ingin pergi kemanapun, juga tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi satu langkahpun. Hanya terus berada di tempat ini, berpelukan, berciuman, juga berhubungan seks sampai kelelahan. Aku ingin menyembunyikanmu dari seluruh dunia. Aku ingin memilikimu untukku seorang." Kazuya mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas, sementara Eijun tertegun bisu. Sejak kecil ia selalu dilimpahi dengan banyak sekali perhatian juga kasih sayang. Ia tidak pernah kesulitan berteman, semua orang menyukainya. Tapi tak pernah ada yang menyukainya seperti cara Kazuya. Tak pernah ada yang berkata ingin menyembunyiaknnya dari seluruh dunia, dan hanya memilikinya seorang diri.

"Dua kasus itu intinya sama saja, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu." Kazuya tersenyum, culas, nakal, juga hangat. Senyum seksi yang membuat Eijun terdiam dan meleleh. "Karena kau bodoh, aku akan membuatnya sederhana. Aku mencintaimu, Sawamura Eijun. Dan aku akan tetap menikahimu."

Lima detik, sampai Eijun berhasil merespon dengan tertawa disertai air mata merembes dari pelupuk matanya. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa romantis. Dan fakta itu entah mengapa membuatnya semakin tidak bisa pergi atau juga mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kazuya. Maka Eijun merapatkan diri ke arah Kazuya, memeluknya erat.

"Kau benar, aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena begitu mencintaimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya terkekeh hangat, menggesekkan pipinya di rambut Eijun. "Heeh, butuh sampai dua tahun untuk terang-terangan mengatakan langsung padaku kalau kau juga mencintaiku?" Goda Kazuya, tanggannya melingkar di sekitar tubuh Eijun, balas memeluknya hangat.

"Berisik!"

"Bagaimana kalau _satu ronde_ lagi untuk merayakannya?"

"Oke, selamat tinggal! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Dua ronde kalau begitu?"

"BAKA-zuya! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Aww, jahatnya.."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hahahaha, oke, oke. Aku hanya bercanda. Merayakannya dengan berpelukan seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa."

Dan mereka berbaring sambil berpelukan. Merasakan deru napas satu sama lain, debar jantung, serta hangat suhu tubuh selagi kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Eijun menunduk, membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di leher Kazuya, merasakan bagaimana Kazuya terkekeh lembut di telinganya seraya mengusap punggungnya dengan gestur menenangkan. Lama, Eijun hanya tenggelam dalam kehangatan momen itu, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bicara.

"Kazuya..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu."

Eijun bisa merasakan tubuh Kazuya menegang, usapannya pada punggung Eijun terhenti, dan segera saja Kazuya mencengkram bahunya begitu erat. Melonggarkan pelukan, dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga mereka punya jarak untuk saling bertatapan. Ekspresinya menjadi keras ketika menetap Eijun lurus ke manik mata.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Kapan? Di mana? Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia melukaimu? Mengancammu?"

Kazuya membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, menatapnya sangat serius, ada sorot panik di sana, bercampur dengan kegelisahan dan kemarahan. Melihatnya, Eijun justru tersenyum geli. Membuat Kazuya mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Eijun. Jawab aku."

Namun demikian, Eijun justru melebarkan senyumnya. Sebelah tangannya membingkai halus rahang Kazuya sebelum kepalanya maju untuk membawa bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kazuya lembut. Singkat, hanya sebuah kecupan berdurasi satu detik sebelum Eijun kembali membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Kazuya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Eijun berupaya menenangkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Ayahmu tidak berbuat buruk padaku."

"Eijun, jangan bohong padaku."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi—"

"Sumpah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Uh-hum!" Eijun menyahut riang, menarik napas untuk menggisi paru-parunya dengan aroma maskulin Kazuya yang begitu ia sukai. "Dia bahkan rela membuang sejenak arogansinya dan menanyakan kabarmu... cederamu." Eijun meringis kecil, merasakan Kazuya balik memeluknya kelewat erat. "Dan ku rasa... dia bukan ayah yang terlalu buruk." Jeda, Eijun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya dengan hati-hati. "Barangkali, suatu hari nanti... ketika keadaan jauh lebih baik... kita bisa mengajaknya piknik? Atau makan malam?"

Lama Kazuya tidak merespon, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya tanpa satu pun kalimat terlontar keluar. Eijun tahu, Kazuya merindukan Miyuki Toku, terlepas dari apa yang telah dilakukan sang ayah padanya, Kazuya tetap menyimpan sekeping cinta untuk laki-laki itu. Sosok ayah yang begitu hangat, dengan derai tawa renyah yang melekat dalam memori masa kecilnya. Kazuya tidak akan bisa membunuh sosok itu dari hatinya.

Pada akhirnya, Kazuya menghela napas. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks. Ia menghirup aroma dari helai rambut Eijun selagi pelukannya berangsur melembut.

"Suatu hari nanti."

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

a/n: Hai semuaaaa… maaf kalau upload epilognya kelamaan. Kemarin kan bulan Ramadhan, jadi kurang sopan aja kalau diupload gitu, yah meski cuma _make-out_ sih, belum sampai _make-love_ :v Nah, untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah masuk saya tampung dulu yaa, syukur-syukur kalau udah kejawab di bagian epilog ini hehe. Um, udah deh gitu aja. Anggap saja ini THR dari saya XD/NGACO KAMU!

 _Well, Happy Ied Mubarok! ^^_

* * *

 **Omake**

 _ **~oo0oo~**_

 _ **Join us**_

 _ **As We Celebrate the Beautiful Marriage of**_

 _ **EIJUN  
Sawamura**_

 _ **KAZUYA  
Miyuki**_

 _ **on February 1st**_

 _ **at two past eighteen in the afternoon**_

 _ **we'll warmly thankfull your attend to the ceremony**_

 _ **~oo0oo~**_

Yuk, kondangan :D


End file.
